<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Admin Tools Apply by Kawaii_Pigeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643326">Admin Tools Apply</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Pigeon/pseuds/Kawaii_Pigeon'>Kawaii_Pigeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overlord - Maruyama Kugane &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Egg Laying, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Kinky, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>112,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Pigeon/pseuds/Kawaii_Pigeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summery: 'When your boyfriend Ulbert had found an illegal patch for Yggdrasil you were skeptical. But with long distance being a bitch it would help you two with your urges..<br/>So long as you were in your own room the tool could activate. Now what to sample in this delicious tomb first?"<br/>This is set to the time when Ulbert and Dez were dating. Non canon Series to let loose with all the smutty smut my heart desires</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cocytus (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Reader, Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Reader, Sebas Tian (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author’s note: The rules of Yggdrasil are pretty strict. But what’s an eager horny couple to do? Ulbert and Dez get frisky in front of Demiurge and lament their ill fortune. But Ulbert has an idea on how to change it!</p><p>Tw: the first chapter has brutal rough sex. Rough anal and masochist character. Bloodplay. Dubious consent</p><p>This chapter is about as rough as I'll go so hey if you like that stuff well here it is. It gets sweeter and fluff from here xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had followed your demonic Lord to his temple. Part of you had been eager to slip away after a successive raid, the other half eager to craft new items to improve your gear.</p><p>And so as Ulbert had taken to his work station you had taken to yours, Demiurge relaxing against a wall and then immediately standing at attention and bowing.</p><p>You and Ulbert had both waved at the same time. </p><p>“Stand by”<br/>
“Stand by”</p><p>Immediately Demiurges posture seems to loosen and you flashed the devil a smile.</p><p>“You’ve trained him so well Ulbert, his reaction times have just been getting faster.”</p><p>“Yes well of course I have, I can’t be seen with a creation that isn’t.”</p><p>You smirked evilly. When Demiurge was first made he struggled to follow orders. And it made things worse when Ulbert would see how swiftly Sebas would work. Ah but jealousy is a fine motivator-</p><p>Hmmmm jealousy.</p><p>“You know I’m sure he’d be eager to carry out any order we gave him..”</p><p>Ulbert huffing.</p><p>“Well clearly, why? What’s on your mind?”</p><p>“Well just that.. your sweet Queen gets lonely when you’re not around~ I wonder if he’d eagerly let me use him for a while?” </p><p>You flutter your eyes innocently and stick your ass up just a hint more.</p><p>Demiurge meanwhile had both worry and tension go through his body. With arousal a close third. Of course he’d eagerly carry out their every order! And- and to service his Supreme one in such a manner?</p><p>He would sell the souls of all the demons on this floor for a chance. The worry as he studies Ulbert. His master standing rigidly and glaring at Dez.</p><p>He hoped her punishment would be gentle.</p><p>“Oh!!! OH!? You think I’d let you use him first? Bullshit!” </p><p>You shrug and flick through your menus, enjoying the stomping as Ulbert begins his temper tantrum.</p><p>“I made him I get first dibs!”</p><p>Both you and Demiurge are shocked, staring at Ulbert in disbelief.</p><p>“Wait you really swing that way?”</p><p>“...Yeah what about it-”</p><p>Demiurges gut twists at the defensive tone his master displays. He had heard it once, long ago when Lord Touch-Me had criticized Lord Ulberts plans.</p><p>“You just never brought it up is all..”</p><p> You smile and attempt to ease the mood. Standing and slowly making your way behind Ulbert, his posture wary but slowly relaxing.</p><p>You sharpen your claws and carefully run them over his back, making your way to his chest and pressing yourself against him. The touch limiting but the best you can do.</p><p>“Tell me my Lord. How w o u l d you take your creation?” “Perhaps if the mood should ever strike you… we could play with him together?”</p><p>The thought of both his Creator and his Mistress using him to satisfy their needs has Demiurge nearly drooling. His heart beating quickly as he eagerly listens. Could it be, the dreams he shamed himself over finally coming to life!?</p><p>You rub Ulberts hips soothingly and lick your lips.</p><p>“I’d love to see the expressions you both make in the heat of ecstasy~?”</p><p>You coo and sigh happily as Ulberts clawed glove wraps around your waist, rubbing your lower back. The sensations are all so muted  but they’re all you can get of each other for now.</p><p>“Oh really? And I’d love to see you, dragging orgasm after orgasm out of the poor man.” “Knowing how insatiable you are I’d NEED Demiurge to be my second!” </p><p>He laughs and you do as well because really? It’s true. The few times you two video’d each other Ulbert had tapped out long before you had gotten warmed up.</p><p>The two of you make your way to Demiurge, and to you? He nearly looked nervous.</p><p>“Doesn’t he look a bit, nervous to you my Lord?”</p><p>“Of course not, I’m sure he’s all to eager, isn’t that right Demiurge?”</p><p>Resisting the urge to feverently nod his head, it’s all Demiurge can will himself to do is smile.</p><p>You giggle at Demiurges emote, he always did have the best timing...</p><p>And you can’t help but to step in front of Ulbert and rub your greedy hands on Demiurges suit.</p><p>Ulbert chuckling and pushing you flushed against Demiurge, Pulling your tail up and trapping you between the two.</p><p>“Oh you look so good like this Dez… You know what’d please your king the most?” </p><p>You look back and purr.</p><p>“No, What exactly~?”</p><p>“Seeing you on your knees for someone so much weaker than you. Using that sinful mouth of yours as he pleases…”</p><p>You lick your lips and run your claws up to feel Demiurges jaw.</p><p>“You’d do that Demi? Take advantage of your poor Mistress?”</p><p>Demiurge might have felt guilty to admit it until he hears her sweet laughter.</p><p>“Oh you don’t think he won’t?” </p><p>Ulbert harshly tugs your horns, startling you with a yelp as a 1 ticks off your health bar.</p><p>“You two might not get a say in it especially if I hold these and make you face fuck him…”</p><p>You growl eagerly and give a stomp onto Ulberts own hoof, startling the man and throwing him onto the nearby crafting table.</p><p>Demiurge nearly panics as you two physically maul each other. Dez shoving his creator and straddling him. </p><p>“Oh you don’t think I could give it as much as take it?” “You forget Ulbert. I am intimately aware of your every weakness…”</p><p>Your claws trail down his chest as he breaths hard.</p><p>“Every weak spot…”</p><p>Your claws hook around his belt.</p><p>“Every single thing to make you tick.”</p><p>You moan softly as your avatar rests on him, eyeing Ulbert up and down. Smirking evilly and looking at Demiurge. A claw carefully going over your chest and sliding downward.</p><p>“Or   maybe you shouldn’t let me try your creation…” “After all what if his cocks so much better than yours?”</p><p>Demiurge is painfully tight at the violent display between his Masters. And the way his Mistress asserts herself? God he wished it was him under her…</p><p>“Such a shame I can’t feel you like this isnt it my Lord~?” </p><p>Ulbert opens his mouth and an alert pops in. Dez sighing and sliding off. </p><p>“Ah shit, I’m sorry I gotta go… But we finish this later, got it?”</p><p>You wink and saunter off to play with Demiurge.</p><p>“Have a safe drive to work My Lord. I’m sure Demiurge and I will have plenty of fun won’t we?”</p><p>You pause as Ulbert logs off and drop the badass attitude you put on, claws feeling along Demiurges suit collar. </p><p>“Hmm but you would look so good in chains wouldn’t you Demi?”</p><p>You shove him back until he’s pressed against a wall and eye him up and down.</p><p>“Where to start where to start… Now how far can I go with you?”</p><p>‘Please all the way’ He thinks as he eagerly watches every movement of her claws. Every piece of clothing she unequips from him. Until he’s in nothing but his underwear.</p><p>Every inch of Demiurge is perfection as you run your claws over his body, resting where his naval would be.</p><p>You lean and have your head so close to his neck, Demiurge struggling to contain himself.</p><p>His Mistress gives off no scent, and gives off no breath. A quirk of the Supreme ones. Where it not for how they manipulate all at their desire once would think they hardly existed..</p><p>A small shudder runs through his body as you sink your hand down and give his crotch a feel. Only for your screen to freak out,</p><p>Attention: This is your second warning ThexProfanedxMistress. Cease any Behavior Pg-13+</p><p>You curse and flick the screen away, equipping his clothes around and storm out.</p><p>Demiurge is left nearly crying as his Mistress stomps out. What cruel beings would stop  his Mistress from granting him the greatest of honours!?</p><p>He likewise storms to his private chambers, desperate to get some relief. While some unseen beings may keep his Supreme ones form having him… They still seemingly have no control what he does on his own time.</p><p>Your little experiment had happened a month ago and while it was fun every now and then with flirting with demiurge and getting Ulbert riled up… You had needs.</p><p>And while Ulbert couldn’t visit you for now you had settled for a number of toys. They were tools but they couldn’t provide the warmth of a body, couldn’t touch you.</p><p>You had had longer dry spells so why did this bother you so much? Was it because you missed Ulbert? Or was it just that kind of day?</p><p>You logged into Yggdrasil and made way to your room. it was about time to feed you Mimics and you bump into Sebas, both of you heading to your room.</p><p>“You’re always on time aren't you?”</p><p>You smile and beam. While some NPCS routes would vary or lag you hadn’t seen Sebas ever do either. Such a reliable man.</p><p>Sebas smiles to his Mistress as she joins his side. Her compliment warming his heart. They walk side by side, like this. Enjoying the silence together.</p><p>You both get to the door and Sebas immediately opens the door, waiting for you to step in.</p><p>“Ever the gentleman aren’t you? If only there were more people like you.” </p><p>With a sigh you walk through and give your thanks. Slipping food out of your inventory and dropping it into your mimics. They make their purring noises and you chuckle. As for Sebas he stays far from your sweet babies and you wonder if its on purpose or his code to give them their space.</p><p>You ensure everyones fed and go to water your plants, surprised as Sebas mists each plant.</p><p>“Going above and beyond? My complements to Touch for such a perfect job.. but don’t tell Ulber that. Our little secret~”</p><p>Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Ulbert waltzing into your room as iff he owns the place. </p><p>Ulbert eyes your belongings warily. You had promised to add him to the list of friendlys in your room. Especially after the mimics had fun shoving him in their mouths.</p><p>He sneers and huffs as he spies Sebas.</p><p>“Seriously why him, can’t you get anybody else to clean your room?”</p><p>You smirk and gently smooth Sebas collars from behind the NPC, giving his arm a soft pat. </p><p>“I happen to like Sebas that’s why.” </p><p>Ulbert rolls his eyes as Dez coo’s at the butler and brings up his notes, scrolling through the text and pausing.</p><p>“So remember our earlier issue?”</p><p>“That you can’t admit my plan was better for taking down that Guild of Angel players~?”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Okay then what?”</p><p>Ulbert shows you the text as you read over his shoulder.</p><p>Your eyes widen as you read through it all.</p><p>“So is this actually legit or is this one of your ideas of a joke?”</p><p>“I’m serious, you know the Devs are so uptight about the rules but this one has a solid history of mods! And on top of that..”</p><p>Ulberts claws gently hold your hip, his muzzle against your ear.</p><p>“We could finally entertain that union we both crave so dearly…”</p><p>You sigh dreamily and look over the text.</p><p>“So how long do you think it’ll be to install?”</p><p>“Eh given how much data and tweaking it’ll do to the rigs it could be a few days of background upgrades.”</p><p>You nod, a few days is a fair trade you suppose.</p><p>“Alright, send me in the right direction and I’ll check it out and install it on my end.”</p><p>And research you did.</p><p>The gist of the mod was that it would work like an admin tool, allowing you to set up a designated zone. Typically a players room, to allow Adult actions. Not only were you able to preform and see the actions taking place but it would enhance the link your rig would have to your nervous system.</p><p>The pros to this enhanced nerve connection being that it could simulate all the actions better, enhance your touch and pleasure.</p><p>The downside was that any pain you felt during the mod would also be enhanced. </p><p>And while you COULD use the mod outside the designated zone it was a big risk. Players were discouraged from doing so to ensure the mod maker wouldn’t be found out.</p><p>And because if your avatar was killed well you wouldn’t obviously, but it would hurt like a bitch.</p><p>At the very least you respected the Admin that made it after seeing them test the feature on themselves.</p><p>So that night you had begun the process of installing the files correctly. Looking back at reviews, of data.</p><p>A deep look showed it to be rather complex. The mod would take into account factions, Guild status among the members. A crude affinity meter to ensure that if you really wanted to make the NPC go along with it if you didn’t create them to at least be kind. (Or cruel if a scan of their lore would suggest they were into that.)</p><p>Key words in NPC settings adding features or Disallowing sexual actions entirely depending on the circumstances.</p><p>As well as some quality of life features you couldn’t wait to explore.</p><p>Of course you and Ulbert had made a pact to not let Momonga or Touch-Me know about it at all. If they found you two playing with the Tombs creations you’d never hear the end of it.</p><p>So in your free time you had decided to make a list of the various NPC’s to try the mod with. Apparently they’d be able to take actions on their own in the designated zones. </p><p>You and Ulbert had agreed however. Your first test subject would be Demiurge. Fine in your opinion. </p><p>His Lord seemed different today. As if he were more solid.</p><p>Lord Ulbert had been excited to summon Demiurge late into the evening. As most of the Guildmates had been to bed and the few that were in different time zones would be busy.</p><p>“Follow me, Demiurge.”</p><p>Ulbert sliped through the halls expertly as Demiurge trailed close behind his Lord. Recognizing the door as his Mistress’s with her Emblem across the door.</p><p>Instantly his feet stick to the ground. While he adored his Master, the fate of NPC’s who wandered into their ladys domain was clear.</p><p>Being consumed alive was not something Demiurge wanted to subject himself to.</p><p>“Tsk, Dez should have turned off the hostile bastards. Follow me, Demiurge.”</p><p>Reluctantly Demiurge follows behind his Lord into Lady Dez domain.</p><p>It’s… different… than what he expected.</p><p>He had expected his Mistress room to be covered in darkness, to be decorated with the bones and tropheys of her enemies..</p><p>But a look around suggested a Druid like Mare resides here..</p><p>You smile as you watch Demiurge look around, already you could see the Quality of Life features you heard about.</p><p>“So Ulbert… are you sure you want to risk this with Demi? He might get hurt..”</p><p>“He’s a big boy he can take some pain can’t you Demiurge~?”</p><p>At once they both have his attention, anxiety and lust stirring in him. What exactly were they planning together?</p><p>His Mistress is first to advance on him, claws carefully tracing his neck, Demiurge swallowing and angling his head up, allowing the tips of her claws to trail down his neck.</p><p>“I can feel him much better like this… But… you are aware I have two strikes Ulbert so I suppose you get first dibs?”</p><p>Demiurge is unprepared as he’s roughly grabbed and thrown onto the bed, dark laughs quickly converging on him.</p><p>He quickly sits up only to be face to crotch with his Lord.</p><p>“And where do you think you’re going? You’re going to stay put and take what I give you… Understand?”</p><p>You squeal in glee as Demiurge nods. Eyes darting to take in a shocking sight.</p><p>You can see Demiurge pitching a tent and the mod really works!</p><p>Ulbert laughs as he has to shoo Dez from trying to grab Demiurge from him.</p><p>“Hey wait your turn! Why don’t you try some of the solo options hm~?”</p><p>You grumble as you take your place behind Demiurge, unequipping your armour. Grinning as you look down at yourself and tugging at your nipples.</p><p>Ulberts eyes lock on you before focusing back at Demiurge, tugging the armour around his own waist free and holding Demiurge by the hair.</p><p>“Well go on, worship me like I know you so dearly want to.”</p><p>He’s died. He’s died and somehow ended up in heaven. Thats the only explanation as Demiurge is pushed by his lord into his crotch, feeling Ulberts heavy set of tests. The deep sound of his Lord moaning encouraging him.</p><p>Demiurge palms at Ulberts shaft until the red tip of his cock slides out. All of his own pleasure is secondary to his Lords. But the hot warmth and salty taste of his cock nearly makes him cum on his own.</p><p>Ulbert moans as Demiurge licks and sucks on his shaft, eyeing the Demon as he rubs and worships his master. The sight causing Ulbert to buck into Demiurges mouth as more of his long slick cock slides down the demons throat, causing him to gag.</p><p>Your mouth waters as you watch the bulge in Demiurges throat, pressing to his back to kiss and bite at it. Drawing blood from the demon, causing Demiurge to moan and struggle as he cant breath.</p><p>Ulbert the ever merciful Lord pulls back as Demiurge gulps down air, trembling as his Mistress continues to lap at his neck. </p><p>“I can’t taste him, it’s such a shame.. but doesn’t he sound beautiful~?”</p><p>“Indeed, lets see how many more moans I can get out of him by the end of the night.”</p><p>Demiurge is roughly dragged up by the hair and spun around, shoved back onto the bed and landing on his mistress.</p><p>His face is in her breasts and its mortifying until he hears her pleased giggles.</p><p>“Well then make yourself at home.”</p><p>Demiurge looks up and props himself up on his elbows, face flushed as he takes in the sight of his Mistress, eyes lidded and legs slick in her juices. </p><p>You meanwhile enjoy the way he seems to be looking you up and down, pulling him into a needy kiss as Ulbert struggles with Demiurges pants.</p><p>“To hell with this!”</p><p>You break the kiss with Demiurge as you hear a loud rip and Demiurge moaning again, seeing the torn trousers falling to Demiurges ankles. </p><p>“Oh  have some control Ulbert.”</p><p>Ulbert glares at Dez and just as he opens his mouth Dez squeals in pain and glee, Demiurge latched onto her shoulder.</p><p>“Good boy, you keep that smart mouth of her busy and I’ll reward you~”</p><p>You growl and are about to make a comment as Demiurge licks the trail of your blood he made and you moan, going dizzy from the mixed sensations.</p><p>Demiurge grins as he gleefully carries out his Lords order, groaning in surprise as Ulbert roughly tugs his tail up.</p><p>There’s a second as Demiurges world seems to freeze. His Mistress under him adoringly and his Lord rubbing the tip of his cock against Demiurges tight hole.</p><p>And then the searing pain as Ulbert shoves himself up Demiurges tight virgin ass.</p><p>You aren’t prepared for the wail Demiurge makes, or how he cums all over your legs. You’re torn between pitying the Demon or feeling jealousy as his eyes glaze over and sweat runs off his skin.</p><p>“Fuck, God, Dez he’s so tight-”</p><p>Giggling as you pepper Demiurges throat in sweet kisses and begin to undo his tie and unbutton his jacket.</p><p>“Well what did you expect? Though If he really is that tight I’m surprised..” </p><p>You meet Demiurges eyes and smirk.</p><p>“I thought he’d be a little slut like his creat-”</p><p>You don’t finish as Demiurge snarls and goes for your neck, hands grabbing your wrists and pinning you down roughly.</p><p>Ulbert chuckles and gives Demiurge a harsh slap on the ass.</p><p>“Ah ah, bad boy. Do that again and she won’t want to play with you anymore.”</p><p>You groan as Demiurge lets go of you, his ears flicking downward. He almost looks remorseful…</p><p>Rubbing your sore neck you pull back to see some of the blood on it, glaring and wiggling further under Demiurge.</p><p>Ulbert watches curiously as he adjusts Demiurge with his knee. The way he obeys has Ulbert on a power trip as he harshly thrusts into Demiurges tight warm hole.</p><p>It feels like Demiurge is being ripped in two and if this is how he dies then he dies a happy man. His Mistress holding her hand in front of his mouth.</p><p>“Clean it up you bitey bastard.”</p><p>There's a pained chuckle as Demiurge breaths hard, licking his Mistress hand clean as she feels along his stomach.</p><p>“Ulbert’s so mean, fucking you like a toy..”</p><p>You grab ahold of Demiurges leaking cock and whine when Ulbert's own hand shoos you away.</p><p>“Aww come on!”</p><p>Ulbert smirks cruelly as he gives Demiurge another painful tug by the tail. The demon moaning louder and releasing on Dez and the bed again.</p><p>You pout and shimmy up moving your hooved legs over Demiurges shoulders and snarl. </p><p>“Fine then, I’ll use his pretty mouth too!”</p><p>You grab his hair and moan loudly as Demiurge immediately gives his tongue into you, plunging into your slick cunt like a starving man.</p><p>Ulbert pants as he watches his Creation please his lover and can feel the pressure begin to build. Pressing himself completely onto Demiurges back and biting his clothed shoulder as he thrusts at a brutal pace. His own pleasure his only priority as Demiurge screeches in pain and pleasure into Dez pussy.</p><p>Demiurge sobs into his mistress as the warm seed of his Lord seeps into himself. Ulbert letting out a undignified ‘bahh’ and feinting to the side, popping out of Demiurge.</p><p>Your heads swimming until you hear the two scream and look up, to see Ulbert falling over. You laugh and then look down at Demiurge. Pulling him off you and seeing the rugged breathing, the tear stained face.</p><p>Demiurge shudders as the pain of it all is still fresh, the feeling of his gaping ass and his masters seed oozing out of him. His tail weakly tries to press against himself to keep any more of his Lord beautiful prize from spilling out.</p><p>You detangle yourself from Demiurge and crawl to get a look behind him, wincing.</p><p>“Ulbert you fucking monster!”</p><p>Ulbert in his haze hums and purrs. </p><p>“Ah he's a masochist he had fun, don’t worry about it!”</p><p>The dismissal pisses you off as you watch the poor demon convulse. You groan and take out a health potion. At the very least the reds will all look the same.</p><p>Demiurge startles as something slick and cool begins to lift his tail, too tired to tight as his tail shrugs to the side.</p><p>He might be a masochist but you aren’t leaving Demiurge in this state. Carefully you pour the health potion into your hand and begin the process of rubbing it into the Demons asshole. Slipping two fingers in easily to massage the potion in.</p><p>Demiurge groans as the healing effects the potion as, gripping the bed and trying to rock himself against her hand, just a little rougher-</p><p>You smile as his pained face slowly relaxes. Adding more potion fluid as you press your fingers deeper into the demon.</p><p>“Yes isn’t this so much better? Your Lord fucking you sensless and your Mistress patching you up?”</p><p>Once you've used all the potion you inspect Demiurge, carefully stretching his ass. </p><p>He groans in protest but already the area looks much better than the state it was in after Ulbert was done.</p><p>“All better, such a good pet aren’t you?” </p><p>You raise yourself up and go to your bathroom to wash up your hands, bringing back a warm wash cloth for Ulbert.</p><p>And pouting as they’re both passed out you had wanted a turn!</p><p>Begrudgingly you clean up Ulbert and Demiurge, dressing them both up to be presentable. And leave the two in your room, logging out.</p><p>You had wanted to sample the delights of Nazarick but how Ulbert had left Demiurge brutalized and squicked you out. You’ll play on your own with the NPC’s for now, but tomorrow well..</p><p>You’re going to verbally rip Ulbert a new asshole to match Demiurges.</p><p>It was some time till Demiurge had awoken. At first the whole ordeal like some sort of hazy dream. But the soreness in his ass and the soft bed he awoke on confirm it was very real.</p><p>He rises, alone in his Mistresses dark room. Mimics leering at him evilly. The territorial beings hissing for him to leave their mistresses domain now that he was done being of use to them.</p><p>Cooly Demiurge rises and eases himself off the bed, adjusting his tie. He won’t let petty familiars egg him on. Not after the glorious night he was blessed to be part of.</p><p>But it’s a long walk back to the seventh floor, and try as he might Demiurge can’t help the limp as he goes. Maids fussing over him and he’s sure to make known he was simply being reprimanded.</p><p>Of course, he’d keep his Mistress and Lord’s secret for now. Until they could properly mark and scent him as theirs he’d see to it he’d be discreet as possible. </p><p>And of course he would find some way to repay his Mistress at her incredible kindness. The fog of lust had made Demiurge want more then his body could handle, and he was grateful she sensed his limits.</p><p>The memory of biting her after she had insulted Lord Ulbert had left him ashamed though… how could he have done that and still have been treated so well?</p><p>Demiurge winces as his ears hang low. He’d make it all up to her. This he vows.</p><p>Ulbert regrets looking at his messages later. Especially Dez as she chews him out for being so rough with Demiurge.</p><p>He created him! He knew how far he could push him! But she doesn’t care.</p><p>Ulbert sighs in his chair and concedes. She’s right, he probably should have taken his time preparing Demiurge. Shouldn’t have let the excitement of the new tool gone to his head.</p><p>He’s still a pouty little shit when Dez refuses to play with the mod with him. But that’s her decision, the two agreeing to play with anyone in the tomb so long as they were adult NPC’s.</p><p>Ulberts got his eyes on Shalltear’s vampire brides, they look like they’d be so much fun to see.</p><p>Within the tomb the admin tool sets about its work. The NPC’s feeling the shift. The barrier that keeps their Supreme Ones Lady Dez and Lord Ulbert away from them like the others fading.</p><p>Slowly the tool calculates and ensures all the tomb residents are ready and willing for their Mistress.</p><p>The maids who enter Ulberts room to clean feeling a change within the air. Somehow within it the air feels clearer, their bodys more limber.</p><p>And within Lady Dez room Sebas glares at the dirty sheets, stripping them from the bed.</p><p>He knows Demiurge was in here, he can smell it. To think he would dare defile his Mistress bed in such a manner!?!</p><p>It’s low, even for the demon.</p><p>The Mimics within the room for the first time in their lives cower from the angry butler, his glare feeling like death itself as they make themselves smaller.</p><p>Maybe if they had liked Demiurge they would warn him of the approaching storm that is Sebas Tien. But they don’t, and ideally wonder if the dragon or the imp would win in a fight.</p><p>At least a physical fight. The mimics know the one for their Lady’s favor has already been decided before the wars even begun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hard as Steel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author's note: Hehe I like stupid puns okay-<br/>In which the next night Dez goes through some big stress and needs someone gentle to unwind with..<br/>But making sure the Butler is into it might take some preparation. And a gentle guiding hand.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Working as a handyman for your apartment could be tough work sometimes.</p>
<p>Especially when your boss wanted to cut corners. You had spent the entire day working hard on replacing multiple counters and patching up walls here and there in the apartment complex. </p>
<p>The day was long enough but then your neighbor had started screaming.</p>
<p>And you happened to like Amy. You grabbed your metal bat and had left your apartment to investigate. Her door was bashed in and you saw red. </p>
<p>You ran into her apartment to see her ex grabbing her by the wrists and screaming.</p>
<p>"JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET U-"</p>
<p>He doesn't get to finish as you slam the bat onto the back of his head and then again into his ribs.</p>
<p>The ping is satisfying you admit and he sinks like a sack of bricks. Amy sobs and curls away from you and you don't blame her. Grabbing your phone from your pocket you called the police.</p>
<p>After a long series of writing down statements, arresting the guy, the cop giving you a concerned look by how calm you were about it all.</p>
<p>It was a long night.</p>
<p>You had offered Amy to stay in your apartment but she had politely declined and would stay with her mother in town. Agreeing and letting her know first thing tomorrow you'd get her door replaced and locks changed.</p>
<p>You doubt the ex would pull that kinda shit again.</p>
<p>But now you ached, the high of adrenaline going into a crash as you collapsed into your rig chair.</p>
<p>You stare at the ceiling, wondering if you should just go to bed to get this day over with.</p>
<p>But you didn't get a chance to really play with Demiurge last time.</p>
<p>Especially since Ulbert had turned you off but now?</p>
<p>You can see how good the sex feels with this mod.</p>
<p>So with a grin and cleaning the port you plug in, setting yourself to appear in your room.</p>
<p>Your armor won't do with what you have in mind. And while you enjoy the demon you have a true gentleman in mind. Sebas.</p>
<p>You aren’t sure what will peak the Butlers fancy. Choosing black and grey lingerie with diamonds sewn into it. The bra holding your breasts up just right. and panties straps creating pentagrams along your hips. </p>
<p>Now to get him up here…</p>
<p>It’s a lot of work when you could just order him here but where’s the fun in that? You want to set the mood, add some theatrics! After all your guildmates aren’t the only ones who can put on a show.</p>
<p>Sebas gets the call late at night. It’s much later to his Mistress chambers then he normally ventures. And after his talk with Demiurge his mind is flooded with questions.</p>
<p>The demon had been irate as Sebas invaded his territory. Not that he wasn’t prepared for the demons ire.</p>
<p>“What exactly are you doing here!?”</p>
<p>“And what exactly were you doing within My Lady’s chambers.”</p>
<p>Demiurge’s grin had been smug.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you love to know. Only that I had permission. Besides those annoying guard dogs would have still been angry yes?”</p>
<p>And now he stands before her door. Something special had transformed the room, he could sense the way it allowed the Supreme beings to connect with ease to their forms.</p>
<p>Ever polite your butler knocks and its show time. You slip into the shadows to hide, covering even the shining gemstones upon your lingerie.</p>
<p>Sebas steps inside carefully. The room seemingly empty. So far nothing is incredibly unusual as he begins his normal routine again, carefully avoiding the mimics.</p>
<p>He hears the door close and turns as a whisp of shadow slips away. His eyes follow it till they reach the bed.</p>
<p>There his Mistress lays in a stunning display, far outshining any hoard. Her tail beckons and his feet are frozen in place. He takes in a deep breath and steadies himself. No, it’s better to remain calm. While His Mistress displays herself it’s not his place.</p>
<p>He is a lowly servant, and she a Supreme One.</p>
<p>She couldn’t possibly desire him the way he desperately wants.</p>
<p>Your jaw nearly hits the floor as Sebas had clearly been looking you over and had gone back to cleaning. A slight bulge evident in his pants. So why not? Did you have to issue a command? Was it your karma?</p>
<p>You really should have double checked your plan.</p>
<p>“Sebas I know you saw me…”</p>
<p>You slink out of your bed to sneak up to the butler, hands gently placed on his shoulders to gently turn him.</p>
<p>And he glances at you then looks away and you pout. Yep he’s clearly ignoring your advances.</p>
<p>“I.. suppose I’m not your type then? A real shame I guess.”</p>
<p>You slump and slink away, your tail dragging on the floor dejectedly and you open your menu, fiddling with it, looking away from Sebas. Maybe you could just call Demiurge. You can just hold him down and take your own pace.</p>
<p>Not his type? How could she possibly think such a thing!? Had his lack of response hurt his Mistress. His eyes follow her as her posture looks defeated, remorse holding his heart.</p>
<p>He had made her feel undesirable. His Profaned Mistress.</p>
<p>Sebas could see her scrolling through lists of servants, eyeing each one. Flicking the list away in displeasure. So he was truly the one she desired?</p>
<p>You freeze as a hand ghosts over your shoulder blades. You don’t want to scare him off but at the same time torn on how to encourage him. Pressing back into his hand as your tail slowly curls back, rubbing the back of his leg.</p>
<p>His other hand ghosts over your hip and you take it, giving him an encouraging squeeze.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I won’t bite unless you show me your neck..”</p>
<p>Her giggle is soft, skin warm to the touch like most demons. His touches are bolder as she turns to face him. Hands on her waist and moving to her shoulder. Sebas gulps as her eyes seem to glow, hands snaking up to softly pet his beard. His eyes closing at the sweet touches.</p>
<p>You smile at how his beard feels, it’s soft like how you imagined. Sebas leans into your touch as you play with him. You don’t want to spook him but the pulls strong as you gently tug him closer, pressing your lips to his and sighing happily.</p>
<p>Sebas eyes flutter as he allows the kiss, heart drumming loudly. It’s real, His Mistress coos into the kiss and a low growl rumbles up his throat. His eyes snap open as she pulls back, dread. Had his sound dissuaded her?</p>
<p>Whatever that sound was you want to hear it more. You smile at the Butler and tug him to a chair, gently pushing him into it and crawling onto his lap.</p>
<p>“Let’s take this nice and slow okay?”</p>
<p>You carefully begin to undress him and kiss his neck, keeping your promise to not bite him, slowly grinding yourself onto his hard bulge and sighing dreamily.</p>
<p>“You feel so good Sebas…”</p>
<p>Stopping as his shirt opens and his skins is exposed. You squeel in glee as you trace the scales that pepper his sides.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you had these? They’re beautiful!”</p>
<p>Seba's chest feels tight with pride as Dez admires his secret. Finally relaxing and carefully he rolls his hips up into her, enjoying the friction against his tight uniform. Egged on by her soft moans and pressing back into him.</p>
<p>“See? You’re enjoying yourself…” “Don’t be shy, do what you want with me.”</p>
<p>You’re pleasantly surprised as his hand comes up behind your head and presses you back for more kisses. Your tail wiggling in glee.</p>
<p>Her soft moans bolden him, hands rubbing her outer thighs. Dez warm hands feeling each of his scales.</p>
<p>He takes things so slow, but it’s nice and relaxing. The way he carefully lets go of your hair and strokes your cheek…</p>
<p>His Mistress eyes flutter as she kisses his gloved palm, fangs brushing against the soft materials as she eyes him lustfully. Her hands gently taking hold of his as she grinds leisurely and nibbles at his fingers.</p>
<p>You feel a pang of guilt as you glance down, noticing the damp spot you leave on the butlers trousers. </p>
<p>“Sebas…”</p>
<p>Sebas groans as his Mistress stops her attention from his hand to pull at his pants, unbuckling him and releasing the uncomfortable pressure.</p>
<p>You nearly drool as you carefully work Sebas hard cock from its confines. It twitches and pulses in your grip, a beautiful purple with ridges. You gulp and return to lavishing Sebas neck with kisses as you rise, rubbing yourself along his shaft.</p>
<p>“You’re so perfect you know that Sebas?” “So handsome.. so gentle..”</p>
<p>He growls as his Mistress kisses him again, hands resting respectfully on her hips as she moves her lingerie to the side and teases the head of his cock with her wet entrance. It’s torture as her warmth calls him, his Mistess pumping him slowly.</p>
<p>“Show me how much you want me. Or I’ll stop right now.”</p>
<p>You grunt as Sebas thrusts up into you in a fluid motion, bringing you down onto him at the same time with his grip.</p>
<p>For a moment he’s worried his mistress is in pain until she moans and grabs his beard, tugging him into a kiss. He growls louder as his teeth sharpen into fangs.</p>
<p>He needily thrusts up into you as you bounce down onto him, moaning and panting together as his ridges rub against every good spot.</p>
<p>It feels so real as you moan and try to break the kiss, Sebas with an odd look in his eyes as now he eagerly kisses and brushes his teeth on your neck. Your hand letting go of him to rub at your clit.</p>
<p>Sebas glances down and his lip twitches, gently moving one of his hands from your hip to gently move your hand away from your nub. </p>
<p>While he’s honoured his Mistress would pleasure herself during their union, he’s the one who wants to make her feel good. His thumb rubbing slow circles to contrast with his Mistress eager bouncing on his cock.</p>
<p>You slow down and whimper as you grind down until you two are flushed, tears pricking your eyes. Sebas kissing them as his lips go lower..</p>
<p>His fangs brush the delicate skin over his mistress bra and it takes all his will not to bite down. To claim her and rut deep into his mistress..</p>
<p>You can feel Sebas tremble beneath you and undo your outfit entirely, smirking and lifting yourself off his cock just enough to brush your nipple against his lips.</p>
<p>“S-”</p>
<p>A keen leaves your mouth as Sebas sucks on your breast and pinches your clit, sending you over the edge and shaking as he lowers you. </p>
<p>His cock pulses against her lips as they hug him and he breaths hard through his nose. Her pleasure is all that matters and while he aches his hand lets go to slowly tuck himself away.</p>
<p>As Sebas lets go and shuffles around you blink dreamily. Grinning and grabing Sebas wrists. </p>
<p>“Ah ah, what kind of mistress would I be if I left you like this?”</p>
<p>You smirk and shoo his hands from his cock, wiggling closer and stroking him with ease. Grinning as you pull growl and moan out of Sebas, his hips thrusting and making you bounce.</p>
<p>“You’re so strong.. you were holding back weren’t you?”</p>
<p>His Mistress is too kind as she squeezes him, leaning close into his ear. </p>
<p>“Next time you better not hold back. That’s an order.”</p>
<p>Your enraptured by the moan Sebas makes as he coats your stomach in his cum, his cock pulsing. You don’t stop milking him dry as you slowly pump his shaft.</p>
<p>“Mmm all of it..”</p>
<p>His orgasm lasts a few minutes as the butler trembles and emptys himself on you. You’re watching as he twitches and looking down as his cum slowly runs down your stomach.</p>
<p>Seba's head finally clears from the pleasurable haze, only to be mortified at the state of his mistress. Her hands leaving his semi hard shaft to pull him into sweet kisses.</p>
<p>“You did wonderful Sebas…” </p>
<p>You aren’t entirely sure why he’s so insistent on cleaning you up but you allow it, enjoying the pampering as his hands go over your body, how his hands seem to slow between your thighs…</p>
<p>“It’s okay, You did well.. besides if i was selfish I’d have you here all night.”</p>
<p>Sebas eyes have a twinkle in them as you giggle and kiss his cheek, happily dismissing him when he’s done…</p>
<p>But not without a lot of kisses on his way out.</p>
<p>The night you had gone to bed satisfied in a way you hadn’t for a long time. Keeping your little escapade to yourself. You and Ulbert had agreed to sample the tomb… but he didn’t need to know your first try was Sebas.</p>
<p>And while it was risky you couldn’t help but tug Sebas into your room every now and then to needily kiss the butler. Each makeout session making him bolder in his touches until he willingly would knead your breasts through clothing.</p>
<p>You felt bad that those sessions would get him hard, only for guild responsibilities to call and you’d have to teleport away. It didn’t seem to discourage him any, at the very least.</p>
<p>At some point you and Tabula had had a fight. Not as big as your usual but it had left you bitter and fleeing to your room.</p>
<p>Not even noticing Sebas presence as you screamed at the walls and flopped onto the bed, Tail swishing in anger. </p>
<p>The touch of another being had triggered your fight response, ending with Sebas pinned to the bed and your pupils dilated. Every negative emotion melting as you kiss him and calm down, laying on his chest.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Sebas.” </p>
<p>His chest squeezes painfully at her dejected tone, hands sliding to hold her. They had become closer, and it was his fault for startling his Mistress anyway.</p>
<p>Sebas arms are heavy on you and you enjoy the weight. It’s comforting in ways you didn’t expect.</p>
<p>It’s nice and quiet as you listen to Sebas heartbeat, he’s always been such a gentleman…</p>
<p>You wonder what it would take to get him in a frenzy…</p>
<p>Sebas can feel his Mistress beginning her exploring again. Her touch warm and loving as they slip under his shirt to feel his muscles and scales. A low rumble coming from his chest as his eyes slip closed to focus on the pleasant feelings.</p>
<p>Slowly you stop your exploring and undo his belt, glancing at his face. Sebas the picture of bliss.</p>
<p>Your smile turns into a mischievous grin as you lay his pants open and fish out his semi hard cock.</p>
<p>Carefully you pump him, paying special attention to his ridges as he moans. Working him to full sail.</p>
<p>Glancing down at his cock and letting out a growl. Sebas stirring from the noises and gasping loudly as something wet and hot runs along his head.</p>
<p>Sebas is immediately staring at you as you look back innocently, batting your eyelashes and slowly squeezing his shaft. Eventually he leans back and you flick the tip of your tongue over his dick slit.</p>
<p>His hands grip the bed as he jolts up, staring at you with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Well you can't taste anything but seeing his reactions? It’s fun and hot at the same time.</p>
<p>You keep eye contact with him as you kiss the tip of his cock and he makes a soft moan, trying to press you off him.</p>
<p>His Mistress shouldn’t drop so low as to do something so beneath her! He tries to gently discourage the behavior no matter how good it feels.</p>
<p>But it does little to suade her decision to put him in her mouth and lightly suck. Slowly rubbing her hands along his shaft. Her fingers tracing his ridges as she carefully takes more of him.</p>
<p>Were it not for the death grip on your sheets you’d worry you’re just blowing a doll. Sebas twitching and hard breathing driving you on as you run your tongue over one of his ridges.</p>
<p>You have to stop far sooner then you expected as Sebas visibly struggles not to cum, light sweat on his forehead as you move up to kiss him.</p>
<p>His hands pull at your armour and kisses your lips. Glad to finally have him ask in his own way. You dispell your lower armour and grab his cock, lining him up with your pussy and wrap your arms around his neck.</p>
<p>He’s not shy as he thrusts up into you needily. Growling in your ear and moaning. You squeel and moan as he sheaths his entire dick into you with his thrusts, lewd sounds and heavy breathing the only sounds in your room.</p>
<p>Sebas shifts his neck and you growl, eagerly adjusting his tie and kissing the exposed flesh.</p>
<p>“Don’t tease me like that..”</p>
<p>His eyes make contact with yours and you growl, biting into his neck and squeeling as he lays on his back and drives into you with a primal need. You hold onto him and sink your fangs deeper, sobbing in pleasure as Sebas ruts into you.</p>
<p>Sebas mind swims with pleasure, the mark his mistress grants him. Her tight channel gripping him. How she moans and cries for him…</p>
<p>You can feel Sebas pulse and the vibration of his throat. He’s about to cum and you want him inside. Just as he’s about to pull you slam your hips into him and rock, his hot cum filling you inside.</p>
<p>Both your breathings hard as you steady yourself, Sebas slowly grinding up into you.</p>
<p>“Yes… Yes very good..”</p>
<p>The door opens and both your heads whip around to see as it closes again, Ulbert standing in front of the door and locking it. You gulp as his body trembles.</p>
<p>“U-Ulbert-”</p>
<p>Sebas winces as he watches his Lord stomp his feet. His Mistress had come to him was he unaware-</p>
<p>“Why Sebas!? You couldn’t have used Demi or or literally anybody else!?”</p>
<p>“Because he’s a gentleman and it was my choice!”</p>
<p>“But why Touch-Me’s NPC!?”</p>
<p>His lady slouches in his arms and Ulbert glares at him, about to advance when his Mistress Dez pulls him protectively into her chest. The armor surprisingly cool to the touch as Sebas nuzzles it.</p>
<p>“He’s a gentleman!”</p>
<p>“So is Demiurge!”</p>
<p>“Yeah right I’d have a easier time with a Bobcat then him!”</p>
<p>His Lord continues to rant and rave. Dread creeping into Sebas mind, would he be at risk of death now that his Lord Ulbert knew..?</p>
<p>You expression falls flat as Sebas softens and slides out of you, you frown. Normally he’d be good to go for another round..?</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Ulberts scaring him.</p>
<p>As Ulberts dramatics continue you tilt Sebas head up to pepper him in kisses.</p>
<p>“Hey.. hey it’s okay look at me sweetie..”</p>
<p>Sebas worried eyes hold yours and you smile.</p>
<p>“I won’t let him hurt you and neither would Touch..”</p>
<p>Sebas has the smallest smile as you glare at Ulbert. Using your serious business voice.</p>
<p>“Room Controls. Disable Ulbert Alain Odle Access!”</p>
<p>The room makes a click and Ulbert screams as the Mimics are suddenly at him, trying to kill the goat. Regret washes over Ulbert as he tries to escape and only manages to get out of the looms clutches while running out the door.</p>
<p>That’ll teach him!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hee hoo sorry that these might be shorter. They're literally just smut. Anyway don't know who should be next or if another will happen who knows.</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Warrior's Prize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author’s Note:<br/>By popular demand and also because I just *clutches chest* Fuckin LOVE BUGS. Also cause it’s easier to write since I’m always thirsty! Themes for today are~ Virgin/inexperienced sex. Sex Ed with Dez, monster cock, egg laying attempt, gentle sex, soft Dom, creampie, Cocytus is nasty but so sweet it can be forgiven.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Ulbert had ‘caught’ you with Sebas you had laid off stealing the butler away so often. Both to sooth Ulbert’s ego and because Touch-Me had gotten worried over where his NPC would go so often.</p>
<p>That didn’t stop you giving Sebas needy kisses whenever he would clean your room.</p>
<p>But now you had to find a new playmate to satisfy you, and while the tomb had plenty of humanoids to partake of you were feeling a little.. adventurous. </p>
<p>Specifically for a large beautiful blue bug warrior.</p>
<p>Getting Cocytus to your room would be a challenge, especially with how often Warrior loves to fiddle with him. Teleporting would be suspicious and you didn’t want to sacrifice your needed sleep to borrow him at night…</p>
<p>It took some planning but you had found a way you could borrow Cocytus as much as you needed!</p>
<p>Cocytus dutifully follows his master to the 6th floor, tail swishing in contentment. While he spent most of his time within the 5th floor it was always a treat to visit the 6th.</p>
<p>It meant his Master would be working somewhere more relaxed and he got to train with Lady Dez.</p>
<p>Warrior Takemikazuchi steps fluidly to the side as a shadow falls to the ground, Dez kneeling and pouting.</p>
<p>“C’mon let me catch you o n c e!”</p>
<p>“Ah ah If I let that then there’d be no peace with you. God knows you use Momonga as a jungle gym.”</p>
<p>The two laugh and Cocytus watches in satisfaction. Feeling happiness to see his Creator chuckle and playfully chide his fellow Supreme Being.</p>
<p>“Sooo Warrior?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>Warrior takes his spot in seats closest to the action, you and Cocytus taking your spots in the center of the arena. </p>
<p>“I was wondering if I could borrow Cocytus sometime?”</p>
<p>“Well you already do to train, so sure. But why?”</p>
<p>You gulp and shrug your shoulders as nonchalant as possible.</p>
<p>“Just thinking of what I’d like my NPC to be like, so y’know. Studying one of my favorites for ideas?”</p>
<p>Cocytus startles the both of you as his tail wacks the floor loudly, holding himself proudly as if he’s won a war.</p>
<p>“Uh huh. Well sure why not. Buuut only if you beat Cocytus. No limits.”</p>
<p>Cheering you take out your Dagger Of Paralysis and spin it in your hand, Cocytus eagerly entering his fighting stance.</p>
<p>“In that case I’m not going easy on him.”</p>
<p>“Wait, you were before?”</p>
<p>The battle is swift. Faster than Cocytus had expected. Normally their matches would last an hour of his Mistress dodging and Parrying.</p>
<p>This match lasted only five minutes.</p>
<p>And ended with Cocytus's body covered in marks, his body shaking, trying to fight off the status ailments his Lady inflicted.</p>
<p>Clearly their normal sparring was only meant to test her timing. Self imposed limits to enhance her technique.</p>
<p>You feel bad for cutting down Cocytus like this, a tight feeling in your chest as you see the Bug Warriors body shake.</p>
<p>“Well a deals a deal, go on and take him if you’d like.”</p>
<p>With a wave, Warrior departs. Leaving you alone with Cocytus.</p>
<p>Immediately you pull out two potions, a Paralysis Cure and a health potion. Gently pouring them over Cocytus.</p>
<p>His Mistress is always too kind, refusing to slay him and always healing him after their duels. Wondering if it’s just the health potion that makes his torso tingle like this…</p>
<p>“Cocytus, Follow Me.”</p>
<p>Rising dutifully he salutes with a claw over his chest, and then surprise takes him as his Lady grabs his free claw and tugs him along with her quickly.</p>
<p>You giggle and laugh as  Cocytus stumbles after you, the difference in your movement speed clear as day. While in battle his attacks are always fast and lethal, just walking around one would be unaware.</p>
<p>But that leaves a problem, as teleporting with a NPC isn’t the best option with them sometimes clipping into things.</p>
<p>So you’ll just have to try your luck and see how heavy Cocytus really is!</p>
<p>Cocytus freezes as something smaller and warm presses itself against his torso, looking down and snapping his mandibles together. His Mistress is hugging him!?</p>
<p>With a grunt you lift Cocytus, he’s heavy but lighter then you imagine he’d be. And releasing a flurry of sounds you hadn’t heard the Bug make before. His body nearly curling itself into a ball as you lug him around like a giant beach ball.</p>
<p>Cocytus shamefully curls around himself, flustered. His Mistress handling him like this? Moving him with ease? Displaying how strong she is!?</p>
<p>It floods him with so many feelings, happiness, giddy-</p>
<p>Shameful arousal.</p>
<p>Carefully you set Cocytus down outside your room, smiling as he uncurls from himself.</p>
<p>“Alright, showtime~”</p>
<p>You shove your door open and step inside confidently.</p>
<p>“Room Controls, Enable Cocytus Access!”</p>
<p>The room clicks and you look back at your Bug Warrior. He’s still set to follow you but lingers in the doorway, timidly looking around.</p>
<p>“Come in Cocytus it’s okay, I’d just like some privacy with you…”</p>
<p>Cocytus makes the cutest clicks as he enters, watching you as you slip around him to close the door and lock it.</p>
<p>“I may have… been a bit deceitful earlier…”</p>
<p>You blush and make your way to the front of Cocytus, admiring his armor. You don’t miss how he subtly puffs his chest out. Giggling you run your hands over the blue orbs on his abdomen and feel him tremble under your touch.</p>
<p>“While indeed I need inspiration for my own Creation, that’s… not exactly why you’re here…”</p>
<p>Confused clicks come from Cocytus as he tilts his head. Then why else would his Mistress ask him to accompany her to his chambers?</p>
<p>“You’re so skilled at what you do, your exoskeletons stunning and you’re beautiful…”</p>
<p>You coo and reach up to stroke Cocytus’s mandibles, heart fluttering as his face turns a deep blue. He can blush!?</p>
<p>“As to why you’re here well…”</p>
<p>Your hands slide down to ghost over his armor, looking for the weak points and working your hand into them to knead at his muscle. Your eyes go lidded as you press yourself against Cocytus and feel him shudder.</p>
<p>“How could a Demoness resist such a strong warrior? Primed for battle…”</p>
<p>Cocytus groans and his lower hands cover his parting plates, trying to preserve his modesty. Mist coming out of his mouth as his Mistress hands slide to rub his abdomen. </p>
<p>“But of course I’d never force you My Champion…”</p>
<p>You smirk as Cocytus fidgets in place, tail thumping the floor excitedly.</p>
<p>“You’re free to go, or stay. And perhaps show this demon you’re fit for breeding~?”</p>
<p>With a click your armor is gone, unequipped and you step back, posing confidently.<br/>And just as quickly Cocytus scoops you up with his arms, holding you up and nuzzling your stomach.</p>
<p>Laughing in glee you bend to pepper the top of Cocytus head in kisses, he’s eager and a wonderful change to how Sebas had been so timid.</p>
<p>“Look at you~! So strong!”</p>
<p>Cocytus flusters even more as his Mistress praises him, he’s so undeserving and yet? He eagerly craves more of her sweet words, nuzzling down into her fur, mandibles caging her body between them.</p>
<p>“Mmm you could do damage with those couldn’t you? Not that you ever would, you’re too good to hurt your Mistress…” </p>
<p>Lazily you stroke Cocytus head, spreading your legs for him and close your eyes.</p>
<p>And then it feels like a wet silly straw is being poked into you.</p>
<p>Eh????</p>
<p>You fidget and look down, trying to see what Cocytus is up to and sigh as he cups your ass and gives it a squeeze.</p>
<p>She’s delicious, like sweet nectar. Cocytus trills into his Mistress and eagerly licks up her sweet fluid.</p>
<p>You hum and sigh happily as Cocytus presses his head more into your crotch, you bending over to rest on his head.</p>
<p>It’s not very stimulating but you get to watch his tail waggle like mad at least.</p>
<p>Cocytus flusters as he withdrawals his tongue, shouldn’t his Mistress be moaning? Was… was he not doing well?</p>
<p>You look down as Cocytus pulls away from you, head lowering.</p>
<p>“Ah ah, it’s okay here… look at me.”</p>
<p>You wait till his eyes seem to lock on you and you move your hands down your body slowly, ending at your pussy and spreading your lips with your hands carefully.</p>
<p>Cocytus makes a kettle sound as steam shoots out from him, face completely dark blue as his Lady obscenely displays herself.</p>
<p>It’s hard not to giggle as Cocytus struggles to either listen and look or look away and crawl into a hole.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. Just.. Cocytus look.”</p>
<p>You carefully point to your clit, giving it a gentle rub and shuddering.</p>
<p>“I want you to lick this ever so often okay? It feels very good to me when you do.”</p>
<p>Eagerly Cocytus frantically nods his head and shoves you onto his head again, nuzzling up to your fur and licking your lips.</p>
<p>He can do this! He’ll find the little meaty thing and please his Mistress!</p>
<p>You squeal when Cocytus manages to find your clit, wiggling at the odd sensation of him flicking his tongue over you. It’s cool in temperature and slick.</p>
<p>Pride swells in Cocytus as he listens to his mistress coo and sigh, getting a taste of her fluid and vibrating. The more he licks the more nectar his mistress creates?</p>
<p>Carefully you bite your lip, Cocytus was doing so good until he got distracted. His tongue rubbing your clit before diving into your pussy and poking you like a straw again. The changing pace edging you and frustrating you.</p>
<p>Deep breaths, it’s okay you two can take this slow.</p>
<p>“Cocytus, take me to the bed.”</p>
<p>Curiously he doesn't seem to hear you, that or he’s ignoring you. Squinting you move until you’re spread balanced on his mandibles, Cocytus eagerly trying to shove more of his face into your fur. And you squeeze, getting a satisfied moan from the bug. </p>
<p>Well that didn’t exactly go as planned.</p>
<p>Blushing you do it again and Cocytus hands grip you tighter, his claws carefully spreading you wide.</p>
<p>Whimpering you gently knock on his head, stirring his attention.</p>
<p>“Cocytus, Bed. N o w.”</p>
<p>Apparently Cocytus CAN move fast as instantly he’s in front of your bed and carefully lays you down. Looking eager and nervous, unsure of anything.</p>
<p>Where does he put his arms? Is this all really okay? Is his Mistress sure? Does he just stick it in, should he perform a dance-</p>
<p>Cocytus gets a distant look on his face and you smile, gently tugging on his mandibles.</p>
<p>“You still with me?”</p>
<p>A quick nod and adoring chirp.</p>
<p>“Good, now move your hands out of the way…”</p>
<p>Cocytus shyly moves his hands, his plating is moved and a slit with a pointed blue tip is peaking out. The slit leaking clear fluids as his cock pulses.</p>
<p>You try not to frown, is that it? You would have suspected Cocytus to be bigger.</p>
<p>Hiding your disappointment you shimmy close to Cocytus and lovingly rub along the slit, stroking under Cocytus cock.</p>
<p>It grows and your eyes widen. Ah, you’ll have to work for it!</p>
<p>For a moment horror floods Cocytus as his Lady dips her head and runs her tongue along his tip. Oh God shes gonna bite it off she’s gonna eat him-</p>
<p>The horror slowly fades as she sucks and kneads at his muscles, moaning and rubbing her breasts on his thighs.</p>
<p>It feels so good, Cocytus trilling and his head rolling back, hips lazily moving on their own. If she does eat him it’s all worth it.</p>
<p>You coo happily as Cocytus relaxes and your eyes widen as his cock slides out, and out and out-</p>
<p>Oh sweet G o d-</p>
<p>Blushing bright red as you take in the sight of Cocytus giant ovipositor. It’s thicker than your arm and just as long, with a bugle towards the base, the tip pointed with a long slit in it.</p>
<p>You have no idea how you’re gonna work him in. But you’re going to die trying.</p>
<p>Cocytus moans loudly as you press your chest against his cock and rub along the shaft with your arms, kissing and licking it as you go. </p>
<p>He’s undeserving of such worship, of such care- with regret he steps back. Cocytus chest seizes up as he sees a long string of drool from his shaft to his Mistress tongue.</p>
<p>“Are you tapping out now? Aww”</p>
<p>You lay back onto your bed, spreading your legs for Cocytus as grope at your chest with one hand, spreading your pussy and rubbing your clit with your other for him.</p>
<p>“You’re all hard, be such a shame to waste a good opportunity~”</p>
<p>Cocytus is immediately to you, ovipositor rubbing itself along your lips, and you rubbing the head of his cock.</p>
<p>“Mm good boy…”</p>
<p>You suddenly squeeze your legs together, trapping Cocytus drool covered dick between them. Pressing your crotch against his shaft and smirking. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you try rutting my thighs, My Champion~?”</p>
<p>It takes everything in you to keep a straight face after one thrust and Cocytus shudders, a dodge to your left to avoid getting cum on your face.</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>His eyes go dark and he looks away, sad whining noises as if he might cry.</p>
<p>Oh, no scratch that he’s crying.</p>
<p>Instantly you sit up, standing on your bed and pulling Cocytus into a tight hug, peppering his face in kisses.</p>
<p>“Shh sh it’s okay, it’s okay sweetie don’t cry-”</p>
<p>He whines louder and wraps his claws around you, refusing to look at your face.</p>
<p>“It happens sweetheart I’m not mad okay-”</p>
<p>You grip his mandibles and guide him to face you, diving to kiss his mouthparts.</p>
<p>“I could never be mad, it’s okay…”</p>
<p>Cocytus's body relaxes from the kisses, continuing his sad chirping.</p>
<p>“I know I know, just relax for a little bit and we can try again if you want.”</p>
<p>He nods and his mouth pieces open, revealing the prettiest light blue proboscis.</p>
<p>So this is what was jabbing you earlier.</p>
<p>Carefully you wrap your mouth around it and suck softly, Cocytus cooing and vibrating.</p>
<p>Her mouth is even sweeter, and at his failure she’s nothing but kind.</p>
<p>He doesn’t deserve such a loving Supreme one-</p>
<p>As you ‘kiss’ Cocytus you moan softly, it’s weird but feels nice. Slowly you grab Cocytus's hand and position it just so.</p>
<p>Cocytus squeels as he can feel you grinding onto his palm, Blushing and chirping.</p>
<p>His Mistress doesn’t let up from her goal until she's shuddering, letting go of his tongue to cry his name and shudder. His eyes shining as he takes in her beautiful form.</p>
<p>As Lady Dez is still twitching he carefully lays her down, His ovipositors ready but she’s had her release perhaps he should go-</p>
<p>“My sweet warrior~ Come here…” </p>
<p>Cocytus gets into position and makes worried clicking noises, you smiling and winking.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, if it happens again it happens. Don’t worry..” “But take it slow, I’ve never had somebody as big as you.”</p>
<p>You try not to laugh as Cocytus sways back and forth happily, his tail thumping and the picture of proud. </p>
<p>Carefully he lines himself up with you and you carefully hold his cock.</p>
<p>“Guide it in, slow. Slow and gentle”</p>
<p>Cocytus nods and trills soothingly to you as he pushes his way inside, the first bit not so bad as his head’s pointed.</p>
<p>But then you get the girthy part and pant. He’s thick and girthy and stretches you.</p>
<p>Cocytus stops as his Mistress struggles and she shakes her head.</p>
<p>“K-keep going-”</p>
<p>Concern trills come from Cocytus as he guides more and more into his Mistress, squeezing her hips as her stomach has a small bulge, fitting in a little more then half his cock.</p>
<p>He struggles not to cum early again, she’s just so warm, so warm and tight.</p>
<p>But he can do this, he can do this for his Mistress!</p>
<p>“Fuck I’ve never been so full-”</p>
<p>You groan as your body slowly adjusts to the giant dick inside you, eye lidded and grin.</p>
<p>“Okay, c’mon my warrior.”</p>
<p>It takes little encouragement as Cocytus thrusts into you, Trills matching your moans.</p>
<p>You can’t focus as your eyes drift to the ceiling, panting and holding your hips up.</p>
<p>“More, more, make me feel good~”</p>
<p>Cocytus moans as he only manages a few more thrusts before cumming in his Mistress, Trilling loudly as she moans and squirms.</p>
<p>“Oooh~!”</p>
<p>His body feels like it’s burning, a good burning that flows through his body.</p>
<p>“Please- please keep going-”</p>
<p>Cocytus struggles to look down as his Mistress squirms on his ovipositor, trying to fit more and licking her lips.</p>
<p>“Please, baby I’m begging~”</p>
<p>His eyes shine bright, the way her tail swishes violently under her.</p>
<p>“Breed me! Rut me~”</p>
<p>You feel so good, filled so much it hurts, stuffed with cum, your spine tingles as Cocytus roughly grabs your hips with his lower arms, bending over you and steadying himself with his dominate ones.</p>
<p>His eyes gleam dangerously as threatening clicks come out his throat, mist spraying your face.</p>
<p>And then you’re seeing bright white as Cocytus roughly thrusts into you, cum coating his ovipositor and helping him slide back into you with ease. </p>
<p>You scream and grab onto his mandibles for life as he puts his body into fucking you into the bed, each of his pants releasing more mist.</p>
<p>Your legs splay open like jello as he fucks you like a toy, head dangling back as you scream and drool, pain and pleasure the same as he fills you till it hurts.</p>
<p>Cocytus cums with a roar and continues his brutal pace as he fills you with thick globs of cum, slowing down and shuddering as he drops you on the bed.</p>
<p>His Mistress body spasms, he can see how she struggles to catch her breath.</p>
<p>Carefully he pulls out of her, his ovipositor still leaking as his body pulses in pleasure.</p>
<p>With gentle claws he spreads her lips, watching as their fluids leak out of her and clicking in approval.</p>
<p>A part of him is sad he couldn’t give her the eggs she desperately wanted. But perhaps his Creator could grace him with a King’s proper diet? To get him suitable to breed his Mistress-</p>
<p>Ah he’s getting ahead of himself as he presses his mouth to Lady Dez, drinking their fluids eagerly.</p>
<p>Your body shudders, sore and overstimulated as Cocytus cleans you. Weakly you try to squirm away only to be held down by powerful claws.</p>
<p>Whining when Cocytus presses down on your bulged stomach to get more cum out of you.</p>
<p>Sniffling you softly cry as Cocytus licks your clit, the overstimulation too much for you.</p>
<p>He can feel his Mistress push him away, but with how her tail grips his abdomen?</p>
<p>Guilt free he continues to clean his Mistress, satisfied grunts as she bucks into his face from each orgasm he forces out of her.</p>
<p>Once she’s properly clean he stops pushing her, nuzzling her soft fur and looking at his Mistress.</p>
<p>You’re in tears and face bright red, body unable to move and legs trembling. Everything's sore and your vision goes in and out. It’s all so much and so good.</p>
<p>Weakly you moan and sigh, body unable to do anything, looks like you’re staying plugged in for a while.</p>
<p>“Cocytus?”</p>
<p>Soft pleased trills come from your warrior and you smile.</p>
<p>“Cuddle me please.”</p>
<p>Cocytus releases the happiest trills you’ve heard yet and nearly crawls on you, resting his large head on your chest. Well if you weren’t in this body he’d be crushing you.</p>
<p>“Excellent work my warrior.”</p>
<p>With a struggle you kiss the top of his head and pass the fuck out.</p>
<p>Cocytus watches as his Mistress drifts off to sleep, tenderly stroking her cheek.</p>
<p>It’s not his place, but he hopes that perhaps… one day…</p>
<p>She might love him as much as he loves her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>By popular demand from friends, readers, myself. Cocytus!!! Love my handsome bug husband!! I love him so much!!</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tag Team Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author's note: Faction and I were talking about bros Cocytus and Demiurge so-<br/>In where Cocytus comes to  Demiurge for advice and Demiurge believes first hand learning is the best method. Props to bbi FactionZero for suggesting the scenario and some juicy bits :3c</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated for your pleasure.<br/>Guy on guy, human Fleshlight, anal, sex Ed with Demiurge! And mentions of cock rings.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cocytus could swear he was in paradise.</p>
<p>After his Mistress had taken him to her chambers and the two mated he was expecting the worse to happen as they cuddled. Though all she had done was sleep and once awake had taken the time to stroke his mandibles, giving him more kisses.</p>
<p>He's not proud of the fact he whined for her to stay, her laugh gentle and loving.</p>
<p>"Sorry my sweet Warrior, I have to. But I'll return as always. I hope you'll consider another 'training session' later~?"</p>
<p>Cocytus had eagerly nodded and as soon as his Mistress departed he had ran to the 7th floor. The heat creating steam off him. At least his multiple resistances keeps him safe.</p>
<p>Ignoring the confused Demon Lords, Cocytus enters the ruins, finding his friends office and roughly slams on the door.</p>
<p>"Come in, Cocytus."</p>
<p>Demiurge sips his morning coffee as his friend storms inside, breathing a hard layer of mist onto his floor. </p>
<p>"DEMIURGE- I AM IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE-"</p>
<p>"Yes? And what can I do for you?"</p>
<p>"How  Do You Please A Woman!?"</p>
<p>Cocytus flusters as Demiurge proceeds to choke on his coffee, coughing violently. The large warrior bowing his head in apology.</p>
<p>"Overall it depends on the woman and species. So who's the lucky girl?"</p>
<p>"Mistress Dez, I… Cannot Help But Think I Was Lacking…"</p>
<p>Demiurge stares hard into his friends eyes and suddenly turns away. Ears turning bright red. How could Cocytus have gotten alone time with his Mistress before he had!</p>
<p>Not that he wasn't proud and glad for his friend, it was just… upsetting it wasn't him.</p>
<p>"Did something particularly upsetting happen?"</p>
<p>Cocytus buzzed in anxiety and Demiurge faces him, frowning.</p>
<p>"That bad?"</p>
<p>"I Was Humiliated, Undeserving Of Our Lady's Kindness…"</p>
<p>"What exactly happened?"</p>
<p>"I Orgasmed Early."</p>
<p>If it were anyone else Demiurge would be laughing at their failure, but for his friend? He gave Cocytus armor a comforting pat.</p>
<p>"But clearly she didn't berate you so perhaps you can make it up to her…" "Say we await our Mistress and I coach you through what may please her?"</p>
<p>"You Would Do That For Me!?" </p>
<p>Cocytus eyes shine and Demiurge tries not to hiss at the freezing mist in his face. </p>
<p>"Of course, what else are friends for?"</p>
<p>Demiurge hums as plans begin to come to mind. Yes a few items would certainly help his friend but how much stimulation was too much?</p>
<p>"Cocytus I believe I may need a first hand example."</p>
<p>"What Do You Mean?" </p>
<p>"Well I do need to do my own training. In case Lord Ulbert requests my services again. So Cocytus…" </p>
<p>With a grin the demon carefully pushes his friend into a love seat, licking his fangs.</p>
<p>"Let's get to that training."</p>
<p>Albedo isn't sure what she expected when she walked to the 7th floor. She had needed some papers signed but all that floods her ears is loud moaning. Normally she'd ask the demon lords the meaning of this but they were nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>The scene before her just leads to confusion, both Guardians sweaty and panting, weird contraptions on them.</p>
<p>"What on Earth are you two doing?"</p>
<p>Simultaneously the two wheeze out-<br/>
"Training!"</p>
<p>After a long day of making new garden beds for your landlord you relax in your home, eating some leftover grilled chicken and looking through your phone.</p>
<p>Momonga: Hey, do you know why Cocytus and Demiurge are outside your door?</p>
<p>Dez: No clue? I'll check it out in a bit, it's leftovers time.</p>
<p>Momonga: Oh!!! Can I have some????</p>
<p>Dez: Sure, don't know if you'll be able to…Stomach it :D</p>
<p>You giggle as Momonga leaves you on read, poor guy suffering from your puns.</p>
<p>Their Mistress is late. Not unusual but it worries Cocytus more than it should.</p>
<p>"Relax, just remembered the plan. And if our Lady looks indecisive I want you to use your best weapon."</p>
<p>Cocytus nods as they sense their Mistress return to the tomb. Standing tall and proud.</p>
<p>You’re surprised to see the two Guardians standing at attention in front of your door, looking proud.</p>
<p>“Hm…”</p>
<p>Very curious, though you’re not sure you’d let them in. And then Cocytus moves, looking directly at you and trills softly, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side.</p>
<p>“aww-”</p>
<p>You coo and gently squeeze his mandibles. Walking between the two and opening the door.</p>
<p>“Alright, do you two want to come in?”</p>
<p>With eager nods the pair immediately enter your domain, Cocytus closing the door.</p>
<p>You wonder just what they have planned as Demiurge purrs and leads you to the bed, claws trailing over your armor.</p>
<p>“Ah that’s what you wanted. Not surprised.”</p>
<p>Demiurge huffs as his Mistress walks off, seemingly uninterested. Cocytus flashing him a concerned look and nuzzles their Lady’s back.</p>
<p>“Cocytus… he didn’t put you up to this did he?”</p>
<p>He trills guiltily and gently tugs at your arm, pulling at your armor and bowing his head.</p>
<p>“Okay sweetie, you two may take the lead.”</p>
<p>With a sweet coo you swipe your HUD and your amour disappears, Cocytus flashing Demiurge a smug look.</p>
<p>His fellow Guardian may have an easier time but he’s more skilled. Demiurge’s claws rubbing his Mistress sides and she sighs dreamily. Leading her to the bed and propping their Mistress on a group of pillows.</p>
<p>Curiously you allow Demiurge to spread your legs, Cocytus settling on your other side. Your tail wrapping around Cocytus arm and tugging him closer, peppering his mandibles in kisses.</p>
<p>Cocytus watches in eager fascination as Demiures claws stroke over their Mistress stomach, teasing her breasts.</p>
<p>:It’s important to keep in mind that despite her immense power our Supreme ones body is very receptive to touch.: :All along her body are sensitive nerves, it’s a delicate balance on what works best.:</p>
<p>You glare impatiently at Demiurge as he kneads your chest, giving him a light shove with your hoof.</p>
<p>:And obviously you need to work fast otherwise our Mistress will get bored.:</p>
<p>Demiurge bows his head, peppering his Mistress skin in kisses and light bites, earning coos and praise.</p>
<p>Cocytus using his large hands to easily cup his mistress other breasts, using a hand to stroke her inner thigh.</p>
<p>:So I Should Just… Feel Her?:</p>
<p>:Yes, that’s the gist of it.:</p>
<p>You wiggle in their arms, falling limp as they seemingly learn about your body. You’re bored and your mind wanders. What’s Sebas up to? Maybe you should pay him a visit-</p>
<p>Demiurge looks up to see their Mistress completely zoned out, frowning.</p>
<p>:And now we lost her- :</p>
<p>:Ah Yes I Know This Part!:</p>
<p>You squeal in delight and and press your hips up a Cocytus flicks his tongue over your clit, Demiurge letting out a short chuckle and joins his companion in pleasuring their Mistress. </p>
<p>It feels nice to be dotted on in such a manner, their hands wandering your body… giving a mix of soft and rough squeezes. Warm and cold tongues against you.</p>
<p>Demiurge purrs as their Lady trembles, claws stroking his hair. Cocytus clicking happily as his mandibles are gently pat.</p>
<p>They don’t let up. Holding your legs down.</p>
<p>“G-guys-!”</p>
<p>You squeel as Demiurges fangs brush against your lower lips and spread your legs more,  moaning as he slips two fingers into your cunt and slowly pumps. Cocytus curiously looking at his own claws.</p>
<p>It’s almost frightening to be held down by two powerful monsters, Demiurge feeling inside you just right-</p>
<p>Cocytus is amazed as his Mistress spasms and cries out, gripping her hand and holding tight. In awe as Demiurge chuckles evilly.</p>
<p>By the time they’re both done you’re gasping, legs like jello. Panting and trembling.</p>
<p>Cocytus whines as he looks over their Mistress warm sweaty body, his ovipositor forgotten and leaking.</p>
<p>:Demiurge, Our Lady Is In No State To Continue…:</p>
<p>:Naturally, otherwise we wouldn’t be doing a good job would we?:</p>
<p>Carefully Cocytus nudges Demiurge with his mandibles and whines, looking at the demon pleadingly.</p>
<p>:Well you are a quick study… I suppose I can help you out.:</p>
<p>With fluid grace Demiurge unequips his own suit, swinging his leg and climbing onto Cocytus lap, positioning himself. Likewise Cocytus slipping on the cock rings his fellow Guardian provided for him, trilling as he adjusts to the pressure.</p>
<p>You look up just in time to see Demiurge lower himself onto Cocytus, your mouth hanging open. Eyes locking in on seeing the demon take him in and moan loudly, his own cock beginning to leak.</p>
<p>“Oh m y-”</p>
<p>The two guardians snap to look at their Mistress, panic in their faces. Was this disrespectful!? Did she not approve, what if they had left her unsatisfied-</p>
<p>You grin wickedly and prop yourself up on a pillow licking your lips.</p>
<p>“By all means don’t let me stop you…” “But at least now I don’t have to worry about Demiurge breaking.”</p>
<p>Flashing Demiurge a wink you settle back to watching the show. As soon as their attention is divided you swipe your HUD to record.</p>
<p>Ulbert is going to LOVE this-</p>
<p>With their Mistress blessings Demiurge returns to lowering himself onto Cocytus ovipositor, hissing as the warrior stretches him. Cocytus large claws holding onto the demons shoulders and hips, rolling his hips to help him take more.</p>
<p>Tears prick in Demiurges eyes as he snarls, willing his body to relax as Cocytus cool head begins to press against every nerve inside him.</p>
<p>You watch in utter glee as Demiurge’s legs twitch, eyeing how more and more of Cocytus disappears into the demon. He takes a lot more than you could, your eyes focusing on rings around Cocytus’s cock.</p>
<p>Since when did he get those!?</p>
<p>Cocytus breaths heavily, mist falling onto Demiurges exposed back and making him shudder. The ice stringing his sensitive shoulders. He nuzzles into the back of Demiurges neck, trilling softly.</p>
<p>:Are You Ready?:</p>
<p>:Anybody else and I’d take that as a insult.:</p>
<p>Cocytus raises Demiurge effortlessly off his ovipositor and sinks him back onto it, shuddering from the sensations. Demiurge moaning shamelessly he’s empty and then refilled.</p>
<p>Your eyes nearly bulge as Cocytus begins to pick up the pace, one arm drifting to hold onto Demiurges cock instead of his hips. He doesn't squeeze, just firmly holds as the demon leaks pre onto his claws.</p>
<p>Cocytus lasts longer then when he was with you, letting out hiss as he presses himself deeply into Demiurge. Demiurge hissing and thrashing as he cums, getting some on the bed and Cocytus hands.</p>
<p>You bite your lip to keep from giggling, he did so well when Ulbert had his way but with Cocytus? Must be the same with you, that stretch is nothing to sneeze at.</p>
<p>You watch as Cocytus thick cum drips out of Demiurge and Cocytus begins to rock into him. Demiurge growling and holding onto Cocytus wrists.</p>
<p>Cocytus large mandibles click, wrapping around Demiurges neck like a collar, bending the demon forward.</p>
<p>:Are You Positive?:</p>
<p>:For fucks sake Cocytus you won’t break me!:</p>
<p>You’re left in awe as Cocytus roughly shoves Demiurge on and off himself like a fleshlight, Demiurge screaming in a mix of pain and pleasure. It sounds like torture were it not for Demiurge drooling, head falling forwards as he takes it all.</p>
<p>The respect you have for him is astounding.</p>
<p>And while you’re sore from their pampering, the sight reignites some lust in you as well. Seeing Cocytus be so brutal with Demiurge is so different, how he grips the demon and locks him with his mouth pieces…</p>
<p>With a sigh you spread your legs and begin to REALLY enjoy the show.</p>
<p>Cocytus lasts less then the first time, Roaring as he orgasms again, continueing to fuck Demiurge throught it.</p>
<p>Demiurge can barely catch his breath as he feels the chilling cum fill his backside, moaning like a whore and orgasming again, getting more on the bed and on Dez hooves.</p>
<p>It’s a beautiful sight to see them do, Cocytus slowing down to slowly enjoy the overstimulation. His mandibles releasing the demon and his straw like tongue flicking and tasting the sweat off Demiurges shoulders.</p>
<p>Demiurge groans softly at the affection, reaching back to give Cocytus a hearty pat on the head. Cocytus trills and slowly pumps Demiurge, milking out another orgasm from the demon.</p>
<p>You wonder just how much Demiurge can actually take as he goes rather limp. Breathing hard and trembling. With an evil grin you crawl your way closer, getting your furred legs all gross but worth it.</p>
<p>His eyes open and widen in shock as Lady Dez begins to clean his messy cock with her tongue, one hand rubbing Cocytus’s and the other busy rubbing at herself. Cocytus looking over Demiurges shoulders and shudders, a final splash entering Demiurge and him releases a weak moan.</p>
<p>He’s so full it’s nauseating. But the pleasure of being cleaned by someone so above him? A high better than any drug or orgasm.</p>
<p>Cocytus trembles as he’s given the same treatment, their Lady licking his bulge clean.</p>
<p>The two fall back, Demiurge layng exposed on Cocytus chest and the Bug warrior’s eyes clouding over. Both of them passed out.</p>
<p>Well you COULD clean them all up…</p>
<p>But you’ll just leave them for Sebas to find. Grinning evilly at an exhausted Demiurge and getting up to lean over him. Quickly you give his forehead a affectionate kiss, turning off your recording and logging out.</p>
<p>Time to give a hefty Donation to the Mod maker!</p>
<p>Demiurge smiles warmly at the affection, his Mistress truly is magnificent…</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>Do Supreme ones have recording Crystals?</p>
<p>Oh no....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all didn't mind that coming out of left field hehe!<br/>
Anywho I think if I do update ATA I'll do it with KHDS updates to keep it a little bit consistent for y'all! Love ya sweeties stay thirsty 💕</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dragon's Temper, Devil's Folly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author’s note:<br/>Remember in my cocytus story how a reader suggested Demiurge and Sebas ‘battle’ it out with Dez? Starts out with Demi living the good life… only to fuck up uwu<br/>Woohoo!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout out to FactionZero and her ideas about dragon Sebas :3c</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebas morning routines changed significantly since his Lady had blessed him with her company. </p>
<p>While he still had his major cleaning of her chambers twice a day, he would begin to check frequently along his roots.</p>
<p>After their encounter he had checked her room frequently, longing to see his Mistress and was surprised to have his yearning rewarded with kisses…</p>
<p>Perhaps he had been spoiled.</p>
<p>Sebas glares down at the naked dirty demon on his Mistress bed, passed out. The scent of Cocytus lingers. At least he had the decency to vacate the room when his role was fulfilled. How dare this egotistical demon overstay his welcome.</p>
<p>Calmly he approaches the bed, gripping the sheets tightly. The rustling rousing Demiurge.</p>
<p>“Mmm my lady?”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid not.”</p>
<p>With a powerful yank, Demiurge groans as he’s pulled onto the floor and thumps loudly. His limbs and tail tangled in the messy sheets.</p>
<p>“I hope you enjoyed your wake up call my Lord. Now could you please leave so I may clean.”</p>
<p>Demiurge glares and huffs, summoning a rag to clean himself and quickly equipping his clothes.</p>
<p>“My a p o l o g i s e. You see I was rather exhausted after ensuring our Mistress pleasure.”</p>
<p>“And no doubt your fellow Guardian. Judging by the mess on your backside.”</p>
<p>The two glare each other down, Demiurges ears bright red.</p>
<p>“My Lady enjoyed the show!”</p>
<p>“Or perhaps she was indulging your self serving nature.”</p>
<p>With that he turns to round up all the dirty sheets and pillows. Demiurge seeing himself out in a huff.</p>
<p>Sebas freezes as a mop is handed to him, looking up to see his Lady’s Mimic helping. A small nod of appreciation.</p>
<p>At the very least they can all agree Demiurge is much too messy.</p>
<p>Sharing the footage with Ulbert was definitely a treat. His mouth hanging open as he watches his creation be railed.</p>
<p>“Oh my GOD- How!?”</p>
<p>And then a huffy look back at you.</p>
<p>“Oh so when I fuck him hard it’s bad but Giant Dick Cocytus is fine!?”</p>
<p>You shrug and lean back, smiling smugly.</p>
<p>“He wasn’t so rough and a number of other factors. Besides look at that face~”</p>
<p>Pausing the video just as they both orgasm and zooming in on Demiurges blissful face.</p>
<p>“Soo you gonna punish your little whore?”</p>
<p>“Which one?”</p>
<p>You both laugh as you casually flip Ulbert off, him blowing you a kiss and messing with his pants off screen.</p>
<p>“I was thinking, Ulbert..”</p>
<p>His eyes light up, curious to where you’re going.</p>
<p>“I might try Demiurge on his own. He’s been so good, so why not?”</p>
<p>“FINALLY THANK FUCK- “</p>
<p>It’s only a few days later Demiurge startles at his Masters sudden appearance, Lord Ulbert clearly excited.</p>
<p>“Oh you’re perfect!  But oh, oh how can we sweeten you up?”</p>
<p>Demiurge isn’t sure what to make of it as his Lord circles him like a predator. He’d welcome the attention, if only he could figure out his Lords intent.</p>
<p>“Dez is thinking about trying you on your own, isn’t that good to hear my Creation?”</p>
<p>Demiurges tail slowly wags on its own. Truly his Mistress? To spoil him with her undivided attention.</p>
<p>“While I have full faith that you’ll do well.. You had better not fail in pleasing my Queen.”</p>
<p>The harsh grip on his arm startles Demiurge, submitting to the tug as Ulbert growls in his ear. Sending shivers down his spine.</p>
<p>“If you fail, well I’m sure Greed could satisfy both myself and Dez…”</p>
<p>Ulbert releases Demiurge and smirks at the involuntary whine, Demiurges tail thrashing and the hurt look on his face.</p>
<p>“So you better not fail me.”</p>
<p>Ulbert internally laughs. He’d never be able to keep his hands off Demiurge, even if Greed’s hot.</p>
<p>But Demi doesnt know that. More Stick less carrot so to say. </p>
<p>“Now come here. Let me see my most beautiful creation…”</p>
<p>Ulbert had assured you Demiurge would behave. You’re no stranger to pain during sex and enjoy it…</p>
<p>But Demiurge is wild, when you had insulted Ulbert and he had gone for your throat well…</p>
<p>It left you a bit timid with the demon.</p>
<p>You wouldn’t show it but you preferred the Demon with a partner. At the very least they’d ensure he wouldn’t rough you up too bad. But on his own?</p>
<p>And you swear you were going to strangle Ulbert. Every day so far he’d place Demiurge in front of your door. All that was missing was a goddamn bow around his neck.</p>
<p>At least you’re pretty sure it’s Ulberts doing?</p>
<p>It takes skill to slip in and out of your room without Demiurge noticing. Especially with him right there. You manage but boy you miss just waltzing in.</p>
<p>And you noticed Sebas was much more irritable as well.</p>
<p>Sebas had never shown much expression, the man near unreadable. But now? His scowl is clear, his footsteps a bit more hurried.</p>
<p>You’re pretty sure you saw him shoulder check Demiurge once.</p>
<p>All because Demiurge would wait in front of your door, Evil smile and ever so polite.</p>
<p>All this tension and you groan, just bite the bullet-</p>
<p>Demiurge's patience is rewarded as his Mistress strolls to him, looking him over suspiciously.</p>
<p>“Demiurge…”</p>
<p>His posture straightens a hand held over his heart. His tail twitching in self control as his Mistress enters her room and beckons him inside.</p>
<p>You smirk at how eager Demiurge is, he reminds you of a needy puppy. His claws reaching for you, and you angle your barb at him.</p>
<p>“Ah ah.”</p>
<p>He steps back and grins, bowing his head.</p>
<p>On his best behavior it seems.</p>
<p>His Mistress eyes him warily, cautious. What did he do to warrant scrutiny? She slides close to him, hand rising to stroke his chin.</p>
<p>Oh he’d love for his scent to linger on her.</p>
<p>You roughly grip Demiurges neck and shove him back. His tail bumping on the bed and forced to sit. Unequipping both your armors and sliding to straddle his lap, angling his cock away from you and rest yourself on his legs.</p>
<p>“Now you listen clearly to me Demiurge.”</p>
<p>You grin darkly and he shudders.</p>
<p>“You bite my throat and I’ll bite something else important to you.”</p>
<p>Demiurge keens as you give his cock a harsh tug.</p>
<p>“We clear?”</p>
<p>He nods frantically and you lick your lips, eagerly kissing him. God you wish you could taste him.</p>
<p>Demiurge moans softly as you begin to grind your wet slit against his warm cock, slipping his tongue into your mouth as you sigh.</p>
<p>Your lips curl in a smirk as you make out with the demon, feeling his broad shoulders.</p>
<p>“Touch me-”</p>
<p>For a moment Demiurge stops and looks downright offended. You pause and laugh.</p>
<p>“No i meant t o u c h me, not knight boy”</p>
<p>You giggle as Demiurge huffs, his hands immediately finding your ass and giving it a testing smack. Grinning when you moan and raise your hips.</p>
<p>“Besides~ He’d never please me like you can hm?”</p>
<p>At that Demiurge seems to preen, face the picture of pride. His ego's as easy to stroke as his needy dick.</p>
<p>Smirking you line yourself with Demiurge's cock and sink down onto it, a pleased hum released from your throat.</p>
<p>“So warm~”</p>
<p>His Mistress is so sinfully perfect, tight and inviting…</p>
<p>You squeel as Demiurge thrusts up into you with need, leaning onto him and shoving him completely onto the bed. Your claws digging into his shoulders as you ride him in eager need.</p>
<p>“Yes, Yes good boy-”</p>
<p>Demiurge’s claws travel to your thighs and grips them harshly, you hiss in pain and bend to kiss the demon, his fangs grazing your lips.</p>
<p>The divine taste of her blood is overwhelming.</p>
<p>You screech as Demiurge flips you over, licking his lips. With a snarl you glare and give his hips a painful kick, Demiurge snarling.</p>
<p>“No, Bad!”</p>
<p>Demiurges claws descend to roughy knead at your chest and you  glare, headbutting him and shoving him onto the floor.</p>
<p>His mind swims in pleasure and pain, his arms forced above his head and his vision focuses. Nearly drooling at the sight.</p>
<p>Your focus remains on tying up Demiurges arms, quickly ensuring he’ll behave and squeel as the bastard bites your breasts and licks at them.</p>
<p>“D-demiurge-”</p>
<p>Demiurge’s tongue swirls your left breast, nibbling it and peppering it in kisses in apology. You moan and blush, looking down to see his eyes go lidded.</p>
<p>Reluctantly you pull away and sink yourself down on his cock, rocking Demiurge deep into you.</p>
<p>“Do you e n j o y being punished or are you just a moron when you’re horny?”</p>
<p>Demiurge’s ears redden and he looks away, huffing. No he wasn’t!...</p>
<p>Okay maybe just a tiny bit.</p>
<p>His self reflections cut off by his Mistress kissing at his throat, hand rubbing his chest in appreciation.</p>
<p>“Mmm I’d imagine you’d smell wonderful, wouldn’t you Demiurge?”</p>
<p>His body shudders as she teasingly bites at his jaw line and kisses.</p>
<p>“You’d like that wouldn’t you… maybe your scent all over me while your creator fucks me into the ground?”</p>
<p>You moan as Demiurges cock twitches and pulse, the demon under you moaning like a whore.</p>
<p>It’s thrilling to have someone so powerful squirm under you, your claws moving up to untie him.</p>
<p>“Mm  I wish I could scent you, parade you all over the 7th floor like a pet.”</p>
<p>You growl and nip at Demiurges earlobe, as you untie him, biting him and drawing blood as his claws wrap around you and dig into your back.</p>
<p>“You’d love being your Mistress little passion pet wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>He whines and lustfully bucks into his mistress, her praise and promises like music to his ears.</p>
<p>Your eyes water at the sting, damn this hurts but at the same time feels amazing. You grit your teeth and then sink your fangs into Demiurges neck as he pumps into you.</p>
<p>His Mistress screams are muffled by his flesh, Demiurge’s own moans echoing through the room as he cums deep into her, his frantic thrusting slowing to a lazy grind.</p>
<p>You hiss and detach yourself from the demon, stretching your sore muscles and pull out a health potion. Smiling down at a twitching Demiurge and pouring it on him.</p>
<p>Slowly your door opens, gaining your attention and smile, Sebas!</p>
<p>Sebas huffs at the overpowering scent of the demon in the room, turning to glare and his body freezes.</p>
<p>He was well aware his Mistress had many lovers, as was her right as a Supreme Being.</p>
<p>Yet the sight of her bare, covered in marks, fresh fluid from a rival.</p>
<p>His thoughts are interrupted by his sweet Mistress.</p>
<p>“Sebas! Ah sorry, I should put in more preventative measures…”</p>
<p>You flush and snake your way closer to the butler.</p>
<p>“I- mmh!?”</p>
<p>You sigh happily as Sebas eagerly peppers your lips in kisses, Your arms wrapping around his neck.</p>
<p>His Mistress eagerly returns his affection, her body warm and slick with sweat. Sebas arm wrapping around her waist. </p>
<p>Normally she’s exhausted after a session. Yet?</p>
<p>Demiurge must have been lacking, clearly.</p>
<p>You coo and squeel as Sebas hand slides to your pelvis, rubbing down in slow circles till he reaches your clit, carefully massaging.</p>
<p>“Mmm you know exactly what I like don’t you?”</p>
<p>Sebas hums, clearly pleased. Your eyes glance to look at a still recovering Demiurge then back to Sebas, smirking.</p>
<p>“Sebas Tien~?”</p>
<p>He shivers at that voice, his hand continuing to rub her, using his knees to part her legs and glaring as Demiurges leftovers fall out.</p>
<p>Couldn’t the demon at least please their Mistress?</p>
<p>You moan loudly as Sebas gets a bit rougher with your clit, whining and holding onto his tie.</p>
<p>Demiurge stirs from his stupor and glares in disbelief, Sebas hand working dedicatedly to please their Mistress.</p>
<p>He snarls and Sebas glances at him, glaring and huffs. His hand rubs faster and Lady Dez cries, nuzzling his chest and shaking.</p>
<p>You almost fall over as your orgasm wrecks your body, cooing happily as Sebas catches you.</p>
<p>“Mmm you’re always so good to me Sebby~”</p>
<p>His eyes seem to light up in pride and you shiver, grinning as your hands slide down his suit.</p>
<p>“And havnt you been a bit.. pent up?”</p>
<p>Sebas shyly nods, your hands quickly undoing his belt. And smirks.</p>
<p>“I can’t let my favorite butler carry on like that now can I?”</p>
<p>You giggle as Sebas eyes get watery, allowing Sebas to pick you up. He pulls out his ridged cock and eases you onto it.</p>
<p>Demiurge immediately gets up and growls as Sebas sinks himself into Lady Dez, Sebas’s cock slowly working out Demiurge’s cum.</p>
<p>Recklessly he stands and moves behind his Mistress, grabbing her tail and pulling up.</p>
<p>Your eyes widen as something touches your ass and you screech-</p>
<p>Demiurge goes from glaring at Sebas to falling over, his body locking up and burns as he tries to move. His eyes wander to see Lady Dez barbed tail dripping venom.</p>
<p>“DID YOU SERIOUSLY TRY TO-”</p>
<p>Your tail jabs him in the stomach repeatedly, Demiurge grunting and looking teary eyed and remorseful.</p>
<p>Huffing you turn to look at Sebas, his scalera black and his pupils glowing red.</p>
<p>You gulp and your cunt clenches.</p>
<p>“Shh forget him Baby..” </p>
<p>Sebas eyes flicker to you and instantly they’re back to normal as he kisses you, hands rubbing your body tenderly.</p>
<p>Slowly Sebas rocks into you and you fluster, feeling more and more leak out of you.</p>
<p>“You’re making a mess~”</p>
<p>His movements stop and you stroke his cheek tenderly.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say for you to stop~”</p>
<p>Evilly you smirk at a pitiful looking Demiurge and back to Sebas, purring.</p>
<p>“In fact… make me more messy~ Fill me and we’ll make Demiurge clean up as punishment-”</p>
<p>You yelp as Sebas takes you to the bed instantly, putting you on it and rocking into you missionary.</p>
<p>Sebas moans at the thought of filling his Mistress with his seed, his fangs getting sharper in the kiss and pulls away when he tastes blood.</p>
<p>He looks so scared at you, you can't help but wonder…</p>
<p>Why does he hold back so much?</p>
<p>“Mm it’s okay Sebas, I know how excited you get…”</p>
<p>Sebas eyes go lidded as he leans closer to you, kissing your neck and nuzzling your throat. Eagerly you expose it further as Sebas gently bites and licks at it, His fangs brushing against your skin.</p>
<p>Demiurge has never felt so close to crying, his Lady empty of his seed. So willing to submit for some goody toe shoes glorified maid.</p>
<p>Your ears twitch as Demiurge whines, looking over to see the demon completely hard, pleadingly watching you.</p>
<p>Sebas worries as his Mistress softly taps his chest, instantly stopping at her silent command.</p>
<p>“Step back for a moment my Darling~”</p>
<p>He gulps as Lady Dez flips herself over, legs spread and tail flagging. She licks her lips as her hand finds its way between her legs, spreading her lips for him.</p>
<p>He just might pass out in awe.</p>
<p>“Sebas, you’re always so good to me… for me..” “Mm I’ll even submit to you…”</p>
<p>The tip of her tail wags and her hips buckle.</p>
<p>“So why not transform and take your Mistress~?” </p>
<p>You lick your lips as Sebas eyes shift.</p>
<p>“Dominate me my sweet dragon.”</p>
<p>Demiurge’s body trembles as he tries to will himself to move, the venom's effectiveness preventing any protest.</p>
<p>Immediately Seba’s body trembles, walking shakily to his Mistress and rubbing his Mistress slit with the shaft of his cock. He leans to pepper the back of her neck with kisses.</p>
<p>“I mean it Sebas…”</p>
<p>Your pulse skyrockets as you look back at him shyly. </p>
<p>“Show him who’s the real Alpha here.”</p>
<p>It’s as if something snapped suddenly, Sebas shadow suddenly encompassing you. </p>
<p>Curiously you look back, met with an eye full of beautiful gleaming scales.</p>
<p>Your gaze goes upwards as you see the tuxedo styled scales merge with beautiful silver, jumping as suddenly his head is by your own.</p>
<p>The gaze is definitely Sebas, his eyes looking at you in anxious worry.</p>
<p>His Mistress had yet to say a word as she takes in his true form, studying him scale by scale. Body shaking as he wills himself to be still and submit to her judgement.</p>
<p>Carefully you stroke Sebas spikey chin, pulling his face closer and kiss his cheek, nuzzling him.</p>
<p>“You’re so gorgeous, so stunning and beautiful in both forms!”</p>
<p>You coo and continue to pepper him in kisses and praise.</p>
<p>“Among a dragon's hoard you’d be the most magnificent jewel of them all-”</p>
<p>Yelping as Sebas instantly presses your face and front into the sheets, his larger cock eagerly rubbing your slit.</p>
<p>Squeeling you hold your ass higher, tail moving to your side and spreading your legs as wide as you can in submission. The display working as he works his larger cock into your needy cunt.</p>
<p>You moan and hiss as he stretches you, he’s just shy of Cocytus’s ovipositor in this form. The ridges of his cock sending shockwaves of pleasure to you.</p>
<p>His Mistress convulses around him as he bottoms out into her, lovingly licking her neck to sooth her  through her orgasm.</p>
<p>Perhaps he should stop now-</p>
<p>Weakly his Mistress whines and wiggles with his cock still in her.</p>
<p>Sebas growls and you moan ceasing your wiggling and whining. Carefully you use your horns to scratch at his neck.</p>
<p>“I can take it, Sebas. Sebas please-”</p>
<p>Sebas snarls as one of his claws engulfs your breasts, rubbing in slow circles and you squeel.</p>
<p>Toe beans!?</p>
<p>Tears run down Demiurges face, that should be him! How could the butler get their Profaned Mistress to submit like this!?</p>
<p>You scream as Sebas thrusts into you in earnest, pulling back till just the tip is inside you then pushing you into the mattress with his thrusts.</p>
<p>He’s brutal and feral, licking your neck and growling into your ear.</p>
<p>Your mind's too hazy to focus but it almost sounds like words…</p>
<p>His Mistress body trembles again, Sebas slowing his thrusts until her tail tries to wrap with his.</p>
<p>Sebas roars loudly and you grit your teeth, covering your ears as he frantically fucks you into the bed. It’s all you can do to gulp down air, eyes unfocused as you drool, too occupied to swallow.</p>
<p>He finally comes and its thick, thick and so much that it leaks out of you, Sebas purring and licking your shoulder blades.</p>
<p>“Mmm yes, yes Sebby..”</p>
<p>Your legs give out and you purring.</p>
<p>“Mmm rut me till you can’t anymore baby…”</p>
<p>Sebas chuckles and purrs, carefully licking the length of your neck. He moves his hips in a steady pace, trilling in your ear.</p>
<p>Your eyes flutter and you whine, holding onto one of Sebas claws.</p>
<p>He growls, releasing your breast as his clawed hand moves lower, rubbing his paw pad against your clit.</p>
<p>Tears run down your face as you try to wiggle away, Sebas holding you down and carefully working you regardless.</p>
<p>It barely takes him any time to work a weak orgasm out of you, his cock throbbing and filling you till your stomach bulges.</p>
<p>Your thoughts are all jumbled, barely able to think coherently.</p>
<p>“S-so good…”</p>
<p>Sebas puffs at the praise and nuzzles your neck, claws tracing your larger belly. It’s a blasphemous thought, but the idea of their Mistress carrying his offspring? </p>
<p>He looks down as she whines, feeling his cock twitch to life. No, no his Mistress may have given permission but he could never take so much. </p>
<p>Though he is reluctant to pull out.</p>
<p>You groan as Sebas slowly works his cock out of you, whimpering at the gaping feeling.</p>
<p>Sebas heart sores as he watches his Mistress weakly try to cover her opening, trying to keep as much of his seed inside her.</p>
<p>Oh he dearly hopes she’d think he’d make a excellent sire-</p>
<p>Demiurges whines catch his attention and Sebas tilts his head to see the demon in shambles. His dick dribbling cum and pulsing in need, his stomach muscles twitching in a poor attempt to contract.</p>
<p>Sebas is above kicking people when they're down… and yet.</p>
<p>You blush as Sebas gently pushes on your belly, pouting in protest.</p>
<p>“Nooo I want it in-”</p>
<p>His gentle smile is all it takes to shatter your resolve, letting your wonderful dragon butler push his cum out of you.</p>
<p>Giggling, you glance at Demiurge who looks like he’s having the worst day in his life. And then back to Sebas who’s having the best in his.</p>
<p>“Mmm thank you Sebas, You know just how to please your Mistress…” “Though you really should bed me more in this form, it’s ah… breathtaking~”</p>
<p>You coo and kiss Sebas snout, nuzzling him and bidding the duo farewell.</p>
<p>And with his Mistress pleased, Sebas walks towards the exit. Smirking at a livid Demiurge.</p>
<p>“Be sure to use cold water my Lord. It helps remove the stains easier.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next two chapters are planned out with one done already! I love hearing what yall think tho :3</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author's note:<br/>Dez and Ulbert try spicing things up. And while it's very hot… things don't go as Dez planned.</p>
<p>PLEASE READ THE NOTE BELOW THE SUMMERY. I MEAN IT. FOR Y O U R WELLBEING.</p>
<p>IF YOU CANNOT READ THE FIC FOR ITS THEMES A SUMMERY WILL BE HELD AT THE BOTTOM SO YOU ARE AWARE OF ANY PLOT ELEMENTS.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heavy themes warning: This chapter contains consensual- non-consensual. Dubious Consent, marking, rough BDSM themes, Shitty dom etiquette. </p>
<p>If this disturbs you then see the end notes for a brief summery. Always ask your partners consent. Always ensure you are safe when engaging in fetish behavior. Aftercare is hella important.<br/>with that disclaimer out of the way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your nerves were tight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anxiety beginning to build.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ulbert and you had tried roleplays before, rarely more than master and slave. This time would be different. You both having to willingly bypass some of the mod's restrictions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before you two weren’t in need of safewords and had taken the time to set them up. Red light, yellow, green. A simple system yes but necessary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And a little soul searching. Did you trust Ulbert? Yes, he’s always had your back during raids especially with your softer build. But this was much more intimate…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You failed me Dez…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ulbert had started before you two could get to your room, walking behind you much closer then before. His voice husked and dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you need to remember what’s on the line for failure. Especially a demoness of your calabur.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His claws grip the back of your arm, digging in and a whine escapes your throat. It h u r t s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Mod Maker had said they upgraded the link considerably. Ulbert taking advantage of the fact. His eyes roaming your body and settling above your tail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ulbert leads you across the ninth floor, maids glancing at you with concern. It’s not real yet you’re grateful. Perhaps this was part of the update?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lord Ulbert-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He roughly tugs you and you swallow, tail trembling in anticipation. Lowering your voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“L-Lord Ulbert I assure you I won’t fail you again, it was a mistake-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the hall empty save for Sebas, Ulbert roughly grabs your hair and pushes you into the nearby wall. Chuckling darkly as you yelp and fail to brace yourself, flush to the cold marble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound startles Sebas as he sees Lord Ulbert shove his Lady to the wall. His heart stuttering as his blood goes cold. Lord Ulbert's claws run over her body as he pulls her head back, her eyes watering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“U-Ulbert that hurts-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ulbert snarls and roughly tugs his claws pulling into your tail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lord-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pleased rumble comes from his throat as he nuzzles your neck, bending your head to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. L o r d. Though I must admit. Beating you would be such a waste.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Momentarily he releases his grip on you as you step aside shuddering. He’s clearly enjoying himself while you’re heart pounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His claws dance to his door and you freeze, his room?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d much rather put those genes to good use. I am in need of an heir after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your eyes dart between him and the door. Ulbert’s room isn’t a place you’d like to be. You’d had much rather do this within your chambers. Somewhere safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lunges for you and grabs your arm, dragging you in..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ulbert- Ulbert wait-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your claws grip the door frame as he pulls you inside, leaving deep gashes in the doorframe as he locks it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebas pales as his Mistress is pulled into the devils lair. Heart drumming as he sets off to find Lord Touch-Me. Surely he’d be able to stop Lord Ulbert! There’s nothing he can do as a servant, he could never rival a Supreme Ones strength. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lady Dez please remain strong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You asshole I thought-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your words are cut off as your legs are kicked out from under you, landing on the floor and groaning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ulbert smirking and walking behind you, a hoove confidently holding down your dangerous tail. His claws ripping your lower armour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You failed me Dez. Failed to retrieve such a simple raid Item.” “But I know how you’ll make it up to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He descends and grabs your horns, holding your face into his carpet as you struggle. Your hooves scrapping the ground and Ulbert growling, shaking you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ENOUGH! I’ll breed you like a little bitch. Since that’s all you’re good for aren't you!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your body trembles, the idea of you filled with so much cum-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ulbert laughs as he pulls your ass up by the tail, using his palm to feel you. Licking his lips as you try to shake free.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get off me! Surely a beating would suffice my Lord!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah perhaps for other lesser demons… but look. Your body wants it so bad. A nice soaked cunt for your Lord hm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s almost ready as he disrobes, rubbing his furred sheath against you once it’s free.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm but I need to see you really squirm for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You scream as his claws strike at your shoulder blades, searing pain shoot through your body. Choking as your body shakes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ulberts hand raises as you cry out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yellow! Yellow!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His grip softens as he rubs your hips, eyeing you cautiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It burns. Whatever he did to your back is agony as Ulbert’s claws glide to your chest and softly trace your features.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dez..?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sniffle as you look back, red angry welts forming. Urgh that's definitely new.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah just.. not there.. don’t touch there again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nods and leans over you, giving a quick peck to the cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dez?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.. green light.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immediately Ulbert resumes his harsh treatment, grabbing your throat as he rubs himself with his palm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re such a pretty toy. I’d l o v e to make you break.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His tones dark and you whine, gasping as he closes his grip like a vice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s no warning as he roughly shoves himself into you, holding you tightly by the tail and neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You can barely breath as he ravishes you, pumping hard and deep into you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His claws open and close to allow you to suck in air, suffocating you before you can moan in ecstasy. The claws gripping your tail releasing you to roughly slap your ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You like that you little bitch!? Sick pervert. If I didn’t know better I bet you’d be begging for more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ulbert grunts as his stomach tightens, not yet-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tears run down your face as he bites harshly into your shoulder, his claws releasing your throat to dig into the carpet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You choke and gasp for air as he doesn't let up, his teeth digging into you as he cums.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s so much pain all over your body, too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sneakily you slip your hands beneath yourself to rub at your clit. Eager to feel the good sensations mixed with the bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s not so slick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ulbet snarls as he grabs your wrist and pulls you from yourself, pained whimpers leaving your throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who gave you permission you slut!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ulbert pulls away and you groan. God your real body’s going to be so sore-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With ease he flips you over and you arche, crying in pain. Ulbert descending on you to lick and bite at your neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong? Does my little breeding bitch need a break?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cruelly he lines himself with you and shoves in, your legs loosely curling around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ulbert-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eagerly Ulbert bites at your throat, his claws grabbing at your breasts and roughly pulling and scratching them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You moan and gasp at the treatment, this feeling so much better then before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My God, Ulbert-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ulbert groans as you cry and clench around him, your walls pulsing and milking his own climax out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hips stutter as he fucks you through both your orgasms, breathing heavily. His claws on the ground as he keeps himself up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your legs release him and fall. Your entire body hurts. The orgasm barely taking the edge off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ulbert gives your neck a warm lick before climbing off, slipping through your arms as you try to reach for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was great Dez! Buut I gotta get going, work waits for no one right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he’s self employed!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ulbert wait-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way he huffs and looks at you has you quickly equip your armour as your body trembles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... Hope it works out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grins and vanishes as you lay there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s just how he is…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s just how Ulbert is…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sniffle and roll to your knees. Struggling to pick yourself up. Everything's sore as you open your HUD.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The HP bars flashing red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huh, you suppose that makes sense. You definitely feel like passing out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing upright you dust yourself off, rolling your shoulders and hissing. It’s temporary. You’ll be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That doesn’t make you wanna cry any less.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The orgasm was good, and being pounded so roughly is what you love…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So why does your heart hurt so much?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Weakly you peak your head out into the hallway. Granted you don’t have far to go for your walk of shame but still.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slipping into your room you find warm tea placed on your workbench and you smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was unsuccessful in alerting his Lord. But not for lack of trying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whatever the barrier between the Supreme Ones and Nazarick had prevented him from getting his Lord’s attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why did it weaken around Lady Dez?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew around certain Supreme Ones whatever this barrier was would weaken. And lately it had weaken even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet his Creator wasn’t one of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he had done what he could, preparing tea. His heart aching at what very little he can do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebas’s posture changes. Eyes widening a fraction as he turns on his heel with determined purpose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your armor made you hurt more. Why? You guess from the Mod. So instead you slip into a fuzzy blue robe and lay in your bed tiredly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tea Sebas had left you had healed most of your damage, taking your health from blaring red to simply yellow. Your mind lingering on the butler.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why on earth did you call him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s probably going to try initiating something. But even if he does…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your hands drift to play with your fuzzy collar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebas would never hurt you. He’s always gentle and considerate-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re just NPC’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door opens and you glance to the doorway. Sebas seemingly worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least in your head he comes off as worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After locking the door behind him he approaches her. His Mistress lounging on her bed as if nothings wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebas pauses at the edge of the bed, unsure what to even do. His words never reach the Supreme One, even Lady Dez. He doubts she’d want anyone to touch her-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You turn fully to face Sebas and smile warmly, patting the spot next to you. Curious as he moves slowly in place to sit next to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebas body is a bundle of nerves as he maintains his composer, his Mistress sitting up and warmly sliding her hands under his chin, cupping his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes seem to tear up, lips wavering before she softly kisses him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could never understand anyone who could be blessed by her love to turn around and abuse it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You pull Sebas to lay back, cuddling closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, just hold me tonight Sebas.” “...” “I need you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His gut churns as he moves to a more comfortable position, facing his Mistress. Flustered as she slides close to his chest and nuzzles herself underneath his chin. She feels so very small like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You frown as your body begins to tremble. It’s fine to cry in front of him right? He’s just a NPC…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His arms tighten around you and you break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sobbing as you grip into Sebas. The roleplay was fine! So why do you hurt so much?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You know why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it fills you with so much guilt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebas and Cocytus treat you so well, even when they’re rough they never fail to ensure your care. And they aren’t even real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You know you’d drop Ulbert like a sack of potatoes to have them as your lovers if they were real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>These lines of code treat you better than your own boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebas hands thread through your hair and you whine, his hand stopping. You pepper his neck in kisses and he resumes his work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe you’re just spoiled. Maybe the Mod Maker was too good with this. Is this like when women get into novellas and then ask too much from their partners? Is that what’s happening to you? You’re so spoiled you're holding Ulbert to a higher standard?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebas carefully kisses the top of your head, hands ghosting to your back-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He freezes as she lets out a sob and jabs him in the side. She’s never attacked-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You’re shaking, you’d never hurt him but your backs so sore, everything hurts and you got scared-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hands are slow and careful as he peels your robe back, looking at you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebas hands tighten around the robe and his anger grows. Resentment already there growing and overtaking him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lord Ulbert is a monster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now he knows why she struck, the backs of demons are their main place of weakness. And judging by the faint outline of claws, the redness… he has struck her there without holding back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You shift, incredibly uncomfortable. He’s so tense?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You gasp as your back feels warm pleasant waves. Sighing and melting against Sebas, nuzzling his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling his Mistress relax helps him relax.</p>
<p> Using the limited healing skills he knows to help her, inspecting her shoulder blades with light touches. A small smile as his Mistress shivers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is the proper way to treat her, to treat her demonic nature. To think a King of Demons disregarding this-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your eyes flutter as Sebas g r o w l s. He’s mad. What got him mad you don't really know, your hands rubbing down his neck to his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shhh Sebas..” “I’m sorry for striking you…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You unbutton his outfit just enough to kiss at his collarbones, knowing he loves it when you nibble at the scales there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How could he calm when his Mistress is with someone who clearly doesn’t love her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she uses his weakness against him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She likewise is a demon and yet? She cares so deeply for those in her good graces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He purrs and rubs light circles down her spine, feeling his Mistress tremble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You shouldn’t indulge in these things anymore. Shouldn’t indulge in this illusion of love…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But you need it now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You need to feel loved right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So for tonight you’ll cuddle Sebas to sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tomorrow you can be guilty and think about weaning yourself of this illusion.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End note:<br/>
Ulbert and Dez engage in Consensual non-con. Ulbert is incredibly rough with Dez and while she orgasms it ends with no aftercare from Ulbert. She feels used and unloved so calls Sebas. Who thinks their roleplay was the real deal. Sebas is mad Ulbert is so unkind to his mistress, and is gentle and loving with her. Dez feels guilt for wanting Sebas and Cocytus to be her lovers instead of Ulbert. She thinks their love is just an illusion. They cuddle all night long and Dez thinks of weaning herself off having sex with the NPC’s.</p>
<p> (She won't.)</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Idol Worship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author's note:<br/>Ulbert is a bit miffed Dez has shied away from him. Decides to use Demiurge again to see what the devil will do to him. He's not expecting how sinfully good his creation is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cause I feel bad I left you guys with more feels then smut here's next week's planned chapter early. Which means I gotta start writing the update proper chapter-<br/>But y'know what it's worth it xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since their last little play session, Dez had begun avoiding him. At least when playing at the same time.</p><p>They talked at length through text but she didn’t express any desire to fuck again it seemed.</p><p>Ulbert sighed and ran his claws through his fur, what happened?</p><p>Whatever is up with her they’ll eventually work it out, but as for now…</p><p>His eyes wander to the demons among his floor as he enters. Any number of them would gleefully submit to their master. Oh he was intimately aware of each one’s tastes.</p><p>He had written them all himself after all.</p><p>And while they’re all beautiful in their own ways, only one of his creations could make his blood boil.</p><p>Demiurge turns swiftly as his Creator enters his crafting room, kneeling and bowing deeply. Shame covering his face. He had failed the task his Lord had assigned him and had yet to receive his punishment.</p><p>“Rise, Demiurge.”</p><p>Ulberts eyes scan the demon. Ah yes he DID promise Demiurge he’d be punished… But he is a fickel God.</p><p>“Worry not my sweet Creation, I’ve chosen to forgive your failure…” “This time.”</p><p>Fluidly, Ulbert grabs Demiurge’s tie, transporting to the 9th floor, quickly dragging the demon into his room and sealing the door. Demiurge trembling in awe.</p><p>He had never seen his Creators bedchambers, every piece created with the finest of tastes.</p><p>It’s charming to see Demiurge so awestruck, blessed to be in a place few others were allowed to tread.</p><p>“My beautiful Creation…”</p><p>Ulbert nearly purrs as he walks behind Demiurge, his clawed hands snaking around his waist and pulling the demon flush to his chest.</p><p>“You took me so well last time… but I admit… I was much too harsh with you…”</p><p>Slowly Ulbert works Demiurge’s coat off, undoing his tie and nuzzles his neck. Smirking as his demon melts.</p><p>“Such a handsome being. You’re my perfect ideal for a man you know?”</p><p>Ulbert snickers as Demiurge lets out a low moan, trying to press himself against his Creator's body.</p><p>“And while I’ve played with the maids… You’re the only man i’ve had fun with…”</p><p>His claws graze Demiurges chest, tracing his throat and loving how easily his creation submits to him.</p><p>Heaven.</p><p>If demons could go to heaven then surely this is it.</p><p>Demiurge had always prided himself in remaining in perfect control when it came to his Lord, but to hear such sweet praise. To know he was the only one to pleasure his Lord like that?</p><p>“You know, I truly am deeply sorry for using you so harshly.”</p><p>Ulbert shifts to turn Demiurge, removing his glasses and sighing as he watches those gorgeous eyes.</p><p>“Perhaps I could return the favor.”</p><p>Demiurge moans as his Lord carefully kisses his lips, a stark contrast to his former treatment.</p><p>As he kisses and leads Demiurge, Ulbert unequips his armor, tail wagging excitedly.</p><p>“You have permission to do as you please with your creator. Mark me, use me… Today I’ll allow it all…”</p><p>He lounges back, drinking in the demons excited grin, how he licks his fangs.</p><p>Allowed to do anything to his Lord?</p><p>Briefly the idea of his Lord on all fours, begging for more flashes through his mind…</p><p>But no, he could never be so cruel. Not to his Creator at least.</p><p>Gracefully Demiurge sinks to his knees in front of his Lord, Ulbert tilting his head at him.</p><p>“How.. peculiar…”</p><p>This was the last thing Ulbert had been expecting, for Demiurge to crawl to him on his hands and knees, eagerly kissing his furred sheath.</p><p>Demiurge biting onto his gloves to discard them, bare hands rubbing his Lord’s thighs. Such a chance may never come again and yet?</p><p>He will take this chance to truly worship his Lord.</p><p>Timidly he grasps his Lord’s legs, putting them over his shoulders and bends down, sharp fangs brushing along his Masters skin.</p><p>Ulbert gasps at the sensation, body tensing, waiting for a bite that never comes.</p><p>Demiurge's mouth covers his Lord's warm slit, tongue slowly pushing in and licking his Master's hidden cock, eagerly working to expose it. Ulberts claws brushing by his hair, slowly scratching his scalp.</p><p>Don’t rut his head, don’t rut his head-</p><p>It’s agony keeping his hips still as Demiurge’s tongue lavishes his cock, working him till it extends and pulses.</p><p>His Lord truly is a thing of beauty. So deadly and yet so captivating…</p><p>With a wet kiss to his Masters shaft he lowers himself, hands slipping under Ulberts ass to raise him a bit higher.</p><p>“Wait what ar-”</p><p>The airs taken out of Ulbert as Demiurge spreads him, taking in his tight bud and descending to kiss and growl against it.</p><p>He holds his Lord tight as his body momentarily struggles, tongue teasing the outside of his lord.</p><p>His Mistress did always joke he was an ass kisser after all.</p><p>“Hrrgngg!”</p><p>It’s the most wonderful and foreign feeling to have his backside be worshiped in such a manner, Ulberts eyes nearly rolling back as Demiurge pushes his tongue into Ulbert’s tight hole.</p><p>His Lord shudders, claws digging into his own bed. Demiurge eyes lidded as he growls into his Creator and watches him helplessly buck into the air.</p><p>To see his Master come undone by his work, such pride and adoration floods through him.</p><p>Demiurge’s tongue withdrawls, Ulbert groaning as the demon’s hand wraps around his shaft, slowly squeezing and unsqueezing as he kisses his clenching ass.</p><p>“Gods, you’re so good…”</p><p>Ulbert drools as Demiurge grins and returns to circling his bud with his tongue, pumping him as he pierces his Lord again.</p><p>He could spend an eternity like this, worshiping his Lord in such a manner…</p><p>Ulbert gasps as Demiurges tongue sinks deeper, the demon's face flush to his hindquarters as his tongue swirls.</p><p>A breathless laugh escapes Demiurge as his Lord tries to rock into him, giving a hearty tug to his Lord’s cock.</p><p>-Do you know just how dearly I love you my Lord?-</p><p>Demiurge’s eyes close as he withdrawls again, Ulbert growling in frustration. He’s teased his Lord plenty…</p><p>But it’s still not enough.</p><p>Ulbert’s head snaps up as he watches Demiurge lick at his scrotum, a devilish smirk on his face. One hand giving his Lords ass a playful squeeze, the other sliding to his core.</p><p>Time to loosen his Master up.</p><p>His eyes go wide as the demon slides a finger into him, shuddering. And then slips in another.</p><p>Ulberts head goes back as he moans, it’s embarrassingly to be so loud but it feels so good.</p><p>The slight burn, the pleasure, the worship.</p><p>It’s intoxicating.</p><p>Carefully Demiurge begins to stretch his Lord, while the thought of ravishing him till he was a broken mess still clung to his mind...<br/>
Instead he’d show his whole devotion to his Lord.</p><p>Ulbert bites his lip as Demiurge scissors him, slipping in a third digit. Demiurge sinking inside till he’s knuckle deep and stroking.</p><p>Ulbert’s vision goes white and his ears ring, body violently shuddering.</p><p>Demiurge watches in awe as his Lord orgasms, holding him securely and carefully feeling for his prostrate. Eyes drinking in how his Lord cums all over his stomach, how stunning he looks as his stomach contracts and relaxes.</p><p>With his Lord still relaxed, Demiurge rises to kiss up his body. Eyes fluttering in delight as he licks every drop of his master seed.</p><p>It’s deliciously bitter, the perfect treat.</p><p>Ulbert momentarily returns to the land of the living, eyes focusing on the demon cleaning him.</p><p>“Mm you’re so stunning you know-”</p><p>He can’t help but pull Demiurge up to kiss him, claws playing with his hair as he pulls back smirking.</p><p>“Not even Dez worships me like that… Such a good Creation~”</p><p>Demiurges ears go bright red at the praise, and then it’s his turn to melt as Ulbert nuzzles his neck, kissing up his jawline to nibble his earlobe.</p><p>“Take me~”</p><p>He doesn’t need to be told twice as he lines up with Lord Ulbert’s hole, rubbing the entrance with the head of his cock.</p><p>The demon’s so gentle as he pushes himself into Ulbert, stopping when he tenses and pressing on once Ulbert relaxes.</p><p>He’s never felt so full before. The stings much worse then when it had been Demi’s fingers but the pleasure?</p><p>Damn he’s never felt anything like this.</p><p>“C-come on then- Show your Lord a good t-time!”</p><p>His voice waivers as he looses himself. Demiurge taking long pulls and slow thrusts.</p><p>Ulberts arms wrap around Demiurges neck as the two kiss, Ulbert playing with his soft hair.</p><p>It’s slow and delightful how the demon makes love to him. </p><p>With the slow pace it takes some time for Demiurge to get close, Ulberts cock already ready to burst.</p><p>“Mm faster~”</p><p>Ulbert huffs as Demiurge slows his pace to a near crawl.</p><p>“Demiurge come on-”</p><p>It’s blasphemous to defy his Lord’s needs and yet? He hopes to drag out their time together as long as he can.</p><p>“Demiurge~”</p><p>Ulbert moans and tries to buck himself onto Demiurge, growling in frustration.</p><p>“....”</p><p>He’s trapped under the demon, not that he doesn’t love it. But why does he have to go so slow n o w!? He can feel how his cock twitches in his ass, ready to fill him.</p><p>The thought of being filled with his creations seed.</p><p>“Demiurge p l e a s e-”</p><p>Ulbert gasps as Demiurge finally sinks into him, hips beginning to smack into him rougher.</p><p>His claws dig into the demons shoulder blades, head nuzzling his neck and teeth scrapping against his flesh.</p><p>“FuckinG p l e a s e! Demiurge!”</p><p>His creators nearly in tears as Demiurge gleefully obeys, holding him down and kissing all over his neck.</p><p>He could never mark up his Lord…</p><p>Roughly the demon pounds into him, Ulbert crying and screaming from all the sensations. Like electricity is tingling up his spine and in his gut.</p><p>“D-demi-”</p><p>He sinks his fangs into the demon's neck as his ass is ploughed into, Demiurge moaning and his body shudders.</p><p>Should he pull out-</p><p>Ulberts legs wrap around his waist, holding him in place as the demon snarls. Hot cum flooding into Ulbert. Ulbert moaning and cumming all over Demiurge’s chest.</p><p>The two stay like this for some time. Ulbert kissing and nuzzling his creation.</p><p>“You did well my masterpiece..” “So so very well.”</p><p>Ulbert's so reluctant to leave his stunning creation, kissing him. Rubbing Demiurges ears till he mewls in contentment.</p><p>What’s the harm of a small nap together?</p><p>Demiurge flusters as Ulbert's hands in his hair slows, his Lord's eyes drooping as he nuzzles his neck.</p><p>Perhaps he should part-</p><p>With a groan Demiurge frees himself of Ulbert, taking a quick look as his seed spills out of his Lord and grinning proudly.</p><p>“Mmm yes that’s all you. Excellent..”</p><p>His Lord’s speech is slurred as he moves to a unsoiled part of the bed, tapping next to him.</p><p>Like a puppy Demiurge climbs into the bed with him, his tail wagging in glee as Ulbert pulls him into position.</p><p>He presses himself against the demons back, ever mindful of his dangerous tail. His arms around his Creation's waist. Muzzle in the crook of Demiurge's neck.</p><p>A small nap couldn’t hurt could it?</p><p>Slowly, his mind drifts as he sleeps. The rumble of Demiurge's master lulling him likewise into slumber.</p><p>There’s no place he’d rather be then in Lord Ulbert's warm embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:3 *vibrates* I hope y'all caught this cause hehe<br/>
Looking forward to what yall think.</p><p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pillars of trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author’s note:<br/>It’s been a while (maybe a week or two) of Dez not calling anyone. More withdrawn then usual. So of course her treasured partners are going to check on her. Sebas misses her kisses, and so does Cocytus. Time to help their Mistress the best way they know how.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aw yeah I love threesomes! They're just hard to keep track of! Heehoo time for Dragon! Sebas, two giant cocks! Sebas being a lil gross- I love huehuehue</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re not sure why you give into Ulbert’s whims. Especially when the aftermath leaves you so sore and frustrated. Either he roughs you up and sometimes you orgasm, or you just flip over and wait for him to finish.</p>
<p>For someone who loves sex it had become a chore.</p>
<p>And you had tried to stop yourself from relying on the NPC’s. But after each session you just went to cuddle in Sebas arms. Each time falling asleep with the butler and startling awake when your phone’s synced alarm would wake you up.</p>
<p>He’d try to stay till you awoke, at least the few times you stirred and he looked downcast as he slipped from your arms.</p>
<p>Was it healthy to sleep logged in?</p>
<p>What the fuck it brings you joy. Maybe you end up a little more tired IRL but your apartment is much too lonely. And so long as he stayed till his routine started up you felt cared for. Never mind the fact he’d rub your back seemingly lovingly.</p>
<p>While Sebas missed the honour of pleasing his Mistress. The fact she trusted him to care for her at her most vulnerable times however? He surely must be the most blessed out of all of Nazarick.</p>
<p>Or how she’d sleep within the tomb, something few other Supreme Beings would do. Granted it was usually an accident on their part, yet his Mistress seemed to prefer it than her realm.</p>
<p>And then there had been talk of a couples event. Something for pairs of Supreme Ones.</p>
<p>He had seen the way Lady Dez’s eyes lit up, only to be shut down when Ulbert had dismissed the idea. The items were ‘not worth the time’ as he said.</p>
<p>Could he not see what gift he was given? Could he not see how much he was hurting his Mistress? Lord Ulbert would so casually claim her as his and yet. He was undeserving.</p>
<p>And while he should be smite down by such a thought he can’t help but feel the others would agree if they saw what he did.</p>
<p>In the end his Mistress had dejectedly left the meeting plan, looking through notes she had made. Their Lord Momonga speaking to her as her eyes lit back up.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I’d love to go with you, it’ll be fun!”</p>
<p>Sebas heart warmed at how happy she sounded as their gracious Leader had taken it upon himself to escort her in her lover’s place.</p>
<p>Ideally, Sebas mind wanders as he tends to his duties.</p>
<p>She would be out with Lord Momonga for hours and would return to her room to deposite all the new items into those cursed mimics. Perhaps if he were to wait within her chambers and try to make the event more special?</p>
<p>But ah Lady Dez may see his actions as suspicious.</p>
<p>Perhaps someone else would have an easier time communicating with their Mistress?</p>
<p>“You Wish For Me To What?”</p>
<p>Cocytus mandibles click curiously as he leans down to inspect Sebas, rarely did the butler ever depart from his floor so surely this must be important!</p>
<p>“I wish for you to assist me in helping to relax Lady Dez.”</p>
<p>“Ah, Has Our Mistress Been Stressed? She’s Yet To Call In Some Time…”</p>
<p>Sebas echoes the crestfallen sigh the warrior produces. So it seems neither him nor Cocytus were called.</p>
<p>“Yes, She…”</p>
<p>How to explain while preserving his Mistress dignity and honour?</p>
<p>“Lord Ulbert has been rather cruel lately. So while our Lady is out tomorrow, I’d like for us to wait and prepare to make her feel better.”</p>
<p>Sebas eye catches how Cocytus claws twitch, the slight tremble.</p>
<p>So it seems even here the maids idle gossip reaches easily.</p>
<p>“Of Course. We Shall Remind Our Mistress She Is Queen Of Nazarick.” “With No Disrespect To The Other Supreme Ones.”</p>
<p>His head tilts ever so slightly as he mimics Cocytus tilting his.</p>
<p>“But Why Me?”</p>
<p>“It just appears our Lady can make out your insectoid language with more ease. And I’d appreciate the help of another of our Mistress favorite partners-”</p>
<p>It’s more than good enough for Cocytus as he listens to his fellow NPC’s plan. Chittering in excitement. They’ll show their Mistress what devotion should be like!</p>
<p>The event with Momonga was more fun than you expected it to be!</p>
<p>To be fair you didn’t expect much, maybe for Momonga to escort you there and then run off to collect the items he wanted. But no, he had taken the time to make sure you both were having fun.</p>
<p>And maybe once or twice pointed out a couple for you to rob later.</p>
<p>You didn’t want the fun to end as Momonga escorts you back to the tomb.</p>
<p>“You know I had fun today, normally I don’t partake of those Couples things.”</p>
<p>“Yeah me neither!”</p>
<p>You giggle then stop when Momonga does, his eyes focusing on you and you look back curiously.</p>
<p>“You dont..? But why-”</p>
<p>“Ulbert thinks they’re pointless.”</p>
<p>You frown and keep walking, Momonga seemingly mentally kicking himself as he escorts you to your room. Spying Cocytus and Sebas waiting dutifully.</p>
<p>“You know I always wonder why the NPC’s have started doing that, is it some sort of update?”</p>
<p>The two don't miss how your lips narrow tightly, how your eyes dart and tail tucking under your legs. </p>
<p>"S-Sure!!! Um aNYWAY-"</p>
<p>You hop into Momongas arms and laugh when he tosses you up, catching you and you headbutt together. He's always been a sweetheart to you and you love him for it. </p>
<p>"Thanks again Momonga I had lots of fun." </p>
<p>Momongas voice cuts off in his throat, turning into a whine when you kiss the top of his head.</p>
<p>"Thankyou?"</p>
<p>You snort and wave him off as you bring Cocytus and Sebas into your room.</p>
<p>Momonga chuckles as he walks off, flustered and giggling. Touching his forehead. Hee hee pretty girl kissed his forehead-</p>
<p>Wait. </p>
<p>Vanilla Yggdrasil doesn't allow kissing.</p>
<p>D E S M O N D-</p>
<p>Ah she's been down, he'll… lecture her later… and maybe ask if the mod really is that good-</p>
<p>The two move nearly instantly once the door is closed. And for the meantime you don't mind, slipping all your goodies into your Mimics and petting them affectionately. Nuzzling your chest Mimic and give it a kiss.</p>
<p>It purrs and then chirps curiously, you turn and your mouth opens.</p>
<p>On the bed are tons of flower petals and Sebas sitting politely in the middle of them, holding a rose in his lap. Behind him Cocytus holds a dandelion.</p>
<p>Were they doing this correctly? Sebas hoped so, he had heard of this gesture when Lady Bukabukachagama was gushing about a ‘movie’. The way his Mistress eyes roam them and how she slowly covers her mouth he hopes these are good-</p>
<p>You cry. </p>
<p>You cry and shake, they’re so sweet! How on earth could you stay away from them?</p>
<p>Sebas and Cocytus share worried looks as their Mistress cries, had they offended her-</p>
<p>The winds knocked out of Sebas as you lunge for him, landing in his lap and knocking him back into the bed. Peppering his face with kisses as you then leap at Cocytus.</p>
<p>A warm chuckle leaves Sebas throat as he gets up, seeing how much their plan had changed their Mistress mood. And seeing how Cocytus fairs better with her sudden ‘attack’.</p>
<p>Their Mistress dangles in Cocytus arms as he had instantly caught her as soon as she was in his grip, clicking affectionately as he strokes her cheeks with his mandibles, putting his dandelion in her hair. Her tail sways as her legs kick a bit, dangling.</p>
<p>You don’t mind being held like a doll by Cocytus, his large claws always feel safe to you. Instead you focus on kissing his Mandibles and flutter your eyelashes at him.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what I’d do without you both.. I’m so sorry for being away from the two of you…”</p>
<p>Cocytus trills softly at you as he opens his jaws, licking your lips with his proboscis shyly. Purring you part your lips and allow him to ‘kiss’ you as he pleases. Only partly aware of Sebas behind you.</p>
<p>Sebas hands gently grip your hips and squeeze, slipping under your armour to feel your skin.</p>
<p>You purr and try to pull from Cocytus, only to have him squeeze you and rumble, his lower arms slipping down to hold your legs open.</p>
<p>There’s little fight from their Mistress, Sebas watching her closely as he begins to tug off her lower armour, her tail swaying.</p>
<p>You whine when the cold air hits you, your fur standing on end and Sebas chuckles, smoothing it down. Cocytus clicking apologetically as his proboscis wraps around your tongue and squeezes.</p>
<p>He’s gotten better with his hands but he struggles with your upper armour, especially without releasing you. In the end Cocytus manages to get your upper armour off on his own and stares at you.</p>
<p>Without being busy with Cocytus silly straw of a tongue you fidget, shyly trying to cover yourself from his gaze, heart rate beginning to pick up.</p>
<p>Sebas frowns as their Mistress seems distressed, she didn’t behave like this before-</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>You can hear Sebas growl and gulp, Cocytus letting out a surprised chirp as he likewise watches the butler strip, his eyes focusing downward and brightening.</p>
<p>“Sebas wh-”</p>
<p>His Mistress question’s cut off by delighted coos and mewling as Sebas kisses and softly nibbles her shoulder blades. Hands sliding forward to caress and knead at her breasts.</p>
<p>:So who should go first?:</p>
<p>:If I May? My Seed Is Rather Viscous And Will Allow Plenty Of Lubrication:</p>
<p>You feel Sebas nod against your skin and sigh when Cocytus armor shifts, gently rubbing his ovipositor against your slit.</p>
<p>“Go slow My warrior, okay?”</p>
<p>Gleefully Cocytus chirps and rubs your cheeks with his mandibles, easing himself into you slowly.</p>
<p>After not having somebody so big you can feel the stretch, wincing at the slight burn. Cocytus meanwhile shudders and hisses softly, rocking his head side to side, clearly enjoying himself.</p>
<p>You sigh in contentment and hear Sebas behind you move, growling again and biting your neck rougher. His fangs leaving tiny marks into your skin.</p>
<p>“Mmm what’s wrong Sebas? Does it get you antsy to see me taken by another big strong male?”</p>
<p>Cocytus hums in approval and slowly rocks himself in and out of you, enjoying the gasps and whines that leave your throat.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Sebas hands drift downward, discarding his gloves to feel your skin, his body shuddering at your pleased noises.</p>
<p>“It’s okay Sebas.”</p>
<p>You purr and lean back, careful with your horns as you give Sebas needy kisses, wiggling your hips as his fingertips begin to gently feel your stretched lips around Cocytus’s ovipositor.</p>
<p>Sebas begins to grow and change, your kiss breaking apart as his face elongates and morphs into his dragon form, your eyes sparkling. </p>
<p>Oh they’re going to feel so good-</p>
<p>Cocytus stops his thrusting and lets out the loudest buzzing yet as he stares at Sebas, who’s just shy a full head taller than him.</p>
<p>For a moment you’re worried he’s gonna drop you only to have him sink as deep as he can into you, making you cry out in surprise and pleasure.</p>
<p>He rumbles loudly as he sinks into you and stretches you, meanwhile Sebas purrs and rubs your clit carefully with his paw pad.</p>
<p>Sebas large dragon cock pokes at your backside and your body seizes up, tail aimed for his throat, Cocytus freezing.</p>
<p>Gulping, Sebas moves himself till he's nestled against your buttcheeks, the tip of his cock rested under the crook of your tail.</p>
<p>Slowly your body relaxes and Cocytus gives out worried chirps, gently squeezing your arms and legs.</p>
<p>“I’m good sweetie, I’m okay..”</p>
<p>Your head rolls back as Cocytus trills and pumps himself into you, Sebas leaning forward and using the space and his flexibility to lick at your breasts.</p>
<p>His pulse drums from the scene of watching Cocytus stretch and bury himself in Lady Dez, feeling how snug her backside is against him, carefully rocking himself between her cheeks and coating the underside of her tail in his precum.</p>
<p>“Good- good boys-”</p>
<p>She whines as Sebas applies steady circles onto his Mistress clit, watching her muscles tense and how Cocytus slightly bulges her stomach.</p>
<p>Cocytus lets out a shrill as Lady Dez convulses around his ovipositor, shuddering as he pumps her full of his seed.</p>
<p>Sebas doesn’t stop his massaging till his Mistress whimpers and taps him with her horns, stopping and licking up her neck, purring.</p>
<p>They’re both so affectionate to you, your mind is only vaguely aware as Cocytus presses you into his chest, your cheeks nuzzling the cold armor.</p>
<p>“Mmm?”</p>
<p>Sebas cock rubs your ass slowly and slides down, and your tail flags for him as you spread your legs as much as you can.</p>
<p>He’s a sweetheart as he sinks into you slowly and you sigh happily.</p>
<p>“Mm yes, don’t worry…” </p>
<p>Your eyes look up with a playful glint at Cocytus and kiss his mouthpiece.</p>
<p>“My sweet warrior stretched me plenty, didn’t you? Love bug~”</p>
<p>Your words morph into loud moans as Sebas takes his cue to sink into you, enjoying how slick Cocytus seed is within you.</p>
<p>And maybe Sebas is a bit smug as his thrusts scoop it out.</p>
<p>Cocytus watches in fascination as the dragon butler begins to rut into Lady Dez with near reckless abandon, pushing them both with his thrusts. It’s hardly recognizable by his behavior as he watches Sebas submit to the need to mate.</p>
<p>Your scream as Sebas rubs all the good spots inside you with his ridges, claws digging into your hips.</p>
<p>His mind and body is fueled on by his Mistress cries of pleasure, as tightness builds in his stomach. Feeling how her tail instinctively wraps with his.</p>
<p>Cocytus groans as he watches it all take place, his ovipositor rubbing against Lady Dez stomach, her hands sliding down to grab his pulsing cock and stroke it.</p>
<p>Even in the height of ecstasy she wants them both to feel good!</p>
<p>Your fangs bare as the air leaves your lungs, a silent cry as you orgasm around Sebas cock and your body melts.</p>
<p>Panting you purr and buck yourself, bending down as much as you can. Your tongue rolling out to lick and flick over Cocytus’s dribbling cock.</p>
<p>Sebas growls and you grin, offering your neck.</p>
<p>He bites onto you, his jaws careful not to sink too deeply as he thrusts furiously, moaning as he pulses and emptys into you.</p>
<p>You sigh dreamily and rub his cheek, tightening your pelvic muscles and earning pleased grumbles from Sebas as he lazily spurts into you.</p>
<p>“My sweet boys… you’re both so good..”</p>
<p>Sebas releases your neck and licks your bites, flustered and whining.</p>
<p>“Oh hush I like it.”</p>
<p>Giggling, you kiss his snout.</p>
<p>“Cocytus?”</p>
<p>He stirs and tilts his head, trilling softly. Ah perhaps they should clean up-</p>
<p>He moves and you purr, wiggling Sebas free and pull your limbs free, perching yourself and sinking back onto Cocytus cock.</p>
<p>“Where are you going~? I’m not done.”</p>
<p>Cocytus and Sebas share nervous glances. Their Mistress d i d go a long time without either of them…</p>
<p>By the time their Mistress is done with them they’re limping out of her room. Sore and empty. Her mercy only saving them once each had nothing left to give and whined for relief. Her kisses in apology and sweet praise more than made up for it.</p>
<p>Sebas fixing himself and walking out beside Cocytus, tugging his gloves on and ensuring he’s presentable. A small smile on his face at a job well done.</p>
<p>He turns only for large claws to grab his shoulder.</p>
<p>“My Friend! You’ve Been Holding Out On Me!”</p>
<p>Sebas stares, bewildered.</p>
<p>“Pardon?”</p>
<p>“Your Other Form! It Is Magnificent! We Simply Must Spar!”</p>
<p>“COCYTUS-”</p>
<p>Sebas barely gets a word out as Cocytus drags him towards the arena, a new wind in Cocytus. Mating his Mistress and sparring a form he hasn’t fought before?</p>
<p>Cocytus is living the good life!</p>
<p>Sebas? Not as much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>On that day Warrior and Touch-Me wondered why the two NPC's kept fighting. And how they learned who best who in a fight. <br/>And a new way for Dez to get the boys 'aggresive'. "Whoever wins this little spar gets to have me however he wants~"</p>
<p>Hee hoo I love these two so much</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. What's BUGging you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author’s note:<br/>The Duke of Terror has been given a once in a lifetime invitation! But there’s so much within his mind he refuses. With the help of his friend Cocytus he’ll face his own fears. And perhaps his Mistress isn’t as scary as the Queen of Demons suggests.<br/>Maybe the only thing to fear is fear itself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alternative chapter titles were, COCK-roach King, Love Bug, and Roach Motel.<br/>Partly because I love puns anyway!!!<br/>Sorry to those of you who don't like him but I love my druid husband and he needs some love too!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things had…</p>
<p>Well they had gotten better for you in some ways, stayed the same in others. You had been hesitant to resume sampling the tomb. But with Cocytus and Sebas… persuasive.. reassurance you had gotten your mojo back.</p>
<p>And thus you prowl the lists of NPC’s humming as you sort the types from each other.</p>
<p>Ainz Ool Gown is renowned for its Heteromorphic players and NPC’s that guard the tomb. And with the Mod installed each one offers their own tastes. Their kinks and personalized ‘tools’.</p>
<p>But you wouldn’t know their kinks with drop down menus, nor any visualization. That was something personal you had to learn with each NPC.</p>
<p>Something you were both impressed with and slightly fearful.</p>
<p>And something that earned the Mod Maker another personal donation on your part.</p>
<p>Your eye catches on the Insectoids Menu. Within it you have a little star by Cocytus name. He is your favorite bug after all.</p>
<p>But another name a bit below him catches your eye.</p>
<p>Kyukehko, The Duke of Terror.</p>
<p>Carefully your claws ghost over his name. The cockroach is one of the most dispised of the tomb. Both by your guildmates, and most likely the NPC’s.</p>
<p>That’s hardly fair in your opinion.</p>
<p>But the challenge of just calling him to your room is something that annoys you. You had learned that sometimes your summons would go unheaded, particularly if the NPC was busy with their chores.</p>
<p>Though Sebas had been sure to show you just how apologetic he was.</p>
<p>So thus you make your way to the Black Capsule personally. Intent on inviting the Duke in person.</p>
<p>Your grin turns into a warm smile when you think back to the first time you had met the NPC. Like many a raider had found themselves you had stumbled into his lair when you first joined…</p>
<p>And had cried like a baby while you curled around your only savior from the tiny demons, The Insectoid himself.</p>
<p>Maybe he would remember that? But ah, you’re not sure the mod was around during that time.</p>
<p>Carefully you knock on the capsule door and enter, the tiny cockroaches swarming around you. The sound of all their legs scuttling across their brothers bodies and cobblestone make a cold shiver go up your spine.</p>
<p>Kyukehko himself stands in the center of the room, his head tilting curiously before bowing to you, his arm politely over his chest.</p>
<p>With each step you take to him his antenna twitch, and the closer you get to him the more his familiars move.</p>
<p>His nerves are on fire.</p>
<p>Of all the visitors to his humble home the least he would expect would be Mistress Dez. Sure, he had become used to her constant visits in the beginning. However once she became accustomed to the tomb they had stopped and thus, he had lost the sense of familiarity they had once had.</p>
<p>Not that he could ever blame his Mistress!</p>
<p>Far from it! He was perfectly aware how… unsavory his visage was…</p>
<p>Is…</p>
<p>“Kyukehko.”</p>
<p>Your ears twitch as suddenly the room goes silent, the cockroaches familiars freezing. Their master slowly looking up and a soft chirp comes from the Duke.</p>
<p>“It’s been some time since I’ve seen you! And yet you look as dignified as ever.”</p>
<p>Kyukehko softly chirps again and it’s… Somewhat unnerving how carefully he watches you. </p>
<p>Where the NPC’s always staring you down like this and you hadn’t noticed or is it just him?</p>
<p>“As to why I’m here…”</p>
<p>You smirk and lay on your best bedroom eyes, tone a seductive purr. Offering your hand to the Duke.</p>
<p>“A.. personal invitation to my Bedroom chambers~ Though you are free to decline-”</p>
<p>As soon as ‘Free to decline’ leaves your lips the Duke turns his head and steps back quickly.</p>
<p>Ouch-</p>
<p>Your face falls for a moment. Where you too forward? Did you not match Insectoid beauty standards?</p>
<p>Whatever the reason for his polite rejection he did deny you. And you’ll respect it-</p>
<p>Kyukehko’s heart flutters in distress at the expression his Mistress makes, immediately he steps forward. Even if he declines he could never upset a Supreme Being!</p>
<p>She steps back and holds her hands up in a passifying manner. Her surprised and displeased face quickly replaced by a warm smile.</p>
<p>“Shh it’s okay Kyukehko. You gave your answer and I’d never make you.”</p>
<p>Turning she looks back and waves, a soft sigh escaping. </p>
<p>His body shivers as he steps forward after head, unable to help the distressed chirping his body creates.</p>
<p>“Stay.”</p>
<p>Immediately his feet are seemingly trapped to the spot as his Mistress vanishes into the darkness. Her command lifted as soon as she leaves the area.</p>
<p>Aaaaaah!!! Why did he do that!?</p>
<p>To reject a once in a lifetime gift!? By Mistress Dez!?</p>
<p>To have the permission to…</p>
<p>His antenna twitch and his arms wave excitedly, covering his face.</p>
<p>Oh he is a FOOL- a complete imbecile!!</p>
<p>Why did he even LOOK like a decline!?</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>He knows exactly why.</p>
<p>Mistress Dez in all her affectionate glory is known for her hunger as well as her power. The fact that she has Cocytus and Lord Sebas as her lovers on top of being with Lord Ulbert as partners is known.</p>
<p>So why would she ask a lowly area guardian such as he? She has plenty of choice males to satisfy her desires.</p>
<p>Why would she extend her merciful hand to something the other Supreme ones describe as ‘hidious’ and ‘gross’?</p>
<p>His antenna droop along with his shoulders, sad whines leaving him as his children crowd around his feet in comfort.</p>
<p>His creator had designed him in such a manner and yet? It hurt. It hurt to find the other Supreme ones dislike him so.</p>
<p>So when his Mistress ask him to please her in such a manner? To think she would see him and be disgusted and change her mind?</p>
<p>Instantly he had rejected her, rejected the shame of being humiliated. Surely she was jesting.</p>
<p>And yet her expression of shock, that he dare defy such an offer. </p>
<p>He had expected rage, perhaps indignation. And yet he was shown disappointment, sadness. He had s a d d e n his Supreme one. Despite any reservations Kyukehko had they had melted when he had seen her honest reactions.</p>
<p>And his Mistress, ever so merciful and kind had politely told him to stay. To respect his decline, even if he had quickly changed his mind.</p>
<p>Kyukehko’s arms wave in frustration, trying to ease his nerves. He had ruined it! Ruined the chance!!!</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>But perhaps his fellow insectoid could help?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YOU DID W H A T TO LADY DEZ!?!?”</p>
<p>Kyukehko cries as he ducks the mist expelled from a livid Cocytus, his friend shaking his claws at him.</p>
<p>“I panicked!”</p>
<p>“NOT AN EXCUSE! AND YOU UPSET HER-”</p>
<p>He squeels and hides behind a pillar when Cocytus pulls out his Halberd, fully intent on battle.</p>
<p>“I WAS SCARED- PLEASE I JUST WANT TO APOLOGIZE-”</p>
<p>“AS YOU SHOULD.”</p>
<p>With finality Cocytus slams his halbert on the ground, hard enough for Kyukehko to jump a little. The tinier insectoid slowly leaving his haven behind a frozen pillar.</p>
<p>“I thought our Mistress would change her mind! Especially when she sees.. this…”</p>
<p>His antennas fall as he gestures to his dark carapace.</p>
<p>“I See Nothing Wrong? You’re Very Handsome For A Insectoid.”</p>
<p>“That’s just it! Insectoid! Lady Dez couldn’t possibly find me appealing-”</p>
<p>Cocytus lets out a annoyed huff of mist onto Kyukehko and for a moment the cockroach considers hiding again.</p>
<p>“Lady Dez Enjoys My Armour. I See No Reason She Would Not Also Like Yours.”</p>
<p>“Besides, My Friend. Our Lady Does Not Second Guess Her...Choices In That Matter.”</p>
<p>Easily Cocytus picks Kyukehko up by the torso, the Dukes limbs flailing as he screeches.</p>
<p>“Where are we going!?”</p>
<p>“To Wait Outside Lady Dez Chambers. Obviously.”</p>
<p>“I CAN'T JUST DO THAT-”</p>
<p>“Perhaps Not Alone.”</p>
<p>Cocytus puffs up proudly as he walks off with his smaller friend, a ever so feint gloat to his tone.</p>
<p>“However Our Mistress Allows Me… Liberties!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honestly you might just leave some chairs outside your room. What with how you constantly have NPC’s waiting there. The day after you had asked Kyukehko and was politely declined you find the bug waiting with Cocytus outside your room, shivering like a leaf.</p>
<p>“Cocytus I hope you aren’t just grabbing people and trying to rope them into our.. activities.”</p>
<p>You coo at the larger warrior and he chirps affectionately, leaning down to lick along your cheek with his proboscis.</p>
<p>Kyukehko cries in fear as his friend so casually addresses their Mistress. And his insolence to kiss her!?-</p>
<p>And she meets his proboscis with her tongue, wrapping around it in a very insectoid styled kiss.</p>
<p>Perhaps his friend is as much a lover as a warrior-</p>
<p>“Alright alright. My sweet love bug… You know I’d allow anyone you tug along don’t you?”</p>
<p>You playfully rap your knuckles onto Cocytus chest and he turns dark blue, buzzing contently.</p>
<p>Kyukehko chuckles to himself. Ah yes liberties indeed-</p>
<p>The noise of Kyukehko’s amusement draws their Mistress attention, causing him to stop in his tracks. Is this the feeling his prey feels right before his children swallow them whole-</p>
<p>“Very well, you may both come in. Or not.”</p>
<p>You walk into your room and turn to watch. Cocytus manhandling Kyukehko and driving the Cockroach forward. Once the door is closed you huff.</p>
<p>“Cocytus I hope you arn’t bullying Kyukehko…”</p>
<p>The room's silent save for Kyukehko’s nervous chirping as he watches their Mistress. And she watches them.</p>
<p>Nobody dare make the first move.</p>
<p>Their Mistress seemingly loses interests and turns her back on them, striding towards her crafting station. Cocytus taking the distraction to squeeze Kyokehkos shoulders and urge him forward.</p>
<p>A large thump thump hits the ground and Cocytus chirps, waving to you and then looking at the door with purpose.</p>
<p>“Oh? But you just got here? Very well.. You’re dismissed for now.”</p>
<p>Cocytus barely makes it to opening the door.</p>
<p>“But I’ll be wanting you later. Soon or later you’re giving me those eggs~”</p>
<p>Kyukehko squeels in embarrassment, was he suppose to hear that!?!!?</p>
<p>Meanwhile it takes all of Cocytus willpower to nod excitedly and exit their Mistress quarters. His friend will need all the privacy, hopefully his encouragement will help.</p>
<p>And if all else he’s now fully aware how okay their Mistress is with insectoids…</p>
<p>Aaaand maybe a tiny part of him is proud she said she wanted H i s eggs in front of another. Heehee.. Now to raid his creator’s consumables! Can’t create eggs without the proper diet!</p>
<p>Shy hands tap at your back and quickly shuffle away when you turn. Kyukehko a bundle of nerves as he stands before you.</p>
<p>“Kyukehko, my Duke. You may leave if you wish.”</p>
<p>You watch curiously as the Duke goes into a deep bow and refuses to get back up. Your eyebrow quirking up.</p>
<p>“Is…. this an apology?”</p>
<p>He nods eagerly.</p>
<p>“It’s unnecessary but accepted.”</p>
<p>Kyukehko’s head shoots up and he shakes it quickly. Aaa you wish this mod had dialogue boxes but you suppose there's only so much the maker can do.</p>
<p>“It’s not necessary. What ruler would I be if I just forced you all to bend to my selfish habits?”</p>
<p>You hum. Ah perhaps a bit of roleplay on your part will calm him? </p>
<p>Carefully you advance, Kyukehko taking a half step back as he rises. To his credit he stands his ground when your hand rests on his chest, feeling his plates.</p>
<p>“What kind of Queen would I be? To not serve my people…”</p>
<p>Your eyes go lidded, both hands now cupping Kyukehkos face as his arms fidget.</p>
<p>“What kind of Queen would I be to not ensure my subjects comfort and happiness?”</p>
<p>Carefully you kiss Kyukehkos forehead and his chest lets out a low rumble of contentment. He still squirms but at least now you can tell he's beginning to enjoy it.</p>
<p>Your hands dip down to feel his chest plating, fingers carefully feeling into his grooves as you continue to pepper his head in soft kisses.</p>
<p>“A Queen is nothing without her subjects, wouldn’t you agree?”</p>
<p>Kyukehko trills as he agrees, his head rolling to the side and gasping when his Mistress lips kiss at the delicate flesh of his neck.</p>
<p>“My Duke… Let me serve you..”</p>
<p>Slowly you grab a pair of Kyukehko’s arms and lead him to the bed, gently pushing him onto the soft surface.</p>
<p>It’s cute how his extra arms seem to hug himself as he wonders what to do, almost as if he’s unsure of everything…</p>
<p>“How odd isn’t it?”</p>
<p>He tilts his head curiously and you kiss his mouthparts, shocked chirps leaving his throat.</p>
<p>“The duke of terror, looking like he’s terrified.”</p>
<p>Kyukehko had never expected his Mistress to read him with such ease. Nor the fact she is sinfully good at what she does. Her hands losing their typical edge and softly feel along his natural armor. Her lips soft against his unyeildling mouthparts.</p>
<p>His head rolls back as she kisses his neck, lowering to pepper his chestpiece in soft kisses, tongue flicking out to taste his soft muscle.</p>
<p>You can hear plating shift and grin. Still, you want to ensure his comfort and wellbeing.</p>
<p>“Please push me away at any time. Anything you don't like, I’ll stop immediately.”</p>
<p>Your tail sways as Kyukehko’s hands slowly reach out to stroke your cheeks and grip your horns. Purring, you nuzzle into his grip and sigh contently.</p>
<p>“I called you for pleasure, yet mine means nothing if you do not enjoy yourself.”</p>
<p>He tugs you to his chest again and you oblige, continuing to worship his muscle and armour with kisses and licks.</p>
<p>Kyukehko trills and purrs in contentment, excited chirps leaving his body as his Mistress unequips her armour, hands flailing and then retracting to himself.</p>
<p>“Touch me as you please Kyukehko. Truly, I don’t mind.”</p>
<p>You begin to kiss lower and lower, Kyukehko tugging your horns and you stop instantly.</p>
<p>She’s so close to his ovipositor. As if she… she couldn’t possibly?</p>
<p>His grip loosens and she dips her head down, long tongue flicking against his head.</p>
<p>Oh nonononono he couldn’t possibly let her do such a thing!</p>
<p>He tugs at your horns and you rise up, purring up at him, tail rising to flag.</p>
<p>“Kyukehko…”</p>
<p>His heart drums in his head, her tone is dripping in lust-</p>
<p>“Kyukehko I want to make you feel good. Be it with my mouth or however you please…” “</p>
<p>It’s difficult reading Kyukehko. His noises are so much softer then Cocytus and he seems almost terrified to do something wrong-</p>
<p>An idea pops into your mind.</p>
<p>And while it’s ridiculous you can live with being a little silly.</p>
<p>Kyukehko nearly stands straight up when he hears his Mistress begin to beg trill. The noise sounds so foreign without the subvocals but the intent is clear in his mind.</p>
<p>A Queen desires to be mated.</p>
<p>His hips buck and he squeels as wet warmth wraps around the head of his ovipositor, sparing a look down he gulps and shivers.</p>
<p>Mistress Dez looking pleased with her lips wrapped around him, softly sucking and purring.</p>
<p>You release him with a wet pop and make the special noises again, his hips moving on their own as he trills back.</p>
<p>Buggy warfare at its finest!</p>
<p>She returns to her lowly servitude of him. Such lewd actions should be beneath her!!!</p>
<p>Yet it’s clear with how she drools and greedily licks at his cock that she’s enjoying herself. Wet schelching noises curiously have Kyukehko craning his neck to see the source.</p>
<p>And immediately his hands dig into Mistress Dez, staring as she buries her fingers inside herself and covering her hand in slick.</p>
<p>“Mmmm~” </p>
<p>You release his cock and kiss the head, panting slightly.</p>
<p>“See what you do Kyukehko? Such a sweet gentleman... and yet you make me want to be a good little concubine hm~?”</p>
<p>His antenna shoot straight up and bingo you’ve found your winner!</p>
<p>He cries in disappointment as you wiggle away from his hands and his ovipositor, and then moans in appreciation.</p>
<p>You purr and present yourself for Kyukehko, submissively on your hands and knees, chest pressed to the ground and ass and tail in the air. The picture of a needy bitch in heat.</p>
<p>His attentions pulled as you clear your throat loudly, and then begin to beggingly trill.</p>
<p>All reason and fear leave him as he slides his lengthy cock deep within her. Trilling and moaning at her tight warmth.</p>
<p>You sigh happily at the feeling of a good cock deep inside you, purring as you push yourself back onto him.</p>
<p>“A Duke should have plenty of women to bury himself in. I can’t see why you wouldn’t..” "Such a handsome Duke~"</p>
<p>A snap of your hips back onto him has you cooing.</p>
<p>“God I hope you’re as viril as your species suggests-”</p>
<p>Immediately Kyukehko bends forward onto you and snaps his hips repeatedly into you, needily pounding into your cunt.</p>
<p>You gasp and cry out as he takes to heart the suggestion of filling you. His ovipositor shaking.</p>
<p>“Yes- yes- Use me- Use me Kyukehko!”</p>
<p>Squeeing when Kyukehko in his frenzy nearly falls over as he thrusts into you without rythm, consumed by his task. His mind swimming in pleasure as he thrusts into her tight hole.</p>
<p>You drool as you feel him cum repeatedly in you, eyes widening as he just keeps going.</p>
<p>He doesn’t stop or even slow down as he cums. His mouth parts opening and drooling onto your shoulder.</p>
<p>Squeeling you reach up to stroke his cheek, yelping as his mouthpiece bites onto your hand and he licks your hand, drool getting on it.</p>
<p>Her fluids, her fluids taste like sweet nectar, her sweet grip milking him of all he’s worth.</p>
<p>You’re dripping as Kyukehko releases your hand and just keeps cumming as he thrusts. His arms gripping your hips, breasts, and shoulders.</p>
<p>“Kyuuu-”</p>
<p>Mewling as a pair of his hands half hazardly rub your lips and clit, the Cockroach trilling in need.</p>
<p>He hasn’t stopped cumming as his watery seed slushes out of you with all his thrusting, his hips smacking into you have you drooling.</p>
<p>He’s so needy as he pinches your breasts, and plays with your clit, sending you over the edge with an orgasm of your own.</p>
<p>Kyukehko just keeps going.</p>
<p>You may have seriously underestimated the druid's stamina.</p>
<p>Weakly you try to crawl away, only for Kyukehko to buzz and double his attack onto your clit, causing you to scream from oversensitive stimulation and shudder.</p>
<p>He has his Mistress now, and with all the pleasure in his head. In his body. He will ENSURE she will not regret her decision to bed him. The fear gone from the duke and only thoughts of the ecstasy his body is going through rule him.</p>
<p>He doesn’t stop long after your muscles give out, even with a puddle forming underneath you two he doesn't let up. Gratefully he holds up your hips as he begins to slow. Momentarily you’re grateful as his long ovipositor pulls out…</p>
<p>Only for him to flip you on your back, throw your legs over his shoulders and sink his cock back into you with a mating press.</p>
<p>Screeching you cry and give up fighting him, content to just endure Kyukehko.</p>
<p>With each plunge of his cock you forget more and more of why he was so shy at first. The only thing that matters to you at this moment being the air you crave.</p>
<p>Kyukehko just keeps going, and going and going. </p>
<p>He fucks you into the ground until he switches things up, picking you up and railing you into the bed. Taking your from behind and confidently grabbing your tail. Egged on by your blatant submission.</p>
<p>And then he fucks you until the side of the bed is a mess of his cum and your fluids.</p>
<p>And then puts you on the crafting table, driving into your cunt like it's his entire reason for being.</p>
<p>A high pitched whine leaves your throat and you sob, smacking the desk.</p>
<p>“Enough! Surrender!”</p>
<p>Kyukehko’s hips slowly stall as he slides out of you, tilting his head at your ruined expression.</p>
<p>“I give… no… no more… please..”</p>
<p>His head is still fuzzy from all the sweet pleasure. No more? But why-</p>
<p>He looks around the room and shyly brings a hand to his face. Oh.. Oh he certainly made a large mess of things-</p>
<p>Kyukehko gives a look and immediately feels guilty. His poor mistress pussy, lips redden and bruised, leaking so much of his seed, ass red and covered in scratches and thighs bruised.</p>
<p>Oh he is dreadful-</p>
<p>“Oh god KYu…”</p>
<p>His Mistress throat sounds horse from screaming and his chest tightens. He didn’t mean to get so carried away!</p>
<p>“Oh god… Fuck what are you made of…”</p>
<p>She rests her cheek against the cool table as her body keeps shuddering against its will.</p>
<p>“Oooo…”</p>
<p>Kyukehko flusters as his Mistress groans, and curls onto the table with her, pulling her into his arms. Oh dear he hopes he didn’t hurt her too badly!</p>
<p>The cloud begins to clear from his mind as he casts healing magic on her, gently rubbing her cheeks and his hands then carefully massaging her lower lips.</p>
<p>She whines at his touches but doesn’t shove him away, and instead softly kisses his neck, her eyes heavy with exhaustion…</p>
<p>And to be perfectly honest he could still go a few rounds-</p>
<p>You yawn and feel Kyukehkos ovipositor dribbling on your thigh and you sweat. You’ve honestly met your match.</p>
<p>“Kyu.. sweetie..” “I’m so sorry but I’m still…. sore…”</p>
<p>He trills understandably and nuzzles you, content to just bask in your presence. </p>
<p>“...I could still suck on it till I get feeling back in my cunt tho-”</p>
<p>At that Kyukehko eagerly abandons his former shyness and moves till your heads dangling off the edge of the table.</p>
<p>“Kyu do NOT drown me.”</p>
<p>He laughs and immediately pokes your lips with the tip of his cock, trilling as you open wide and let him fuck your throat.</p>
<p>Despite how utterly used and tired you are it feels heavenly to service Kyukehko like this. You can feel he doesn’t even mean to be this greedy. He’s enjoying himself and still worried about you.</p>
<p>Your point only proven when he fills your throat and wraps his hands around your neck, flustered and squeezing.</p>
<p>Your eyes widen as you begin to choke and shake, coughing out once he withdrawls from your mouth and spitting out his excessive seed. Not the most lady like thing you’ve done.</p>
<p>Immediately Kyukehko trills in apology and then screeches when you grab his hips and shove him back down your throat, whining and moaning loudly.</p>
<p>Kyukehko moans and takes it as his permissin to fuck your throat with near reckless abandon, only pulling out when your claws grip his hips and eyes prick.</p>
<p>It’s a beautiful system as far as he’s concerned, and the fact you eagerly swallow his seed.</p>
<p>Eventually Cocytus returns, in near horror.</p>
<p>The room is in utter chaos! His Mistress lays with her head dangling off the edge of the table and taking deep shuddering breaths. On the floor is Kyukehko, passed out with his limbs in the air.</p>
<p>“Cocytus....”</p>
<p>Immediately he’s at his Mistress side, her voice barely a whisper. He buzzes in worry and alarm, gently stroking her cheek.</p>
<p>“I’ve been bested, defeated….”</p>
<p>The last bit of consciousness you had fades as you give in to sleep. Content in knowing your sweet warrior will care for you.</p>
<p>Cocytus gently scoops up his Mistress and nuzzles her. Unsure if he should praise Kyukehko or choke the hell out of him.</p>
<p>:Sebas. You Are Urgently Needed In Mistress Dez Room..:</p>
<p>He surveys the room again and sweats.</p>
<p>:You May Be Here A While.:</p>
<p>It seemed even his Mistress cannot outpace the virile stamina and determination of the Cockroach King.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this one! Next week is Sebas and some unintended feels in the smut òvó stay tuned~♥️</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Unintended Side-Effects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author’s note:<br/>Due to how often Sebas serves Lady Dez his body begins to respond in a very dragon way. And thus he shyly tries to stay away until he’s back to normal. But when his creator goes on a vacation well… He leaves Sebas in her care and he can’t hide what is troubling him any longer.<br/>Feat! Momonga! Being a bit of a accidental pervert!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Best dragon boi time I just love Sebas so much and if I have to fill the overlord fandom with smut with him then by hell I shall</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebas cursed softly under his breath.</p>
<p>His body feels as if it’s on fire and the constant sweating as him softly dabbing his handkerchief on his forehead as he cleans. </p>
<p>It’s harder to concentrate, so much so that even his creator noticed it.</p>
<p>“Has Sebas been acting a bit odd to you, Momonga?”</p>
<p>“Eh maybe? He’s been taking longer doing tasks and repeating it. Maybe he just needs a update?”</p>
<p>Touch-Me hums in thought and waves Sebas over, gently patting his shoulder. Drawing up his screen. Sebas proudly standing straight as his Creator looks him over.</p>
<p>“I’m not seeing anything more abnormal? There’s a few debuffs but they’re on timers, they’ll go away in a few days…”</p>
<p>“But it’s worrying, is it a new status? And right when I was about to take a vacation..”</p>
<p>Sebas eyes dull, his master will be gone from the tomb? And he already had to worry about his rut, now to fret over his creator…</p>
<p>“Oh don’t worry, I’ll make sure he’s fine.”</p>
<p>“Yes but you’re busy grinding tomb maintenance most of the time…”</p>
<p>Touch-Me lights up and nearly hops.</p>
<p>“DEZ CAN WATCH HIM!”</p>
<p>Nooo Lord Touch-Me!</p>
<p>“I guess it makes sense, she always makes her quota ridiculously early… and loves Sebas to bits.”</p>
<p>He flusters at Lord Momongas words. Though he knows the Supreme Ones are largely unaware of his status as Mistress Dez preferred lovers.. To so blatantly say her affections? Her sweet actions suggest she does care deeply for them… but to go so far as say ‘love’?</p>
<p>“Are you kidding, then I’ll never get him back!”</p>
<p>With ease Touch-Me pulls up a screen and begins writing onto it, humming lightly.</p>
<p>“You think I should give her a bribe?”</p>
<p>Momonga’s eyes glow as he watches Sebas, eyes scanning the NPC. Oh Dez will be getting her worthwhile watching him-</p>
<p>“I doubt that will be necessary. Perhaps just a dagger styled after you.”</p>
<p>The two share a look at the screen and Touch-Me nods happily.</p>
<p>“Excellant! She’s agreed, now you’ll be in capable hands!”</p>
<p>Happily he gives Sebas a affectionate pat and departs with their Guildmaster. Though Sebas isn’t so sure this is a good thing… </p>
<p>To be so close to his Mistress in this state. And Supreme Ones forbid if she happens to… hunger.</p>
<p>You aren’t entirely sure why Sebas is holding a large box, or why he has a little card on it. You had agreed to watch him but just what’s this?</p>
<p>Taking the letter you notice the way Sebas averts his gaze. A bit odd, normally hes thrilled with eye contact.</p>
<p>“Dear Dez, Thanks for looking after Sebas. I thought it’d be easier for you to temporarily control his route. Since I’m on vacation so is he, ha-ha. Inside the box is some items for him to mess with, don't want him bored in your room.”</p>
<p>You giggle and wink at Sebas.</p>
<p>“Oh I think you’ll be plenty entertained-”</p>
<p>Frowning you notice how Sebas twitches. Oh he really must be sick to not stick to his poses.</p>
<p>Easily you open the door and allow Sebas in as he sets his box on the table and begins to unpack, setting his items out orderly.</p>
<p>Easily you slide behind him and hug him, frowning when he stiffens and doesn't relax. Carefully you slip your arms away.</p>
<p>“Oh sweetie you really don’t feel good do you?”</p>
<p>Immediately you pull up your inventory and start looking through potions and balms. While neither you or Touch-Me could figure out a solution to the mystery buffs you could at least try to make him more comfortable.</p>
<p>Sebas frowns at Lady Dez fussing. While it warms his heart, it’s harder to maintain his composure.</p>
<p>His hands shakily find the small of her back and rub, growling at the pleased hum.</p>
<p>“Make yourself comfortable Sebas, you’ll be staying here till Touch gets back…”</p>
<p>“I hope he and his wife are having fun, those two always sound so happy.”</p>
<p>His Mistress eyes look far away and she frowns, only to smile and look back at him. </p>
<p>“Come now let’s see if I can make you feel better-”</p>
<p>Sebas gulps, indeed. But it’s selfish to ask her for such relief. Selfish to think she would indulge him more than she does-</p>
<p>His brain turns fuzzy when she edges closer and holds his face, body tensing.</p>
<p>You yelp as Sebas suddenly kisses you and shoves you into your bookcase, snarling. He’s so much warmer then usual, immediately he lets go and looks so guilty.</p>
<p>“Sebas? You’re acting like when we first started to..”</p>
<p>There can’t really be a good word for that. Fuck? Certainly sometimes… Make love? Closer…</p>
<p>“Um… hm..”</p>
<p>She just watches him, unsure how to proceed. Had he displeased her? Messed up!?</p>
<p>“Sebas Tien.”</p>
<p>His body straightens as you use your more authorative tone. All right whatever he’s thinking you’ll try giving him some more freedoms.</p>
<p>“While you’re a guest in my room you have full freedom to do as you please. Use my items. Or interact with any objects.”</p>
<p>Your eyes narrow.</p>
<p>“You are also free to do as you please with me. I won’t be mad okay my darling?”</p>
<p>Grinning you pick up his empty box and discard it, yelping when you’re bent over the desk. Sebas claws carefully rubbing your back as he rips your armour.</p>
<p>It’s discared and Sebas wastes no time, immediately he undoes his pants just enough to bury himself into his Mistress inviting warmth.</p>
<p>“Oh~”</p>
<p>He grunts, this is fine it’s fine. She gave him permission-</p>
<p>Sebas peppers the back of his Mistress neck, silent apologies as he greedily chases his release with quick shallow thrusts. Holding her tightly as the pressure quickly builds.</p>
<p>You’re not sure why Sebas seems so impatient but you gladly coo at the kisses, clenching yourself and smirking as Sebas fangs hold onto your neck.</p>
<p>It’s quick as Sebas buries himself to the hilt and cums in you, the warm full feeling making you purr.</p>
<p>Sebas sighs happily as the burning of his skin cools down, slowly kissing his Mistress shoulder blades, planting small bites in thanks.</p>
<p>You sigh contently as Sebas slowly grinds himself in you, enjoying how he picks you up by the hips and resumes his shallow thrusts from before. He’s behaving so differently, you did give him permission to do as he likes… But normally that means him taking forever with foreplay…</p>
<p>Curiously you bring up your menu, while he feels good you’re still more than coherent.</p>
<p>He slows and your tail strokes his side.</p>
<p>“Keep going sweetheart, I just want to see something.”</p>
<p>It takes a moment before Sebas resumes his greedy technique, peppering you in his apologetic kisses.</p>
<p>Bringing up the character menu and checking Sebas status provides some answers. His status is much better now… And right after he orgasmed?</p>
<p>“Sebas be honest with me.”</p>
<p>He pauses, curious. </p>
<p>“Are you in some sort of heat, Sebas? Bite for yes, Squeeze for no.”</p>
<p>Instantly he bites into your back and you moan loudly, rocking back into him. Your tail curls to wrap around his leg and you whimper. Sebas releasing his bite and lavishing it in kisses.</p>
<p>“Baby, you could have come to me sooner!” “Sebas, when have I ever said no to your advances?”</p>
<p>You wiggle away and Sebas releases you, only for you to face him and sit on the table, tugging him back to you. His cock sliding in with ease and making you purr.</p>
<p>“You could have grabbed me and dragged me in here, why put yourself through that?”</p>
<p>There’s no answer as Sebas looks shamefully away, your hands holding his face and turning him gently to face you.</p>
<p>“Don’t you know how dear you are to me? Because you are.”</p>
<p>Smiling softly you tug him down for more kisses as he disrobes fully, your hand snaking down to feel his scales.</p>
<p>“You could have been rutting me all this time… “</p>
<p>Grinning mischievously you lay back as Sebas follows and kisses your throat, earning pleased coos.</p>
<p>The first day you were looking after Sebas was spent with him greedily filling you with cum, using his hand to please you as he had chased his orgasms. Not that you would ever complain, it felt good to have your lover feel good.</p>
<p>Something that had you thinking about the next day during work.</p>
<p>When Sebas was selfish in bed, well only this time… he was still so loving. Loving and kissing you, making sure you were happy and okay. He had w h i n e d when you had to leave for your realm.</p>
<p>But Ulbert’s selfishness was only ever pain, kisses were more domination and carnal pleasure. He’d take without checking on you, leaving you sore and annoyed.</p>
<p>Was it fair to compare them?</p>
<p>Logging back in you meet with Momonga and smile. Explaining the current situation would be delicate.</p>
<p>“Dez! Soo how was work? Did you figure out what’s wrong with Sebas? Did you see the latest update news!?”</p>
<p>Apparently he was in one of his moods, utterly excited to see the new items a update would bring.</p>
<p>“Havn’t seen it, and works fine. Old Lady needed a ramp installed so that was rough.” “As for Sebas, it’s uh… seasonal? He’ll get over it in a few days.”</p>
<p>You two chat for a while before you excuse yourself. You DID promise Sebas you’d be back as soon as you could to help.</p>
<p>Getting to your room you knock and make your way inside, spotting dragon Sebas on your bed, panting with his cock out and looking away in embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Mmm Now this is what I like coming home to~”</p>
<p>Momonga grunts as he realizes his mistake, gah!</p>
<p>In his excitement at the update he had forgotten to give Dez her assignment this week, to locate a rival guild. Huffing he makes his way to her room, bringing up menus as he walks.</p>
<p>Making his way to her door he briefly wonders why she’s been in her room more often. Her mimics needed attention but so much?</p>
<p>He creaks the door open and his jaw drops as his mind catches up with his eyes.</p>
<p>Dez moans loudly as Sebas sinks her onto his large cock, grinding the base of it against Dez’s pussy. Her back arching in pleasure as she reaches up to kiss him.</p>
<p>He shouldn’t be seeing this!! As guild leader he should be punishing her!!!</p>
<p>But watching her bounce on that big cock has him getting hard…</p>
<p>Being a lich he never bothered with the Lovers Mod, not thinking it would work with a skeleton body but right now? He regrets not at least trying.</p>
<p>His eyes roam her and his heart squeezes painfully tight, would she be pissed off if she knew he was peeping?</p>
<p>His dick doesn’t particularly care though.</p>
<p>Sebas leans back and grabs Dez hips, claws digging into her skin and easing his tongue into her mouth as she moans, growling in pleasure.</p>
<p>Momonga’s hand ghosts over his crotch, if only he could touch himself-</p>
<p>His body freezes as Sebas makes eye contact with him, pupils turning red as his lip snarls.</p>
<p>As a NPC he’d never aggro but Momonga supposes this is a special case-</p>
<p>And as soon as it appears it’s gone, Dez humming curiously.</p>
<p>“Mmm Sebby why’d you stop?” “Don’t you want to breed me~?”</p>
<p>Momonga gulps silently at her dirty talking, eyes darting between Sebas eyes and Dez grinding herself in circles on his cock.</p>
<p>Sebas watches, puzzled as his Lord stands hidden in the doorway. It looks as if he wishes to join. And while his Dragonoid blood had flared at the thought of being interrupted from mating he had quickly controlled it.</p>
<p>“Sebas~”</p>
<p>He lets out a deep growl and returns to kissing his Mistress, he had been so selfish before but this time he’d make it up to her. And if Lord Momonga wishes to only watch he’ll give his Lord a good view.</p>
<p>Momonga nearly trembles as Sebas continues to watch him and then? His jaw drops as Sebas claws slide down to spread Dez’s ass, sliding his cock out of her till his head kisses her lips.</p>
<p>He lets out a deep purr and brings her down fluidly until he bottoms out, earning a scream from Dez.</p>
<p>How can she even take that with such a big dick!?</p>
<p>Momonga grips the doorframe, nearly drooling as Sebas bucks his hips into Dez roughly, using her like a toy. One of his clawed hands grabs her tail and tugs up, earing a keen as Sebas gives him a great view.</p>
<p>Your body sings in ecstasy as Sebas handles you roughly, moaning like a whore as he stretches you.</p>
<p>“Sebas~!”</p>
<p>Whining, tears prick in your eyes and Sebas purrs. His cock pulses in need as he slides you off his shaft, large claws stroking your pussy. Carefully he spreads your lips as your fluid drips onto the bed and you whine.</p>
<p>“Sebas! Don’t be mean-”</p>
<p>He chuckles and you pout, reaching up for more kisses. Cooing as he slips his large digits into you to pump.</p>
<p>Dez can forgive one screenshot right? Just one?</p>
<p>The sight of her fully spread cunt drives him crazy, God if he could have a chance-</p>
<p>And damn does he need to do something nice for Sebas, he couldn’t possibly imagine stopping to spread her like that.</p>
<p>Sebas thumb plays with your clit and you cry out, pussy quivering around his claws and you sigh happily.</p>
<p>“Mmm thank you-”</p>
<p>You kiss his chest and nuzzle into it, wrapping your arms around him and giggling.</p>
<p>“Sebas?”</p>
<p>His head tilts as his snout bumps your forehead.</p>
<p>“Bruise me~”</p>
<p>Momonga nearly yelps as Sebas flips Dez roughly, spreading her legs wide as Dez gets on all fours. Her tail flags in the air and she wiggles her ass, growling.</p>
<p>Sebas raises his leg and gives him the best view he can as he sinks his cock deep into Dez, slamming his hips into her.</p>
<p>It’s the best scene ever as Sebas ruts into her, lewd sounds of flesh as he needily thrusts. Dez praising and crying for Sebas.</p>
<p>Her voice cuts off and her body shudders, Momonga’s eyes taking in each shudder. Amazed as Sebas keeps fucking her. His clawed hand going under her and earning muffled whines as Dez bites and holds onto a pillow.</p>
<p>Momonga nearly groans as Sebas cums with a roar, his wet cock pulsing and his thrusts slowing finally.</p>
<p>Sebas looks back and he tilts his head, Momonga on reflex flashing him a thumbs up. The large dragon’s eyes sparkling as his tail wildly wags.</p>
<p>Yes he DID put on a good show!!</p>
<p>Slowly Sebas pulls out of Dez and licks his fangs, seeing the mess of their union. His claws moving to her lips as spreading her wide. Watching how her pussy contracts and his seed oozes out.</p>
<p>He looks back to see Lord Momonga’s burning eyes taking in the sight, carefully closing the door. Sebas hoping his Lord appreciated the display.</p>
<p>Immediately Momonga logs out, never before did he need to jack off RIGHT NOW-</p>
<p>You mumble and look back at your door, smirking.</p>
<p>“Mm? Did you want to go, Sebas?”</p>
<p>Immediately he shakes his head no and licks your shoulder, growling contently. You groan as he eases his entire weight on you, trapping you like a glorified cat.</p>
<p>“You know you can’t keep me here forever…”</p>
<p>Cheekily his claws play with your messy pussy and you hum in delight.</p>
<p>“Okay maybe.”</p>
<p>The day passes in a slow and content manner. Momonga shyly giving you your orders and you sneaking into your room to plan… and get rutted into by Sebas.</p>
<p>It’s late at night as you finish up your preparations. Sebas had made himself cozy on your bed in his night time pajamas. It was.. nice.</p>
<p>He leans back into your chest and you coo, wrapping your arms around him and sigh happily.</p>
<p>“Do you know how happy you make me?”</p>
<p>No, but it certainly is good to hear.</p>
<p>Sebas faintly smiles as his Mistress runs her hands up and down his chest sleepily. While he didn’t need the rest it eased his Mistress concerns. That and it’s nice to have her fawn over him as he pretends to doze off.</p>
<p>He’s such a horrible actor, you can tell he’s fully awake but you don’t comment. Content to just spoil him.</p>
<p>A loud knock you recognize as Ulbert sounds off and you glare, nuzzling Sebas. </p>
<p>“Temporary allowance. Come in.”</p>
<p>The door opens and Ulbert grins, immediately it drops as he spies Sebas. </p>
<p>Demiurge walks behind his Lord, a feint limp behind him. Frowning as HIS Mistress holds the butler.</p>
<p>“I thought I’d find you here. You know, I can’t help but notice you’ve been spoiling this goody toe shoes..”</p>
<p>“You know as well as I that he needs some attention right now.”</p>
<p>You keep your voice level and play with Sebas buttons, looking in Ulberts direction but not AT him. As far as you’re concerned he can go pound sand.</p>
<p>“So what? He can stand to wait. You havn’t been giving your Lord nearly enough attention~”</p>
<p>Ulbert chuckles and you deadpan, not in the mood for his dramatic ass.</p>
<p>“Perhaps if that is how you feel my Lord.” “You can just take Demiurge. Or your other demon Lords. I’m not in the mood.”</p>
<p>He huffs and crosses his arms, clearly annoyed.</p>
<p>“What do you think I’ve been doing all this time? I have needs and you’re sorely lacking in providing them.”</p>
<p>Sebas glares and feels his Mistress grip tightening, the fight in him lost as his hand slides to squeeze her tail.</p>
<p>You breath in deeply and nuzzle Sebas, eyes partly closing.</p>
<p>“That’s not my problem. Besides, I’d be more inclined to comply if you showed me a shred of decency you show your boytoy.”</p>
<p>“He is NOT a boytoy! He’s a masterpiece!”</p>
<p>You’re very tired of this, tired of being stepped on.</p>
<p>“Now come on! I miss that vice of yours~ it’s just not the same-”</p>
<p>He tries to turn on the charm but you’re not falling for it. The voice you tend to use for roleplay goes flat as you glare him down.</p>
<p>“Ulbert. Fuck off.”</p>
<p>Both NPC’s stiffen at their Mistress tone. Not only the blatant disregard but the subtle hint of a warning.</p>
<p>“E-excuse me!?”</p>
<p>“You heard me.”</p>
<p>Ulbert sputters and clutches his chest, looking wounded.</p>
<p>“But I’m your Boyfriend!?”</p>
<p>It doesn’t seem to cross his mind that you just want him to leave, you’re not picking sides…</p>
<p>That is until he steps forward with a determined look in his eye.</p>
<p>“Ah I know what this is, you’re just a bit… unfocused yes? Not to worry, I’m sure killing and reviving the problem will set him right and we can talk this out without him in the way.”</p>
<p>Sebas eyes widen as Ulbert lifts his hand, grateful Mistress Dez is behind him. His thoughts consumed with protecting his mate-</p>
<p>Demiurge looks pleased to see Sebas apparent final moments. Of course he’ll be revived, he just hopes Lady Dez doesn’t get too hurt in the crossfire.</p>
<p>Everyone's worlds seem to slow down as Ulbert launches a fireball, darkness flooding behind Sebas to rush in front of him.</p>
<p>A harsh impact is heard as black smoke covers the room, Ulbert frowning.</p>
<p>And then he realizes his grave mistake.</p>
<p>A Hoove rushes out and crushes him underneath it, a loud growl as embers flicker in the smoke.</p>
<p>It clears to show the Karmatic incarnation of the guild. Dez. In her demonic glory.</p>
<p>Demiurge immediately drops to his knee at her sneer, overwhelmed by the urge to show submission to such a powerful Demoness. Everything in his body screaming to appease her for mercy.</p>
<p>Sebas trembles as he sees His Mistress true form, how she towers over them and her horns barely miss the roof of her chambers, her tail long and powerful wrapped around him.</p>
<p>She’s delicate with him. Her piercing yellow eyes glancing back to ensure his safety and then looks down at Ulbert, snarling.</p>
<p>“Hurt me all you want. You’re not killing Sebas. Even with being able to revive him I won’t allow it.”</p>
<p>He struggles and groans as the pain begins to build, your hooves digging into him.</p>
<p>Leaning you chuckle darkly.</p>
<p>“You see… I may tolerate your behavior towards me, your self centered attitude. But I won’t tolerate you abusing the NPC’s, abusing Sebas Tien.”</p>
<p>Ulbert wheezes as the pain makes it hard for him to struggle out the words. It truly feels like she’s crushing him-</p>
<p>“Oh I’d love to rip your title from you, Demon of Catastrophe…” “But we both know your ego can’t handle that.”</p>
<p>You lean back and laugh, ruins flaring to life around you.</p>
<p>To his credit Demiurge throws a wave of fire at you to get you off his Lord. But it only succeeds in annoying you and interrupting your attack.</p>
<p>Your tail releases Sebas and slams into Demiurge, knocking him into your wall as you huff.</p>
<p>“Try any of this shit again and I will kill you myself. Are we clear, my L o r d?”</p>
<p>You don’t even wait for his response as you literally kick him out of the room, glaring Demiurge down until he departs with his Lord, tail tucked under his legs.</p>
<p>Closing the door and locking it you sigh, glancing at your cooldown timer then at Sebas, purring contently.</p>
<p>“I won’t let that moron hurt you…”</p>
<p>Sebas continues to stare at you and for a moment, you wonder why? It’s just your other form?</p>
<p>“Sebas?”</p>
<p>He seems to snap back to reality and immediately gets on his knees and bows, you chuckle warmly and walk closer.</p>
<p>Sebas was always aware this other form existed. But never had he SEEN it. Or felt its presence.</p>
<p>To look up at his lover and see the cruel grin she showed towards her supposed mate, to blatantly attack him for his sake. All he could do was bow. Bow for his deep gratitude, that he was unworthy of the attention, the kindness, all of it-</p>
<p>Her hands wrap delicately around his chest and he allows himself to be picked up, held against her warm fluffy chest.</p>
<p>“My sweet dragon, my treasure, my gem…”</p>
<p>She coos as a hint of infernal taints her voice, tongue snaking out to lick his chin.</p>
<p>“I adore you so, You make me feel like a angel…”</p>
<p>Finally he looks up, softening at your glowing ones.</p>
<p>Nothing but good things radiate from her as his body relaxes, hand reaching out to hold her face.</p>
<p>It feels good as you allow him to pet you, easing you both down as you sit like a deer, waiting for the timer to tick.</p>
<p>Ulbert's furious as he peels himself off the ground, groaning as Demiurge assists him.</p>
<p>“I’ll fucking get her back for this.”</p>
<p>He huffs as Demiurge pours a health potion over him, snapping.</p>
<p>“Quit it I don’t need your help!”</p>
<p>Ulbert storms off as Demiurge's ears droop. It wasn’t unlike his creator to lash out but?</p>
<p>It still stung.</p>
<p>Hurriedly Demiurge follows after Ulbert, Ulbert rubbing his neck and growling.</p>
<p>“I’ll call Touch tomorrow. See what happens when Dez forgets who’s in charge here.”</p>
<p>Something tells Demiurge his Lord may be going too far…</p>
<p>But it’s Lord Ulbert?</p>
<p>Surely his Master knows best?</p>
<p>...Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ulbert you moron, you thick headed bitch-<br/>And Dez form change! Woot!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. What have you DONE!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author’s note:</p>
<p>Oh no- ooooh no- OH NO! Here’s more dragon smut but also feels. Feels and angst and oof. Ooooof, Ulbert fucks himself over, the guilds not having a good time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your fight with Ulbert had left you a bit shaken up you’ll gladly admit.</p>
<p>So what if you had asked Sebas very nicely to use your furry breasts?</p>
<p>He had liked it!</p>
<p>The next day was awkward for you both though, Sebas had been a bit.. Jumpy.</p>
<p>Perhaps it’s how your other form was so much larger than he? That it radiated evil?</p>
<p>Or maybe it was because a guildmate had nearly killed him?</p>
<p>Either way you’re patient and kind as Sebas politely shys from contact. Opting to use the day for your mission.</p>
<p>Sebas didn’t mean to give his Mistress mixed signals. But so much of everything had changed last night. His view of Lord Ulbert, how he had in his perceived last moments had thought of Lady Dez as his mate…</p>
<p>He was downright ashamed. It would never be his place. To even dream of it was blasphemous! To think of a Supreme one as his mate, His giving and loving Mistress…</p>
<p>Especially when she already had a mate. </p>
<p>Yet?</p>
<p>Demons who were bonded together wouldn’t dare try to kill one another. Hell they wouldn’t even injure one another besides during mating.</p>
<p>Yet Lord Ulbert had disregarded Dez wellbeing in attacking while she was behind Sebas, and she likewise retaliated with intent to kill.</p>
<p>They weren’t lifemates.</p>
<p>It both puzzled and saddened him. So many mixed feelings. Was that why Lord Ulbert was so cruel? Did he feel as if Lady Dez had to prove herself?</p>
<p>Worse yet did his Mistress feel like she had to endure his abuse to prove herself?</p>
<p>And the selfish part of Sebas deep inside is thankful, that the rebellious thought of being with his Mistress has hope somehow.</p>
<p>But then how did Lady Dez see him? How did she see her other lovers? It would be presumptuous to think he knows her that well.</p>
<p>Sebas knows with certainty she at the least likes him. She wouldn’t have come to him so often, begged for kisses, or how she’d lustfully ride him and tell him all the things she desperately wanted.</p>
<p>His face still flushes the one time she called him daddy-</p>
<p>He knows without a doubt he loves her and yet? How far does his Mistress affections go?</p>
<p>The waterfall of questions consume him as the ache returns and his Mistress is nowhere in sight.</p>
<p>Worse yet she releases no scent, like the other Supreme ones. All he has is his memory until she returns. Perhaps then?</p>
<p>He may be unable to talk to his Supreme one, but surely there’s other ways to show love.</p>
<p>You come back to the guild sore and limping, triumphantly holding a world item. Turns out that the guilds weapon you had stolen revealed their secret treasure, now that it had technically belonged to you.</p>
<p>And within they had managed to find a single world item. The fools couldn’t have even kept that safe.</p>
<p>So you return a hero! </p>
<p>A tired hero.</p>
<p>Sliding into your room you groan, downing a health potion as you spy Sebas politely sitting on your bed.</p>
<p>“I hope you had a good day today…” “I managed to get the guild another world item!”</p>
<p>Shyly you glance at Sebas lap and look away. He wasnt in the mood today but still, you wanted to at least hold him, or kiss him without the sex.</p>
<p>Why was innocent stuff so hard!?</p>
<p>Your tail lashes out behind you and Sebas claps to get your attention, holding out his arms in an open invitation. Immediately you dive into his grip and nuzzles him, sighing happily.</p>
<p>Sebas heart warms as she tries to scent him. so she was unaware she has no smell? Interesting.</p>
<p>His heart flutters as she peppers his neck in kisses, her hand gently feeling his beard. She’s so hungry for him he ideally wonders if she’s the one in heat.</p>
<p>You sigh happily as Sebas squeezes you, pulling you back so he can kiss you properly, his hand rubbing your cheeks and sliding down your neck, your breasts, all the way until they rest on your hips.</p>
<p>Sebas tugs at your armour and you immediately have it flicker away, cooing happily.</p>
<p>“I missed you today…” </p>
<p>He softly kisses you and moans when you tug his tie, undoing his dress shirt slowly.</p>
<p>“I always miss you, you make me feel so good.”</p>
<p>A small smile graces his lips and you purr, Sebas sliding off his clothing as you carefully feel his chest. Turning you both so that you lay on the bed and he hovers over you.</p>
<p>“Not just your body, you make me so happy…”</p>
<p>Sebas growls quietly as he transforms, his large tongue lapping at your neck slowly, his cock siding and engorging against your slit.</p>
<p>He’s so tender as he rubs against you, earning coos and praise.</p>
<p>Briefly, hesitantly Sebas wonders if this is too much. Would it be wrong to try lovemaking with his Mistress?</p>
<p>Your hands slide down as Sebas stills, seemingly lost in thought. Giggling you grab his large cock and line it up with your entrance.</p>
<p>Your wait isn’t very long as he slides into you without much issue. You’re always wet enough to take him-</p>
<p>Cautiously Sebas leans and puts his hand near yours, hesitant. What if she didn’t enjoy it? What if she didn’t like it? Would she get upset with him for crossing the line?</p>
<p>Looking you see Sebas hesitate, and slowly slide your hand under his claws, squeezing him tightly. Your legs wrapping around his waist and your tail corkscrewing around his.</p>
<p>Relief floods Sebas as he leans down to press his forehead against yours, the two of you silently holding the other as intimately as you can.</p>
<p>Sebas purrs and rolls to his side as he continues to hold you, squeezing your hand carefully and you giggle, kissing his snout.</p>
<p>You couldn’t be happier then you are now.</p>
<p>Slowly he pumps himself in you, more content to squeeze you and lavish your skin with licks and nuzzles.</p>
<p>Smiling up at him you coo happily and squeeze yourself around him, Sebas growling and nibbling at your neck. It’s not long till he finishes deep inside you, sighing happily.</p>
<p>He transforms back and continues to squeeze your hand, his eyes glistening as you curl against his chest.</p>
<p>“Sebas… I-”</p>
<p>The door opens and you both look up, clearly annoyed only for horror to hit you dead.</p>
<p>Touch-Me stares wide eye’d as you both scramble to equip your armor and his fists shake.</p>
<p>“DEZ YOU PERVERT-”</p>
<p>Immediately he storms to you and you wince as he grabs your shoulders roughly. Touch would never hurt you yet?</p>
<p>“I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP WHEN ULBERT TOLD ME TO CHECK ON YOU BOTH-”</p>
<p>He glares and shakes you, letting go.</p>
<p>“Well SPEAK!? How could you use Sebas!? And using that mod!? You deviant I am ASHAMED-”</p>
<p>Sebas heart breaks as Dez tears up and shakes, bowing and gets on her knees to pacitate Lord Touch-Me. She doesn’t look to him as her tail curls around herself.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry-”</p>
<p>“YOU BETTER BE, YOU’VE ENDANGERED THE GUILD- ABUSED MY TRUST!? ABUSED MY CREATION-”</p>
<p>Sebas can’t bare seeing her take all his creators anger and positions himself between the two, standing rigidly.</p>
<p>“... Dez.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t do anything. I…” “I’m sorry Touch, I never meant to anger you-”</p>
<p>“You didn’t!? Well then how did you rope Ulbert into it!?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Sebas sweats as the fear leaves Dez’s voice, replaced with indignation.</p>
<p>“Bullshit! He’s the one who introduced me to the mod!? The asshole’s throwing me under the bus!?”</p>
<p>“Dez-”</p>
<p>“NO! I may have bed Sebas without your permission but I did NOT do it alone.” “I mean.. the mod… I wouldn’t let Ulbert try Sebas… he’s too much of a gentleman for that. Sebas I mean-”</p>
<p>Touch me sighs and gently ushers Sebas to the side as he reluctantly steps aside. Touch me kneeling with Dez.</p>
<p>“Do you.. want to talk about it-”</p>
<p>“If you could go back to yelling at me...”</p>
<p>She looks back down and frowns as Touch Me tugs her up, flashing a glance at Sebas.</p>
<p>“F-”</p>
<p>“You can talk to him normally in here. The mods got .. improvements.” “Also you’re hurting me.”</p>
<p>Touch Me instantly releases you and flusters. Shoving you out the room and leading you to the round room to get Momonga. Sebas trailing you both, sweating and filled with worry.</p>
<p>His Mistress didn’t have permission? Just what was going on? Why would Lord Touch-Me be so furious with her and not him? Was it because he’s a butler- Did he think-</p>
<p>Every trail of thought makes him worry more and more. Both for what his Lord thinks of Lady Dez and her fate. The other Supreme Beings wouldn’t hurt her would they-</p>
<p>Momonga sees the trio and sweats. Touch-Me would never use the grip of death, nor should he even be logged in.</p>
<p>“Touch-Me you’re back early?”</p>
<p>“Ulbert called me and I’m using a cafe. Dez…” “Say it.”</p>
<p>“I was in bed with Sebas. I admit it.”</p>
<p>You shrug off Touch-Me’s grip and stare Momonga in the eye. He might be your friend but right now, he’s your guild leader.</p>
<p>“Dez. You know that Mod’s forbidden… we could have the guild shut down for your carelessness.”</p>
<p>Touch-Me hums.</p>
<p>“Allegedly Ulbert has it installed. But I don’t think we need to worry, he’s too self absorbed to not just use Demiurge.”</p>
<p>They all notice how Dez shakes.</p>
<p>“Dez?”</p>
<p>“Just punish me already.”</p>
<p>“Touch-Me.. Sebas is your NPC, so you should decide her personal punishment. I’ll enact a firewall to make the mod inaccessible within the tomb.”</p>
<p>Your entire body droops. No more Sebas, no Cocytus…  you try to stay strong to not cry.</p>
<p>“Dez, you’re going to be fulfilling my Quota and Momongas for the guild maintenance.” “And Sebas is forbidden from being in your room. So set Entoma or someone you havn’t defiled.”</p>
<p>Ulbert smirks as he slips into the temple, grinning as he spies Demiurge and slides behind him.</p>
<p>“Mmm my sweet creation. I’m feeling generous today-”</p>
<p>His claws grab for Demiurge and stop just short of touching him, a barrier.</p>
<p>“....”</p>
<p>He nearly frantically tries to grab Demiurge and is repelled, panicking.</p>
<p>“Nonononono-”</p>
<p>Demiurge is likewise in a panic. His Lord can’t touch him, he can’t move smoothly. It’s suffocating. How did this even happen-</p>
<p>“...Demiurge, follow. There’s going to be a meeting.”</p>
<p>The guild is in an uproar, half the players upset. Especially Peroroncino. Ulbert’s breath catches as he spies Dez standing beside Momonga. She looks proud and uncaring but he knows that body language. It’s a front. She’s clearly terrified as she keeps glancing back to Momonga.</p>
<p>“Dez.”</p>
<p>He opens his arm in invitation only for Momonga to place his hand on her shoulder, subtly shaking his head.</p>
<p>Oh shit that’s not a good sign.</p>
<p>“It has.. come to my attention that some of us have been.. Bending the rules so to speak.” “As such I’ve improved the guild’s entire firewall. I don’t want the entire guild disbanded over this.”</p>
<p>Demiurge watches in horror as well as the other NPC’s. The Supreme Beings in an uproar, some cheering, some yelling and putting up a fuss. Guild mates turning on each other and shoving.</p>
<p>Their leader Lord Momonga looks horrified. And rightly so.</p>
<p>“ENOUGH.”</p>
<p>Touch-Me steps up and huffs.</p>
<p>“You all know this is for the best. Besides, for all we know it could trigger VBS in somebody.”</p>
<p>The fighting stops and the guildmates quietly murmur, some looking away in shame. Peroroncino pouting.</p>
<p>“Indeed. Now I don’t want to hear about this again. As Guild Leader what example would I be to let you all…”</p>
<p>Demiurge frowns, so other Supreme ones were aware of the barrier and had tried to remedy it? Then what was so wrong? Wouldn’t it be best to have them be able to serve their Gods in every manner imaginable?</p>
<p>Lady Dez slips away from Momonga and appears beside his Lord, perhaps they’ll finally be closer? Though it pains him that now he can no longer touch his Creator.</p>
<p>Ulbert grins as Dez appears beside him, wrapping his arm around her even if he can’t feel her.</p>
<p>“Ah Don’t you look wonderful at my side?” “You know..I’m sure the others will get over it eventually.”</p>
<p>His Lord and Lady walk side by side. Though Demiurge worries. She’s silent and stiff. Was everyone’s movements like this before?</p>
<p>"Yeah. Probably."</p>
<p>Your mind is murky, replaying the past events. Maybe…Maybe this was for the best. You were beginning to treat them like they were real, loving them… the beginnings of VBS.</p>
<p>But now you know you can't be with Ulbert. Enough is enough. He took one of your greatest joys away just because he was selfish. He's always selfish and you should have broken up with him sooner.</p>
<p>You three make your way inside the burning temple and your feet plant themselves firmly on the ground. Facing Ulbert with rage in your eyes. </p>
<p>"We are done."</p>
<p>"... What?"</p>
<p>" I'm breaking up with you. You selfish shithead."</p>
<p>Alarm goes through both Ulbert and Demiurge, how dare she address his Lord that way-</p>
<p>"Oh come on Dez, it's not that bad. So what? You can't play with your boytoys it'll be fine-"</p>
<p>"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND." "YOU'RE SELFISH AND CRUEL. DO YOU THINK I WANTED THEM AS MUCH AS I DID AT FIRST? NO! I WANTED MY LOVER! YOU!"</p>
<p>He can hear Dez sob even if her expression just looks upset. What's going on?</p>
<p>"I was more then happy to get the mod, to spend time with you. To please YOU. But you're a lousy lover! After you fuck me I just feel used and unloved. So then I go to Sebas. Or Cocytus!" "And you know what!?! They made me feel loved! Loved and adored!"</p>
<p>Ulbert opens his mouth and she advances, voice raised high as she shouts at him.</p>
<p>"I WANTED YOU TO TREAT ME AS GOOD AS YOU TREAT FUCKING DEMIURGE. TO HOLD ME!? BUT WHEN I ASK YOU'RE BUSY OR YOU'RE NOT IN THE MOOD!"</p>
<p>"I'm DONE. You took away my sweethearts you took away what made being with you barrable."</p>
<p>She shoves past Ulbert as he stutters and tries to grab her, damaging her arm. But Dez doesn't pause as she transforms and donkey kicks Ulbert away.</p>
<p>Demiurge can hear the terrified and awe'd screaming of his fellow residents as Dez storms out of the 7th floor.</p>
<p>Lord Ulbert looks stunned, staring at the doorway still reaching.</p>
<p>"Dez…? I never-" </p>
<p>His Lord's tone is somber, grief stricken. </p>
<p>"I never thought…"</p>
<p>Sebas can hear the ruckus from the hallway as he follows Lord Touch-Me. Immediately getting in his way as he draws his sword as he witnesses Karamatic Dez.</p>
<p>"Dez!?”</p>
<p>Touch-Me slides in front of Dez and holds his shield, stopping her from charging.</p>
<p>Your visions red and can’t tell who’s in front of you. Only that you’re crying and swipe your claws.</p>
<p>Lady Dez logs out and Ulbert trails behind her, looking at Touch-Me ashamed and logs out quickly.</p>
<p>You don’t step into the guild for some time. Instead of farming your share you just remotely transfer your own personal treasure to the guilds stockpiles.</p>
<p>Cocytus stands at Lady Dez door. determined. The other Supreme Beings try to move him yet he shrugs them off. Lord Warrior Takemikazhu allowed him to stay. So he will stay.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t he be guarding his floor.”</p>
<p>“Aw come on Momonga, Dez hasn’t been back in a while.”</p>
<p>“What’s that got to do with it?”</p>
<p>“Dude he’s not raiding my inventory anymore.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Before his basic consumption was super high along with rare tier items, now he just uses a ring.”</p>
<p>“Oh…Can.. can NPC’s get depressed?”</p>
<p>He hunkers down and crosses his arms. Refusing to look at Lord Momonga. Not unless ordered to.</p>
<p>Momonga groans. Half the guild hates him and they’re starting to lose members. Peroroncinos upset with him and Dez has gone. She won’t return his messages, she won’t return anyone’s messages. He’s worried. </p>
<p>You log in during middle of the night, feeling like shit. Like big shit.</p>
<p>Like you just want to quit and never talk to anyone else again. Your friends hate you probably, Touch-Me definitely does. Ulbert’s been spamming your phone until you blocked him. At this point why even log on.</p>
<p>You see Cocytus and try not to cry as he excitedly sits up.</p>
<p>Just by looking at him you know he’d be trilling and chirping. The only thing you hear is the ambient noise of the tomb.</p>
<p>“Cocytus why are you even here?”</p>
<p>She sounds so tired and depressed. He tries to comfort her with his sounds but she keeps walking, entering her room.</p>
<p>He follows.</p>
<p>“STOP.”</p>
<p>Cocytus freezes, shocked. She’s never raised her voice-</p>
<p>You start shaking as you feed your mimics, sniffling and whining.</p>
<p>“i’m sorry. I’m sorry sweetie. You need to stay at your floor okay?”</p>
<p>Cocytus whines and tries to reach for his Mistress but his body doesn't move, watching her like a hawk as she gets closer. </p>
<p>“You shoudn’t even be here, hell I don’t even know if you understand me anymore…”</p>
<p>She looks so broken, so unlike his stunning Queen. Cocytus tries to reach for her face but his claws stop just short of touching her. No matter how hard he pushes an invisible barrier keeps them separated.</p>
<p>“... I’m so sorry baby…”</p>
<p>It breaks your heart to see him try. At the very least it confirms that the affections you shared for your boys wasn’t completely one sided.</p>
<p>“I need to go… aha...you know Lord Momonga’s pissed and well.. the treasury doesn’t build itself up.”</p>
<p>You sniffle and turn, waving him off.</p>
<p>“Return to your floor.”</p>
<p>Lady Dez walks away and Cocytus lets out a loud pleading screech, one that goes unnoticed. His Mistress can’t hear him anymore!? He can’t comfort her, can’t hold her when she cries?</p>
<p>His legs give out and he lets out broken hisses in despair.</p>
<p>Warrior Takemikazuchi huffs as he approaches Peroroncino. His gait agitated. While he only engaged with the maids most of the Guild who did have the mod were in agreement. Something had to be done.</p>
<p>Even before then there was a kinship among those who knew, your own npc is free game and so are the maids. Perorocino waves him over and steps aside to show Luci*Fell.</p>
<p>“Hm? What brings you here, troublemaker?”</p>
<p>“Oh y’know, just that apparently Dez shares your kinks.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Besides sleeping with Sebas Tien, Momonga had gotten her to say whos other NPC’s she’s been with.” “Including Cocytus and Kyukehko.”</p>
<p>It’s not really news to Warrior, he had… had his suspicions when Dez had begun borrowing Cocytus. He never had a problem with it… okay maybe a tiny one.</p>
<p>He was just a little jealous. Just a smidge.</p>
<p>“Really, Kyukehko?”</p>
<p>“I know right!? I made him terrifying and yet?” “Anyway, the mod doesn’t work, BUT check this out.”</p>
<p>Luci*fell moves for Pero and Warrior to stand side by side, pulling up Kyukehko’s stats.</p>
<p>“Okay what are we looking at?”</p>
<p>“Affinity!”</p>
<p>Luci*fell swipes and enters a password, showing Kyukehko’s relationships. The screen is mostly taken up by his millions of familiars.</p>
<p>“Okay so only creators who have the mod can examine their creations affinity with others. Clearly Kyukehko loves all his weird lil bastards.”</p>
<p>Narrowing the search results has Kyukehko’s menu has him left with the other NPC’s and Guildmembers.</p>
<p>“Oof he’s one of the most hated-”</p>
<p>“Wait!”</p>
<p>Warrior points at the maximum affinity he has for The Profaned Mistress, along with Cocytus. Though their bars are different colours.</p>
<p>“Wait does this mean Cocytus and Kyu-”</p>
<p>“No I think they’re just friends, anyway!” “So clearly Touch-Me is being a bit over reacting. The NPC’s wouldn’t go along with it if they weren’t sufficiently attached.”</p>
<p>Peroroncino nods and throws up his own menu, switching it to Shalltear and her full affinity.</p>
<p>“See? Look, my bar was already full before I got um… close to Shallty. But then when I started sampling my beautiful creation~? The bar changed colour.”</p>
<p>Warrior nods and hums.</p>
<p>“So… If we got Touch-Me to see Sebas stats..”</p>
<p>“We might have a case for him to forgive Dez and get the ban taken down!”</p>
<p>“But what about the prudes?”</p>
<p>Luci*fell shrugs.</p>
<p>“Who gives a shit honestly? Ten members left, and were then hunted down by Heaven’s Gate. We have majority rule, we just need to make sure Touch-Me’s cool.”</p>
<p>Warrior and Pero shudder at the mention of the rival guild, those guys are the worst.</p>
<p>“Speaking of, where… is Dez? I know she’s a thief but I’ve literally havn’t seen her since the ban.”</p>
<p>“Working her nice ass off probably?”</p>
<p>“Pero!”</p>
<p>“LISTEN- Don’t tell me you havn’t looked too! And just hhh… she’s sweet and sassy… total shame she’s with Ulbert..”</p>
<p>“You havn’t heard?”</p>
<p>It’s late at night that your phone begins to buzz to life, more messages. You suppose you need to start working out what you’re going to do… you could threaten to leave the guild…</p>
<p>Cute Ninja: Hey Dez, we have a plan to get our… well everybody else's Mod back! Y’know I still need to get a stronger rig.. But doesn’t mean you guys shouldn’t be able to enjoy yourselves! C;</p>
<p>Sword smoocher: Dez, come on answer. Besides, Cocytus is depressed and won’t train. At least give us a listen.</p>
<p>You have low hopes but? If there’s a way to get yourself back to a better place mentally you’re up for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As per my usual rule. When a chapter ends with angst, the next day I will upload another chapter early! So come back tomorrow Friday for some wholesome smut and fluff!<br/>Because you know as well as I a week thinking about the boys being separated from Dez would be heartbreaking ;-;</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Consent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author’s Note:<br/>Last chapter was so lengthy and talky and plot-y without so much smut I’m so sorry. Listen- Listen I love smut much more but it was needed to get the second phase of ATA into effect. Aka Dez saying bye bye you bitch to Ulbert. Here we gonna have the best bros to ever bro t stick up for her. For Dez to apologize to Touch-Me and explain why she likes Sebas. And for Touch-Me to get to know his creation and Dez a little better. Also Momonga relieved he doesn’t have to be the bad guy anymore.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their plan was stupid. You told them straight to their face it was stupid and was doomed to fail. But Warrior and Pero had reassured you, they’d have your back.</p>
<p>You still don’t want to face Touch-Me.</p>
<p>Especially after he yelled at you. That had… well it hadn’t scared you. More like having a parent incredibly disappointed in you. Maybe that’s why it hurt more.</p>
<p>And now you have Warrior and Pero at your side, guiding you into the round room as Nishikenrai and Luci*fell were trying to persuade Touch-Me to download the mod. With his super powerful rig it’d only take a few minutes.</p>
<p>Entering the round room you immediately spy Sebas standing beside a annoyed Touch-Me, who to his credit was downloading the mod. His avatar standing stiffly as it loaded the information.</p>
<p>“You’ll see Touch, Sebas was totally enjoying himself!”</p>
<p>“And if he wasn’t? What if-”</p>
<p>Touch-Me’s voice cuts off as he glares Dez down. Peroroncino gently placing a hand over her shoulder and Warrior stepping in front.</p>
<p>“Hey Touch, just cool it you know Dezzy wouldn’t. Now boot up the menu and look for yourself.”</p>
<p>Touch-Me’s avatar shifts and he slides the menu up, looking over Sebas stats and is utterly confused.</p>
<p>“Where am I suppose to be looking? This interface is… weird.”</p>
<p>“Right here bud.”</p>
<p>Pero moves from your side and you fidget, sliding closer to Warrior and under one of his many arms. Pero pointing at a tab and helping Touch-Me to the correct window.</p>
<p>“Okay see this menu? It’s a list of all of Sebas relationships in the tomb, affinity. The mod uses affinity as a gauge.” “Now I know you don’t want ALL the details so heres just some.”</p>
<p>Pero points at Demiurge’s name on the List.</p>
<p>“See this? Sebas clearly hates Demiurge, that means he wouldn’t possibly fuck him.”</p>
<p>Scrolling they pause at Ulbert’s name, curious.</p>
<p>“And… what’s this mean Pero? W-wouldn’t Sebas like most of us?”</p>
<p>“That’s true-”</p>
<p>You fidget and wonder for yourself. You know he wouldn’t get along with Demi but with Ulbert?</p>
<p>“I uh… might have a answer for that one?”</p>
<p>Warrior lets you go as you take a spot between Touch-Me and Sebas, clicking on Ulberts name.</p>
<p>“I uh...well the short of it is Sebas probably saw when Ulbert dragged me into his room.. and that might be what negatively affected him?”</p>
<p>The group looks at you confused and you fidget, deeply uncomfortable. They’re Ulbert’s friends too and even if he wasn’t a dick it’s not exactly right.</p>
<p>“Dezzy? What happened?”</p>
<p>“Um uh…”</p>
<p>“So… Ulbert had wanted to try something a bit… rough… I was kinda into it! But y'know, um…”</p>
<p>“Dez.”</p>
<p>“...Con non-con.”</p>
<p>The group stares at you and you want to sink into the ground.</p>
<p>“Dezzy, did Sebas see?”</p>
<p>“He saw Ulbert shove me into a wall I think and then drag me into his room by the hair.” “I might have made it worse…”</p>
<p>Quickly you raise your hands and wave, as if trying to disappaite the tense atmosphere.</p>
<p>“It- it was pretty rough on me, n-not that I didn’t stop! I just… Ulbert left me pretty torn up suddenly and I just…”</p>
<p>The group freezes as they hear you whine.</p>
<p>“I just wanted somebody to hold me after! I called Sebas and he held me and made me feel wanted okay! I didn’t think that would negatively affect him towards anybody…” “And then he helped me with my back- it hurt so much-”</p>
<p>Touch-Me is the one to pull you into a ‘hug’ As you start to cry. Sebas own eyes seem to glisten.</p>
<p>Wordlessly Pero scrolls till Sebas stats show Dez, her meter full and with a little crown.</p>
<p>“So you see Touch, Sebas has been doing a world of good for Dez…” “Better then that fucker ever did.”</p>
<p>Per hisses the words out and gently wraps a arm around Dez, the guild might not be able to touch each other now but they’ll always be there when a member's in need.</p>
<p>Your small group along with Sebas wait till Momonga logs in, Touch-Me assuring you that it would be okay. And that he was sorry for calling you names. Likewise you were incredibly sorry for not telling him anything.</p>
<p>“Just so we’re clear, I’ll ask Momonga to t e m p o r a r i l y lift the ban. Both to see what Sebas does and to make my final decision.”</p>
<p>Warrior hums. </p>
<p>“Can I bring Cocytus?”</p>
<p>“Sure but why?” </p>
<p>“I think you’ll see exactly why, since we’re going by what the NPC’s reactions are. That and as Momonga said, he was one of her lovers yes?”</p>
<p>You’re utterly embarrassed by them talking so casually about it. You’d never been particularly shy but for most of your friends to know you slept with their creations!?</p>
<p>Touch-Me shrugs and Warrior brings up his menu, the groups attention focusing in on Momonga.</p>
<p>“What are you all up to-”</p>
<p>“My friend.. I may have been too hasty in my anger. It’s come to light that well…” “So long as there’s consent It shouldn’t be banned completely…” “That and well, besides the issue of Dez I was thinking on my own…”</p>
<p>Touch-Me slumps.</p>
<p>“What if one of our Guildmates has VBS?” “Wouldn’t I just be cruel?”</p>
<p>Peroroncino noticeably stiffens and then relaxes as they both nod.</p>
<p>“True. So what is it you want me to do?”</p>
<p>“Temporarily turn the firewall off, I want to see what Sebas and Cocytus do on their own.”</p>
<p>The bug mention seems to drag himself to the group, eyes dull as he huffs steam.</p>
<p>“Dudes a little sluggish isn’t he?”</p>
<p>“Shut up, My creations, just having a hard time-”</p>
<p>Momonga walks to the guild weapons display, picking up the Staff of Ainz Ool Gown and opening his administrative menu. Clicking and then raising his staff, the room flashing for a single moment.</p>
<p>“Designated area is active.”</p>
<p>Touch-Me marvels at how suddenly everyone seems more alive, Perorocino and Dez squinting at the sudden light, Pero’s feathers ruffling and Dez and Nishikenrain looking pained by the bright light.</p>
<p>Sebas turns and bows to his creator, meanwhile Cocytus makes low depressed buzzing.</p>
<p>“Wait, Cocytus makes noises?”</p>
<p>Instantly Cocytus stands upright, making louder pleading trills as he looks between Warrior and Dez who watch him intently.</p>
<p>“Yes we can hear you sweetie-”</p>
<p>The guildmates are shocked when Cocytus sprints, Chirping loudly in glee as he takes off, charging into Dez and wraps all his arms around her. The guild awwwing when Cocytus cries and frozen tears get on Dez and the floor.</p>
<p>“Yes yes I missed you too lovebug…”</p>
<p>You give his mandibles a kiss and Cocytus continues to chirp loudly, trilling as he nuzzles you with his mandibles.</p>
<p>Touch-Me takes a step toward you and Cocytus head snaps to glare him down, buzzing angrily, puffing mist at Touch-Me’s feet. Sebas clears his throat and Cocytus keeps buzzing, holding Dez tightly.</p>
<p>You’re nearly being crushed to death but you don’t mind, too overjoyed to have your love bug holding you.</p>
<p>Touch-Me gulps as Sebas continues to stare at him. </p>
<p>“You can do as you like?”</p>
<p>With a nod and bow Sebas walks confidently to the trio, affectionately patting Cocytus’s armour. Reluctantly he releases their Mistress so that Sebas may hug her. The guild wide eye’d when he kisses her cheek and holds her hand tightly.</p>
<p>“I think this answers wether or not the NPC’s were forced. I’ll be waiting for everyone to log in at once and announced that the ban is lifted. Since anyone who had a serious problem with it is gone anyway…”</p>
<p>Touch-Me watches as Sebas genty strokes Dez cheeks and she leans into his touch, eyes watering and a blissful smile.</p>
<p>His heart both warms and aches, shouldn’t she have been like this with Ulbert? How did this all even start?</p>
<p>But with how happy Sebas looks now he can’t complain, especially not with how Cocytus looked ready to bite off his head.</p>
<p>The group disperses after agreeing to let the NPC’s decide who’s advances they would accept or not. Though you have a sneaking suspicion they’ll just be going for the maids. Warrior himself immediately running off to find his favorite. Pero likewise nearly teleporting to get to Shalltear.</p>
<p>The only ones left were you and your boys, Nishikenrain, Touch-Me and Momonga.</p>
<p>“So, what are you all going to do?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps dig out a temporary Species change scroll to see if this is as really good as it looks, Imean-” “Yknow…”</p>
<p>“Ah um… Well I have a fiance and don’t really feel comfortable… doing that…. here.”</p>
<p>“I’m poor and I’m sad about it.”</p>
<p>You giggle and gently grab Cocytus’s mandible, pulling him down for bug kisses. The guys staring at you with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“God’s I missed that, he’s the best and so gentle- And Sebas… god it took him to realize how shitty I’ve been treated..” “Tell you what Nishi, later on you can watch and see if you’d really like this mod?”</p>
<p>“Watch!?!?!”</p>
<p>Touch-Me immediately throws up his hands and nopes out. </p>
<p>“My virgin ears-”</p>
<p>Sebas blinks, how chivalrous to wait until marriage? Though he wonders how his Creator’s fiance could possibly hold back?</p>
<p>“Say…. since… you might be offering… could I possibly watch too?” “Ifthatstooweird-”</p>
<p>You blink at Momonga in disbelief, ah so he’s a vouyer too?</p>
<p>“Sure? I don’t particularly mind, especially not now.”</p>
<p>Cocytus trills and immediately picks you up by your limbs, your face bright red.</p>
<p>“Sweetie not right now!?”</p>
<p>He chirps in disappointment and sets you down.</p>
<p>“Right now I’m just going to give my boys all the attention they deserve.”</p>
<p>You depart from the two flustered men and pick up Sebas as you walk to your room, flustering the butler as he’s carried like a bride.</p>
<p>You don’t even wait for Cocytus to open the door and opt to just kick it open, the two men shuddering at your display.</p>
<p>“You have no idea how miserable I’ve been without you both.”</p>
<p>Setting Sebas down he doesn’t even regain his balance as you immediately give him a deep kiss, only pulling away when you need to breath.</p>
<p>“I love you both so much. So so so much.”</p>
<p>You turn and tug Cocytus as he closes the door with his tail, giving him a likewise deep needy kiss.</p>
<p>You don’t miss how much he trembles, or how his entire chest rumbles in happiness. Sebas behind you kissing the nap of your neck and carefully biting there. Refusing to let go as he likewise trembles.</p>
<p>They’re both being so inappropriate towards their Supreme One, but right now? After being forcibly away from her for so long? Who gives a flying shit?</p>
<p>Sebas growls softly as he holds onto Dez in a mating bite, she may not realize what it means but Cocytus is certainly aware. It’s the grip dragons use with only their mates, not with any casual breeding.</p>
<p>Likewise Cocytus makes a deep rumble, a special tune. Reserved for his Queen and his fellow polyque. A Hive Lord announcing their devotion.</p>
<p>Something clicks into your brain, something begrudgingly that Ulbert said long ago while talking of demon lore.</p>
<p>Their Mistress sheds her armour and the two make incredibly pleased sounds, Sebas releasing her neck and both gasp.</p>
<p>You can feel the tearing of your wings now, fanning them as they span out. It’s painful but not incredibly so, though you doubt the two would know what you think of them.</p>
<p>They know exactly what it means and both grip you tightly between them. It might not be the same that they are not demons but they do know this.</p>
<p>Their Mistress sees them as worthy lifemates.</p>
<p>Cocytus brushes his mandibles against your cheek and trills ever so softly, as if he’s telling you important secrets. His mandibles softly poking you as he continues his soft trilling.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Sebas sheds his clothes and presses into your back, returning to his mating bite on your neck. Only this time he carefully rubs where your wings sprout, causing you to shudder.</p>
<p>It feels natural as you all migrate to your bed, Cocytus smaller hands rubbing all along your body, eager to refamiliarize himself with you.</p>
<p>Sebas gently pushes you into against, Cocytus and kisses down your spine, shifting to lick and pepper your wing joint with kisses.</p>
<p>He grins as his Mistress flails and chuckles when she smacks her wing into his face.</p>
<p>“Sorry- sorry!”</p>
<p>You whine loudly and fluster.</p>
<p>“Sorry Sebas I’m… i just never been touched there-”</p>
<p>It seems to revitalize Sebas to worship your wings and Cocytus buzzes loudly, grabbing both your attention as his eyes darken and his plating shifts.</p>
<p>“Cocytus-”</p>
<p>Swiftly Sebas grabs your tail and shoves it into the seam of Cocytus’s armour, earning a very pissed off buzz as his body gets paralyzed.</p>
<p>“Sebas! Why’d you do that-”</p>
<p>You glare at him and then Sebas points down, your eyes following.</p>
<p>Cocytus is completely engorged as his ovipositor leaks precum, pulsing in need.</p>
<p>“Wh-”</p>
<p>Sebas carefully tugs your wing and you blink.</p>
<p>“I gave my wings… is this a breeding thing for him?”</p>
<p>Sebas nods and chuckles, tugging out your stinger from Cocytus and hearing said bug continue his angry buzzing.</p>
<p>“Well what if I like Cocytus being rough?”</p>
<p>There’s a breathy laugh as Sebas makes a fist and presses it against your lower lips, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Oh- okay nevermind-”</p>
<p>You giggle at how more relaxed he is, glad to see him back to sassing you.</p>
<p>Cocytus clicks angrily as his body twitches and you smile, easing yourself onto Cocytus’s ovipositors head.</p>
<p>“Shhh baby shhh it's okay. It’s probably for the best..”</p>
<p>You coo as you slide down Cocytus and take him in, groaning as he spreads you.</p>
<p>“Next time I’ll be prepared… then you won’t have to hold back…”</p>
<p>Cocytus’s angry buzzing replaces itself with pleased trills as you ease yourself off his cock and then sink down a little further. Not having him regularly had seemingly reset your.. stretchyness.</p>
<p>Sebas watches as his Lady takes Cocytus, taking his own shaft and squeezing. Pumping himself in time with her movements. It pleases him to no end to finally see her enjoy herself.</p>
<p>You manage to sink halfway down onto Cocytus ovipositor and sigh happily, his cool pre coating your insides and lessening the sting. </p>
<p>Sebas releases himself and grabs you from behind, rubbing himself against your ass as he kisses at your wing stem. Purring you raise your tail as Sebas gets comfortable, any fear of him being behind you is long gone.</p>
<p>His heart warms as she pushes back against him, wiggling her behind against his shaft and giggling. Seeing the progress they’ve made fills him with joy.</p>
<p>“Sebas..?”</p>
<p>You flutter your wings and offer him the wingstem, eyes feintly glowing. Even if it’s not permanent, you want him to know your devotion.</p>
<p>He kisses your wingstem and gently pushes you down further onto Cocytus, encouraging you with soft nibbles till you’ve taken him fully.</p>
<p>It’s somewhat painful for you but equally pleasurable as Sebas hand moves to gently rub and pinch at your clit.</p>
<p>“Yes~”</p>
<p>Sebas gulps and allows his fangs to grow, biting roughly onto his Mistress wing and growling at the taste of her blood.</p>
<p>You jolt and let out a keen, eyes wide as you gasp and arch. It’s a different kind of pain then before. Shudders rack your body at the sharp sensation going through you. </p>
<p>Cocytus eyes seem to sparkle as he watches his Mistress body go limp, eyes fluttering as she pulses around him.</p>
<p>“Sebas-”</p>
<p>Sebas licks up your blood and sniffles, looking back you can see small tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Honey..”</p>
<p>Your tail wraps around his leg and squeezes firmly. Sighing happily you lean back and nuzzle Sebas, the two of you sharing soft kisses. You giggle and gently boop your head against his, winking.</p>
<p>“Time to make Cocytus see stars~”</p>
<p>You angle yourself forward and put your hands in front of you to balance on Cocytus armor, your bug warrior making curious clicks as you grin evilly.</p>
<p>“You wanted to be rough didn’t you?”</p>
<p>Cocytus barely hisses in air as you lift yourself and then drop back onto him, letting out a trill of pleasure.</p>
<p>You grunt and smirk, rocking yourself on his ovipositor. Taking a deep breath you let out your special trill, Cocytus body trembling as he fights the paralyzing venom.</p>
<p>Lifting yourself off him you make your way to kiss between his eyes, trilling again and squeeling when he  shoves your horns with his mandibles.</p>
<p>Immediately he apologetically trills and then a sharper trilled one as you slam yourself back onto him and pant.</p>
<p>He’s so big and the pace leaves you light headed, but it’s all worth it to hear Cocytus buggy screams. His ovipositor pulses and you bite your lip, taking him to the base and rocking until he cums. </p>
<p>You begin to pull yourself up and Cocytus seemingly panics, chirping in alarm until you slide back onto him. Curious as you feel him pulse more then usual.</p>
<p>Something squishy slides into you and you gasp, eyes going wide as he stretches your entrance to the limits.</p>
<p>“C-c-” </p>
<p>You ease him out until his head is in you, relieving some of the ache. He still stretches you as he pours more of whatever he’s doing into you. It’s mind numbing whatever he’s doing. Feeling yourself be stretched till it hurts and then suddenly whatever it is in your belly setting.</p>
<p>Cocytus is seemingly in ecstasy as he trills, head lulling back and fourth as some of the movement returns to him. It sounds almost like singing to you as he fills you with this mysterious substance.</p>
<p>You moan as he repeats the process, you lose count of what he's doing as an orgasm goes through you. Cocytus whining.</p>
<p>Sebas watches in intrigue as Cocytus lays eggs in his Mistress. Normally he’d have been crossed but…</p>
<p>He knows how hard Ccoytus worked to make them, and how much Lady Dez would coo her want for him. An odd mix of pride and envy go through him. Cocytus is blessed, for a Supreme one, Their Supreme one to want him in such a manner.</p>
<p>Cocytus finally stops as you sit there, incoherent and filled to the point your stomach bulges. Sebas being a dear and lifting you off Cocytus ovipositor.</p>
<p>You weakly try to cover your pussy to keep anything from leaking out, whining in soft protest as Sebas hand slides there.</p>
<p>He’s gentle as he slides his hand against their Mistress. Her fortitude admirable but … it certainly looked unpleasant. His fingers stretching her.</p>
<p>You can feel Sebas hand work its way into you as you cover your face in embarrassment, unable to look at either of them. Seems you really ARE a size queen.</p>
<p>Sebas feels the substance inside you and then withdrawls his hand, shaking his head. Cocytus groaning and buzzing in disappointment.</p>
<p>He had given up after all…</p>
<p>After months of working hard to get his body to produce eggs, and then the supreme ones ban…</p>
<p>Just one week and his eggs were unviable…</p>
<p>But at least his Mistress had loved the sensation, a good sign.</p>
<p>Cocytus chirps softly and you smile, seemingly drunk as you coo for Sebas to help you. Your legs too jellylike to help anymore. He eases you onto Cocytus chest, offering your opposite wing into Cocytus jaws.</p>
<p>He coos lovingly at you until you feel Cocytus lick at your wing and you shudder.</p>
<p>His mouthparts bite into you and your mouth hangs open, body shuddering as you go limp. Crying softly as you turn your head to kiss his cold armor.</p>
<p>Sebas sighs happily as his Mistress body gives out and yet she continues to shower them in affection. His eyes taking in the sight.</p>
<p>Cocytus heaving under Lady Dez and cooing, Lady Dez trying to keep the contents of her womb and lower regions contained. Sebas himself hard and yet? He would never complain. Marking their Mistress, hearing her devotion and showing her theirs? It’s the greatest night he’s ever had.</p>
<p>Chirping, Cocytus tilts his head as much as he can manage and chuckles. Watching their Lady pass out and drool on his armour. Such a sight and to them? She is their loving radiant Goddess.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay!! We are back to the yummy good vibes and love!!! I'm so sorry last chapter was a mess of sadness so here's the good feels fluffy smut!! </p>
<p>(And also maybe Sebas and Cocytus making lasting bonds with Dez-) </p>
<p>No more sadness for a while!! I kinda promise!! (Demi doesn't count hehe 😏)</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Hive Alliance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author’s note:<br/>After Dez has solidified her bond with her boys she wants to help Cocytus get to peak condition. Knowing how after his unviable eggs left her he was pouting. Now sprouting new ‘cosmetics’ to her wings she goes to see Warrior Takemikazuchi about assisting Cocytus… Only to be graced with an enticing offer.</p>
<p>TW: DUBIOUS CONSENT, rough, degrading language.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cocytus trilled softly as he rubs his Mistress bulging stomach, happy in knowing he had done a good job.</p>
<p>He had seen his Mistress open a menu when they had first united along with Sebas, trilling curiously.</p>
<p>“This? It’s so my wings don’t reset and I get to keep your markings sweetie-”</p>
<p>It had pleased him greatly to hear. His Mistress body was so unusual, though it may just be a Supreme Being thing. To where they would return home at full health no matter what when they departed to their realm and returned. And now? Whenever she returned she would forever bare their bites.</p>
<p>But then he worried. What would happen if he did lay eggs in his Mistress and she departed to her realm?</p>
<p>The max amount of time a Supreme One had ever stayed in the tomb was 24 hours, not nearly enough time to incubate a clutch.</p>
<p>You sigh against Cocytus, having logged back in early just to see him. He had been eager to fill you with his seed and you were more then welcoming to it.</p>
<p>And now you had to depart, Cocytus making the saddest whining.</p>
<p>“Shhh sweetie I’ll be back later-”</p>
<p>Cocytus chirps softly and hugs you with his mandibles, not wanting to let go. Softly you stroke the sides of his face, smiling.</p>
<p>“They won’t take me from you again okay sweetie? “</p>
<p>Buzzing in disbelief Cocytus shakes his head lightly, and shaking you with him. Giving you a firm squeeze and releasing you.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back before you know it, my stunning warrior…”</p>
<p>Pressing your lips against Cocytus mouthparts you smile and log out.</p>
<p>Cocytus sighing as his Lady seems to vanish into thin air.</p>
<p>He hated being away from her now, still worried the other Supreme Beings would change their mind. </p>
<p>Though at least he wasn’t alone. All the NPC’s who had served a Supreme one were… a bit clingy.</p>
<p>It was horrible being ripped away in such a manner from their beloveds.</p>
<p>So now he looks around Lady Dez's room, much more confident in exploring it while his Mistress was away.</p>
<p>And perhaps it was nice trying to poke her things and the mimics growling at him.</p>
<p>Truly they were formidable opponents to Supreme Ones and NPC’s alike. He had witnessed once when Lord Nishikienrai had walked in uninvited when he had guarded Lady Dez's room.</p>
<p>Only to look in and see Lord Nishkenrai scream as the Mimic devoured him.</p>
<p>Lady Dez had laughed at the ninja and had told him that’s what he deserved, refusing to give back the new sword he had gotten taken.</p>
<p>Not that the mimics were ever cruel to him, in fact they only seemed to hate Sebas when he would enter the room. For Cocytus he just had fun playing with them and the spiderling necklaces.</p>
<p>Though he trills quietly and departs, heading to his Lords Quarters. Would his hatchlings be safe? I-if he ever did have them with his Mistress…</p>
<p>No… not Mistress, Queen.</p>
<p>He knocks rather loudly before he barges inside, a habit he had developed after his Creator had found his own candidate for Queenship.</p>
<p>“L-Lord Cocytus! Welcome back!”</p>
<p>“It’s Good To Be Back.”</p>
<p>Cocytus head turns to study the room, his Lord had begun redecorating since he had begun courting the small maid. Before he would line his walls with his weapons, each beautifully crafted masterpiece with its own plaque.</p>
<p>But now?</p>
<p>His Lord had begun crafting Propolis and mixing it with the highest levels of bug wax to create stunning cones. The walls covered in crevices to hold treasures and goods.</p>
<p>And likewise he had changed the bed, one from the standard humanoid bed to a true and proper nest.</p>
<p>Though he doubts the sweet maid had caught onto the change in their Lord.</p>
<p>“Miss Hosta, Has Our Lord Been Back From The Realm Of Supreme Beings Yet?”</p>
<p>“Sorry my Lord, but i’m afraid not… he actually..”</p>
<p>Hosta giggled and blushed, hiding her face in her hands.</p>
<p>“I think he plans to ask Lord Momonga to claim me as his-” “N-not like mates but uh… you know… like adopted creation-”</p>
<p>She squeels as Cocytus lifts her high, laughing loudly.</p>
<p>“THAT IS FANTASTIC TO HEAR!”</p>
<p>Indeed! Hosta’s creator had left some time ago, never to return. And while normally it would leave their creations into deep depression… A maids creator disappearing meant life or death for them.</p>
<p>Too long without their creator ensuring their use would have them ‘deleted’. </p>
<p>Their entire existence erased.</p>
<p>Hosta had only avoided inspection when Lord Warrior Takemikazuchi had one day invited her to his chambers. And in his mercy had allowed her to remain with him. At first he had simply thought his Lord was releasing tension with the small maid.</p>
<p>And yet? She remains, well cared for and even pampered.</p>
<p>“I’m Sure Our Lord Will Gladly Give You Over To Lord Warrior Takemikazuchi-”</p>
<p>“I-I know, I just.. don’t want him to regret it..”</p>
<p>Hosta flusters and wiggles fear of Cocytus grip, rushing off to clean up while their Lord is still away.</p>
<p>“Lord Warrior left you some high level jellies in the refrigerator by the way! I think he really supports you and Lady Dez-”</p>
<p>Cocytus releases a cloud of mist and chirps in delight, eyes nearly sparkling.</p>
<p>“You Believe So!?”</p>
<p>“Of course!”</p>
<p>You hum softly as you clean your rig system till it shines spotless. Of course strict hygiene was necessary with the systems. Ports connected to spines likewise had to be cleaned.</p>
<p>So as you soak yourself and allow your chosen cleaning agents to do their jobs you browse the Mod Makers forum. </p>
<p>Every now and then they’d release updates near seamlessly into Yggdrasil, and had even created their own tiny store.</p>
<p>You’re thankful the prices are so modest, normally you’d have cash shop items costs entire paychecks but the sweetheart behind the mod was amazing.</p>
<p>‘I just want players to be happy, thus prices will continue to be low. And I’ve also implemented a rewards system. You can run errands for the store and in return you can get the same items without paying!’</p>
<p>You’d gladly die for them. Or steal, or any number of illegal activities.</p>
<p>Though your eyes land on the ‘breeding’ Section.</p>
<p>Items related to fertility, Q and A’s regarding combatibility. God damn FLOW charts-</p>
<p>Whoever ran this site was a god damn beast.</p>
<p>Your thumb slides to compatibility and you read over the mechanics closely.</p>
<p>It seemed the Mods resources were limited. No species that taxed the carrier were available. Humans, demi humans, even most grotesques were out.</p>
<p>Though it did leave options for easier birthed creatures with short gestation periods.</p>
<p>Insectoids, Slimes, Amalgates, and Doppelgangers.</p>
<p>Perhaps because all the creatures laid eggs?</p>
<p>The offspring would come out labeled as a familiar to the parent player, both to ensure that the player wouldn’t be found out by other less kind players. And to ensure the player could create an unlimited number of them.</p>
<p>Clicking away you look into Cocytus species specifically, Hive Lords.</p>
<p>It had seemed among classes the Hive Lords there were a few perks revolving around their breeding and bonding. Specifically if their designated mate is within a certain radias. Buffs such as ‘For the Hoard’ buffing their stats when near two or more familiars. And ‘Hive Champion’ likewise increasing their stats.</p>
<p>The mod maker was a dork and had said it was to impress their mates, and y’know what? Valid.</p>
<p>The whole process seemed simple, five days of incubation with two free days to decide if you would keep them. During that time you could complete a few missions for a ‘Hive Nest’ that would leave your avatar in a helpless sleep like state to allow the eggs to grow. Or you could just buy one.</p>
<p>Though among the reviews you saw other players giving more praise for the mission route, claiming their partners responded better to the ‘earned’ nests.</p>
<p>Guess you know what route you’re going for.</p>
<p>And then preparation for breeding.</p>
<p>Groaning you slump in your chair and sigh.</p>
<p>Hive Lords have the worst rate of consumption to egg ratio, because they’re so powerful they need an army’s worth of food to produce their eggs.</p>
<p>Flicking your wrist you look up Kyukehko’s species for relative comparison.</p>
<p>Turns out all Kyukehko would need is half a fruit and some fresh water to lay his eggs.</p>
<p>And the fresh water is optionable!</p>
<p>Scrubbing yourself clean and ensuring everythings dry you dive in and are met by Momonga, flashing a grinning emoji. Seemed even with the new mod there's only so much expression he can show with his jaws.</p>
<p>“Dez, welcome home. How was work?”</p>
<p>“Oh y’know… it pays the bills.”</p>
<p>Ah, Momonga tilts his head and nods empathically. ‘It pays the bills’ code for ‘I want to quit but bills’.</p>
<p>“Well hopefully things will start to look up. Have you seen Warrior around? He’s a bit late for a meeting.”</p>
<p>“Yeah I think today is sign up day for his dojo, he’s probably just busy.”</p>
<p>“... Sooo what were you two going to talk about~?”</p>
<p>You grin and worm your way to Momonga, using his ribs to climb him.</p>
<p>“Can you please stop that-”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>He groans and headbutts you, ending up making himself dizzy.</p>
<p>“Ow- well, he wanted to talk to me about transferring ownership of one of the maids.”</p>
<p>“Oooo what for~?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know? Maybe he doesn’t want them deleted.”</p>
<p>Nodding you give Momonga a quick kiss on the cheek and dash off, leaving him flustered and calling after you.</p>
<p>Time to be sneaky!</p>
<p>Slipping into the shadows you find Warriors door and sneak inside, surprised to see this mysterious maid ‘talking’ to Cocytus.</p>
<p>Cocytus likewise makes attentive chirps or displeased trills, lifting her effortlessly.</p>
<p>For a moment you wonder what he’s doing as he sets the small maid onto his back and she stands, handing him a duster.</p>
<p>Ahhh he’s helping her clean the high spots!</p>
<p>It takes everything in you to look away from the cute display and rummage through Warriors things.</p>
<p>Privacy pfff who needs that-</p>
<p>Finding where he keeps his in-game notes you copy down the information evilly, hatching a plan of your own as you copy his data.</p>
<p>Warrior clearly has plans to stuff this maid full of eggs, he boasts the Hive Lord Nest in its grandest state. He’s got the premium consumables for himself… </p>
<p>Something that annoys you a little bit, he should share more with Cocytus!</p>
<p>Grinning you leave the room silently, sparing one last glance at the pair.</p>
<p>Cocytus delicately sets the maid down and dusts her off, the maid’s shoulders shaking in a giggle.</p>
<p>They’re so adorable!</p>
<p>Warrior Takemikazuchi nearly skips down the hall. His talk with Momonga going as smoothly as possible! He had apologized profusely for being late and yet things were better then ever.</p>
<p>He had granted Warriors request to keep Hosta!</p>
<p>And yet a tiny part of him gleefully enjoys the fact she’ll still remain mostly in his room.</p>
<p>His beautiful little angel, his precious pink Queen…</p>
<p>He’s so caught up in Rapture he stumbles over something and is mortified when he looks down, seeing Dez flat on the floor.</p>
<p>“Ohmygodimsosorry-”</p>
<p>You wheeze as the Guild's weapons expert runs you over with the force of a truck, light headed as he picks you up like you’re weightless.</p>
<p>“Dezzy??”</p>
<p>“I’m alive!”</p>
<p>Chuckling Warrior sets you down and bows his head.</p>
<p>“Really I’m sorry about that- I was… uh.. deep in thought..”</p>
<p>“Mmmmhmmm Deep in thought on how you’ll be deep in your maid?”</p>
<p>Warrior gasps softly and looks around scandalized and then squints at you, bending down to your height.</p>
<p>“Dez….”</p>
<p>“Warrior.”</p>
<p>“Dez….”</p>
<p>“Taka-kun?”</p>
<p>“D e s m o n d w h y w e r e y o u i n m y r o o m.”</p>
<p>You scream as Warrior lunges for you, laughing and slipping through his fingers like smoke.</p>
<p>“Because it’s fun!”</p>
<p>Again he lunges for you and shakes his fist, taking out a hook and chain.</p>
<p>You pale and attempt to flee, only to curse when he throws the weapon and it touches your leg, gripping it with holy power.</p>
<p>Seems you’re trapped.</p>
<p>“Now now Warrior- I meant no ill will~ Just.. a proposition…”</p>
<p>Warrior stops his pulling to chuckle.</p>
<p>“I’m listening, Demon.”</p>
<p>Oh you love when Warrior slips into his roleplay persona, it’s not only fun… But pretty damn hot.</p>
<p>“Warrior Takemikazuchi, it’s well known you’re a formidable foe… and an even better alley…”</p>
<p>“Yes, isn’t that obvious?”</p>
<p>Warrior eases closer and his eyes flutter as Dez tail flags, giving him the perfect view of her ass.</p>
<p>Was she in one of those moods?</p>
<p>“Were you stating the obvious or were you trying to butter me up?”</p>
<p>He reaches for her, it’s a bit risky in the hallway where anyone could walk on them.. but at the same time exciting. He had never fucked another player and with Dez making those Seductive eyes…</p>
<p>His hand stops just short of her covered core, silent permission as Dez eases back and lets him pet her through her armour.</p>
<p>“Mmm I was thinking more.. of an alliance between us…”</p>
<p>“Mmm an alliance with a demoness? I don’t think I could trust that… your species is known for its lack of honour-”</p>
<p>Warrior pinches you through the clothes and you shudder, feeling yourself get damp.</p>
<p>“Oh? Then what if I plan to spread this juicy little chart on how you plan to breed your new attendant?”</p>
<p>You gasp as Warriors large claws grab the back of your neck, his body buzzing aggressively as his smaller hands roughly squeeze your ass.</p>
<p>“I don’t think you’ll really be in a position to share intel. Not if I fuck you like a demon would…”</p>
<p>Warrior's tone is dangerous, his grip is rough and the way he kneads you has your mind swimming.</p>
<p>“Oh i’ll survive it, And then? I’ll leak all your secrets, Takemikazuchi.”</p>
<p>You spit out his name with venom, surprised as Warrior lifts you without warning and books it to behind a pillar, pressing you into it.</p>
<p>Your guildmates pass by unaware, Warrior covering your mouth and breathing heavily in your ear.</p>
<p>“And if I ruin that pretty throat of yours?” “You know I’ve been dying to let loose on you, foul monster…”</p>
<p>Warrior squeezes your throat to cut off your moan, hands grabbing at your legs and spreading them on the pillar.</p>
<p>Really? You know the entire tomb's a designated zone now but your guildmates are RIGHT there- just a few feet from your hidden spot.</p>
<p>Warriors claws tug at your armor and stop, giving your entire body a synced squeeze.</p>
<p>Even now he’s so honourable~</p>
<p>You spread your legs and wiggle your ass for Warrior, enjoying the way he presses his face flushed into your core and uses his jaws to tear a hole in your armour.</p>
<p>“I’d say I’m open to negotiating this… Alliance, but first I’m going to need some ‘convincing’.”</p>
<p>Warrior licks at your slit and shudders, watching as you twitch. Raising and shuffling closer, he lines you up and adjusts his grip. In one rough shove he bottoms out, nearly strangling you to stop your scream.</p>
<p>Tears run down your face as you grip Warriors claws on instinct, eyes wide. Warrior growing and easing his grip to let you breath.</p>
<p>“Take it like the whore you are.”</p>
<p>Warrior drags his ovipositor out of you and rams into you, grunting as he fucks you like a doll. Muting any moans you make by squeezing your throat, Warrior growls.</p>
<p>“Fuck, look at them…” “They don’t know how good your cunt feels.”</p>
<p>His lower hands slip under your armour and roughly pinch your clit, growling at your pained whines. </p>
<p>“You’d be so good as the Guild's cumdump, picture it, stuffed with cocks every day…” ”You’d never be empty.”</p>
<p>Your claws grip the pillar and dig into it, pussy clenching at Warriors suggestion. Black creeps into your vision as Warrior lets go of your throat, he still muffles the choking noises and eases his brutal thrusts.</p>
<p>“Go on breath, catch your breath..”</p>
<p>Nodding you hiccups and drool, a few gasps of that sweet air and you snarl.</p>
<p>“Taka-”</p>
<p>Your guildmates look around and immediately he covers your mouth, gripping under your armor to roughly squeeze your breasts. Warrior pulls out his ovipositor to rub the head against your red puffy lips.</p>
<p>“You try to scream but I know you love this.” “Love being fucked senseless”</p>
<p>Warrior shoves you to the ground and shoves his cock back into you, fucking you into the ground. His large claws holding your head down as he uses your dripping cunt with reckless abandon.</p>
<p>Your eyes tear up as you grunt out your orgasm, claws digging into the marble floor beneath you. Warrior gripping your tail up and pulling it as he lets your pussy milk him. His precum beginning to coat you.</p>
<p>He forces all his weight on you, the pain and pleasure making you try to escape, it’s all so m u c h-</p>
<p>The fight leaves you as Warriors slips his smaller claws under your armour, rubbing your shoulder blades. </p>
<p>The soft treatment to your back a stark contrast to how he’s plowing your poor cunt.  You groan as Warriors head pops up, laughing as the halls empty.</p>
<p>“Oh you’re vocal aren’t you little demon?” “Go on scream, scream for me.”</p>
<p>His lower arms grip yours and pull them back, keeping you from moving.</p>
<p>“Taka! Fuck-”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Beg you whore-”</p>
<p>Your cry and smack your tail on his head, snapping at him.</p>
<p>“Cum in me fucking GOD-”</p>
<p>“I said b e g-”</p>
<p>He squeezes your head and snarls, lower hands gripping you tightly like a vice. It feels as if he’s killing you in the best way-</p>
<p>“Please! Warrior!” “God I fucking need it!”</p>
<p>A few maids spy the entire scene and are in horror, they never would have thought Warrior would do something like this!?</p>
<p>They gather on the opposite end of the pillar, listening to the rapid sound of used flesh. Warrior and Dez screaming as they come.</p>
<p>Your eyes go wide as Warrior pumps you full of his seed, body trembling as it leaks out of you. Warrior rocking himself into you and humming.</p>
<p>“Are all demons this good…”</p>
<p>Warrior slurs and eases his grip, slowly letting you lay on the ground and pulls out. Holding your legs apart as he watches your used pussy leak.</p>
<p>“mmm beautiful…”</p>
<p>Her pussy quivers and he feels the joy from a job well done flood through him, suddenly alert as bits of red mix with his seed.</p>
<p>Quickly he checks her Hp and balks, she’s in the red!?</p>
<p>“Oh- oh damn Dezzy I’m so sorry I didn’t think it’d rough you up that bad-”</p>
<p>She’s still incoherent as she mumbles, Warrior taking out a health potion and pouring it into his smaller hands.</p>
<p>“Fuck- Thank you Dez, thank you you were so amazing-”</p>
<p>You whine as healing warmth rubs into your pussy, Warriors small claws working the potion deep into you. His Larger claws stroke your hair and one holds a stronger potion to your lips.</p>
<p>Gratefully you drink it and groan in relief.</p>
<p>“Dezzy? Dez are you okay?”</p>
<p>“mhm”</p>
<p>Groaning you try to pick yourself up and eyes widen as Warrior lifts you himself, easing his back onto the pillar as he nuzzles you.</p>
<p>“Ah ah, you aren’t going till I know you’re all right.” “You were so wonderful, I didn’t mean ANY of those insults.”</p>
<p>His mandibles rub your cheeks as he trills affectionately.</p>
<p>“You’re a goddess and so lucky you let me have you. Thank you-”</p>
<p>Warrior chirps in distress as you start crying and hold onto his mandibles, hiccuping.</p>
<p>The maids listen and look at each other in puzzlement. Was it… was this a dominence  thing?  Their Mistress slowly calms and they hear her kiss Warrior quietly.</p>
<p>“I’m great Warrior, I loved it… You’re so strong I thought you’d crush me…” “Just… thank you so much… for this.. it means a lot to do it safely.”</p>
<p>“Of course, God I’m so glad you enjoyed it-”</p>
<p>Lord Warrior trills and the maids aww mutely. So it was stress relief, their species just… made it look much rougher than necessary.</p>
<p>“So about that alliance I wanted?”</p>
<p>“It’s done. Whatever you need me to do I’m yours-”</p>
<p>Oh-</p>
<p>… Their Lady is much more cunning than they had thought.</p>
<p>You sigh as you see the maids leave, curious if they heard you. Ah oh well..</p>
<p>“There… is one thing I’d like for you to do… if you’re up for it of course!”</p>
<p>Leaning back you enjoy Warriors small hands wrapping around you, larger ones trailing over your shoulders.</p>
<p>“Sure, what about it?”</p>
<p>“Could you… uh… hm.. can I take you to my room?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>You try to get up again only for Warrior to keep his grip on you, snuggling you to his chest and cooing.</p>
<p>“Shh cut it out, let me.” “You did great and need a small break.”</p>
<p>Nope no don’t cry-</p>
<p>Dez softly cries in his arms and he nuzzles her again. He knows… Ulbert wasn’t the best at these things. But he’s glad to see Dez so happy and enjoy herself. Her comfort warming his heart.</p>
<p>Cocytus senses his Lord at the door and opens it, Hosta happily trying her welcoming click. Their insectoid tutoring paying off.</p>
<p>Only to be greeted by Warrior holding Lady Dez, looking as if she had been attacked.</p>
<p>Immediately Cocytus's tail slams the ground and he buzzes, livid. Had some monster attacked his Queen!? He’d ensure a pain and slow demise-</p>
<p>“It’s okay Cocytus baby I’m okay-”</p>
<p>No it was NOT okay!? Did Ulbert attack her again- </p>
<p>“You know I’m really glad he’s like that, I’d be ashamed if he wasn’t worried about you.”</p>
<p>Warrior boops your head with his own mandibles. Making you turn to him and huff.</p>
<p>“Cocytus it’s fine. Warrior and I were just.. working out an alliance.”</p>
<p>An alliance!? That would be spectacular to have his Creator and Queen be united in such a manner, Hosta pouting slightly.</p>
<p>“Indeed, Dez just… used her body as a bribe-”</p>
<p>You huff and shove Warrior. Smirking as Cocytus looks confused and buzzes in concern.</p>
<p>“I did this, and I made sure she’s okay and had fun!”</p>
<p>Hosta scowls and Warrior quickly shoves you into Cocytus arms, dropping to his knees and reaching for her little hands, holding them.</p>
<p>“Angel?”</p>
<p>She looks away and pouts, looking at you in concern.</p>
<p>“Yes I’m fine sweetie, he didn’t force me I encouraged it. I’m sorry if I stepped on your toes-”</p>
<p>Immediately Hosta perks up and kisses Warrior, happily peppering his face in them. Both you and Cocytus awwing softly. Hosta turning towards you and curtseys.</p>
<p>“So about the Alliance?”</p>
<p>“Ah yes, So I know you have… plans…” “And wonder if you could include Cocytus in them? I’ve been wanting his eggs for forever and well-” “Y'know the shop has items but..”</p>
<p>Your expression softens as you hold Cocytus mandibles and kiss him.</p>
<p>“He’s worked so hard, I don’t want to take that from him.”</p>
<p>Cocytus trills emotionally and whines, frosty tears dripping from his cheek.</p>
<p>His Queen… did all this for him?</p>
<p>“Aww of course. I’m sure it’ll be fun to go take him hunting!” “And anything to help him please his Queen.”</p>
<p>Cocytus sniffles and bows his head to his creator, eternally grateful. More grateful, As grateful as a NPC could ever be-”</p>
<p>Hosta cheers and Warrior chuckles, gently stroking her cheek. The small maid leaning into his touch.</p>
<p>“So Dez, it’ll be a lot of work and while you were splendid…”   “It wouldn’t be fair if MY Queen didn’t enjoy herself.”</p>
<p>You look at Warrior and then Hosta. Hosta likewise bright red and shoves Warrior lightly. Seemingly mad at him.</p>
<p>“Well if she’d like to? You know I’ll do anything for a beautiful maiden~”</p>
<p>“She’s no maiden~”</p>
<p>You and Warrior share a chuckle as Cocytus sets you down, making your way on shakey legs to introduce yourself to Hosta, Warrior wrapping an arm around Cocytus.</p>
<p>“They’re stunning aren’t they?”</p>
<p>Warrior gestures towards the girls, Cocytus nodding eagerly then chirps in alarm when he sees her torn armour. Eyeing his Creator slyly as Warrior chuckles.</p>
<p>Though he is glad they get along so well, pride and happiness flowing through him as he trills.</p>
<p>“I have full faith you’ll make a amazing Hive King my creation-”</p>
<p>Cocytus tears up and chirps, puffing proudly with his creator.</p>
<p>Meanwhile you run your claws through Hosta’s hair, cooing softly.</p>
<p>“You’re so sweet, a little strawberry angel cake~!”</p>
<p>Hosta blushes and covers her face, whining and trying to wiggle free from you and runs off to hide behind Warrior.</p>
<p>“Dez, you’re flustering her-”</p>
<p>“But it’s true!”</p>
<p>Warrior chuckles and gently lifts Hosta, nuzzling her cheek and whispers something too low for you to hear. The maid looking back to you shyly and nodding.</p>
<p>Purposefully Warrior walks to the nest, setting Hosta on the ledge.</p>
<p>“Only use your tongue, I don’t want those claws marking up my Angel.”</p>
<p>“Of course-”</p>
<p>Hosta discards her clothing behind her and blushes as you kneel before her, eyeing her hungrily.”</p>
<p>Cocytus watches the whole exchange in rapt attention, seeing his Queen bend down to kiss at Hosta’s knees and nuzzle them. It’s incredibly confusing to see her offer such devotion to a maid… or rather his Creators Queen.</p>
<p>You lick your lips as you kiss and nibble up Hosta’s thigh, fangs brushing up her delicate skin.</p>
<p>Hosta squeels and Warrior immediately grips your horns, tugging your head back until you’re looking at the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Be gentle! My angel doesn’t like pain!”</p>
<p>He releases you and you pout, smacking Warrior's armour with your tail.</p>
<p>“That explains earlier then!”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“Howyounearlybrokeme-”</p>
<p>Wordlessly Warrior grabs your head and shoves you into Hosta’s core. You purr and kiss as her soft lips, nuzzling her and lightly sucking on them.</p>
<p>She coos and sighs as she covers her face and looks away, sniffing.</p>
<p>You smile and snake your tongue out to lick at her outer lips, cooing.</p>
<p>“It’s okay sweetie, just relax. Hold my horns or look at Warrior. We just want to make you feel good, okay?”</p>
<p>She nods rapidly and hesitantly touches your horn, shaking and releases. Warrior steps behind her and uses her larger hand to hold her smaller hands. His lower set gently wrapping her in a hug.</p>
<p>Hosta relaxes and you grin, using your tongue to snake over her slit.</p>
<p>Her legs spread and Lady Dez sighs happily as her tongue squirms like a snake up and down Hosta’s pussy. Slipping up her folds and wrapping her tongue around Hosta’s small clit.</p>
<p>She cries out and leans back into her King, eyes full of adoration.</p>
<p>It’s a blessing to serve a Supreme one's carnal needs.. but to have one so selflessly please a Resident of the tomb!?</p>
<p>And it being Lady Dez!?</p>
<p>Her mind goes blank as Lady Dez slips her long tongue into her sweet core, feeling every inch of her. </p>
<p>You sigh and whine into Hosta’s pussy, lamenting how you can’t taste or smell her. Just hearing her coo from your work has you wet and hungry.</p>
<p>Cocytus buzzes and covers your used pussy with his cold claws, slowly rubbing you.</p>
<p>“Thank you sweetie-”</p>
<p>Hosta whines as she watches Cocytus gently rub their Mistress, chirping his praise. Lady Dez sighing and returning to lavish Hosta in licks.</p>
<p>Lady Dez’s tongue pulls out and Hosta whines, turning into a scream as Hosta’s clit is softly sucked.</p>
<p>You squeel as something splashes your face, tail standing straight up as Warrior chuckles.</p>
<p>“I forgot to warn you-”</p>
<p>Squinting at Warrior you watch as Hosta’s entire body trembles. She’s just so sensitive, such a delight…</p>
<p>You move to just kiss her thighs as she recovers, Warrior groaning.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t she look amazing like this?”</p>
<p>Warrior chuckles as he plays with her modest breasts, gently running his claws over her nipples.</p>
<p>Hosta cries and clamps her legs around your head, squeaking in embarrassment.</p>
<p>Cocytus watches as Lady Dez body shudders and suddenly lunges face flushed to Hosta’s pussy, growling as her tongue slips back into her.</p>
<p>Hosta’s legs flail as Lady Dez growling vibrates her to her core, nose pressed against her clit and tongue feeling every inch.</p>
<p>Warrior wonders if he should stop Dez, she’s really getting into it…</p>
<p>Hosta squeels as she cums, holding onto Warrior and squeezes him. Warrior grabbing Dez by the horns and gently shoving her away.</p>
<p>He laughs as Dez licks her lips grinning. Eyeing Hosta’s body as it gives out.</p>
<p>“Saay-”</p>
<p>“No, I’m sure she enjoyed it but let my sweet Angel rest.”</p>
<p>Warrior releases you and you chuckle, laughing when Cocytus lifts you easily.</p>
<p>“Now go take care of my creation, I’ll have him in tip top shape before you know it!”</p>
<p>You wave at Warrior as Cocytus puffs mist, clearly itching for his own round.</p>
<p>“You better! Or next time I’ll have YOU on the ground!”</p>
<p>Somehow Warrior can feel the threat deep in his soul, watching as they depart from his home. Carefully he picks up Hosta and nuzzles her, chirping happily as she peppers his mouth parts in kisses.</p>
<p>“Enjoy yourself my Queen?”</p>
<p>She nods eagery and bats her lashes, gently tugging on his mandibles.</p>
<p>“Ah ah, later… for now would you like to bath with me?”</p>
<p>Hosta nods happily and Warrior coos.</p>
<p>Soon, he’ll fill her with eggs as well...Perhaps he and Dez’s familiars will get along?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun tip, Warrior is used to only having gentle sex with Hosta and thus really liked not holding back with Dez.<br/>And next chapter getting them eggies and babeys :3<br/>Fun fact I was originally gonna have this as Eclaire Eclare Eklaire chapter but had second thoughts on lewding the smol penguin man TvT</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Royal Family 1/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author’s Note:<br/>You asked for it and here we gooooo IT’S BABY TIME! Warrior and Cocytus have some Creator/creation bonding time, Dez gets her nest ready. Those good eggs 👀👀 And then WE HAB BABIES!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was so damn big I had to cut it in half! Normally I'd post part 2 tomorrow but I have lots of things I need to do this I will post part 2 a little bit after this!<br/>Also we have unexpected Demiurge 👀 (just wait till we finish this... That bastards gonna get HURTED.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warrior had made good on his promise to get Cocytus into breeding condition. Grinding a little longer outside the tomb and feeding him only the best quality drops.</p><p>And every day you and Hosta had developed a little ritual of kissing your Kings mandibles while they went to ‘work’.</p><p>You meanwhile had been completing job after job for the Mod Maker, grinding all manners of nesting material.</p><p>Partially since you had no clue what your offspring would be. Would they be more demonish and require a hellish nest? A Frozen typed nest?</p><p>So just in case you were determined to get all the needed crafting supplies.</p><p>“You’re uh, really getting into this Dez-”</p><p>Momonga watches as you look up your crafting blueprint and nudge your mist radiating pillows into the giant nest that for now would take up your bedspace.</p><p>“Well yeah of course I am-”</p><p>“No I mean like, really into it- like… have you logged out to shower today?”</p><p>“....”</p><p>“Dez-”</p><p>“Oh like you havn’t forgotten some basic hygiene when new events role out-”</p><p>Momonga sputters and huffs, walking closer to inspect your nest and pokes your cheek.</p><p>“Yes but I havn’t gone complete mother hen!” “Look at this! You’re fussing over pillows!”</p><p>“I AM because they regulate the temperature! I want it to be perfect okay-”</p><p>He carefully rests his hand on her shoulder and squeezes. Dez had always been gun ho on this from what their new ‘mod talks’ told him. Yet he worried…</p><p>Was this some side effect over her failed relationship with Ulbert-</p><p>“Okay.. so how are Warrior and Hosta’s nest?”</p><p>“From seeing Warriors spreadsheet it’s a ‘normal’ nest. There’s no karma or elemental buffs.” “That and it works differently for them. Since Warrior is the insectoid he needs the nest to help fulfill requirements to produce the eggs.”</p><p>You shrug and climb into the bouncy plush nest, tucking in your little Fiend blanket.</p><p>“Hosta doesn’t need the nest to carry the… pregnancy to term. But since I’m the player between me and Cocytus I do.”</p><p>“Hmm interesting…”</p><p>His eyes scan how her mimics seem to lightly shiver, even he can sense the cold this thing produces.</p><p>“Aren't you freezing?”</p><p>“Nope, scarf contains temperature immunities.”</p><p>Proudly you hop out of your nest and hold your hand out to it.</p><p>“You’re thoughts my esteemed allie!?”</p><p>“It certainly looks cozy.”</p><p>Momonga’s hands touch the raised ledges and pushes on it, the nest giving in but maintaining its integrity.</p><p>“So what did you have to do to get this stuff?”</p><p>“Lots of data collection. Since my specialties are stealth I did a shit ton of recon missions and bestiary research on higher level and skittish monsters.”</p><p>A ping goes off and you gasp excitedly, shoving Momonga out your door with giddy glee.</p><p>“They’re back!”</p><p>“Okay okay! But remember this is going to be hell for you~”</p><p>“Oh please how bad could digital pregnancy possibly be-”</p><p>Cocytus's tail wags excitedly as he and his Lord return from battle. </p><p>Usually, most NPC’s weren’t meant to leave the tomb. And those who had would only be taken outside to the swamp to level up. It was effective use of the natural enemies he supposes.</p><p>But rarely was a NPC allowed to ocumpany a Supreme One to the other worlds, much less to fight beside them.</p><p>Warrior had taken Cocytus to a location he called ‘Sovengard’ and together the pair had fought wave after wave of warriors and even dragons. </p><p>They had been doing this for the last few days, and each time it never failed to make Cocytus emotional.</p><p>The greatest of joys to fight with his Creator as they strengthen their minds and bodies for their Queens!</p><p>And today Cocytus can feel it, feel the excitement and energy flowing through him even with cracks along his carapace.</p><p>Warrior watches in amusement as Cocytus rushes up the stairs, barely slowing down to keep glancing at the entrance then back to him. </p><p>It warms his heart to see his creation behave so excitedly, to hear the happy trills and chirps.</p><p>And it’s great to have the entire tomb open to the mod.</p><p>While a few like Tabula seem to be mildly annoyed, it had greatly boost others moral.</p><p>They no longer had to hide their affections, nor their… relationships.</p><p>“Okay you, go get her.”</p><p>Warrior laughs as Cocytus makes a kettle noise and charges into the tomb, God’s help any poor NPC or player in his way.</p><p>You squeel as you see Cocytus slide as he rounds a corner, momentarily slowed until he sees you.</p><p>It’s as if an alarm goes off as he rushes at you, scooping you up like a football and tosses you into the air.</p><p>Laughing you land in his arms and pepper his mandibles in kisses, nuzzling his face with glee.</p><p>“I have a surprise for you sweetheart~”</p><p>Cocytus trills at you curiously as he walks to your room, hands rubbing your hips and shoulders, proboscis sneaking out to lick your neck.</p><p>Opening the door his eyes adjust and he nearly drops you, mist screeching out onto you and covering your hair in frost.</p><p>Immediately Cocytus sets you down and hauls it to the large nest, chittering quickly as he inspects every inch, counting pillow, testing the springy-ness.</p><p>It’s a little nerve wracking as Cocytus circles the nest multiple times, chirping oddly as his mandibles click, getting closer or stepping back.</p><p>Silently you start to sweat, what if it wasn’t a good nest!?</p><p>Cocytus clicks loudly as he looks over the nest. It’s certainly more plush but that’s to be expected, his Queen is fleshy and would be uncomfortable in a harder nest.</p><p>He can smell how these materials were gathered, each one from a different region. Certainly his Queen worked hard on constructing and getting materials.</p><p>The temperature is meticulously perfect, the pillows being crisp frost emitters.</p><p>She’s going to be an EXCELLENT mother!</p><p>Not that he ever had a single doubt.</p><p>Cocytus coos and chirps for you to come closer, reaching out and picking you up.</p><p>With ease he steps into the nest and curls his tail, fitting comfortably snug as his claws stroke your cheeks, his smaller ones gently tugging off your armour and tossing it outside the nest.</p><p>His Queen's so perfect here like this, with him. How her eyes light up with every touch, how he can see her shudder and lean into his soft carasses.</p><p>You flutter your eyes and tear up, giving his larger claws light kisses. </p><p>Having Cocytus approval and his love has become one of your greatest joys, the world outside the tomb becoming less important than here with your lovers.</p><p>Cocytus head dips as his mandibles feel along your throat, twitching away when you swallow to delicately return.</p><p>Smiling you lean up just enough to summon your wings, the aching rip soothed by Cocytus cool hands palming your back.</p><p>“Yes sweetie~”</p><p>You beam up at Cocytus and take out a few health potions, placing them in the nest and Cocytus tilts his head curiously.</p><p>His higher thinking stutters as Dez shifts to give her back, and by extension her wings.</p><p>The one baring Cocytus’s mark perks up, held high for him. His body beginning to tremble.</p><p>Yes, they are truly mates. No matter what now.</p><p>You shudder and moan as Cocytus proboscis licks down your wing stem, mouthparts open as he presses ‘kisses’ all along ‘his’ wing.</p><p>His larger hands massage your breasts, thumbs going over your nipples. His lower claws feeling all along your stomach and slide lower, rubbing your inner thighs.</p><p>It’s a drastic change to how he was at first, eager and unsure, with a quick trigger.</p><p>And now he moves with confidence of repetition. No longer unsure as his mandibles drag against the membrane of your wing and trills as you shudder.</p><p>He finally bites into your wing, in the same spot as he did before and groans, buzzing in delights as he squeezes you and laps at the blood.</p><p>Meanwhile you moan and arche, wings fluttering in pained ecstasy.</p><p>His Queen has no taste and yet? As soon as he consumers her ichor he shifts, plating loosening as his ovipositor begins to engorge. </p><p>He had wanted to be gentle for their coupling-</p><p>But seeing his Queens wings had sent that plan out the window, a smaller claw reaching out for one of the health potions his Queen set aside.</p><p>His entire body begins to shudder as he pours the potion all along his ovipositor, making it as slick as he can.</p><p>“Mmm Cocytus?”</p><p>You look back and are wide eyed as Cocytus works a potion all along his twitching length, mandibles twitching in restraint.</p><p>Immediately you feel like prey as his darken eyes watch you intensly. </p><p>Your lip twitches into a smirk as you eye the door. </p><p>-Please Don’t Try It-</p><p>His Queen tries to dart for the door and he knows her fate is sealed as he buzzes aggresively, generations of Hive Lords seemingly moving as one as his large arms slam down and pin her onto the nest, gripping her legs hard enough to bruise as his mandiles lock around her throat.</p><p>You gasp and cough as Cocytus squeezes your throat, sounding like a pissed off hornet.<br/>His claws ease their pressure as he lines himself up to your entrance and trills apologetically.</p><p>It’s the only warning you get as Cocytus pushes into your pussy in one fluid move, the painful burning and stretching immediately eased with the potion.</p><p>His mandibles squeeze to cut off his Queen's scream as he pulls out, scooping more of the potion onto his ovipositors shaft and then thrusts inside once more.</p><p>Tears roll down your cheeks as you gurlg for air, legs twitching as each quick thrust Cocytus does has more and more of himself inside you, more then he’s tried before.</p><p>His mandibles ease and you cough, sucking in air to fight off the light headedness.</p><p>Cocytus grunts and trills as he grips his queen tightly and sits on his haunches, lifting her effortlessly off his ovipositor and rubs her redden lips against his tip.</p><p>He almost feels bad as he pulls her down onto the base of his cock, tugging her head back as he watches her eyes go unfocused.</p><p>It feels like heaven and hell all in one.</p><p>Coughing you pant and shake as it nearly feels like he’s in your throat, so incredibly full of his large ovipositor, feeling how it pulses almost like a heartbeat as Cocytus grinds the base against you.</p><p>Cocytus takes little mercy on you as he slowly pulls you off his cock, watching how your spine bends and struggles against his hold.</p><p>His Queen is entirely at his mercy.</p><p>You can see his mandibles twitch right before he thrusts his hips down in time to pull you onto his cock and the air leaves you.</p><p>Wordless screams come from his Queen as Cocytus ruts up into her with complete drive. Holding her limp legs apart as he begins to cum.</p><p>You shudder and groan as his cold seed floods you, only to groan as he resumes his thrusting, only now you can hear the slick squelch out of you.</p><p>At the very least it's great lube as Cocytus has no issues quickly pumping himself into your cunt, occasionally grinding you down onto his base and letting the flesh and armour there rub at your clit.</p><p>Your entire body aches and hurts in the best way as you try to focus on Cocytus, yet with every thrust he’s more and more of a blue of blues. </p><p>He can see his Queens breathing change as he nears his completion, grabbing another potion and pouring it over her body.</p><p>You gasp and shudders as the strength returns to you as you weakly try to squeeze yourself around Cocytus.</p><p>Purposefully he lifts you off his ovipositor and you think mercy is shining on you.</p><p>Only for him to flip you in his grip and press you onto your back, releasing your head as he stands and shuffles into place.</p><p>Cocytus lower hands slide to your hooves, his larger claws releasing your arms as he grabs your deer like hooves and bends your legs forward.</p><p>“C-cocytus~!”</p><p>He grips his ovipositor and rubs the head against his Queens roughed up pussy, pushing her legs to her shoulders as her ass lifts up.</p><p>Is this mating press too much? Even with instinct is he pushing her too far-</p><p>You can see him hesitate and you gulp, breathing hard as you manage a weak trill.</p><p>Yes, you both want this more than anything.</p><p>Cocytus buzzes as his mandibles smack together powerfully, guiding his ovipositor in and chirps encouragingly until he's completely in.</p><p>He rises and you weakly grab onto your nest as he brutally slams down back into you, trilling and buzzing as he thrusts rapidly.</p><p>How you bend and take him is too much as he roars, more seed releasing into you as Cocytus eyes seem to brighten.</p><p>You weakly sigh as you can feel his cold seed begin to sap your body heat. Cocytus gently easing your legs down as he slides out.</p><p>His ovipositor is still pulsing as he keeps the head in you, watching in a mix of pleasure and giddiness.</p><p>You can see a bulge slowly go up his shaft and your eyes widen. That hadn’t been there the last time had it!?</p><p>Cold claws find yours and you smile, squeezing his hands as the bulge works its way up.</p><p>It gets short of entering you and you gasp as his already large girth stretches you out wider, his smaller claws immediately sliding up to spread your legs and rub at your neglected clit.</p><p>Your body’s completely limp as you drool, feeling the incredible stretch, how it burns and then suddenly fullness. And then again, Cocytus stretches you to your limit and then when you think you can’t take it immediate ease.</p><p>It keeps happening and Cocytus lovingly pinches you clit, your weak moan and pulsing walls enough to help out the last egg.</p><p>With a satisfying plop Cocytus pulls out and immediately lowers himself to lick up his mess, and then presses his face against your pussy, licking it clean.</p><p>You whimper as Cocytus mandibles gently squeeze your hips and he pulls away, holding your legs closed as he worms his way over you and licks your cheek.</p><p>His ovipositor slides back under his plating and he nuzzles you, softly trilling and chirping lovingly. Almost like a song as you hold his mandibles and smile warmly.</p><p>“I love you so much.”</p><p>His eyes sparkle as he presses his forehead to yours and chirps back, enjoying your time together.</p><p>Cocytus quickly learns he dislikes when his Love logs out more and more. Body buzzing in agitation.</p><p>She had to go back to her realm in the morning yet unlike previously… when she would go so would her body.</p><p>But now? It rests in their nest.</p><p>Hollow.</p><p>He buzzes and glares at the door, freezing the hinges closed.</p><p>Sebas will most likely admonish him yet he’ll deal with it for the time being. Cocytus unwilling to let anything or anyone close to their Queens vessel.</p><p>What if moving it hurt her on return? What if they hurt her and she wouldn’t be able to return!?</p><p>Cocytus buzzes again as Sebas tries to get in and manages to force open the door. The buzzes are cut off by Sebas holding Royal Jellies.</p><p>“I thought you could use some nourishment my friend.”</p><p>Sheepishly Cocytus bows his head as Sebas approaches, holding out the nutrishes cups.</p><p>“I Am Deeply Sorry-”</p><p>“There’s no need, I’d be the same in your place.”</p><p>The Butlers eyes soften as he watches their Mistress, her chest rising and falling but the uncomfortable feeling of hollowness remains.</p><p>“It’s disturbing to see our beloved in such a state, yet she’s willingly done so for your clutch.”</p><p>“Yes, And I Could Not Be More Proud!”</p><p>Cocytus trills as he nuzzles Sebas, earning a soft chuckle.</p><p>“And You Are Going To Be A Uncle!”</p><p>Sebas sniffs quietly at the thought as Cocytus slurps up his jellies, stomach lightly growling.</p><p>“Do You… Perhaps Have Any More?”</p><p>“I’ll be sure to get you a whole carts worth.”</p><p>“Thank You! And If you could… Alert the others?”</p><p>“Consider it done.”</p><p>Sebas departs and closes the door behind him, hearing it refreeze and chuckles. There’s not a soul that isn’t aware of the news. From NPC to Supreme one.</p><p>And Lord Momonga seems the most keen on Lady Dez's progress.</p><p>Time seems to pass slower for Cocytus as he waits.</p><p>Waits and waits.</p><p>His eyes glancing between his Queens resting face and her stomach.</p><p>Softly he chirps, hoping she’ll return soon. And until then?</p><p>He relaxes and sprays his mist over the nest, nodding in satisfaction and begins to trill. Raising or lowering his voice at will.</p><p>He’s not sure when but the little ones will know their papa, he’ll just sing until they’re ready.</p><p>You groan as you drop your bag by your door and flop onto your futon. Exhaustion creeping into your mind as you look at your ceiling.</p><p>You’re tired, hungry and over all sore after being on your feet all day.</p><p>Maybe you could just sleep today?</p><p>The thought of Cocytus waiting for you halts that train of thought and you grunt, dragging yourself slowly to the kitchen.</p><p>No you can’t leave him like that just waiting. You promised and you’re gonna keep it.</p><p>But maybe today you can have some cheap ramen? As a horrible salty delicious treat.</p><p>Cocytus continues his soft song to his offspring and Queen, mist falling onto her belly and gasps. The colour and vibrancy of his Queen returning.</p><p>It takes a bit longer for you to load you notice, the screen still dark as you slip into full dive. Your ears picking up excited chirps.</p><p>A deep breath and you open your eyes, the stuffed feeling weighing on your stomach. Above you Cocytus mandibles take up your vision as they nuzzle you eagerly.</p><p>“I’m back sweetie, don’t worry!”</p><p>He trills softly and slides his proboscis to lick your cheek, his large claws handling you with the utmost care as he scoops you and gently cradles you against his chest.</p><p>“Mmm sweetie I’m not glass, it’s okay-”</p><p>He makes distressed chirping and shakes his head, refusing to let you down.</p><p>“Fine fine- Uh…”</p><p>Looking around your room resembles the 5th floor, ice encasing everything.</p><p>Including your plants and fish tank.</p><p>Good thing your pet's already dead, trapped in an ice block.</p><p>Frowning you see your mimics, shivering violently and you groan.</p><p>“Cocytus…”</p><p>His head bends down as he gives you his most heartbreaking whine. Your firm tone shattering.</p><p>“Okay… okay they’re just plants… But please don’t freeze my mimics, okay baby?”</p><p>Cocytus chirps in agreement, his lower claws carefully massaging your belly.</p><p>“I want to go see Momonga, can you put me down?”</p><p>Your order goes ignored as Cocytus begins to walk to the door, tugging it open from ice and wandering down the hall.</p><p>Seems you won’t be walking for a few days.</p><p>“Dez! Welcom-”</p><p>Momongas eyes immediately hone in on your stomach and you huff.</p><p>“Wow you’re round-”</p><p>“Gee thank you! A stunning observation!”</p><p>He winces and nervously chuckles, looking away and at the floor.</p><p>“Sorry sorry I just, never thought?” “Are you okay? Is there anything I can do-”</p><p>“Oh I’m fine. My body’s heavier so my balance might be off. But I wouldn’t know without walking.”</p><p>Momonga chuckles as he regards the over zealous Guardian, walking closer and watches how Cocytus trills with pride.</p><p>“I’m sure Cocytus will do an excellent job guarding you while you’re vulnerable..”</p><p>“You don’t want me outside the tomb I take it?”</p><p>“Yes- N-not because I don’t think you’re capable!”</p><p>His friend releases a soft giggle as she waves him off, shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>“No I understand. Both for my safety and because we aren’t sure how the mod will make me look to others. Highten that with the pain scaling up if I got attacked.”</p><p>Dez eyes lock on Momonga as he anxiously rubs his hands.</p><p>“Yes you can touch.”</p><p>Immediately Momonga’s boney hands are feeling your stomach, carefully pressing and he ooos quietly.</p><p>This isn’t so bad…</p><p>“So if you sneeze is an egg going to pop out or?”</p><p>“No Momonga, unless I work my muscles they should stay pretty secured.”</p><p>You continue to answer Momongas questions, and at one point offered him to shove his hand in you to feel the eggs.</p><p>Both to scare him and give yourself a small break.</p><p>The rest of the day is devoted to Cocytus carrying you from place to place as you double check the tombs traps and defenses, dealing with your guild mates touching you without permission in some cases.</p><p>It was getting old fast.</p><p>“Sweetheart…”</p><p>You purr to Cocytus and gently tug his mandible down for kisses, enjoying the happy trills he releases.</p><p>“Lets go back to our nest, shall we?”</p><p>His mandibles clash proudly as he puffs and spins to take his Queen.</p><p>Yes, T h e i r nest.</p><p>The second day has you logging in to more singing, though this time Cocytus is more lethargic as he greets you. His tired coos still delighted.</p><p>“Sweetie? Are you feeling okay?”</p><p>His large arms flex as he presents himself proudly, mandibles clicking. His eyes still look dull and tired to you.</p><p>“Hmm… Have you been sleeping?”</p><p>Cocytus mandibles click as he huffs, shaking his head and looking away.</p><p>“Sweetie I know you worry but I’m safe here. You might be on vacation-””.... paternal leave… But you can’t neglect yourself!”</p><p>You roll to your feet and grunt as you tail acts as a lever to push you off the floor of the nest.</p><p>Ignoring Cocytus's weak protests you dig inside your frozen Chest Mimic and pull out an array of ingredients and swipe your menu, calling for Sebas as you prepare the items onto a craft station.</p><p>Cocytus watches curiously as whatever it is smells delicious, easing behind you and using his lower arms to wrap around your chest.</p><p>Pausing your work you blush and smile, placing a hand over his claws.</p><p>It’s… sweetly domestic, you preparing a meal for your King and having him gently squeeze you.</p><p>The door is shoved open and Cocytus buzzes in agitation, replaced by delighted chirps.</p><p>Looking towards the door you grin, seeing Sebas enter with a trolly filled with prime meats.</p><p>“Thank you Sebas, I was just about to ask that.”</p><p>Your mind eases as Cocytus trills in glee as he begins to stuff his face, groaning as he swallows a mouthful of meat.</p><p>Finishing with your jelly, you add sprinkles of sleeping powder to it. Momentarily guilty.</p><p>It’s for his own good.</p><p>Smiling you make your way beside Sebas, watching your warrior bug have his fill.</p><p>“If you could make sure he eats regularly-”</p><p>Sebas nods as he watches Cocytus eat, glad to see his comrade fed. And perhaps glad he’s taken such good care of their mate.</p><p>“Would you like something to wash it down?”</p><p>He watches as Lady Dez holds the jelly out to Cocytus, seeing her stroke his face as the insectoid feeds.</p><p>She truly adores the both of them, and he couldn’t be more proud.</p><p>As Cocytus finishes the jar his body droops, trilling softly.</p><p>Ah his Mistress must have done something.</p><p>“Yes baby, you need rest too…”</p><p>Taking his large claws she effortlessly leads Cocytus to their nest, easing him in and peppering his mouthparts in kisses.</p><p>Cocytus buzzes softly until only low rumbles are heard, his eyes completely dark.</p><p>“He needs regular rest, I can’t have him walking around like a zombie for three more days. Poor baby…”</p><p>Lady Dez pulls blue blankets up and tosses it over Cocytus, a valiant attempt at tucking the insectoid in.</p><p>“Y’know I was worried what this might do to me but I didn’t think it’d affect Cocytus this much..” “You’ll help me won’t you Darling?”</p><p>Sebas approaches your nest and nods, grabbing a pillow and propping Cocytus large tail onto it.</p><p>“See, I knew I can always count on you.”</p><p>Leaning over the nest you plant soft kisses over Sebas lips, sighing happily when he kisses back.</p><p>You both turn when Cocytus mandibles clash in his sleep, lightly twitching.</p><p>“What does he dream about I wonder…”</p><p>Sebas chuckles and pretends to box, earning giggles from you.</p><p>“Yeah that’s probably right.”</p><p>You and Sebas continue to talk, well… more you talking at Sebas with Sebas miming his responses.</p><p>And when he leaves you’re left alone with your slumbering warrior.</p><p>Carefully you manage to crawl into his lap and lay in the crook of his arms, gently stroking up and down his chest as you watch light mist release with every breath.</p><p>Is this how he feels watching you in the nest?</p><p>In awe that someone so beautiful would care so much?</p><p>Your eyes get heavy as you drift into a nap, threading your hands with Cocytus’s smaller ones.</p><p>Day three has you stinging bitches left and right.</p><p>You are so tired of being crowded, of being looked at like fragile.</p><p>You are the fucking Profained Mistress, and these assholes better remember it! The carnage of your temper laying on the ground.</p><p>Behind you your guildmates whine in protest. Body's completely paralyzed. Serves em right for trying to touch your belly.</p><p>Infront of you Cocytus walks holding his claws, nervous and timid. Clearly your frustrated display had unnerved him.</p><p>“I don’t mind when you do it baby, I just dont like when t h e y do it.”</p><p>Relieved, Cocytus immediately scoops you up and trills. The hallway carrying his happy song.</p><p>That night you try getting frisky with Cocytus, only to be gently denied.</p><p>The fourth day has you freezing. Logging in you immediately feel a deep chill in your body. Your stomach faintly moving and glowing ever so often.</p><p>Tomorrow the babies will be born, but until then the eggs sap you of all the heat in your body.</p><p>Even with your scarf equipt the chill refuses to leave your bones. Cocytus clicking worriedly.</p><p>“I-i think.. I-i need s-ssss”</p><p>You chatter your teeth and snuggle your scarf, desperate for warmth.</p><p>“Time on the.. 7th f-floor.”</p><p>Cocytus looks up thoughtfully and then looking down to nod.</p><p>Pulling up your menu to see Ulbert isn’t logged in right now and agree. Besides! This will let Cocytus check on his floor.</p><p>Waddling down to the 7th floor you enter the place shivering. The intense heat only providing some relief as you shiver.</p><p>Lord Ulbert had become.. an infrequent visitor to the Tomb.</p><p>And Demiurge couldn’t help but feel he was lacking. Surely if he was somehow better then Lord Ulbert would see it worth his time to stay?</p><p>His thoughts cut off as he sees The Profaned Mistress resting against a ruined alter, her body trembling.</p><p>Of course he knew she was with offspring. He had been one of the first that Cocytus had proudly told.</p><p>Yet seeing her here reminds him of how much she must despise him. For daring to attack her… for being such an ill lover.</p><p>She trembles again and he frowns. A Supreme one should never be cold.</p><p>You sigh as the freezing ache begins to thaw, your body is far from defrosted but at least the cold isn’t consuming you.</p><p>Something drapes itself over your shoulders, causing you to look for the source. Your eyes landing on Demiurge.</p><p>He averts his gaze from you and bows, tail flickering nervously.</p><p>“...”</p><p>Sliding down you seat yourself at the alters edge, patting the spot beside you.</p><p>Reluctantly he sits beside you and freezes when your claws raise, wincing in preparation.</p><p>Yet no strike comes, only Lady Dez gently working her claws into his hair and petting him.</p><p>“I’m not mad about earlier.”</p><p>How could she not be? He had attacked…</p><p>“It’s only natural you would defend your creator.”</p><p>His ears droop and Lady Dez claws slide to gently caress the underside of his ear, causing the demon to involuntarily shudder.</p><p>“Contrary to what you might think, I only enjoy hurting you in the most pleasurable of ways.”</p><p>Your claws drag down Demiurges neck, faint lines following.</p><p>For the first time he looks you in the eye with confusion, head tilting ever so slightly.</p><p>“You’re a valuable asset to the Tomb. I’m just…”</p><p>Your claws rise to drag under his jaw, thumb feeling his chin as you find the words.</p><p>“I’m just unhappy you took after him in the worst of ways.”</p><p>Demiurge’s frown is replaced with a grin as your claws slide to play with his scent glands. His body relaxing with each gentle ministration of your claws.</p><p>“See? You’re such a sweetheart like this- oh shush.”</p><p>You smirk as Demiurge huffs, clearly protesting the ‘sweetheart’ title. Yet he does little then grin and enjoy your massage.</p><p>“May I get comfortable?”</p><p>His tail flicks as he nods slowly, seeing his Mistress ease herself into his lap, each claw coming up to massage his scent glands.</p><p>“See what a handsome man you are?” “So cunning, charming…”</p><p>You smile and slowly heat up your claws, not enough to hurt but pleasantly warm.</p><p>Demiurge groans in delights and you can feel him harden beneath you. It’s certainly tempting yet…</p><p>Your claws make their way to softly tug Demiurge’s ears, causing the arch-devil to gasp and purr, exposing his throat as he leans into the touches.</p><p>Taking your chance you kiss his adams apple, trailing your tongue to gloss over his scent glands.</p><p>His own hands finally slide around your waist as he moans, gasping when you pepper his jaws in kisses.</p><p>Demiurge grunts as he rubs himself against his Mistress, head swimming in pleasure. Her claws feel divine against the tips of his ears as he coos. The attention to his glands equally pleasurable.</p><p>How willingly his Mistress took his scent, how she lavishes him in affection…</p><p>He had been such a fool before-</p><p>Movement stirs both their attention as their heads snap to look at it.</p><p>Your belly feels fucking weird as the eggs shift, you groan as it feels like they’re expanding.</p><p>“Fucking hell…”</p><p>Surprisingly Demiurge rubs at your back and worms his way free of your grasps, kissing your own jaw.</p><p>It’s more then enough for you to relax and sigh happily, eyes fluttering as Demiurge softly sucks at your throat. Your former fear melting away.</p><p>“Mmm…”</p><p>While you certainly enjoy the attention, right now your mind craves Demiurges warmth.</p><p>His tongue, his breath, all of him is w a r m and the cold creeps its way back to you.</p><p>What at first was you just reassuring Demiurge has now evolved into wanting him as your personal heater.</p><p>He bites at your neck and purrs as your claws undo his dress shirt, tail wagging as you curl close to his exposed chest.</p><p>“mm warm~”</p><p>Demiurge pauses and chuckles, of course his Mistress would be drawn to warmth…</p><p>Though a bit of him aches, did she only want his heat-</p><p>“Don’t stop…” </p><p>You purr and kiss at his collar bones, looking up at him lustfully.</p><p>Another surge of movement and you grunt, hiding your face in his chest.</p><p>Demiurge sighs softly and rubs at your back, smiling ruefully.</p><p>Tiny cockblocks.</p><p>“Perhaps another time I can show you the merits of slow coupling~?”</p><p>Yes, he’d definitely enjoy that. For now though, he happily fulfills the role of Supreme Heater.</p><p>The day the clutch is due you dread logging in. But you must!</p><p>And immediately your teeth chatter as worried chirping fills your ears, your eyes opening to focus on the mandibles in front of you.</p><p>“M-morning..”</p><p>Cocytus trills softly as his mandibles gently trail over your cheeks, lowering his head to do the same to your belly.</p><p>It’s heartwarming to watch how frighten and eager Cocytus looks, but that’s the only part of you warm right now.</p><p>A glance at your hud and you can see the slowly pulsing timer counting down.</p><p>“We still have a few minutes huh?”</p><p>A curious chirp and you chuckle, shivering as you reach for Cocytus, sighing as he eases his head into your reach.</p><p>Delicately Cocytus claws begin to tug at your armour, his proboscis snaking out to lick over your lips.</p><p>Each little touch makes you colder, each article of clothing letting in more and more cold.</p><p>By the time he has you naked your counted is red, beginning to click into the single digits.</p><p>“Cocytus?”</p><p>His low trills have you curious as he bends down, large claws cupping your ass as his smaller ones part your thighs.</p><p>Cocytus continues his low trills as his mandibles rub against your thighs, his proboscis slipping out to lick at your folds.</p><p>“Hhh sweet right n o w?”</p><p>You coo and sigh as Cocytus continues his slow licks, the days of no action hightening your sensitivity.</p><p>One of his lower claws rises and rubs over your belly, gently pushing it in a downward stroke.</p><p>“Hhhrn”</p><p>He trills encouragingly and pushes his proboscis under your folds, wrapping around your clit and massaging it with care. Continuing his gently downward petting.</p><p>Moaning, your hips wiggle, rising to Cocytuses mouth as his Mandibles take the place of his claws. Your full weight on the appendages.</p><p>Cocytus gives you a stern chirp and looks up, meeting you with a determined gaze. Your body trembling from the stimulation and the cold.</p><p>“Okay.. I’ll push?”</p><p>Clicking positively Cocytus lowers his attention, going back to focusing on your clit.</p><p>“C-cocytus I- I can’t focus-”</p><p>He coos to you and slides his smaller hands to your core, easing his claws in to gently spread you.</p><p>The irony of his gentleness makes you giggle as you breath in and push.</p><p>It’s freaky feeling the movement of the eggs inside, feeling how your channel squeezes them to keep them inside.</p><p>Cocytus trills encouragingly as his mouthparts breath cold mist onto you and you whine.</p><p>Your eyes widen as you push again and can feel the egg near your entrance, your suspicions confirmed when Cocytus begins to chirp in excitement.</p><p>“Hrrrngh!”</p><p>Pushing you can feel the egg stretch you, the burning sensation mixed with a wave of pleasure as it stretches and stretches. And then? A plop as it tumbles into the nest, small cracks all along the sides of it as movement wiggles inside.</p><p>Cocytus glances down and trills, a healthy egg! His eyes focusing on his Queen as she drools.</p><p>Was creating life a fun thing for Supreme ones? Or was it the eggs themselves?</p><p>A sharp chirp stirs your attention as Cocytus goes back to gently handling your clit, cooing.</p><p>Right. You have a whole clutch in there…</p><p>You take a few deep breaths and begin to push again, moaning as the egg makes its way down. Cocytus wrapping his proboscis around your clit and sucking carefully.</p><p>It crowns and like before it slowly stretches you, unlike before Cocytus doesn’t stop his licking and sucking.</p><p>Tears blur your vision as you gasp and thrash, trying to get free, Cocytus powerful limps keeping you in place as you cry out.</p><p>The second egg plops out into the soft nest and your body quivers, Cocytus trilling as your eyes unfocus in afterglow.</p><p>His smaller claws gently stretch you, large one easing another egg down your body.</p><p>This one is smaller then the others and is easily massaged out of his Queen.</p><p>Cocytus gently pats your side to get your attention as you focus, his proboscis leaving your clit and trills proudly.</p><p>The both of you manage the rest of the three eggs still within you, in the end leaving you much less frozen then the last few days.</p><p>Taking a moment to recover you look down, eyeing your clutch carefully.</p><p>All the eggs are cracked in some manner, some quickly developing more and more cracks.</p><p>You flash Cocytus a worried look and he chirps softly to you, nuzzling your cheeks as he watches with interest.</p><p>One by one the eggs begin to pipping. One egg starting the call and the others responding in turn.</p><p>And then it begins, popping noises like seals being broken are heard. Grub heads poking out of the eggs as they single mindedly consume their tiny prisons.</p><p>They wiggle into a small pile, all of them white as they begin to grow, about the size of oranges when they finish their spurt.</p><p>“Awww they’re chubby-”</p><p>The little ones snap their attention to you and begin to chirp loudly, their chubby limbs reaching for you.</p><p>Immediately you lower your arms and scoop the clutch to you chest, smiling when they make peep peep noises.</p><p>“Look at them can you believe-”</p><p>A look to Cocytus has your heart melting. He’s full body sobbing as his tail wraps around you and pulls you close, softly singing to his young.</p><p>The small ones begin to trill back the same song, Cocytus releasing mist and trilling loudly in happiness.</p><p>Snuggling all together Cocytus sings for his new family, delight and concerned mixed together.</p><p>The small lavender tinted one worries him, it’s tinier then its siblings…</p><p>But for now, they are his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Slaps this fic* you can fit so much seratonin in this bitch 💕</p><p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Royal Family 2/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2 to the Royal Family! The scuttlebugs are NPCs but also baby's. <br/>So how exactly strong would a 100lvl baby be?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cocytus head wobbles side to side as he watches the little ones, confusion crossing your face.</p><p>He makes a brrr noise before slipping out his proboscis, the largest Grub latching on and refusing to let go.</p><p>His tongue briefly darkens as the grub swallows greedily and you make a face.</p><p>Ah, regurgitation.</p><p>Luckily you have spoons and jellies.</p><p>As Cocytus feeds the larger ones you take out a bottle of Royal Jelly, genty plucking the small lavender one from the clutch and coo softly.</p><p>They coo back as you open your jar, fetching a spoon and scoop up enough jelly.</p><p>The baby looks at the mysterious substance and ‘mrphs?’ curiously.</p><p>Looking at Cocytus you look back at the Grub, mimicing the brrrr noises Cocytus made. Instantly the little one bites onto the spoon like it’s starving.</p><p>Cocytus watches in amazement as his Queen picks the weakest young and gives them special attention. He was fully ready to become the sole caretaker to their young.. Yet his Queen is truly special.</p><p>The baby consumes the whole jar and burps, curling in the palm of your hands.</p><p>They all are about as big as oranges when fully fed…</p><p>Knocking is heard on the door and you fluster, deciding to just equip your Yggdrasil branded pajama T and shorts.</p><p>The door opens to Sebas, who’s eyes widen as he cautiously approaches.</p><p>The Grubs make sharp cries as they sense a new being, your claws soothing over them carefully.</p><p>“Shhh it’s okay my sweeties… my little Scuttlebugs…”</p><p>The Scuttlebugs make soft peep peep noises as Sebas approaches even closer, inspecting the little one you hold.</p><p>“They’re a little small, but otherwise seem okay…”</p><p>Sebas gently prods the chubby Grub, causing it to peep loudly and grab him with all six legs, biting him repeatedly.</p><p>A tiny smile graces Sebas features as the little Grub tries to defeat him.</p><p>-They have your fighting spirit my friend.-</p><p>-And Their Mothers Beauty-</p><p>Sebas chuckles at that, while they undoubtedly hold the aura of Supreme Beings, it’s hard to tell they belong to their Mate. Their head nubs do resemble her horns..</p><p>The ScuttleBugs in Cocytus arms wiggle for their Sibling, making little threatening ‘rrr’ sounds as they wave their arms.</p><p>Definitely Cocytus kids.</p><p>You scoop them all up and deposit them into the nest, both you and Cocytus stepping outside of it to watch the young pile together and chirp as they begin to drift off.</p><p>“I wonder how the tomb's going to treat them…”</p><p>Sebas and Cocytus reach out to comfort her, pausing as their mates lip snarls.</p><p>“If they have any problems I’m sure five minutes being nearly swallowed by a giant demon will set them straight.”</p><p>They immediately sweat, ah yes she’ll be okay.</p><p>Three days of care really pull off for your ScuttleBugs. All six of them the size of small cats as they grow.</p><p>Your special Royal Jellies had made your small Crystal grew to now dwarf her siblings, something Cocytus gently reprimanded you for.</p><p>Hehe no more Royal Jelly.</p><p>The fourth day has Cocytus and Sebas giving you puppy eyes, desperate to show the tomb your young.</p><p>“Okay, I suppose it won’t be too bad to introduce them..”</p><p>You grin as your boys look excited, Sebas holding two young and Cocytus holding the other four.</p><p>Opening the door you’re surprised to see all of the Pleidies waiting eagerly, and side eye a sweating Sebas.</p><p>Entoma chirps at the babies and they all begin to wiggle, chirping excitedly.</p><p>The maids look to you pleadingly and you sigh.</p><p>“Okay but b e careful!”</p><p>Solution carefully holds a Grub and smiles, her face distorting mildly. The scuttlebug screeching and blowing mist in her face, wiggling until Sebas retrieves them.</p><p>Entoma giggles as two Scuttlebugs rest on her shoulder, chirping in sync as she twirls. Yuri gently rocking the lavender Grub.</p><p>Lupisregina bares her teeth playfully at one Scuttlebug, causing it to hiss and headbutt her. The two of them play fighting.</p><p>One Grub sneezes in Delta’s grasp, getting frost on the small android.</p><p>The final grub looks uninterested at the maids, preferring to stay with their sire and watches the others diligently.</p><p>Overall the young react positively to the maids and other NPC’s, showing a affinity to any insectoids.</p><p>Reasonable you suppose.</p><p>“Perhaps they’d like to meet the other Members?”</p><p>Cocytus and Sebas share looks as you urge them to follow you, finding Perorocino and Momonga.</p><p>“Ah here comes the big family!”</p><p>“Ay Dezzy! Does this mean you’re a milf now-”</p><p>You smirk and playfully shove Pero, giggling when his talons wrap around you to keep you in a hug.</p><p>“Maybe? Who knows!”</p><p>You giggle as Pero nuzzles you, enjoying the birdman’s playful affection. Momonga inspecting the Grubs and gently petting them with his digits.</p><p>“They’re rather cute… for bugs.”</p><p>“They’re VERY cute.”</p><p>Huffing, Pero holds you back and coos calming words into your ear.</p><p>“What type of abilities do you think they have?”</p><p>“Momonga they’re babies, I havn’t even taken them leveling.”</p><p>Momonga nods and picks up the lavender Scuttlebug, the Grub reaching for his eyes and trilling.</p><p>“Awww it likes you!”</p><p>Pero releases you to try and hold the scuttlebugs, the babies immediately diving into his feathery chest and trilling. Their little mandibles chewing on his feathers and Pero laughing.</p><p>“They like me too!”</p><p>“Or you’re just delicious?”</p><p>“Why don’t you try a taste too Dezzy~?”</p><p>On reflexes Momonga swats him, and you gently rub Pero’s injury. Pero soaking up the attention and playing up his pain.</p><p>Sebas and Cocytus watch the Supreme ones with great interest. Of the Supreme ones Lord Perorocino and Lord Momonga both harboured small feelings for Lady Dez they had found out. </p><p>Cocytus learning of Lord Pero’s feelings from Shalltear, and Sebas from general proximity to them.</p><p>And yet neither dare to make a move.</p><p>Something that confuses them and guiltily brings them joy. Yet what if they could tend to their Goddess in ways they couldn’t?</p><p>“Stop bullying Pero, he’s a precious chicken nugget.”</p><p>“See! I’m precious!”</p><p>“Precious my ass!”</p><p>“Don’t fucking curse in front of my kids!”</p><p>Sebas sighs as his mate curses, Cocytus chuckling. The future and whatever it brings has never looked so shining.</p><p>The trip for leveling gives you anxiety. Your Grubs are still so small as you load them inside a seal covered basket.</p><p>Your plan is to fight the Frozen Primal Elemental of Ice, while keeping your babies in the snipers spot. The one area the monster can’t reach. </p><p>Still it makes you worried, perhaps you can ask Pero to babysit them there?</p><p>Cocytus clashes his mandibles excitedly as you gently give each scuttlebug a kiss to their forehead, the babies chirping gleefully at you.</p><p>“I’ll ask Pero to join me, and maybe cast Anti-Life Cocoon..”</p><p>His Queen worries so much for their young, yet he has full faith they’ll be in good hands. His arms scoop up both his mate and young, nuzzling them softly and with care.</p><p>“See you soon LoveBug~”</p><p>The babies trill softly as they tilt their heads, as if trying to grasp what you were saying.</p><p>-Remember To Listen To Your Mother My Little Warriors!-</p><p>Cocytus’s young chirp and wave their pudgy limps as they’re whisked away, eager to explore with their mama. </p><p>Unfortunately Pero had been busy, yet that doesn’t deter you as you make your way inside the boss arena. Your emergency exit crystal synced to your ‘familiars’.</p><p>You definitely aren’t going to test Resurrecting them.</p><p>Gently you deposite a Plushy resembling their sire and the babys happily snuggle against it.</p><p>And with that you begin the cycle of fightng the Boss monster repeatedly, every other round you stop to check on your young.</p><p>The babies watch as their Mama takes down the giant monster, their little mandibles twitching in excitement! Their Mama’s so strong the big monster has no chance of hurting her. Not with how she jumps!</p><p>One of the little Scuttlebugs hops and falls backwards into the basket, the rest giggling and helping their sibling back up.</p><p>And then their Mama returns! Pulling out the delicious jar of jellies!</p><p>Why doesn’t Mama feed them like Papa? Maybe her mouth straw doesn't work?</p><p>One by one they’re fed the delicious rich food, cooing as Mama takes time to ensure each ones okay, her warm claws blunt and safe.</p><p>They each chirp demandingly as Mama softly giggles and presses a kiss to each ones forehead, picking up the basket and gently rocks them.</p><p>Your Scuttlebugs fight going to sleep, not unlike regular babies. Though for them you watch as they craft small cocoons, leaving their heads exposed.</p><p>The cocoons are seemingly made of silk, and then they shimmer, freezing into shells made of ice.</p><p>Seems they know not to sleep completely unprotected here.</p><p>By the time you power level them to 100 you are in desperate need of a nap. Grinding like this is so more intensive with your mod, but on the upside it has a few positive results. IRL it helped hone your reaction time and kinetic abilities. Nothing abnormally amazing but it did help you in some ways.</p><p>You make your way home with your bundle of excited young, the energy of leveling had made them eager to wiggle free of the basket, yet a gentle ‘no’ is all you needed to get them to listen.</p><p>Still they squirm and you allow the babies to ride on your scarf and horns, two curled around your tail, safe from your stinger.</p><p>Arriving to the tomb you meet Momonga, who eagerly plucks on of your offspring away to inspect them, your eyes squinting.</p><p>“They’ve got the levels I just need to figure out how to distribute them.” “Buut right now I’d like a nap-”</p><p>Momonga’s head tilts and in front of him the sad emoji pops up.</p><p>You had nearly forgotten those were options before the mod.</p><p>“Okay... whatever you’re planning I’m supervising.”</p><p>Momonga nearly hops as he turns, his robe flowing from the movement catches the little ones eyes. Their lil mandibles reaching to follow him.</p><p>“At least they seem to like you.”</p><p>“I’m glad! I.. don’t know what I’d do if the grubs were scared of me…”</p><p>He leads you to the amphitheater, there awaits Sebas and the twins.</p><p>Aura rocks on her feat side to side as she spies your Grubs, Mare likewise curious but more cautious.</p><p>You smile seeing Sebas and his little knowing nod warms your heart as you allow your little ones down.</p><p>“You two can come say hi if you’d like-”</p><p>Immediately Aura is on the ground with the babies and they chirp curiously, crawling onto her and make the dark elf laugh.</p><p>Mare is far more timid and yelps when a Grub sneezes near him, making a small ice spot on the ground.</p><p>“They don’t seem to have much control over their abilities?”</p><p>“Nope! But that’s okay, they weren’t made for combat and I suspect they’ll be like this for some time.”</p><p>Momonga nods and hums.</p><p>“Still, why don’t we have them fight some basic undead?”</p><p>Sebas and Aura immediately shoot looks at Momonga, the dense elderlitch unaware.</p><p>“Okay… if you’re sure?”</p><p>“Please they’re basic enemies, it should be easy.”</p><p>Frowning you agree, the babies pouting when their new friend departs. They soon perk up when you approach and pet each of their heads.</p><p>“Okay sweeties, do your best okay?”</p><p>The little ones chirp in determination and spread out, in a whisp of smoke you take your place beside Momonga as he raises his hand.</p><p>“Lesser Summon:Undead”</p><p>Five skeletons spring to unlife at Momonga’s call, the Scuttlebugs beginning to shake.</p><p>“Attack the Grubs!”</p><p>The skeletons advance and the babies crowd together, tearing up.</p><p>Immediately they turn around and desperately crawl towards you, chirping in fear as the skeletons get closer.</p><p>Your lips form a straight line as Momonga places a hand on your shoulder, seeing your Grubs freak out hurts. It hurts in ways you didn’t expect-</p><p>The skeletons are nearly on the grubs when they release piercing wails, your resolve turned to dust as you send a wave of hellfire out.</p><p>Shoving Momonga aside you sob and dart to your little ones, body hunched over them and tail securely wrapped around your clutch, shaking just like them.</p><p>“IM A HORRIBLE MOM-” “I’m so sooooorrry babies-”</p><p>Sebas and the twins try to get close to you and your wings erupt from your back, spreading in a silent threat as your tail aims for them.</p><p>Instead they turn their attention to helping Momonga off the floor, your little ones crying slowly calming down.</p><p>Your wings fan over your brood as you sniffle, nuzzling each Scuttlebug with care and tremble. What would Cocytus think-</p><p>Momonga gets closer and your head snaps, teeth bared as your Scelera go black, your Hud slowly flashing as Embers blink into existence near you.</p><p>“Nomoretestsgotit.”</p><p>Still crying you scoop up your little ones and disappear with them, Momonga groaning.</p><p>“I’m a moroooon I didn’t think she’d be that attached!”</p><p>The twins and Sebas give him a look and he winces. The silent ‘are you stupid?’ look of judgement.</p><p>“Hey! It’s different for us okay!” </p><p>He slouches and sighs.</p><p>“Sebas go check on Dez.”</p><p>In your nest you cuddle your little ones, pouting as Cocytus returns.</p><p>His heart drops to see his Queen in such distress, approaching the nest and curling outside of it, nuzzling his Queen.</p><p>“I’m a bad mooom!”</p><p>Hiccuping and whining you thunk your head against Cocytus’s.</p><p>“Momonga and I tried to have them spar with some skeletons and they cried!!! My babys got scared and it’s all my fault!”</p><p>Ah, he knows well the urge to train his young. He can’t blame his Queen at all. Yet his heart aches to see her in such a manner.</p><p>Softly he trills to his Queen, his proboscis snaking out to clean her damp cheeks.</p><p>It works as his Queen sniffles and closes her eyes, her tail wrapping with his.</p><p>The babys likewise trill happily and crawl onto your lap, making soft chirps.</p><p>-Mama!-</p><p>Cocytus body stops moving at the sounds of the little ones chirps, before trilling so loud it makes your eyes seemingly vibrate.</p><p>Here in your nest, with your King and young…</p><p>The questions of reality and not reality melt away.</p><p>Here you are whole, here with your family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To put into context how long Dez was leveling those grubs, consider Monster hunter and grinding your average elder dragon.<br/>Top that off with her build isn't meant for prolonged fighting.<br/>Top that off also with the Mod putting your nervous system through the ringer.</p><p>So we got dead on her feat Dez ready to bite Momongas head clean off 🤣</p><p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Priorities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author’s note:<br/>Ulbert’s been appearing less and less often. And with Dez’s new family Demiurge can’t help but yearn. Yearn for attention from his creator that is more and more fleeting. Intense sparks of passion that fade all too soon. What he would give to have his Lord stay. If only Lord Ulbert could hear his cries of love.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw for extreme demon sex. Sexual aggression, pain, biting, hitting, knife/claw play, aggressive demiurge. Scary sex, blood play, implied fear boner?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demiurge was thankful for his friend, in fact he couldn’t be more proud of Cocytus. The insectoid was living the dream, mated to a Supreme Being, with plenty of young.</p>
<p>But he can’t help the envy and jealousy that licks at his blackened soul.</p>
<p>Lord Ulbert had nearly stopped his logging in and his guild duties, ever only returning to him for release.</p>
<p>Yes he loved fulfilling his Lord’s desires… yet every time his Lord left it felt as if more of Demiurge’s soul left with him. The loneliness was getting to him more and more. So much more in fact he briefly considered waiting outside of his Mistress doors again. Yet just as he reaches that point his Lord returns.</p>
<p>It’s both cruel yet addicting. A vicious cycle he’s near powerless to resist.</p>
<p>And now with thoughts of his friend’s family he thinks of his own future. It’s.. blasphemous to want anything similar with his Lord. But perhaps he wouldn’t be opposed to giving the devil more attention?</p>
<p>Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Lord Ulbert’s flames twirl on the ground as his body appears in the middle of the Blazing Temple. </p>
<p>After his fallout with Dez he really did have to set his spawn point elsewhere for his own peace of mind.</p>
<p>“Demiurge?”</p>
<p>At once Demiurge slides in front of his Lord, bowing.</p>
<p>And at once Lord Ulbert glides to him, his knife like nails brushing against his throat as he angles the devils head up. </p>
<p>“Demiurge…”</p>
<p>If his creation was real…he might have been tempted to tell him the news. But he is a plaything after all. One last night of passion and then he’ll stop using him.</p>
<p>“Do you always wait here for me my sweet pet? Await your Lord’s presence?”</p>
<p>If it were anyone else Demiurge would glare at them in indignation, yet with his Lord a blush rises to his ears as he pins them back submissively.</p>
<p>“Such a good Creation… A pity I can’t take you with me.”</p>
<p>Before Demiurge can process the meaning Ulbert holds his throat securely, Ring of Ainz Ool Gown giving a sudden glow as he teleports them both to Ulbert’s room.</p>
<p>Immediately Ulbert releases Demiurge’s throat and allows his cloak to fall to the floor. Tonight is special, he can afford being a bit careless.</p>
<p>Demiurge is in awe at the beauty of his Lord’s personal chambers, rarely if ever was he allowed within their walls. And then his attentions snapped to Lord Ulbert, staring at him with h u n g e r.</p>
<p>“You always hold back on me Demiurge… do you think I can’t take a little roughing up?”</p>
<p>Chuckling, Ulbert bites the sides of his bladed gloves and discards them, tossing them aside carelessly.</p>
<p>“In fact I’m a little insulted…”</p>
<p>Demiurge gulps as his Lord bends onto the bed, his tail flagging up and wiggling side to side. Golden eyes looking back at him challengingly. </p>
<p>“Don’t hold back. Or maybe Greed can do a better job then you…?”</p>
<p>All reservations leave Demiurge as he immediately begins undressing, Ulbert turning his attention to pull out a few health potions.</p>
<p>With the pissed off and hurt glare in Demiurge’s eyes he’s probably going to need them.</p>
<p>Licking his fangs Demiurge himself pulls out a Stamina potion, uncorking it with his teeth and downing half of it, making his way behind his Lord and pouring the rest along his already hard shaft.</p>
<p>If his Lord wishes to forgo his worshiping and be defiled in such a manner, who is he to deny him?</p>
<p>Ulbert’s eyes dilate as he hears a ripping sound, looking straight up as Demiurge’s wings fan over them both and his shoulders are roughly shoved to the bed.</p>
<p>“D-Demi!?”</p>
<p>Ulbert screams as Demiurge forgoes the normal warning and roughly shoves into him until he’s buried deep into his Master. His hands digging into the sheets as it feels as if Demiurge intends to skewer him.</p>
<p>There’s no pause or gentleness to his creation’s actions as Demiurge grabs his small tail and tugs it upwards, pulling his hips back only to roughly thrust into him again. </p>
<p>Gritting his teeth Ulbert tries snaking his hand downwards to hold his cock as it slides from his sheath. Only for Demiurge to roughly grab his wrists and force his arm behind his back.</p>
<p>“Shit! D-Demi!?”</p>
<p>Growling Demiurge’s mouth begins to shift, his normally sharp teeth becoming more like needles.</p>
<p>“DEMIURGE!?”</p>
<p>Ulbert flails as he can feel Demiurge’s cock shift, a slimy texture replacing the normal veins, the hands around his wrist moist.</p>
<p>That motherfucker.</p>
<p>“Seriously!? Imp!?”</p>
<p>Ignoring his Lord's tone, Demiurge bites into the back of Ulbert’s neck, his red eyes seemingly rolling back as he consumes his Lord’s blood. He shifts and begins to mercilessly pound into his Masters channel. Ulbert’s cock rubbing against the bed and making a mess upon his sheets.</p>
<p>“Demi- Demi fuck-”</p>
<p>Ulbert drools as his creation tugs his tail harder and releases his neck, the pain intensifying the pleasure as his body tightens…</p>
<p>And then Demiurge pulls out and smirks, Ulbert letting out a pathetic whine.</p>
<p>“Why’d you stop!?”</p>
<p>Demiurge mutely laughs as he watches his Lord’s ass clench around nothingness, holding him down and preventing Ulbert from trying to get relief from the bed.</p>
<p>“D e m i u r g e.”</p>
<p>The danger in his Lord’s voice is clear and yet Demiurge refuses to bend to it. Something deep in his brain urges him to make this last.</p>
<p>Using his free hand the devil cruelly holds it up, muttering his [Aspect of the Devil: Razor Sharp Claws]</p>
<p>Ulbert can feel the very tips of them dance along his cock and he screams in terror, trying to kick Demiurge away. Only to feel them dig into his sheath, droplets of blood getting on his claws and on his Lord's bed.</p>
<p>Ulbert screams again and tries to drag himself away from the Ach-devil, only to have those sharp claws dance near his eyes.</p>
<p>Immediately his body goes limp, trembling as the demon’s deadly claws trace his muzzle.</p>
<p>Impatiently Demiurge taps Lord Ulbert's lips and growls, twisting his wrist ever so slightly.</p>
<p>Ulbert shakes as he opens his mouth and licks at the claws, the devil suddenly grabbing his tongue and tracing the top of it with deliciously dangerous intent.</p>
<p>-You wanted me to not hold back-</p>
<p>Slowly he digs the tip of his digit into Ulbert's tongue, drinking in the awkward screams of his Lord.</p>
<p>At the same time he rubs his cock all along Ulberts ass, burying himself to the hilt.</p>
<p>Ulbert's eyes roll back as Demiurge acts as if he’s about to break them.</p>
<p>“Hey Ulbert!”</p>
<p>A knock on the door makes them both freeze, Demiurge’s claws immediately move from Ulberts mouth to hold his throat, the pointed tips brushing his adams apple. </p>
<p>Momonga waits outside the door as he looks over his list, unaware of the horrors on the other side.</p>
<p>“Ulbert are you still doing the raid tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>Demiurge purrs and licks at Ulberts ears, growling in them evilly as his hand eases the pressure on his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-Yeah Momonga! Y’know I’ll be there!” “S-say could you do me a FA-”</p>
<p>The air leaves Ulbert as Demiurge grabs his sack roughly, stilling inside his as and steadily t u g s.</p>
<p>For a moment Ulbert considers screaming for help. His sessions with the devil had never gotten so wild.</p>
<p>“M-Momo-”</p>
<p>Demiurge releases Ulbert’s wrist, only to immediately grab his muzzle and shoves his face into the bed, his tail sliding below the two of them and rubbing the warm metal on Ulbert’s cock.</p>
<p>And then the point of Demiurge’s tail presses right on Ulbert's slit threateningly.</p>
<p>He bends to release a long hiss in Ulberts ear, his claws leaving his Creator and pointing towards the door.</p>
<p>What about the door!?!</p>
<p>“Ulbert? What was it?”</p>
<p>Slowly Ulbert turns his head to look at Demiurge, his eyes shrinking in fear at the panting demon. Demiurge’s frog like mouth grinning and opening in a silent display, his hands sliding along his own throat.</p>
<p>The threat is clear.</p>
<p>“I’ll be there no problem! See you later!!”</p>
<p>“Right, Later Ulbert…”</p>
<p>It’s tense as they both wait, Ulbert's chest heaving.</p>
<p>“Demipleasedon’tkillme-”</p>
<p>He balks as Demiurge seems to give it consideration and pulls out of him, tugging his body off the bed.</p>
<p>“Whew for a second you-”</p>
<p>Ulberts ears are roughly grabbed along with his horns as he’s forced on his knees, Demiurges Razor Claws safely resting on the grooves as his webbed hand forces Ulberts mouth open.</p>
<p>“F-fuck-”</p>
<p>Demiurge chuckles as he props his cock against Ulbert's muzzle, the goatman making a face.</p>
<p>“No-”</p>
<p>It’s all the opening Demiurge needs as he shoves his length down Ulbert's throat and keeps him there, moving to hold him with his webbed hand.</p>
<p>His throat constricts around Demiurge's cock and his teeth brush against it-</p>
<p>Only to have Demiurge full blown strike his back with his claws, leaving deep red marks in his fur.</p>
<p>Ringing.</p>
<p>Ulbert hears ringing he thinks, as his vision goes white. Everything is searing. He can’t breath as slimeyness pushes into and out of his throat.</p>
<p>The world returns to normal as Demiurge tugs Ulbert off his cock, the goat coughing and nearly hacking from the pain.</p>
<p>It ALMOST pains Demiurge to see his Lord like this…</p>
<p>But no way in hell is he stopping now.</p>
<p>Ulbert drools as his body shudders, Demiurge sneering as he pulls Ulbert's muzzle to his cock again.</p>
<p>Another tug and this time Ulbert obediently licks at the dark green head, swallowing down the small whimpers that threaten to come out. At least the obedience seems to please Demiurge as his throat swells….</p>
<p>And he fucking croaks!?</p>
<p>Ulbert sweats as he takes more of Demiurge’s weird imp cock into his mouth and Demiurge’s red eyes glare down at him, raising his claws.</p>
<p>It takes everything in him not to cry as Ulbert bobs his head, trying not to gag. Again Demiurge croaks and smirks, head easing back as he enjoys being sucked off.</p>
<p>As great as his Lord is at giving head.. Surely he can do better…</p>
<p>Demiurge smirks as he plays with Ulbert’s ears for a moment, enjoying how Ulbert nearly melts into the soft treatment… his webbed hand sliding lovingly to the back of Ulbert’s head…</p>
<p>And shoves him to the base of his cock and refuses to let him get back up for air.</p>
<p>Ulbert cries as he can feel the panic quickly set in, the lack of air, the threat of Razor claws digging into his shoulders.</p>
<p>Don’t bite don’t bite-</p>
<p>Oh god he’s going to die getting dicked-</p>
<p>His vision goes black as warmth floods down his throat and he’s released, shoved to the ground as he coughs warm seed out of his mouth and onto the floor.</p>
<p>“Demi- C-cmon that.. Hurk… enough right…?”</p>
<p>The empty stamina potion catches his eye as he wipes vile from his mouth and sweats.</p>
<p>Demiurge can go multiple rounds by himself…</p>
<p>Oh fuck no-</p>
<p>Immediately he tries to turn and get up, only to have the devil pounce onto his back and laugh.</p>
<p>Bending down, Demiurge holds Ulbert’s neck and lets his long tongue lick at the red wounds he purrs and croaks, his claws sliding to Ulbert's shoulder blades…</p>
<p>-You’d never show me these would you my Lord? I’m unworthy… everyone is unworthy to you aren’t they…-</p>
<p>He digs his Razor claws into the flesh and drools as Ulbert screams again, his entire body shaking as the pain surges through him.</p>
<p>-Hm.. You did something similar to Lady Dez but you can’t take it yourself?-</p>
<p>It’s interesting to see his Lord give in and submit, to see how pain bends Ulbert to his will…</p>
<p>Whining Ulbert’s lower half shakes as he tries to get to his knees, Demiurge curiously allowing the movement as Ulbert goes ass up and flags his tail.</p>
<p>“P-please n-not...not the..”</p>
<p>He hiccups and looks back at Demiurge with wet eyes and Demiurge winces.</p>
<p>“Not the sh-shoulders…”</p>
<p>Cooing Demiurge bends to kiss and lick at his Lord’s neck, nuzzling him gently as he rubs his cock against Ulberts tail.</p>
<p>Ulbert whimpers again as he feels Demiurge move, his sharp clawed hand sliding under him…</p>
<p>Only to use the soft palm to massage up and down his shaft.</p>
<p>-Shhh I love you… I love you don’t cry..-</p>
<p>Demiurge croaks as he licks at Ulbert's ear, gently nibbling the ends of it and grins as Ulbert lets out a weak moan. His palm gently sliding down to massage and knead his Lord’s sack.</p>
<p>Ulbert shudders at Demiurge’s suddenly gentle treatment, sighing and shifting…</p>
<p>Like a switch Demiurge shoves him back into the ground from the movement. His Lord can move then he can still be fucked senseless.</p>
<p>Though it’s clear to Demiurge his Lord can’t take any more pain to his shoulder blades, the universal demon weak spot…</p>
<p>But perhaps pain in a different spot won’t be as bad.</p>
<p>Shuffling backwards Demiurge shoves his cock back into Ulbert’s ass and smirks as Ulbert wheezes, his clawed hand rubbing his Lord's furred ass. And then gives it a harsh strike.</p>
<p>Ulbert screams again but it’s higher in pitch as he falls forward and grunts, drool coming from his muzzle.</p>
<p>-You look like a whore when you do that my Lord…-</p>
<p>Ah perhaps it’s a perk Lord Ulbert can’t hear him.</p>
<p>He shifts and gives a shallow thrust, smacking Ulbert’s ass again and moaning as his Lord keens. Enjoying how he clenches so tightly around his cock.</p>
<p>Demiurge breathlessly chuckles as Ulbert presses back onto him, tail wiggling like mad until Demiurge grabs and holds onto it like a handle. Snapping his hips into Ulbert he fucks his Lord with reckless abandon.</p>
<p>He drools onto Ulbert's back as he clenches around him again, smirking as his God is reduced to begging tears.</p>
<p>“There! God there!”</p>
<p>Demiurge laughs darkly as he pulls out and rubs his cock under Ulberts tail, chuckling at the disappointed whines.</p>
<p>“Demiurge you fucker!”</p>
<p>-You made me this way you know.-</p>
<p>This time he eases his way into his Lord and chuckles as Ulbert impatiently bucks back onto him.</p>
<p>“I was so close! Demiurge-”</p>
<p>As soon as his name leaves his Lord’s lips he thrusts and hits that special spot within his creator. Grinning evilly.</p>
<p>“Demi!”</p>
<p>So that’s what the self centered demon wants, for him to scream his name to the heavens.</p>
<p>“Demiurge! Please, please-”</p>
<p>Demiurge disspells his Razor claws to instead grip Ulbert more securely with his webbed hands, panting as he smacks his hips into his Lord.</p>
<p>The wet smacking of flesh and panting is all that’s heard as Demiurge chases both their release, closing his eyes as Ulbert squeezes painfully tight around him.</p>
<p>Ulbert sobs Demiurge’s name as he cums all over the floor and groans as his ass is filled with seed. M-maybe it’s finally over…</p>
<p>Moaning Demiurge flips Ulbert onto his back like a pancake, his back covered in clotted blood and now his own cum..</p>
<p>Ulbert whimpers as Demiurge throws his hooves over the arch devils shoulders and bends him forward, looking down with glee at Ulbert’s still messy cock pulsing.</p>
<p>He can’t even manage a fight as Demiurge wraps a webbed hand around his sensitive dick, just a weak sob as Demiurge keeps using his ass…</p>
<p>It’s some time later that the devil is finally spent, the ground covered in seed and Ulbert likewise as his body shudders.</p>
<p>Demiurge hums as Ulbert's body twitches and then his eyes widen as fire engulfs the devil, his Lord disappearing.</p>
<p>And Demiurge screams.</p>
<p>Ulbert is… somewhere…</p>
<p>Somewhere that he thinks might be home but he can’t be sure right now as his legs give out and the world goes upside down.</p>
<p>The ruined ceiling is his first clue as he groans and rolls his head to the side. His avatar’s still naked….</p>
<p>He hopes nobody comes looking for him.</p>
<p>His HUD likewise is pulsing, a notification inside his inbox.</p>
<p>Swiping it he squints and then curses as his new achievement pops up</p>
<p>[Death by Snu-snu: Congrats! You died getting fucked. That wasn’t supposed to happen!]</p>
<p>Fucking Mod maker…</p>
<p>Momonga startles as Demiurge kicks his Lord’s door down and fucking BOLTS out of the floor, Momonga shamefully covering his dripping orb.</p>
<p>Luckily the Devil was too distracted to see anything. Ahaha… he’s a horrible Guild Leader.</p>
<p>But at least now he doesn’t have to wait to log out to get off.</p>
<p>Demiurge sobs as he finds his Lord in the middle of the temple, still blissed out or in pain he doesn’t know, only that he falls onto his chest and sobs.</p>
<p>His body shudders violently as he cries on his Lord, Ulbert's hand weakly rising to pet through his hair.</p>
<p>“....”</p>
<p>“Okay… I asked for it…. But I’m okay…”</p>
<p>Demiurge's red eyes clean themselves with their membrane as his lips tremble, bowing his head and sniffling.</p>
<p>Well.. There are worse ways to go but damn did Demiurge do a good job…</p>
<p>So good in fact he’s going to miss the guy.</p>
<p>“Hey… Can you pick me up and-”</p>
<p>He doesn’t finish as Demiurge immediately scoops him up like a bride and nuzzles his chest, eyes still wet.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey it’s okay… come on let’s take a bath..”</p>
<p>Demiurge dutifully carries his Lord to his own chambers, drawing a warm bath with roses as he keeps checking back with his Lord. The way Ulbert’s eyes slowly close and open, the slow rise and fall of his chest.</p>
<p>It’s divine to witness a Supreme being only becoming winded by death.</p>
<p>Gently Demiurge scoops Ulbert with himself and slips into the bath, grabbing a loofa and gently cleaning his Lord.</p>
<p>It’s always his favorite part of their coupling, tending to his Lord in such a manner. To see the fierce Demon of Catastrophe relax and nuzzle into Demiurge’s neck.</p>
<p>“You’ll always be my favorite, Demiurge.”</p>
<p>Warmth floods his chest as Demiurge croaks, happily nuzzling and peppering kisses to his Lord’s muzzle. Pleased by the blatant affection he’s allowed to show.</p>
<p>“You’ll be a good boy for Momonga and the others won’t you?”</p>
<p>-Of course my Lord, I’d do anything to please you.-</p>
<p>The two share long kisses as the bath continues, and then Lord Ulbert departs from Demiurge. Reluctant to let the devil go.</p>
<p>It hurts to have his master part from him, but again he’ll wait for Lord Ulbert’s return. Like he always does, heart warm and full at knowing he’s his masters favorite.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>But why does this absence feel so different? Why does he feel so hollow…<br/>Lord Ulbert will come back… he always comes back.</p>
<p>Won’t he?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And then Demiurge never saw Ulbert again 😔.<br/>What a sad way to leave your lover. AnYWAY- For anybody who wants to know Ulbert did partake of that raid! And that's when he said goodbye to everyone else!<br/>Also apparently Momonga's a little more perverted then we thought eve 💕</p>
<p>And as always with Angst there is comfort, tomorrow I'll post another chapter! Mostly cause I'm still not done with that one rn hehehe ovo'''</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Even Demons Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author’s note:<br/>Demiurge is a mess, his tasks are failing, his appearance is noticeably deteriorating, hell his suit isn't as crisp as usual. Dez takes matters into her own hands to sooth the distraught devil, Momonga likewise interested in ensuring the devils wellbeing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The news of Ulberts departure wasn’t exactly news to anyone. His books had been doing surprisingly well and he just didn’t have the time for Yggdrasil anymore.</p>
<p>Though you just worried how Demiurge was handling it. It couldn’t be easy for the guy, Ulbert might have been a complete asshole but he was the man's Lover and Creator. And as far as you knew he treated Demiurge pretty well.</p>
<p>At least better than he treated you.</p>
<p>And with Ulbert no longer a part of the guild the 7th floor was brought under your domain. But these figures… they couldn’t possibly be right?</p>
<p>Before Ulbert’s departure the 7th floor was running smoothly with even increases in productivity with each of Ulberts logins…</p>
<p>But now the floor is materials wise in chaos.</p>
<p>Demiurge stares broken in the spot his Lord left him, tail curled around his legs in a tight hug. It’s just a very long absence this time. Surely his Lord is coming back. The news can’t be true. It just can’t be.</p>
<p>He was his Lord's favorite. He wouldn’t abandon him so carelessly… right?</p>
<p>Awkwardly you make your way to the 7th floor to check on what could be the problem, the demon Lords kneeling as you pass and you smirk at Greed.</p>
<p>Oh you’ll definitely be fucking him on Ulbert’s table. With the asshole gone you’ll be living up to that Profaned Mistress title-<br/>Sniffling within the Blazing temple catches your attention and you frown. Nobody else should be logged on right about now?</p>
<p>The sniffling continues and you slip into the shadows, sliding along the walls and observe… Demiurge?</p>
<p>Diamond like tears run down his handsome face as he wipes them away with his palm. Staring at one spot on the floor.</p>
<p>That must be where Ulbert had normally spawned from-</p>
<p>Slipping to Demiurges own personal shadow you get a better look at him and recoil.</p>
<p>There’s small amounts of stubble on his chin, his hair is noticeably unkept in the back and his tail is…</p>
<p>God it’s flaking bits of metal off.</p>
<p>“Demiurge..?”</p>
<p>Immediately his ears pin back and he refuses to turn around as you rise from his shadow and hesitantly approach.</p>
<p>“Demiurge look at me-”</p>
<p>Again he ignores you and stares at the floor.</p>
<p>“Baby.. he’s not coming back..”</p>
<p>At that Demiurge turns to look at you, rage in his eyes as tears slide down. His tail lashes out and you duck to avoid getting hit.</p>
<p>“Demiurge Stop.”</p>
<p>His body freezes at the tone of your voice, the Command Mantra forcing him to obey.</p>
<p>It’s tense as Demiurge keeps glaring at you but eventually his eyes dull and you release your hold on him. Immediately he looks back to the ground and sighs.</p>
<p>You slowly walk to stand in front of the devil, frowning as you see his dress shirt unkempt.</p>
<p>“Sweetie… Demiurge please you need to rest.”</p>
<p>He growls and you sigh. Walking closer and stopping when his tail twitches.</p>
<p>“If you strike at me again you’ll regret it.”</p>
<p>Demiurge looks you in the eye and strikes in front of your hooves, daring you.</p>
<p>“Listen you motherfucker-”</p>
<p>Wait… That might just be what he wants. Taking a deep breath you run your claws through your hair and groan.</p>
<p>“Demiurge you’re the reason the 7th floor is suffering aren’t you… This isn’t healthy.”</p>
<p>Your words fall on deaf ears and you bite your lip, fading into the darkness and appear before the devil.</p>
<p>Claws go to his face and Demiurge smiles, closing his eyes as the pain will be taken-</p>
<p>Only for him to be tugged down into a soft warm embrace. His eyes opening to see the material of Lady Dez scarf.</p>
<p>“Sweetie. He’s not coming back.” “I know it hurts-”</p>
<p>-You don’t know anything!-</p>
<p>He grits his teeth and immediately cracks his tail over your lower back and you grunt, refusing to let the devil go. </p>
<p>Her grips nearly crushing him as she trembles, his hands trying to shove her off.</p>
<p>“He’s not coming back for you.”</p>
<p>-How would you know! He didn’t treasure you but he treasured me!-</p>
<p>Demiurge continues his struggle and growls as his Mistress just downs a health potion over his head, shaking from the damage he’d inflicted with his outburst…</p>
<p>He had hurt her…</p>
<p>He had hurt the only other Master he’d known so well.. And she was just trying to do her job..</p>
<p>“Got it out of your system?” “I’m glad I can’t hear you, bet you some celestial crystals you were saying mean shit.”<br/>Demiurge’s ears pin back and you frown. </p>
<p>“Sweetie.... I think you’ll be staying with me for a little bit okay? You need some time away from the 7th floor…”</p>
<p>Weakly he tries to look over you and you sigh, nuzzling his neck and kiss his jaws.</p>
<p>“Baby.. you’re killing yourself waiting for someone who didn’t value you like you valued them…”</p>
<p>God it hurts you to break it to him, hurts to see the echos of what you could have been.</p>
<p>“You deserve better sweetie..”</p>
<p>Demiurge has no fight in him as you gently lead him out of the 7th floor, with every step he keeps looking back. Is it hope or denial that makes him do that you wonder.</p>
<p>He frowns when he gets to your room and is gently lead inside, the scuttlebugs chirping at the arrival of one of their Uncles!</p>
<p>Slowly a smile tugs at his lips as Styx and Crystal wiggle their way to his legs and hug onto them, chirping up at him in glee.</p>
<p>-Uncle Demi!-</p>
<p>You smile and chuckle as Demiurge picks the grubs up and gives them each a gentle headbutt that they return with gusto.</p>
<p>A good thing their shells aren’t fully formed yet. Otherwise you’d be dealing with an unconscious depressed demon.</p>
<p>“Sweeties where’s papa?”</p>
<p>The scuttlebugs trill loudly and from your bathroom comes Cocytus, holding a block of ice you recognize as Perspherone. </p>
<p>“Somebody doesn’t like bath time?”</p>
<p>Buzzing, Cocytus shakes his head and then pauses as he looks at his friend.</p>
<p>-You Look Like Shit.-</p>
<p>-PAPA!-</p>
<p>Your scuttlebugs buzz as they stare down Cocytus and you’re left wondering why on earth the sudden hostility.</p>
<p>“Oookay- Uh Cocytus.. Demiurge is going to be staying here for a while okay? Could you.. Maybe take the babies to the 5th floor with you for a while?”</p>
<p>Cocytus eyes dull as his mandibles click together. While he dislikes the idea of the grubs being away from their Queen for too long, they’ll manage. Right now his friend needs some care and love.</p>
<p>This his Queen does best.</p>
<p>“And if you could ask Sebas to get fine dining food? Perhaps some wine?”</p>
<p>You have no idea what Demiurge actually likes to eat but he looks like a man with expensive tastes.</p>
<p>Before he departs he trills and bends his head, enjoying a kiss between his eyes. The grubs lining up one by one for smooches as they follow their Father in a row like little ducks.</p>
<p>Demiurge’s tail wiggles as he watches the babies depart, Dez arms wrapping around his waist and kissing the back of his neck. </p>
<p>“Come on sweetie, let me take care of you…”</p>
<p>You purr and tug his tie free, slowly undressing demon as you take in his form. Demiurge shyly tries to pull away and you grip his wrist. Looking him over you frown. Demiurge’s abs are clearly defined yet it's definitely not arousing.</p>
<p>He’s suffering from so much right now. It’s the taught skin of being dehydrated.</p>
<p>Shaking your head you tug him to your bathroom and Demiurge curiously allows it as you prop him against the sink and whip out a normal blade, splashing water onto it and your hands and rubbing soap onto your claws.</p>
<p>His brow scrunches up in confusion until your claws gently lather his chin and it strikes him about what you’re doing, the realization making him look away and bite his lip.</p>
<p>He refuses to cry.</p>
<p>Carefully you bring your blade up and carefully shave him, eyes focused as your tail scrunches.</p>
<p>His Mistress doesn’t even notice him staring, too consumed with ensuring she doesn’t knick his skin.</p>
<p>“You’re too handsome to let go like this Demi…”</p>
<p>Grinning you gently pat his chin dry and admire your handiwork, Demiurge likewise feeling his chin. Taking the moment of distraction you nuzzle yourself against his scent glands and coo.</p>
<p>The door opens to your main room and you purr, claws tugging Demiurge with you to the tray of foods Sebas has brought.</p>
<p>Only for the Devil and Butler to lock eyes and glare each other down.</p>
<p>Sebas steps forward and Demiurge frowns as he expects Lady Dez to end her pampering.. Only to be pleasantly surprised as she shoos Sebas out of the room.</p>
<p>You lower your voice as you tug Sebas out.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry sweetie I’ll explain later, he needs TLC.”</p>
<p>Sebas pouts as he’s left outside the door. Far be it from him to question his mates choices but… He will make sure she knows his displeasure later.</p>
<p>Turning back you spy a stunned Demiurge, who’s tail immediately wags like a puppy.</p>
<p>He grins as his diamond eyes light up. He gets to stay and the Butler doesn’t!...</p>
<p>Wait then he must really look fucked up-</p>
<p>You watch the emotional journey of Demiurge’s face and giggle, walking to him and easing the trays onto a table.</p>
<p>Purring you notice it seems to be well marbled steak, just the sight of it has your mouth watering but this isn’t for you.</p>
<p>Slipping into his chair, Demiurge flusters as Lady Dez slips into his lap and begins cutting up his food.</p>
<p>Again confusion crosses his face, is she teasing him-</p>
<p>Only for her to gently hold up the meat to his lips, a sweet smile as she purrs.</p>
<p>“Demiurge?”</p>
<p>His Mistress gently wipes his cheeks as he looks away shamefully, unable to hide his tears as he takes the bite of food and slowly chews.</p>
<p>After a few bites Lady Dez taps the wine bottle and the cork fades from existence.. A fact that Demiurge notices all bottles touched by Supreme ones share…</p>
<p>“Most of us don’t know how to uncork them and Mod maker didn’t want us looking incompetent in front of you.”</p>
<p>Pouring a steady stream into Demiurge’s glass you hold it for him, unsure of how to hold it.</p>
<p>Thankfully Demiurge senses your hesitation and carefully wraps his hand around yours, pulling it to his lips.</p>
<p>It’s not exactly his tastes but it is incredibly thoughtful of his Mistress.</p>
<p>Your tail quivers happily and you blush when Demiurge urges the glass to your lips and you timidly have a sip.</p>
<p>Demiurge watches in fascination as you barely react, tilting your head slightly.</p>
<p>“Hnn… still no taste….”</p>
<p>Bit by bit you feed Demiurge by hand and he purrs, chewing while your claws trail his neck, both from affection and getting the man to swallow.</p>
<p>“Feeling a little better baby?”</p>
<p>Nodding, Demiurge licks at your jaws and you sigh.</p>
<p>“Hungry for a different type of need?”</p>
<p>His hands wander to your chest and slowly knead, your eyes fluttering.</p>
<p>Not now…</p>
<p>“Mmm Demiurge, maybe you should take a nap okay?”</p>
<p>Pouting Demiurge shakes his head and nibbles at your neck, groaning as he begins to buck into you.</p>
<p>“Demi..”</p>
<p>He growls quietly in your ear as his hand slides down your stomach, rubbing in slow circles.</p>
<p>Demiurge really should be resting instead of this… but an idea hatches in your head.</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll give you a little treat.. but then bedtime m’kay?”</p>
<p>Moaning Demiurge bites into your shoulder and hisses as you unzip his pants, fishing out his pretty cock.</p>
<p>Flicking your wrist you make your lower armour melt away, sighing as you adjust yourself and push Demiurge into you.</p>
<p>He nearly drools as her warm heat envelopes him, he had nearly forgotten how good Lady Dez feels as she sinks down then rises.</p>
<p>You moan and lean your head back onto Demiurge’s shoulder and tilt your head to kiss and lick at his neck, your hands snaking down to grip his shaft.</p>
<p>The Arch-devil moans as Lady Dez pumps the shaft of his cock, keeping his head still in her warm pussy as she uses her slick to glide her blunted claws. </p>
<p>“Do you like that Demi?”</p>
<p>His hips shift just enough for him to move shallow thrusts into you, biting at your throat and grunting.</p>
<p>Pumping him faster you can feel his cock twitch as you squeeze him tighter, moaning as Demiurge sinks his teeth into you and pulses his warm seed into you.</p>
<p>Demiurge winces as he tastes her blood, ears pinning back as he awaits retribution through his afterglow.</p>
<p>Yet none comes as Lady Dez gives his shaft a slow stroke.</p>
<p>“That’s it… get it all in sweetie…”</p>
<p>Experimentally he licks at the bite he made, moaning as Lady Dez exposes more of herself to him.</p>
<p>His eyes go dull as his body begins to feel heavy, his jaws rubbing against hers.</p>
<p>And while his Mistress makes no scent she does a valiant effort of trying to scent him, the comforting gesture making his tail wrap around hers.</p>
<p>He was supposed to fall asleep in bed… but he’s so cute like this you can’t blame him.</p>
<p>Your tail squeezes his tighter as you frown.</p>
<p>How could Ulbert leave him so broken? Deep inside you know he’s code but…</p>
<p>He’s so alive and obviously misses him. Just because he’s not like them doesn’t mean he deserves any less love.</p>
<p>Sighing you wait until you can hear the soft sound of sleep coming from his chest, wiggling yourself free as you pick the demon up and ease him into your bed.</p>
<p>Looking over the devil your mind still races, there’s so much you need to help him with.</p>
<p>But as he sleeps you can make some adjustments to the 7th floor, it’ll suffer somewhat but right now? Demiurge is on vacation.</p>
<p>How long he’s been asleep escapes Demiurge, but the warming sensation around his tail stirs him awake with a purr.</p>
<p>His eyes slowly open and his heart aches as his Mistresses warm claws glide over his flakey tail, oil being massaged between the plating.</p>
<p>No no he’s not gonna cry-</p>
<p>“Good morning sleepyhead.”</p>
<p>He can hear her softly kiss the deadly tip of his tail and he groans.</p>
<p>“You’ve been asleep for like… a whole day.”</p>
<p>Demiurge nearly flings himself off the bed, only to be held back by your firm grip.</p>
<p>“Ah ah and where are you going?”</p>
<p>-To my floor!?-</p>
<p>Bewildered Demiurge is tugged back to sitting on the bed, moaning as his Mistress nibbles and kisses his ears.</p>
<p>“You’re on vacation Demi, temporarily on leave from your Guardian duties-”</p>
<p>His head whips to look at you, Diamond eyes glistening in hurt.</p>
<p>“Shhh no no it’s not a punishment sweetie, it’s just temporary…”</p>
<p>Peppering his neck in kisses, your ears go back and you nuzzle him.</p>
<p>Demiurge is… conflicted over his Mistress’s pampering. It’s pleasing beyond belief and yet he can’t stop it. Doesn’t want to stop it.</p>
<p>How she fusses, how she kisses and devotes herself to his pleasure.</p>
<p>His mind swims after three days, having his aching muscles massaged, his shoulder blades pampered in kisses. Soft sucking and nibbles have him hard and he forgoes getting dressed now.</p>
<p>God he might not go back to the 7th floor.</p>
<p>Her hands slide to his cock on the 4th day and rubs his pre along the head. The door shifting…</p>
<p>And Momonga opens it, his eyes locking on yours and his jaw drops.</p>
<p>“D-dez!?”</p>
<p>“We’re going to teach you to knock one of these days, or do you just like the thrill?”</p>
<p>You slide from behind Demiurge and Momonga wheezes, oogling your chest and you huff.</p>
<p>“Well? Come in.”</p>
<p>Timidly Momonga enters your room and you adjust behind Demiurge, your breasts resting on his shoulders.</p>
<p>“I-i um.. was curious about why Demiurge hasn’t been on the 7th floor…” “I didn’t know he was captive for a sex marathon…”</p>
<p>Laughing you smirk and rub along Demiurge’s chest, eyes going lidded.</p>
<p>“Oh no… well you aren’t entirely wrong.” “Demi hasn’t been feeling that great, so I decided to give him a little vacation~”</p>
<p>You slide down and watch as Momonga gulps, his eyes glowing as he follows your lips to Demiurges ear, softly biting at the cartilage.</p>
<p>‘Demi… how about you choke me on that dick? Momonga won’t be able to resist…’</p>
<p>Smirking you give Demiurge a pump and slide you way down, getting on your knees.</p>
<p>“You’re just going to keep going!?”</p>
<p>“Well yeah, want to join me?”</p>
<p>You lick at Demiurge’s cock and he grips your horns, pushing you to take all of him.</p>
<p>Momonga groans as he watches Dez slurp and struggle, how she parts her legs…</p>
<p>And spreads her pussy just for him to see, flagging her tail and rocking her hips side to side.</p>
<p>Immediately Momonga fishes into his inventory and pulls out a Ring of Sleuths.</p>
<p>Demiurge lets go of you and you tug yourself off, drool getting on his dick as you look back…</p>
<p>There stands Suzuki, blushing and flustered… his cute dirty blonde hair… delicate features.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck I want to ruin him-”</p>
<p>-I want to ruin him-</p>
<p>Immediately you and Demiurge share a look and get off each other, prowing to Momonga.</p>
<p>Heehee he’s in danger. Two demons drooling as they eye him like a delicious meal.</p>
<p>“Stop.”</p>
<p>Immediately Dez gets on her knees and bows her head, Demiurge double taking and scrambling to follow suit.</p>
<p>Even disguised as a human he commands the respect of a Guild Leader…</p>
<p>Suzuki trembles as both demons obediently wait, oh god his life nearly flashed before his eyes…</p>
<p>“D-dez lead Demiurge back to the bed… “</p>
<p>He’s thankful as Dez immediately tosses Demiurge over her shoulders and runs to the bed, both demons tails wagging eagerly.</p>
<p>Excellent, her submissive attitudes giving Demiurge a frame of reference. That and the two.. won’t stop staring…</p>
<p>Demiurge groans as he’s plopped onto the bed, immediately he’s placed at the edge and can feel his Mistress straddle his tail, getting her slick all over him.</p>
<p>It’s shamefully humiliating to feel her hump against his warm metal and then…</p>
<p>Her lips gently suck at his shoulder blades, teeth teasing the sensitive skin.</p>
<p>“Come on My Guid Leader… we’re waiting~”</p>
<p>Smirking you wrap your arms around Demiurge and sensually stroke his chest, your claws sharpening as you lightly tug his nipples.</p>
<p>Your guess pays off as Momonga gets bright red and fiddles with his robe, allowing it to fall to show off only the modest pants underneath.</p>
<p>“C-can you two not stare like that-”</p>
<p>Purring, you grab ahold of Demiurge’s neck, angling him to look only at the ceiling as your tongue licks and worships the tips of his ears.</p>
<p>It’s amazing to watch as Dez handles him like it’s second nature, Momonga nearly tugged to the pair by their hypnotic display.</p>
<p>It’s almost as if his vision narrows to just focus on the two demons, how they moan and pant as they watch him with lidded eyes.</p>
<p>As he stands before them he gulps and hesitates, who does he greet first!? Does he need a greeting? Does he just start touching them? What if he picks the wrong one first!?</p>
<p>You can see the panic in Momonga’s eyes as he regards his strategy and you grin, rising to help him.</p>
<p>Using Demiurges broad shoulders as leverage you push him down and lick your fangs, grinning.</p>
<p>“Where’s my kiss?”</p>
<p>God he loves her.</p>
<p>Smiling nervously you pur and pepper closed kisses to Momonga’s lips, kissing to his ear and growl for them both to hear.</p>
<p>“This is for Demi so don’t worry about me my Liege...that said say the word and I’ll subdo him if he doesn’t mind your current state.”</p>
<p>Momonga nods and carefully cups Demiurge’s features, his thumb tracing his jawline. Watching how the demon keens and leans into his touch.</p>
<p>Oh god what if he nuts too fast what if he doesn’t make Demiurge feel good-</p>
<p>You can feel both Demiurge and Momonga stiffen as Momonga’s anxieties rise. That just won’t do!</p>
<p>“I believe you’ll find Demiurge’s cock most agreeable~ It certainly… hits all the good places for me at least..”</p>
<p>Taking your hands off Demiurge you point at Momonga out of Demis sight, then make a hole with one hand and stick your finger in it.</p>
<p>Momonga gives you a dirty look, but leans down all the same to kiss the demon. His hands sliding to rest along Demiurge’s shoulders as he straddles him.</p>
<p>Demiurge’s eyes light up like bright diamonds as his Lord bends to fully kiss him, movements unsure yet wanting.</p>
<p>Purring you watch the two kiss and lean to grab Demiurges cock, rubbing the tip against Momonga’s ass and smirk.</p>
<p>“Take it easy my Liege… just relax.”</p>
<p>That’s easier for her to say!</p>
<p>But Momonga keeps kissing Demi as he slowly gets used to the feelings of Demiurge’s head, easing himself down at his own pace.</p>
<p>It takes every ounce of Demiurges self control not to buck up his full shaft into his Lord, nails dig into the bed as he pants and trembles.</p>
<p>It burns, it burns and it takes Momonga what feels like ages to make any progress-</p>
<p>You tsk and take out a Potion of Chilling, sliding to the side of the two, carefully pouring some onto Demiurge’s cock.</p>
<p>“Momonga ease up a little.”</p>
<p>Nodding his head shakily, Momonga whines as he rises and feels Dez rub the cold potion along Demis cock, sliding back down with a moan.</p>
<p>It feels so much better and slicker, despite the freezing feeling making its way up his spine.</p>
<p>Demiurge shivers as he bites his lip, he gets how it’s for his Lord… But did she have to pick something so cold!?</p>
<p>It’s easier for Momonga to relax as the potion eases his burning, numbing up his ass enough to take Demiurge and sits on his lap, eyes glassy.</p>
<p>“Oh wow-”</p>
<p>Surely they can forgive a few kisses? Their Lord’s irresistible as he flaunts his pleased smile…</p>
<p>Your eyes carefully watch as Demiurge begins to testingly kiss at Momongas neck, ever so slowly rolling his hips up into the smaller human.</p>
<p>“Yes-”</p>
<p>Momonga gasps as he wraps his arms securely around Demiurge and shoves his face into his neck to hide his embarrassment, allowing Demiurge full room to keep his steady pace.</p>
<p>It’s incredibly hot to see Demiurge please Momonga. to hear their soft sights and moans.</p>
<p>“Demiurge… take it slow…”</p>
<p>With a purr Demiurge nibbles into Momonga’s shoulder and thrusts slowly, hands gripping his Master’s hips to ground himself.</p>
<p>Adjusting himself, Momonga lets out a long moan and runs his hand through Demiurge’s hair, face completely flustered.</p>
<p>“There! That spot-”</p>
<p>For a brief moment your stinger primes itself as Demiurge growls, only to be pleasantly surprised to see the demon suddenly kiss Momonga.</p>
<p>Demiurge keeps his stead pace as he rolls his hips into Momonga, tongue sneaking into his mouth with every moan. The chilling potions effects beginning to fade and the w a r m t h returning.</p>
<p>Momonga’s eyes widen as Demiurge feels near seering, his eyes pricking with tears as his head goes back, sinking down into Demiurge’s lap.</p>
<p>Watching his Master climax is breathtaking, even with a human form it’s nothing short of a masterpiece.</p>
<p>How his head goes back, his chest heaves, how Lord Momonga’s channel squeezes him like a vise as it throws him over the edge. And it just keeps milking him.</p>
<p>Your mouth hangs open in shock as Momonga cums all over Demiurges stomach, how g e n t l e they were-</p>
<p>“He’s….. he’s… breathtaking..”</p>
<p>“I’m glad he meets your standards my Lord~”</p>
<p>Demiurge purrs as he falls back onto the bed and watches his Lord stretch, smiling leaving when he pulls off.</p>
<p>-No, don’t go! Please!-</p>
<p>It shocks you both to have Demiurge lunge at Momonga, grabbing his wrist. Immediately your stinger is wrapped around Demiurge’s neck.</p>
<p>Momonga’s safety is your top priority. Fuck the demon-</p>
<p>“Dez, it’s okay… release him…”</p>
<p>Demiurge’s eyes are wide as his chest heaves, seeing the deadly look in his Mistress eyes. The pressure of her tail disperces…</p>
<p>You both wince as the demon begins to sob, bowing his head and still holds onto Momonga, full body shuddering as his tail curls.</p>
<p>“W-what-”</p>
<p>Watching how Demiurge holds onto Momonga you can hazard a guess on what the problem might be.. but to prove it?</p>
<p>“Momonga, why don’t you take a break with us? Enjoy this lovely demon a bit longer.”</p>
<p>Unwrapping Demiurge is surprisingly easy, so long as you accept him clinging to you like a koala. Yeah he’s definitely terrified.</p>
<p>It takes some moving around as you and Momonga squish Demiurge between you two, Momonga flustered as you let your breasts envelope Demiurge’s face.</p>
<p>The demon's tail wiggles and the crying eases as he has both of you touch and rub him. His body relaxing as he drifts off.</p>
<p>“Dez… Why don’t I take Demi for a little while?”</p>
<p>“Are you sure Momonga? Demons are a lot to handle and right now he’s… a bit unpredictable..” “I don’t want you getting hurt, if anything… you have the failsafe activated right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, unlike you I don’t like pain or getting rutted in half..”</p>
<p>Smirking you stick your tongue out at him and nuzzle Demiurge’s hair.</p>
<p>“I’m serious though… I don’t like how he lunged for you.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, he didn’t hurt me… it was more of the stopping grip…” “Do you think he thinks we’ll leave him?”</p>
<p>“Probably.”</p>
<p>Frowning you kiss the top of Demiurge’s head, the sleepy demon purring as his hands snake up to squish your breast.</p>
<p>Momonga flusters as Dez softly moans, her eyes still on him as she licks her fangs.</p>
<p>“Yes baby, good stress balls hm?”</p>
<p>“You’re welcomed to them as well my Lord~”</p>
<p>Uwauuhhhh Dez is going to be the death of him-</p>
<p>“S-so! I’ll be taking Demiurge with me, besides your Grubs still need more care…”</p>
<p>“That’s true… Just stay safe okay?”</p>
<p>“Of course… but I have a feeling Demiurge will be a very good boy for me.”</p>
<p>Humming happily Momonga cuddles into Demiurge’s back, smiling.</p>
<p>“B-besides! I’m logged in all the time so it’ll be easier to keep a eye on him.”</p>
<p>Demiurge’s ears flicker as he listens to his Master and Mistress, pouting about her reservations. He’ll prove he is worthy of her faith…</p>
<p>Unworthy of love by his supreme ones but he will gladly provide for their needs.</p>
<p>After all, he was so unworthy his creator left him-</p>
<p>The train of thought is cut off by Momonga’s chaste kiss to his earlobe.</p>
<p>“I’ll take good care of him.”</p>
<p>Maybe.. serving Lord Momonga won’t be too bad…?</p>
<p>“Uhhh huh well good luck trying not to nut Mr. Virgin. Cocytus has some cock rings if you wanna borrow them-”</p>
<p>“I’M NOT A VIRGIN-”</p>
<p>“TAKING IT UP THE ASS DOESN’T COUNT-”</p>
<p>The two of them pause as Demiurge silently shudders, his shoulders shaking in a mute laugh.</p>
<p>“Oh? Oh what’s so funny Demi?”</p>
<p>Pouting Momonga huffs and nuzzles Demiurge’s neck. Okay maybe he was a lil bit inexperienced-</p>
<p>“I don’t get why you’re laughing Demiurge.. you still have some… vigor left~”</p>
<p>Immediately Demiurge’s laughing stops, Momonga chuckling into his ear. </p>
<p>“Somebody’s in danger~”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Momonga finally stopped being a peeping tom and got some action yeaaahhh!! Also featuring my favorite Fanon Item the Ring of Slueths that was created by Download077! It allows the user to temporarily become human so long as they wear it. </p>
<p>And oh boy, I just have so much in here that I love this and boy can fit so many good feelings!</p>
<p>And that feel when your Mistress says 'im good just watching!' but then you laugh at her and she's like 'on second thought I'm draining your balls buckle up motherfucker'</p>
<p>Not that demi's complaining at all 👀💕</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Soft Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author’s Note:<br/>Nishikenrai can finally afford a rig that supports the Adult mod! But with so many beautiful women in the tomb he’s at a loss of what to do. How do you even ask the NPC’s!? But with Dez’s help he’ll definitely loosen up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alternative titles include 'Pidgey needs one hell of a nap after editing and posting today!'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Guys!”</p>
<p>Nishikienrai had all but landed on Warrior and Perorocino, excitedly swaying on the balls of his feet.</p>
<p>“Heyy looking good Nishi, what’s up?”</p>
<p>“I upgraded my riiig and downloaded the mod last night! Ahh I’m so excited, w-who should I ask first-”</p>
<p>Laughing happily Pero pats the ninja’s shoulders, shaking him a little.</p>
<p>“Hell yeah! Okay, okay so here’s what you want to do. Go into your affinity menu, there you’ll find all the NPC’s you’ve interacted with. Start with ones that have high affection like-...”</p>
<p>Pero stares at the menu and hums.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s not great-”</p>
<p>“What- what’s wrong-”</p>
<p>“Dude only Narbarel's willing to sleep with you, have you been shrugging off Guild tax..?”</p>
<p>“Maybe! I trade favours with Warrior though!”</p>
<p>“Bitch you better start, it’s how everyone else basically has all options open.. you take care of the tomb and it’ll take care of you!”</p>
<p>Blushing Nishikenrai huffs.</p>
<p>“So no one huh…”</p>
<p>“Dude I said Narbarel?”</p>
<p>“Yeah but she’s my creation, I couldn’t… y’know-”</p>
<p>“What’s this about Narberal?”</p>
<p>The three look to see Dez slip in from the shadows, her grin sending shivers up all three’s spine.</p>
<p>“Just that Nishi has no game-”</p>
<p>“I HAVE PLENTY OF GAME-”</p>
<p>You watch Nishi and Pero rough house, content on ignoring the two as you reach up for Warrior, being plucked and deposited on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“OW-”</p>
<p>“Right, did we forget to mention that pain’s enhanced too?”</p>
<p>“NO YOU DIDN’T-”</p>
<p>Giggling you nuzzle Warrior and purr.</p>
<p>“So he really has no game?”</p>
<p>“The only one is Narbarel and he’s got that ‘Papa’ creator mentality.”</p>
<p>“Damn what a shame, I’m sure he’d be a sweet snack.”</p>
<p>“So… why not show him the ropes?”</p>
<p>Humming your claws gently slide over Warriors shoulders as you watch Nishi tug out a handful of Pero’s feathers.</p>
<p>“Take that birdbrain!”</p>
<p>“Oh! Oh you wanna go!”</p>
<p>“Dez.. aren’t you going to stop them…”</p>
<p>“I dunno, it’s kinda hot to watch em fight~”</p>
<p>Your ears perk up as both boys let out particularly pained whines as you jump between them, holding your arms out.</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s enough you two.”</p>
<p>“But Dez! Pero was talking shit!”</p>
<p>“I know I know Nishi, poor sweetie..that mean birdie picking on you?”</p>
<p>You slide to his side as your claws cup his face, racing the fabric of his mask.</p>
<p>“Uh…”</p>
<p>“Why don’t I help you hmm? Such a handsome sweetie…”</p>
<p>“...You’re gonna help me get laid?”</p>
<p>Pero and Warrior balk as Dez groans and holds her face. This lucky dense mother fucker.</p>
<p>“Nishi I am trying to seduce you.”</p>
<p>“Oh-”</p>
<p>Rubbing his chest you try again, rubbing his chest as you press yourself against his. Tail sliding behind his legs.</p>
<p>“How about a little shadow demon chasing~ If you can catch me you can do what you want…”</p>
<p>Nishikenrai gulps as he can feel your claws squeeze his hips. Watching as you turn tail and vanish.</p>
<p>You wait in anticipation as Nishikenrai vanishes and the chase is on. Racing through the tomb the two of you briefly brush shadows.</p>
<p>Kunai cut your path off as you weave through the halls, sliding into a dead end as Nishikenrai blocks your path. Emerging from the shadows you smirk and back up towards the wall.</p>
<p>“It seems you’ve caught me, as expected of an excellent ninja.”</p>
<p>Nishikenrais arms cage you as he looks down, eyeing you hungrily.</p>
<p>“I honestly expected more of a fight...did you let yourself get caught…”</p>
<p>Licking your lips, your leg raises to rub Nishikenrai’s thigh. Your eyes going lidded as you purr.</p>
<p>“Now why would I let some.. handsome.. charming… stunning ninja catch me..” “Have his way with me~?”</p>
<p>His voice catches as he whines and looks away, all nerve dissolving.</p>
<p>“Hhh…”</p>
<p>“Nishi…? You okay sweetie?”</p>
<p>He releases you and looks away, clearly tempted to run.</p>
<p>“Nishi are you… inexperienced?”</p>
<p>Immediately he turns and you pounce, ah ah! Your hips straddle his back as you growl into his ear, claws digging into his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Really Nishi? Turning your back on a demon?”</p>
<p>You raise yourself and let him roll onto his back, sitting on his stomach as he whines, unsure of where his hands go. Instead holding them over his chest, trying to cover himself.</p>
<p>“Nishi..”</p>
<p>“I’mavirginokay!?”</p>
<p>He whimpers as he looks away ashamed and you smile, gently sliding your hands over his.</p>
<p>“Oh sweetie.. there’s nothing wrong with that..”</p>
<p>You smile and lean to kiss his hands, nuzzling them.</p>
<p>“Do you want to stop? Do you want me to take good care of you?”</p>
<p>He gulps as he watches Dez sweet smile, how she peppers his fingertips in soft kisses. If there’s anybody who would treat him softly…</p>
<p>“S-sure.. couldyounotgodemonthough-”</p>
<p>Giggling you gently take his hands and place them on your hips, smiling.</p>
<p>“Of course… now Nishi.. pay attention sweetie.”</p>
<p>You slide back and rest yourself against Nishi’s semi and slowly rock yourself. Sighing softly.</p>
<p>“It’s safe to squeeze a woman’s hips generally speaking.”</p>
<p>He shudders as he carefully squeezes her hips, hands sliding to rub her thighs.</p>
<p>“Some women need to be warmed up… lots of foreplay..”</p>
<p>Purring you rub Nishi’s chest, down to his stomach and pull up his armour to feel his abs. A perk of Yggdrasil builds~</p>
<p>“I don’t need much, so whenever you’re ready…” </p>
<p>You moan as Nishi gets harder, enjoying the feeling of rocking against him.</p>
<p>“Y-you’re so squishy-”</p>
<p>“Mhm, wanna know a lil secret baby~?”</p>
<p>“W-what?”</p>
<p>Leaning as you lay across his chest you sigh and kiss him through his mask, your hands tracing his neck.</p>
<p>“This body matches my real one.”</p>
<p>Don’t look don’t look-</p>
<p>You smirk as Nishi immediately looks down at your amored chest and flusters.</p>
<p>“Wanna undress me sweetie?”</p>
<p>Immediately his hands let go of you and he freezes, body shaking as he whimpers.</p>
<p>“Shhh shh relax sweetie, I won’t bite. Maybe next time…”</p>
<p>You nuzzle Nishi and kiss at his neck, stilling your hips. Your hands rubbing down his chest, squeezing and massaging his shoulders.</p>
<p>“D-dezzy…”</p>
<p>“Mmm?”</p>
<p>“Thank you…”</p>
<p>“What for sweetie?”</p>
<p>“You’re so soft… not just.. like, physically… you’re a sweetheart…”</p>
<p>“Of course I’m soft, I’m not about to pull out the gags and leather for you… not right now!”</p>
<p>The both of you giggle as Nishi’s arms wrap around you, his hands going up…</p>
<p>“Not there!”</p>
<p>Immediately Nishi lets go, terrified as you pepper him in reassuring kisses.</p>
<p>“WhatdidIdo!?”</p>
<p>“No sweetie.. it’s fine.. demon’s backs are sensitive okay?”</p>
<p>“Oh- okay sorry- um..”</p>
<p>“What you did is good, making your partner comfortable is always a priority.” “Want to try again?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…”</p>
<p>His hands go back to the small of your back, instead sliding down to gently knead at your ass.</p>
<p>“Mmm yes, that feels great sweetie…”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yes, you’re doing great.”</p>
<p>Your claws gently tug at his facemask, Nishi letting you pull it off as you admire his lips.</p>
<p>“Half-golem works really nice on you-”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>He moans as you lean down to kiss his cold lips, purring as you slowly begin to rub against him.</p>
<p>“Dez~”</p>
<p>Nishi grunts as he bucks up into you and smirks as you moan against his lips, sighing as you press yourself a little rougher on him.</p>
<p>“Yes- Good baby..” “Just like that…”</p>
<p>His hands slide as he lifts you up a bit, eagerly enjoying your kisses and small gasps as his fingertips brush and rub your covered pussy, whimpering.</p>
<p>“Mmm you okay Nishi?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes! D-dididothis?”</p>
<p>“Yes baby..”</p>
<p>You giggle as Nishikenrai whines and wiggles under you, your claws gently rubbing his muscles.</p>
<p>“Dezzy?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Can.. can I try making you feel good…?” “I uh- really want to see your um..”</p>
<p>“See my..?”</p>
<p>“You know!”</p>
<p>He pouts and looks away, your grin turning evil.</p>
<p>“You can say it~ You wanna see my wet cunt?”</p>
<p>“D e z!”</p>
<p>Smirking you lift yourself, dissolving your lower armour.</p>
<p>“Tell you what, undress my upper half and I’ll teach you all about eating pussy~”</p>
<p>“Can you NOT sound so lewd!”</p>
<p>Chuckling darkly you squeek when Nishi sits up, his hands going to your scarf and then stops as he looks at your armour.</p>
<p>“How the hell do I… hm…”</p>
<p>His hands slip under and give it a solid tug up, immediately the armour vanishes in shadow. Dez’s breasts doing a small bounce as they’re freed.</p>
<p>“OH MY GOD-”</p>
<p>“...Nishi they’re just tits.”</p>
<p>“But your armour! It uh, it squishes- they’re”</p>
<p>Words fail him as he oogles you and you blush, looking away.</p>
<p>“Okay it’s kinda embarrassing when you drool…”</p>
<p>“Can I um-”</p>
<p>“Nishi please, grab me, squish me. You don’t have to be GEN-”</p>
<p>Nishi squeaks as he immediately grabs your breasts and your fur stands on end, hissing as he releases and trembles.</p>
<p>“I’M SORRY-”</p>
<p>“WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING COLD-”</p>
<p>He cries as he shrugs helplessly and you tremble, grabbing your scarf as you put it back on and sigh.</p>
<p>“Okay, c’mon try again-”</p>
<p>“Noyouyelled-”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry sweetie, I promise, no more yelling.”</p>
<p>“...Promise?”</p>
<p>“Promise sweetie..”</p>
<p>Again Nishikenrai cups your breasts and you sigh, smiling as he squishes you a bit roughly.</p>
<p>“Some gals and guys are sensitive there.. for me it just feels really nnngh…”</p>
<p>You moan as Nishi gives your nipple a light kiss and lick, kneading you and sucking rougher.</p>
<p>It’s a mix of rough and soft that has you pushing more of yourself into his grasp, cooing as you bite your lip to focus.</p>
<p>But god it feels great to have him explore you-</p>
<p>He hums as he sees Dez hand sneak down, blunted claws rubbing her mound.</p>
<p>“Oh-”</p>
<p>“Ah- Sorry uh.. I got ahead of myself-”</p>
<p>“No no- let me watch!” “I wanna see you play with yourself, please Dezzy?”</p>
<p>Smiling you push Nishi back, kissing his lips as you scoot onto his chest to hold him down, smirking as he grabs your ass with more confidence. One hand sliding down to palm himsel.</p>
<p>“Since you asked so nicely…”</p>
<p>Sliding your hands down, you spread your lips and sigh as Nishi’s eyes widen.</p>
<p>“Oh wow-”</p>
<p>Sighing you purr and lean back, rubbing your clit in lazy circles. Nishi enraptured by the movement.</p>
<p>“Does that feel good Dez?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, a good fucking is great but… ahh”</p>
<p>You gasp and moan as you use your slick to glide over your clit in more hurried movements.</p>
<p>“Play with a gal’s clit and nn…”</p>
<p>“Yeah baby, go for it-”</p>
<p>Nish moans with you as he palms his tent, slipping his armour off as he frees himself and hisses.</p>
<p>“Just watching you- fuck..”</p>
<p>“Nishi.. nishi i swear you better not cum…”</p>
<p>“Mm why~?”</p>
<p>“Because I want it in me-”</p>
<p>He drools as he leans up and drags his tongue over your slit, making your eyes roll.</p>
<p>“Hrrngh-”</p>
<p>Removing your hands you moan and keen as Nishi mimics your movements with his tongue, god he’s a fast learner.</p>
<p>“Yes! Good boy!”</p>
<p>Your hips give out as you ‘fall’ on Nishi and twitch, whimpering as Nishi keeps licking at your clit.</p>
<p>He just keeps licking and licking, surprised when Dez cries out again and reaches back, giving his cock a good squeeze.</p>
<p>“Dez~”</p>
<p>“Nishi- stop.. I’m gonna drool-”</p>
<p>“But I like seeing you tremble..”</p>
<p>He pouts and you giggle, releasing his cock as you wiggle away from Nishi’s mouth. Setting yourself on his stomach.</p>
<p>“You ready Nishi?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, uh..”</p>
<p>Hesitantly his hands slide to wrap around her waist as he sits up and blushes.</p>
<p>“Are you sure it’s okay to.. y’know?”</p>
<p>“Nishi.. Is it okay with y o u? You’re doing amazing and I’m having a great time sweetheart…”</p>
<p>Smiling you pull him close and give his lips soft kisses, Nishikienrai moaning as he slips his tongue past your fangs.</p>
<p>He’s sloppy and unsure but it’s nice, having him so eagerly moan as you ease yourself down, rubbing your slick lips against his head you pull back. Looking down you smirk.</p>
<p>“Oh? What a pretty cock hm?”</p>
<p>“R-really!?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, look at these ridges, you’ll love this-”</p>
<p>Sinking onto his cock slowly you can feel the stretch and give as you go down each ridge, Nishikienrai digging his nails into you as you move slower.</p>
<p>“Tight- fucking tight shit-” “Thank you thank you-”</p>
<p>Purring you nuzzle Nishi’s neck, smiling at the mix of curse and praise. Settling yourself to his base you roll your hips and moan.</p>
<p>“Ridges~! So delicious.. so yummy…”</p>
<p>You drag out lifting your hips as you slowly ride him, moaning softly as Nishi cries.</p>
<p>“Shh what’s wrong baby? You okay sweetie?”</p>
<p>It’s all so much as Dez cups his cheeks, eyes filled to the brim with concern.</p>
<p>“T-thank youuuu”</p>
<p>Nishi hiccups and grabs your shoulders, squishing you in a tight hug.</p>
<p>“Of course baby… anything for you.”</p>
<p>He mumbles and your ears twitch. You couldn’t have heard him right-</p>
<p>“Say it louder baby~”</p>
<p>“Noooo-”</p>
<p>“Say it or I’m taking my pussy and hitting the road-”</p>
<p>“Hhh Fine! C-can I fuck you like um a… nn… f-fleshlight..”</p>
<p>Smirking you bat your lashes and hold your hands in front of you, Nishi using his arms to keep you trapped and immobile.</p>
<p>“Use me baby~! Fuck me like your toy~”</p>
<p>He lifts you and anticipation builds, until he shoves you down and really forces you to take his cock.</p>
<p>“Oh!”</p>
<p>“You like that? Like being my toy!?”</p>
<p>His bolden behaviors more of a turn on then his dirty talk as he keeps pulling out fully and plunging you on him.</p>
<p>“Yes! Yes your toy~!”</p>
<p>Nishi doesn’t last long as he shoves you down harshly on his cock and cums in you, moaning as he shoves his head between your breasts.</p>
<p>“Thsdndsdd drenf”</p>
<p>“Mm?”</p>
<p>He looks up and kisses one of your nipples.</p>
<p>“Thank you Dezzy~!”</p>
<p>His speech is slurred as he nuzzles your tits and you giggle, content to pamper him until he’s ready to let go-</p>
<p>But the twitch in his cocks telling you he’s been pent up for some time~</p>
<p>And he’ll need plenty of ‘release’ to drain it all~!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And with that Dez got Nishis virtual V card! Heehoohee!!<br/>I'm trying to get to the fun bits I've been talking about!! I just wanted to get this one done early before any 'plot' relevant chapters.</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. No trick just treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author’s Note:<br/>You’ve just come back to the tomb from some virtual trick or treating with your new armor. And Momonga hasn’t exactly logged off in a while. Worried you tell him to go to bed.. but the man might need some convincing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️ Content warning ⚠️ <br/>Mild use of daddy kink</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You purr as you crawl along the ceiling, tail lazily swaying side to side. The Xeno Suit making it easier to crawl along the walls as you make your way through the tomb.</p>
<p>Earlier that night you had made sure to make Momonga promise that he’d go to bed early.</p>
<p>Finding him on the 9th floor doing work when you had specifically called him on those habits well…</p>
<p>You weren’t about to let him just get AWAY with that were you?</p>
<p>Of course not.</p>
<p>Waiting till he tilts his head you begin your plan…</p>
<p>Momonga scrolls through his menus, retrieving documents here and there. Ah if he just got a few more sheets done he won’t have to worry about work for another week-</p>
<p>Movement catches his attention, turning the menus off as a sharp knifelike appendage wiggles.</p>
<p>It shoots back up and his head follows, jaw nearly dropping.</p>
<p>Dez slides down from the ceiling, tail curling around her body as it anchos her, fluidly she drops into a kneel, hands in front as she presses her chest up.</p>
<p>She purrs as her tail finally follows, held up playfully as he ogles her chest.</p>
<p>“Lord Momonga…”</p>
<p>Her sultry tone lulls him as his throat runs dry, eyeing her up and down.</p>
<p>“Y-yes Dezzy?”</p>
<p>“Why aren’t you logged off.”</p>
<p>The flat tone makes him wince as he looks away, shyly avoiding her gaze as she shifts to get into his viewing range.</p>
<p>“Momonga you promised…”</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to break my promise.. I just.. got caught up in my work.”</p>
<p>Dez frowns at him and he stiffens as she crawls on all fours into his lap, pouting.</p>
<p>“Well then come on it’s time for bed.”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>You huff as Momonga looks away, grunting as you smoosh your chest against his ribs.</p>
<p>“Momonga don’t be stubborn!”</p>
<p>“I only have a little bit of work left! And then I’ll be set!”</p>
<p>“Does it need to be done soon?”</p>
<p>“Well no..”</p>
<p>Grinning, you grab Momonga’s hand and press the bones against your covered breast.</p>
<p>“C’mon sweety… go to bed..”</p>
<p>Oh she’s fighting dirty!</p>
<p>“Y-you think this is going to work on me-”</p>
<p>Her face is the picture of bliss as he looks down, momentarily embarrassed as he kneads and plays with her hardening nipple. God sock armour is the best-</p>
<p>Willlpower! With incredible concentration he releases her and trembles as she pouts.</p>
<p>“Besides, I’m guild leader, you can’t make me.”</p>
<p>“Oh? I can’t make you? Can’t. make. you?”</p>
<p>Her claws shoot out as they wrap around his spine. Face to face as Demiurge and Sebas shift uneasily.</p>
<p>“Demiurge, you’re dismissed.”</p>
<p>He pauses but then looks at Momonga in clear worry. Likewise Momonga breaths deeply.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. She won't hurt me.”</p>
<p>The scenes tenses as Demiurge leaves and you growl. Forcing Momonga within centimeters of your lips.</p>
<p>“You underestimate me. Momonga.”</p>
<p>His brain short circuits as Dez presses her lips to his bones, tongue slipping out to trace along his fangs. He grunts as the phantom sensations make his brain tingle..</p>
<p>And then she drops low, breathing warm air onto his Phylactery. The teasing feeling having him squirm.</p>
<p>“D-dez- dez be gentle with that!”</p>
<p>Sebas watches as his mate purrs and begins to worship his Lord with her tongue, tail swaying as Lord Momonga arches and moans. His hands holding onto her helm and weakly try to tug her closer.</p>
<p>“You want more Momo?”</p>
<p>She doesn’t wait as her lips pepper his pulsing orb, wet smacking as she kisses and sucks.</p>
<p>His Lord trembles as he both tries to escape yet drag her closer, head thrown back as only strained wheezes escape him. A large hand slipping under her to tug at her breasts.</p>
<p>You mewl as Momonga plays with your breast, and in return you drag your tongue up his orb and flick it. The sounds he makes has you squirm in lust. God he sounds amazing moaning for you like this.</p>
<p>Momonga gasps as he looks down, watching Dez tongue press against his orb. His hands trembling as one reaches over her, slipping a boney finger to stroke her covered pussy.</p>
<p>She’s so wet, moaning against his Phylactery as he feels her lips…</p>
<p>God he’s got no cock in this form, and doubts he could find the item he needs-</p>
<p>“M’sorry- im-”</p>
<p>Apologies spill from Momonga as he rubs your covered core, your tongue piercing his orb and he s c r e a m s.</p>
<p>His grip is crushing as he slumps over you, panting and sobbing, the pain’s manageable as you slip a hand down, rubbing yourself as you can feel tingles go up and down your tongue. </p>
<p>“Dez.. dez, I need .. A moment..”</p>
<p>Withdrawing your tongue, Momonga shudders.</p>
<p>“Are you okay Momonga..?” “What were those apologies for?”</p>
<p>There’s no response as Momonga lays bent over you, catching his breath. Not that you mind what with how he nuzzles your lower back.</p>
<p>How can he tell her he’s terrified of.. of disappointing her?</p>
<p>That he hasn’t even tried with the NPC’s? That he thinks the world of her and doesn’t want her thinking less of his abilities…</p>
<p>“Do.. you think we could bring in a NPC..?”</p>
<p>Sebas perks up at the idea, while he no doubt enjoys watching his Mate and Master pleasure each other, the ache in his pants begs for attention. That and it would be improper to just expose himself without permission.</p>
<p>“Mm of course Momonga, whatever you want?”</p>
<p>He slides back and sighs contently as Dez crawls back up his body to pepper his jaws in kisses. Her hands stroking and rubbing his temples. It’s so relaxing he mumbles as he has trouble pulling up his call menu.</p>
<p>Sebas tries shuffling, just a bit to get his Master's attention. He’s right there! No need for another!</p>
<p>“W-what.. mood are you in.. Dezzy?”</p>
<p>Momonga fights the sleep trying to fog his mind as his hand slides mindlessly to fondle her breasts, giggling as he feels them bounce.</p>
<p>“Ah… well I mean I’d love a little rough right now?”</p>
<p>“A little rough… ah we shouldn’t have dismissed Demiurge…”</p>
<p>Immediately you feel Momonga do a few quick swipes and then move his hand to cup the back of your head, leading you to his face. He leans but then hesitates, eyes going black as his body shakes.</p>
<p>He can feel Dez shift the rest of the way as she kisses his teeth, soft sweet chaste kisses as she happily hums. </p>
<p>Your world’s filled only with Momonga, feeling the man… skeleton finally relax. He’s hard but not unrelenting, the way he kneads your chest is soft and considerate. His face retracts as he shifts to kiss down your neck and you sigh.</p>
<p>“Momonga…”</p>
<p>He sighs into her flesh and drags his teeth down, eyes flashing as her body shudders. </p>
<p>Both are startled as the door is flung open, Greed runs so fast he nearly teleports, skidding into a prostating bow. His breathing hard as he stares at the floor, gulping.</p>
<p>To be summoned by Lord Momonga is a unimaginable honour, his nerves ablazed. And the fact he can feel the Dragonoid butler’s glare in his back. Yet all sense of self preservation is thrown out the window as he awaits his Lord. Will he fuck him on the floor? The chair? Perhaps use his body like a toy-</p>
<p>“Ah Greed… I know I summoned you but I’d prefer you uh…” “If um...you’d cater to Dez.”</p>
<p>Greed’s head snaps up as his eyes all glow, grinning eagerly and nodding.</p>
<p>Momonga shoves his chair a bit back, eyeing Dez as she sinks down between his legs and gets on all fours, head tilted up to him.</p>
<p>Lady Dez then puts her top half onto Lord Momonga’s lap, kissing his orb.</p>
<p>“Make sure t-to satisfy her-.”</p>
<p>Sebas lets out a low growl as Greed moves behind Lady Dez, tearing open her armour, letting out a demonic snarl.</p>
<p>Things move frantically in only a few seconds.</p>
<p>Greed’s snarl makes Lady Dez tense, gripping Moonga’s lower ribs like a vice, Momonga’s arm shooting out to grab Greed’s face, lifting him effortlessly as his eyes hold killing intent and squeezes the demon.</p>
<p>“Dez are you all right?”</p>
<p>Trembling, you refuse to let go of Momonga, baring your teeth in a grimace. Nerves keeping you from relaxing your grip. Momonga shifting.</p>
<p>“Dez… dez you’re safe, I’m here…”</p>
<p>His free hand covers your back and immediately you melt, pressing yourself up.</p>
<p>“M-Momonga..?”</p>
<p>“Yes Dez, talk to me…”</p>
<p>“Can you keep your hand there… the whole time…”</p>
<p>“Whatever you need of me, anything.”</p>
<p>Momonga drops Greed like a dead weight as his hands rub down Dez back, petting her armours spines down.</p>
<p>Sebas heart warms as Momonga comforts Lady Dez, his hand remaining firmly over her shoulder blades. Lady Dez resuming her kisses to his orb.</p>
<p>Greed whines as Lady Dez’s exposed cunt twitches from the exposed air, licking his fangs as he looks between her and Lord Momonga. Silently his Lord nods and Greed dives, shoving his face against his Lady’s ass, tongue immediately lapping at her wet folds.</p>
<p>Momonga watches intently, as wonderful as Dez’s kisses are, the adrenaline had made him rather ‘cold’.</p>
<p>If Greed scares her again he’ll crush the demon. Not enough to kill but enough…</p>
<p>His mood lightens as Dez coos and squeels, moaning against his orb as she kisses it, leaning back and sighing.</p>
<p>Whining you wiggle your hips and groan as Greed bites at your lips. His tongue slips into you as he chuckles and undoes his belt, slurping as he withdraws his face, tongue still lulled out as he lines himself up.</p>
<p>Momonga moans as Dez tongue wiggles like a serpent under his orb, again it pulses as she presses the tip of her tongue into it.</p>
<p>Greed’s hips smack into Dez and she growls, grunting as his claws dig into her ass and he thrusts into her wet pussy with reckless abandon. He moans as she snuggly squeezes him.</p>
<p>His Lords moans are like music as he shoves his Mistress more into their Lord. Heart swelling as Lord Momonga presses Lady Dez head against his Phylactery.</p>
<p>Momonga’s body seizes in a silent scream as his nails dig into your armour, making you keen as Greed’s palm slips to rub your clit. A hot wave of pleasure going through you.</p>
<p>Both you and Momonga pant, your face in his pelvis as Greed keeps thrusting into you, his warm cock hitting your good spots.</p>
<p>Drooling you spread yourself more and mumble against Momonga’s bones, kissing what you can reach as Greed cums in you and keeps thrusting, his snarls sounding affectionate as he leans to bite your ears.</p>
<p>Momonga stirs from his stupor and looks down, seeing Greed growl and bite at her earlobe. Dez’s eyes losing focus as she grins and drools.</p>
<p>He’s so warm, his seed’s so warm...</p>
<p>All you can focus on now is how good he makes you feel-</p>
<p>Momonga moves and your eyes flutter. Hand reaching out to palm his orb.</p>
<p>A weak cry comes out of Momonga as you feel his body turn into a puddle, your hand withdrawing as you drool all over two of your fingers.</p>
<p>And then you rub Momonga’s Phylactery, gently pushing your fingers into his orb and curl.</p>
<p>His body goes limp as you gently wiggle your fingers in a come-hither motion, weak sobbing as his bones tremble. His voice is tiny as you look up and smile.</p>
<p>“Desmond…”</p>
<p>You purr and coo, Greed purring as he rolls his hips into you.</p>
<p>“A-ah!”</p>
<p>Greed growls as he keeps hitting the same spot, enjoying how his Mistress watches Lord Momonga as she moans and spasm around his cock, sending him into another orgasm as her cunt milks him.</p>
<p>Momonga’s heart flutters as Dez’s sighs happily against him, his eyes gleaming.</p>
<p>“Y-you feel like sleeping now Momo..?”</p>
<p>“Heh.. yes… but don’t you fall asleep logged in.”</p>
<p>“Promise not to”</p>
<p>Lady Dez shifts as Greed pulls out, pouting turned into a smile as his seed leaks from her. While the chances are low…</p>
<p>The two Supreme Beings wish each other farewell with a head bunt, Lady Dez turning to sit on the guild’s round table, purring.</p>
<p>“Think you can give me one more round Greed?”</p>
<p>-Of course, the chance to sire a Supreme one no matter how small.. is a chance I dare not squander.-</p>
<p>You smile and then are suddenly surprised to see Sebas shove Greed aside, snarling. The two of them baring fangs at each other.</p>
<p>Shifting to look back and fourth you’re honestly surprised to see Sebas so pissed off, how his hands twitch as he releases tension.</p>
<p>“Sebas? Baby?”</p>
<p>He doesn’t respond as he continues to glare down Greed, the demon puffing up…</p>
<p>“Greed, you’re dismissed. Thank you for your time…”</p>
<p>The decision to dismiss Greed seems to be the right one as he pouts and nods, bowing and departing.</p>
<p>You pout and look back to Sebas, how he glares at Greed and then looks at you with a softer look.</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>Crossing your legs you look away shyly, glancing up as Sebas walks closer, cupping your chin. Tilting you to look at him your ears go back as your heart sinks.</p>
<p>“Are you mad, daddy?”</p>
<p>Immediately Seba’s eyes seem to soften as his lips connect to yours, hands rubbing your jaws.</p>
<p>Your jaws…</p>
<p>Carefully you pull away, Sebas pout forming only to have it replaced with a deep purr as you nuzzle his neck. Your wings sliding out from under your armour and fanning.</p>
<p>“You’re my mate Sebby, I’ll always want you and Cocytus most…”</p>
<p>Sebas melts as he presses against you, hands spreading your legs.</p>
<p>“You want me daddy? To fill me with your yummy cum instead?”</p>
<p>He growls as he fishes his cock out of his trousers, immediately set to scoop out that demons seed from his mates warm core. Every thrust met with a happy sigh as you rub his chest.</p>
<p>Purring you lay back on the table, fiddling with your armour until the front falls open, exposing your skin. Your tail wraps around Sebas leg as he scoots and bends over you, purring louder as he bites your throat.</p>
<p>You mewl and press Sebas close as he rocks into you, feeling the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“My sweet dragon, my priceless jewel…”</p>
<p>It doesn’t take long for Sebas to spill his cum into you, growling as he refuses to pull out.</p>
<p>“Sebas…”</p>
<p>He purrs and nuzzles your neck, post orgasm blist having him sleepily lay on you.</p>
<p>“Was it Greed specifically that got you upset?”</p>
<p>He frowns and shakes his head slowly, gripping her hips tighter.</p>
<p>It’s not like he can tell her exactly that the fool was well… Greedy in wanting to impregnate her.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to avoid Greed as a sex partner?”</p>
<p>Sebas pauses and glances at her helm, shrugging his shoulders.</p>
<p>“..Would you prefer I use Greed with a partner?”</p>
<p>A nod.</p>
<p>“And Greed by himself?”</p>
<p>A shake.</p>
<p>Is it too much to ask such a thing from his Mate? Sure he may be hers but.. she’s still a Supreme being…</p>
<p>“Okay, no solo time for Greed… Unless he can prove he can behave?”</p>
<p>A compromise, one that Sebas nods to. But for now?</p>
<p>Now he’s going to remind his Mate on just who can fill her full and keep her like that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh Greed that poor bastard. He was later found in critical health and left to regain it on his own. Developing a deep fear of the Dragon butler. His siblings being no help because he completly deserved it for daring to suggest what he did uwu<br/>And damn just feeding into having Sebas get a little possessive huh 👀✨ it's good stuff!!<br/>Just wanted to say Happy Halloween 🎃🎃🎃</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Dance with the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author’s note:<br/>Momonga continues to take care of Demiurge, ensuring his well being.. sometimes keeping his intimate company. But why isnt his affinity rising? Does Demiurge only act like this because he’s guild leader…?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapters rated for 🍑💦💦</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Momonga fiddles with his inventory as he withdraws oils, waving his own door open to his chamber.</p>
<p>On the edge of the bed sits Demiurge, who immediately rises and bows fluidly.</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you get more comfortable here, Demiurge.”</p>
<p>The demon had been so skittish before when he had first let him stay. Yet now he’s slowly relaxing and more curious…</p>
<p>Demiurge’s ears flick as he tilts his head down, observing the vial in Momonga’s hand. Momonga bringing it up and tapping the vial lightly.</p>
<p>“Better oils for your tail, I know it’s mostly healed, but this should take care of any micro fractures.”</p>
<p>Walking past the demon Momonga beckons him into his lap, flustering as Demiurge slides between his legs like a cat and kisses at his lower ribs.</p>
<p>“N-not yet! First your… medicine.”</p>
<p>Releasing a sigh, Demiurge’s long tail bends to be between the two, Momonga biting the cork off his metal oil and pouring the cold liquid onto Demiurge’s plated tail.</p>
<p>His hands hold up Demiurge’s appendage, rubs spreading the oil as Demiurge purrs and melts.</p>
<p>“See? Doesn’t that feel nice…”</p>
<p>Demiurge nods and Momonga coos, leaning close to his face, eyes burning as Demiurge’s eyes shine.</p>
<p>“You’re looking much better health wise… but are you okay? Have you been resting enough-”</p>
<p>Ahhh is it odd he’s gotten so attached to the demon? After all, it felt so natural when he would return to Demiurge bowing readily on his return. How proud he was to see his tail and body healing.</p>
<p>Mindlessly Momonga’s hand slides up to rub slow circles under the base of Demiurge’s tail, causing the demon to shudder.</p>
<p>“Yes that’s it.. relax… let me serve you for a change.”</p>
<p>Demiurge pushes back and then moans as Momonga’s teeth press to his neck and drag down, biting at his skin.</p>
<p>“Please…? It feels selfish of me to only take, especially when…”</p>
<p>The words pause in Momonga’s throat. Yes, it feels wrong to have Demiurge please him when Demiurge seems to barely like him.</p>
<p>“I promise you’ll like it ”</p>
<p>Giving Demiurge’s tail a light tug the demon coos and reluctantly nods as he stands and strips for his Lord, Momonga’s eyes roaming him.</p>
<p>“Stunning, you’re just so beautiful ”</p>
<p>Tail wagging as Momonga stands and likewise lets his robe drop. giving his shoulders a roll as he steps forward, towering over Demiurge.</p>
<p>Both of them regard one another in awe as Momonga’s hands slide under Demiurge, picking him up like nothing as his teeth brush over his chest.</p>
<p>“Just hang onto me…”</p>
<p>Obediently Momonga can feel Demiurge wrap his arms around Momonga and shudder as the Elder lich’s hand slides to palm and squeeze at his ass.</p>
<p>“You know that oil isn’t just for polishing your tail”</p>
<p>Slowly Momonga adjusts his grip, slick bone teasingly circling the demon's asshole.</p>
<p>“I wonder just how tight you’d be in my human form…”</p>
<p>Biting at Demiurge’s collar he moans as the demon calls out in bliss, slipping inside his channel as Demiurge’s nails dig into his vertebrae. </p>
<p>“Mmm good boy, you’ll take it won’t you?”</p>
<p>God he sounds so cheesy! But that hentai he watched had some really nice dom stuff!</p>
<p>Internally Momonga frets as he slides his finger until it disappears into Demiurge, holding the demon in his palm and sighs happily as Demiurge purrs.</p>
<p>Curling his finger he pulls his digit halfway out of Demiurge, and then slides in slowly. Pumping the demon leisurely as Demiurge whines and growls.</p>
<p>“Ah ah, I want to take my time seeing you feel good…”</p>
<p>Demiurge whines as he tries to wiggle off Momonga’s digit and he tuts, using his free hand to give Demiurge’s ass a quick smack, the demon keening.</p>
<p>“Behave Demiurge”</p>
<p>All struggling leaves Demiurge as soon as Momonga slips a second digit inside and curls, pumping curiously.</p>
<p>His digits brush a bump deep within Demiurge that has the demon melt and drool, bucking helplessly as Momonga brings his head down…</p>
<p>He knows normally this would be the worst possible thing… but Demi’s menu did say masochist-</p>
<p>Brushing his teeth along the length of Demiurge’s cock in a kiss, his teeth nip at the delicate shaft, roughly pumping again and again in the same delicious spot Demiurge loves.</p>
<p>His demon screams and chips Momonga’s bones as he cums, getting his seed on Momonga’s equally shocked and pleased face.</p>
<p>Demiurge moans as he’s lowered and looks up, eyes still lidded…</p>
<p>And turns bright red from his neck to his ears as his seed drips off Momonga’s chin.</p>
<p>“.....” “Well I’m glad you enjoyed yourself!”</p>
<p>Momonga chuckles a Demiurge frets and pulls out a towel, reaching up to clean his Lord.</p>
<p>“Mmm but it’s nice to know my efforts are appreciated…”</p>
<p>With his free hand Momonga catches Demiurge’s hand in his, tugging so he can kiss Demiurge’s wrist.</p>
<p>“And your company is likewise dearly appreciated”</p>
<p>Momonga watches as for a moment Demiurge’s face goes soft before his post sex poker face returns and he releases the demons wrist.</p>
<p>He knows it’ll take time, but he knows Demiurge would love some post nut cuddles!</p>
<p>Demiurge purrs as he lays in his Masters bed, stretching and frowning when he can’t find Lord Momonga. Eyes opening to find the bed empty, a note on his pillow.</p>
<p>A small smile graces his features as he reads from it. While his Lord could come and go as he pleased it had.. been pleasant to be treated with such consideration.</p>
<p>It had seemed while he slumbered his Lord had been summoned to settle a Guild dispute. </p>
<p>Seems he’ll just have to help his master relax when he returns!</p>
<p>The job of a guildmaster, Demiurge had learned while living in his master’s quarters was… Difficult to say the least. Lord Momonga would constantly be ensuring the guild was well funded, ready for events, which guild members needed to complete certain tasks.</p>
<p>And that’s not even counting the work his Lord must do in his home realm!</p>
<p>So keeping his Lord content and easing his stress had become Demiurge’s new guild duty.</p>
<p>At least… that’s how he rationalizes it.</p>
<p>Yes it’s just his guild duty to please Lord Momonga. Not how he pampers him, how Lord Momonga praises him, cuddles him… coos sweet words after their lo- fucking…</p>
<p>He couldn’t possibly m e a n something to his Lord after all!</p>
<p>Demiurge certainly didn’t mean much to his own Creator after all… To just be carelessly abandoned…</p>
<p>His tail curls as he whines and cleans the bed, tail running over the bed repeatedly to embed his scent into the sheets.</p>
<p>It’s just his guild duty… his divine duty! And perhaps in his relaxed state he lets himself pretend he’s loved.</p>
<p>Musing on his own sad lovelife however won’t do anyone good as he taps his chin. A Guild dispute would normally involve Lord Tabula, Lord Blue-Planet, or Lord Luci*Fell.</p>
<p>All outcomes would leave his master drained and listless…</p>
<p>Searching within his Masters room he finds the object of his desires within a nearby dresser, a Ring of Sleuths.</p>
<p>Surely his Lord wouldn’t oppose being pampered after a long day.</p>
<p>Momonga glares as he leaves the conference room, doing his best to avoid all manner of NPC or Guild member.</p>
<p>Leave it to Tabula to have pissed off Luci*Fell. At least when it was Dez the matter would resolve itself without Momonga having to do much more then hold her.</p>
<p>But with Luci*Fell, the guy held a grudge like no bitch.</p>
<p>So now he has to figure out how many Tabula specific traps he set. And a hour of unsupervised Luci*Fell? That could be as many as fifteen.</p>
<p>Pausing outside his door he sighs loudly, just relax.. no reason to upset Demi about it. Besides, he wanted to at least see him before he logged off to run errands.</p>
<p>Entering his domain he finds the demon toying with a ring, smirking fiendishly as his tongue swipes over his lips.</p>
<p>O h.</p>
<p>Oh he’s definitely going to enjoy where this is heading-</p>
<p>Striding towards Demiurge he bends down to nip at his neck as he takes the ring and slides it on his own digit, the slight vertigo making him unsteady as he falls into Demiurge’s embrace.</p>
<p>Lord Momonga’s human form is so tiny for a human. It’s almost unnerving how much he changes.</p>
<p>But at the same time so wonderful to see his Master smile up at him and shyly look away. </p>
<p>Gently cupping Lord Momonga’s chin he tilts him back to pepper his Lord in needy kisses, enjoying how his former clothes slide effortlessly off him.</p>
<p>This form may be delicate but it pleases Demiurge to no end over how s e n s i t i v e it is. To see his Lord shudder as he licks down his neck. How Lord Momonga gasps as he teases his collarbone with his fangs.</p>
<p>“Demi…”</p>
<p>Purring, Demiurge glances up and smirks as his Lord pants, sliding his hand down to trace his fingertips over Momonga’s shaft.</p>
<p>Innocently Demiurge’s ears pin back and he smiles, tilting his head slightly.</p>
<p>Immediately Momonga mewls and looks away, bright red as Demiurge’s hand wraps around his shaft and gives a slow pump.</p>
<p>“D-demi!”</p>
<p>Demiurge growls as Momonga cries out and squirms, gently dropping his Lord onto the bed and waits.</p>
<p>Momonga flusters as he gets on his knees, lifting his ass into the air and hides his face into the sheets muffled pleas coming from him as he grabs a pillow to hide under.</p>
<p>It takes everything in Demiurge not to laugh at his Lord’s bashful display, instead opting to slide behind him and spread his ass as he grins. Lowering his hand and gives Momonga’s backside a kiss.</p>
<p>His Lord squeals in surprise and quickly dissolves into thoughtless moans as Demiurge’s tongue slides into him, giving his cock squeezes as he pokes and prods.</p>
<p>Demiurge drools as his Lord bucks against his tongue and tightens, loving every moan, quiver, and gasp.</p>
<p>Growling into Momonga, Demiurge eats him like a starving man, free hand digging into his Lord’s hip to keep them both grounded.</p>
<p>He has no chance of lasting as his Lord sobs and cums all over Demiurges hand, the demon purring and tapping Momonga’s back.</p>
<p>Shyly Momona’s head comes out from under the pillows, only to get bright red and duck back as Demiurge licks his hand, lapping up Momonga’s seed like a delicious meal. Eagerly dipping down to kiss at Momonga’s sack.</p>
<p>Cute little squeals escape his Lord as Demiurge worships him, pumping his shaft with every kiss.</p>
<p>“Demiurge stooop-”</p>
<p>Parting with a kiss, Demiurge releases his Lord and growls as he sees Momonga teary eyed.</p>
<p>-Tell me what you want my Lord~-</p>
<p>His Lord whines and pouts when Demiurges hand rubs at his ass, smirking. A momentary stalemate until Momonga gives.</p>
<p>“Pleaserailme…”</p>
<p>At that Demiurge purrs and gives Momonga’s ass a loving pat as he undoes his suit’s pants, tugging himself free. Teasingly he grabs himself and rubs Momonga’s hole in small circles.</p>
<p>“Demi…. Demi please-”</p>
<p>Pushing in with ease, Demiurge hissing at the tightness of his Lord, hands kneading his Masters flesh.</p>
<p>“Yesss~!”</p>
<p>Demiurge gasps as Momonga surprises him, bucking his hips back into Demiurge and drooling. His Lords hands gripping the sheets like a vice as he pants and gasps.</p>
<p>“Amazing, so good- oh god-!”</p>
<p>They both devulge into a more frantic need as Demiurge leans over Momonga, hands near crushing him close as he bites into his own fist to keep from marking his Lord. </p>
<p>Neither lasts as Momonga tightens and keens as his cock twitches, pulsing as he cums droplets, moaning as Demiurge’s hot seed pumps him full.</p>
<p>“Mmm… thank you Demi…”</p>
<p>Demiurge purrs as he slides to the side, grinning as Momonga nestles closer and whines. Hands searching for Demiurge’s until at last he finds his prize, tugging Demiurge to hug him.</p>
<p>“You’re so sweet… just who I need…”</p>
<p>Yawning, Momonga looks down and pulls Demiurges hand to his lips, kissing at the angry red marks.</p>
<p>“Y-you know I’m uh..” “I’m not like the other two b-but y’know…”</p>
<p>Patiently Demiurge kisses at the back of Momonga’s neck has his Lord peppers his hand in soft kisses.</p>
<p>“M-maybe next time you could bitemyshoulder?”</p>
<p>Nestling his face into Momonga’s neck Demiurge purrs and squeezes him close.</p>
<p>-I’d be glad to my Lord...-</p>
<p>It’s just his Guild duty Demiurge thinks, as Momonga turns in his grasps to kiss his lips.</p>
<p>Just his Guild duty as Lord Momonga looks at him in awe…</p>
<p>Maybe… it’s not just his guild duty as Momonga traces his hands over Demiurges tail, kissing his jaws.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Demiurge is still hurt after his lover ditched him, it's gonna take a lot of work to build this proud demon back up but Momongas just the lich for the job TvT (And with this it probably marks the end of most Demiurge centric chapters. He still making appearances tho! Just *grabby hands* ovo) (Side note tho: just... Consider what if Drunk hate sex with Sebas? Since Demi can't go feral on Momonga xD)</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Team Bonding Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author's note:<br/>When Warrior gets a idea to help everyone's teamwork they weren't expecting things to be as… heated. The guys are quite surprised that Dez is completely game, but of course there are rules. And while Momonga's super shy.. as guild leader it's only… natural he oversees his guild.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warrior Takamikazuchu flusters as he stands outside Dez’s door, claws frozen as he trembles.</p>
<p>He knows Dez is one of the most open individuals, and she had expressed enjoyment over the idea of the guild using her for pleasure…</p>
<p>So why couldn’t he knock on her door!? <br/>Where was his warrior’s resolve!?</p>
<p>He nearly screeches as Sebas opens the door, jumping back and startling the butler as he looks up curiously.</p>
<p>“Ahaha! Sebas! Hard at work are we?”</p>
<p>The dragonoid puffs up and nods, proudly stepping aside as Warrior peeks, seeing the room spotless…</p>
<p>And the mimics glaring at him.</p>
<p>“Yes you always do excellent work for the tomb don’t you?”</p>
<p>His claws lightly pat on Sebas shoulder as he squishes and low key admires his muscles- ah focus!</p>
<p>“So Dez isn’t logged in is she…”</p>
<p>Sebas head tilts lightly at the question and then shakes. She’s probably just working right now-</p>
<p>“Right, well thank you!... “</p>
<p>Ahh he had hoped to talk face to face, but how do you explain over text, hey wanna smashed by the whole tomb?</p>
<p>Maybe a quick text about helping him with his weapons so they can chat! Aha! That’ll work!</p>
<p>Coming home from work has you tired and refreshed, you had earned a raise! A whole ass DOLLAR BABY-</p>
<p>Giddily you log in and dive, dreams of being able to stop to splurge on morning fast food flashing through as you log in.</p>
<p>Immediately you check your messages and spy Warriors vague invitation, perking up as you trot off to find him.</p>
<p>You spy him fretting with his weapons on the 5th floor, adding older models to the Frozen Palace walls.</p>
<p>“Hey Warrior- you okay?”</p>
<p>His nervous buzzing bounces off the walls as he freezes as your hands wrap around his smaller ones, giving him a comforting squeeze.</p>
<p>“OhI’mpeachyhowwasyourday?”</p>
<p>“I got a raaaise~!”</p>
<p>Warrior chuckles as Dez sways happily, her tail held high as she leans all her weight onto him, yet still feels like a feather.</p>
<p>“But really, what’s up?”</p>
<p>His eyes glance into her yellow ones, how they dilate and how she nuzzles his arm lightly. Right, just ask-</p>
<p>“I just… wanted to maybe offer a proposition is all um, y’know…” “But it’s fine- I mean it wasn’t anything too important!”</p>
<p>“Then why are you so anxious Taka? Wanna make some junk daggers? That always makes you feel better.”</p>
<p>“Well you see I wanted to ask you something, and uh.. .feel free to say no!”</p>
<p>Carefully Warrior cages her with his claws, setting her upon his shoulder as he looks up and nuzzles her leg, his mandibles clicking as he looks away.</p>
<p>“So…. w-what would be your thoughts on a team bonding exercise?”</p>
<p>“Well it’d be a great idea! With everyone busy all the time it would be ideal to get back in synce with the others- but you wouldn’t be this anxious if it was just that.”</p>
<p>Warrior chuckles as his claws rub her fur to calm himself, relaxing as her tail lazily rubs his back.</p>
<p>“So what would be your thoughts of… a orgy-”</p>
<p>His voice is so tiny you barely catch it, and you still. A orgy with the guild members huh?</p>
<p>“Of course you can say no and just forget I ever brought it up ahaha! Cause uh.. y’know I don’t want you to get angry or offended and-”</p>
<p>Your claws slide to Warriors weak points and he tenses until you rub at the tender flesh with your palm, the insectoid melting as you adjust yourself to get more comfortable.</p>
<p>“Don’t mistake my silence for revulsion, my sweet comrade~”</p>
<p>Pressing onto his muscles, Warrior groans as your free claw traces over his mandbiles, your grin both flirty with a hint of danger.</p>
<p>“But say I were to agree… I’m going to have to put some limits and rules. Both for my safety…”</p>
<p>Warrior hisses as her claws heat up, the tips of her blade like digits digging in just enough to where he squirms.</p>
<p>“And to ensure y o u r safety.” “Ideally, I want Momonga involved.”</p>
<p>“Wait- you’re really considering it!”</p>
<p>His trills are put to a halt as your claws slide away from his muscle to cup his face.</p>
<p>“Well yes? Mostly anyway, I’ve already had you and Nishi, maybe say Perorocino and definitely ask Momonga?” “Do NOT ask Tabula. If you do I’m not only calling it off but…”</p>
<p>You hiss and crawl eye to eye, tugging his head back to snarl.</p>
<p>“I don’t have to be stronger then you to make your log ins hell.”</p>
<p>“Yes Ma’am!”</p>
<p>The talk between you two goes rather smoothly as you depart from Warriors company with a kiss to his neck, with the possibility of involving Hosta a real juicey treat.</p>
<p>But then what about location? There’s a lot of bodies and some are rather large… perhaps the throne room? Oh it’d be so good to get fucked on that throne-</p>
<p>Ah but first you gotta ask Momonga-</p>
<p>Not about permission- oh no no.. you just really want someone in your corner. Warrior’s a sweetheart even when he roughs you up, anyone else you don’t have as much experience with… Nishis rather gentle and eager to please-</p>
<p>Fretting you find Momonga at his office with Demiurge, Momonga’s chatting at Demiurge pausing as he tilts his head.</p>
<p>“Dez! What brings you here?”</p>
<p>He sounds like he’s in a good mood!</p>
<p>“I just wanted to have a .. adult chat.”</p>
<p>Glancing at Demiurge, he looks back to you as you shake your head.</p>
<p>“He can stay, Warrior’s come to me with a proposition that’s rather.. enticing. But we need bodys~”</p>
<p>“C-can you elaborate-”</p>
<p>“The Hive Alliance wants a orgy.”</p>
<p>At that Demiurge’s ears go bright red as Momonga chokes and flusters.</p>
<p>“W h a t!?”</p>
<p>Giggling you stroll towards his desk, sliding onto it to sit across from Momonga, resting your hooves on his chair.</p>
<p>“Warrior thinks a orgy would be fun and y’know I agree… I was just… wondering if you could go to?” “Even if not to participate… t-to at least have my back?”</p>
<p>Looking up at Momonga you smile, ears going back submissively as you look shyly away to the floor and tap your claws on the table.</p>
<p>“I know the guilds sweethearts, I love most of them… “</p>
<p>You can feel Momonga’s hands lightly cup your cheek to look at him, a small flustered whine escaping you.</p>
<p>“I just feel safer if you were there.”</p>
<p>“Consider it done.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>Momonga’s hands travel to pick you up and pull you onto his lap, his large hands rubbing at your back as you coo and purr.</p>
<p>“Of course I’ll be there, if I can stop you from getting scared or injured I’d do so in a heartbeat.”</p>
<p>“Momo…”</p>
<p>Your eyes water and Momonga whines as he cleans your tears.</p>
<p>“Shhh… it’s true. Now lets discuss this a little further…”</p>
<p>His hands slide as his digits dig into your hair, gently scratching at your scalp as you grip his cloak and relax.</p>
<p>“We might involve Hosta… Pero, Nishi, you maybe…” “We could involve Demi?”</p>
<p>“No, Demiurge is mine.”</p>
<p>His tones firm yet his touch continues to be gentle as you coo and rub his ribs, you can nearly hear the swishing of Demiurges tail. Yet your focus remains on Momonga as he leans to brush his teeth timidly against your lips.</p>
<p>“N-not that I don’t mind you- it’s uh-”</p>
<p>“He’s your special boy now huh~?”</p>
<p>“Shut up, so about you getting stuffed with dicks.”</p>
<p>You snort and hum, claws releasing Momonga as you bring them to your chest and tap in thought.</p>
<p>“Rule wise, I don’t want them cumming inside… Not that I don’t l o v e it individually… it’s just a more solo type of thing y’know?”</p>
<p>“Of course, you don’t have to justify it Dezzy.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Boss…”</p>
<p>He looks away bashfully as you rise in his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck.</p>
<p>“W-what about safe words?” </p>
<p>Momonga suddenly looks straight at you, his hand that scritches you holds you securely as his gaze gets intense, eye lights gleaming.</p>
<p>“We need a word, I can hand you one of my cash shop items and at the m o m e n t you utter it I’ll decimate them.”</p>
<p>O h you’re wet-</p>
<p>“M-momonga-”</p>
<p>“I mean it, they’ll get over the loss of levels. But you won’t get over trauma if something happens.” “I won’t let that happen.”</p>
<p>His hands slide to her back as his digits stroke up her spine and circle her shoulder blades, Dez crying out and arching as Momonga growls.</p>
<p>“You deserve all the safety and enjoyment- and be able to stop it at any moment.”</p>
<p>Your mind swirls as Momonga keeps messing with your back, your tail lashing and knocking over scrolls as his fangs brush against your ear.</p>
<p>“See? It’s such a treasure to see you lose yourself-”</p>
<p>“M-momonga please, I-I can’t think when youuuu”</p>
<p>He pinches the base of your shoulder blades and your mind blanks, going limp as you shudder and your vision unfocuses. Feeling as if red hot pleasure shoots up and down your spine.</p>
<p>“....D-did y-” “Ohmygodthey’rereallythatsensitvie-”</p>
<p>Momonga whines as Dez sighs and waits patiently for her to come back to him, wiping the drool from her chin with the hem of his sleeve.</p>
<p>“R-right Momonga…” “R-red? The safeword I mean..” </p>
<p>“Red…”</p>
<p>He nods and presses his forehead to yours, his eye lights disappearing and you likewise close your eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re the best y’know~?” </p>
<p>“You’re ruining the moment.”</p>
<p>“Mmmhmm”</p>
<p>Involving Momonga was the best decision you and Warrior could have made! </p>
<p>He had gotten the throne room to be off limits for a solid night over some clever scheduling messages, and had gotten the health potions and stamina potions ready.</p>
<p>Not only that, he had crafted you a special necklace. Once you uttered ‘red’ you’d be teleported directly behind Momonga. And then you had full confidence he’d take care of the group.</p>
<p>Momonga watches as his guildmates begin to visit, Pero being the first to run in.</p>
<p>“Is it true!? Really real Momonga!? Nobody’s just messing with me right!?”</p>
<p>Chuckling he dodges as Pero tries to tackle him, Demiurge at his side and glaring at Peros rambunctious behavior.</p>
<p>“It’s true! Ahaha we wouldn’t get your hopes up like that.”</p>
<p>Momonga screeches as Perorocino finally grapples him and jumps to wrap his arms around his neck, squeeling.</p>
<p>“Get oooofff!”</p>
<p>“That’s why we’re here!”</p>
<p>Nishikenrai slinks into the throne room nervously and stands by Demiurge, nodding his greeting.</p>
<p>“You guys think Dez will change her mind? T-this kinda seems like a lot?”</p>
<p>“Maybe! That’s why we gotta be good bois!”</p>
<p>Pero stands tall as his feathers ruffle and Warrior enters, carrying Hosta within his grasps, frilly lingerie decorating her body. A pink heart collar around her neck.</p>
<p>“Seems most of us are here, all that’s left is the main event.”</p>
<p>Hosta giggles as she holds onto one of Warrior’s claws as the guys all tilt their heads.</p>
<p>“Dude what’s Hosta doing here?”</p>
<p>“I talked with her and she wants to play too… but of course I want you all being gentle.” “Save the hardcore stuff for Dez. I made sure she has my ring in case she wants to escape.”</p>
<p>Momonga nods as he spies the small NPC fluttering her lashes at them and smiling, well… He supposes so long as she agrees and can escape.</p>
<p>“Very well, then allow me to explain the house rules as it were.” “First of all, there will be no cumming inside. Dez just doesn’t want that, you’re free to inside her mouth though.” “Secondly, none of you are allowed to touch near her shoulder blades, the areas too sensitive.”</p>
<p>He pauses as the edges of the throne room darken, the shadows edging closer. Ah it’s almost time…</p>
<p>“She also asks you refrain from any anal, unless you wish to get stabbed by her stinger.”</p>
<p>“Hell yeah we can do that!”</p>
<p>At once the throne room is submerged in black, multiple people screaming as Demiurge grabs Lord Momonga, Pero and Nishikenrai hiding under Warrior.</p>
<p>Laughter floods the throne room from all sides as a spotlight shines upon Nazaricks throne, Dez in her glory longue upon it as shadows cling and grip along her body, flowing like water.</p>
<p>“So you have chosen to entertain Nazarick’s most powerful demoness! I should thank you, my sweet boys…”</p>
<p>Her legs swing and with a powerful stomp she stands, striding confidently as the group gulps, Hosta squeeling.</p>
<p>“I’ll enjoy rendering you all helpless by the end of the night, in fact… I won’t be satisfied until you’re all milked dry~”</p>
<p>Momonga glances at the group as their eyes are as wide as saucers, a quick glance down confirming they’re more then happy with the arrangement.</p>
<p>“But first… allow me to show proper gratitude to my beloved guild leader…”</p>
<p>His attention is quickly focused on Dez as the shadows seem to flow to her, her claws reaching up as he leans to brush his teeth over her lips.</p>
<p>‘Are you sure you’re okay with this?’</p>
<p>Her claws rub along his cheek bones as her eyes go lidded, pupils dilating.</p>
<p>‘I’m more then okay, I trust you more then anything Suzuki..’</p>
<p>Momongas large hands slide to her hips as he squeezes her flesh and slides the shadows away from her skin, exposing more of her flesh for the guild to stare down.</p>
<p>‘And Suzuki.. I know you might not play while you’re worrying… So y o u can record me…’</p>
<p>His body freezes and then melts as Dez moans softly against his skull.</p>
<p>‘Y-you’re sure?’</p>
<p>‘Please~ I want to know you’ll feel good too.’</p>
<p>A parting kiss and Dez slides from his grip, her shadows falling as she struts in her full glory, his hands making a frame and swiping as he stares.</p>
<p>“Oh- Hosta’s playing too!?”</p>
<p>Like a switch Dez’s intimidating aura drops as Warrior sets down Hosta, who’s immediately pulled into Dez grip, her claws dancing over her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Sweetie are you okay with this? Warrior! Did you prepare her!?”</p>
<p>Her gaze hardens as she glares down Warrior, stinger rising as Hosta nods immediately.</p>
<p>Immediately you soften at the sweet maid and kiss her forehead.</p>
<p>“Well okay… you wanna please all of us?”</p>
<p>At that the small maid nods shyly and plays with her lingerie, Dez glancing down and licking her lips.</p>
<p>“Oh? Are you already wet for all of us honey?”</p>
<p>Before Hosta can respond you growl and kiss her lips, claws trailing down her skin as you slide your hand to her core, rubbing her damp panties with your palm.</p>
<p>“Mmm I bet you’ll feel so good for everyone too~”</p>
<p>Hosta moans as you give her large breast a gentle squeeze, sliding your head down to nibble at her covered nipples.</p>
<p>The guys stare as they palm themselves, Pero’s the first to discard his armour as he slides behind Dez.</p>
<p>“Dibs-”</p>
<p>You moan against Hosta’s breast as Pero takes his time, letting you enjoy the spread as he works his cock into you.</p>
<p>“Yes~! Oooh~”</p>
<p>It feels so good as Pero slides himself in, Nishikenrai chuckling as he takes his own place behind Hosta.</p>
<p>“Man Warrior, you’re so lucky just look at her-”</p>
<p>His hands slide to her front, playing with Hosta’s breasts as Dez licks at both his hands and her nipples.</p>
<p>“F u c k-”</p>
<p>His armour falls from him as he unequips it, using one hand to hold himself as he likewise slides his head in.</p>
<p>The group shudders at her sweet mewls, only for Dez to greedily kiss her and moan.</p>
<p>Not to be left out Warrior slides his large cock free, shuffling between the girls and growling as his mandibles click. The two Queens trilling as they sandwich his cock between the two of them and kiss his shaft.</p>
<p>Their tongues slide along his length as they make their way to his head, each kissing it, then switching to making out. Letting their drool drip off his ovipositor. Warrior groaning as he rocks his hips to gain some friction from their breasts.</p>
<p>“Mmm such good Queens-”</p>
<p>“Fuck yes, best Queens…”</p>
<p>Pero’s head nuzzles into your neck as he grips you tightly, rolling his hips as he thrusts into you and moans. The soft feathers of his chest feeling so good against your back.</p>
<p>“God’s yes I’ve want you for so long-”</p>
<p>His words sound nearly feral as Peros talons scratch at your thighs, holding you spread as he thrusts rougher.</p>
<p>“Pero relax, Dez isn’t going anywhere!”</p>
<p>Nishikenrai chuckles as he watches Pero rut into Dez, seeing how the demoness drools and pants as she and Hosta kiss Warrior’s ovipositor.</p>
<p>He meanwhile thrusts leisurely as he enjoys how snug Hosta is, how wet and warm she feels along his cock.</p>
<p>“Such a good angel~”</p>
<p>One hand plays and squeezes Hosta’s breasts, the other sliding to her ass as he rubs and grabs. Hosta’s moans driving him to play even more.</p>
<p>Momonga grins as he watches the group enjoy themselves. Easing himself onto his throne and waving Demiurge onto his lap, rubbing the demons chest.</p>
<p>“Mm as much as I’d love to participate.. I suppose it’ll just be for next time.” “Though that’s no reason for you not to also enjoy the show. Demiurge.”</p>
<p>His hand rises as he toys with Demiurge’s lips, the demon dragging his tongue over the elder lich’s digits as he undoes his pantsuit.</p>
<p>Their attentions snapped as Dez keens, her body spasming as Pero stumbles with her, rubbing her hips.</p>
<p>“Mmm yes good girl, cum all over this dick~”</p>
<p>Momonga glares and then relaxes as Dez tail slides to rub up Pero’s leg, her body noticeably more relaxed as she shimys up to be face first with Hosta’s pussy, Warrior chuckling as he eases his cock away from her horns.</p>
<p>“Always knew you’d do a good job Pero!”</p>
<p>At that Perorocino puffs up and pulls out, rubbing himself as he watches Dez lick at Hosta’s clit.</p>
<p>“..!!!”</p>
<p>Warrior growls as immediately picks up Dez, the demoness whining as she’s pulled from her delicious treat.</p>
<p>“Three two-” “One!”</p>
<p>Dez cries as Warrior sinks her down onto his ovipositor fluidly, holding her loosely and chittering at Pero. The birdman giddy as he taps Dez lips with his cock.</p>
<p>“Knock knock-”</p>
<p>“Who’s there-”</p>
<p>The group groans as Dez laughs then yelps as Warrior gives her ass a smack, obediently Dez opens her mouth wide, Pero sliding in and moaning. Nishikenrai and Hosta blushing as they watch their friend’s body bounce as she’s splitroasted. Both of them looking at each other and Nishikenrai hiding his face in Hosta’s neck.</p>
<p>“Gaaah I’m so vanilla-”</p>
<p>Hosta mewls and wiggles free of Nishi’s grip, turning to kneel and rub his cock, peppering it in kisses.</p>
<p>“Mm thank you sweetheart~”</p>
<p>“See? Hosta thinks you’re good..”</p>
<p>Warrior grunts as he pounds into Dez, his grip digging into her sides, Dez squirming as she swallows around Perorocino.</p>
<p>“Fuck yes- yeah Dezzy-”</p>
<p>Pero moans as he cums down Dez’s throat, the demoness eyes teary as she greedily gulps him up. His cock falling from her mouth with a bounce as she coughs. Her gasps pained as her tail lashes and smacks Warriors ass, making him moan.</p>
<p>“T-take it easy- “</p>
<p>“Sorry”</p>
<p>Warrior’s smaller claws knead and tug at your breasts in apology and you melt, cooing and kissing his claws.</p>
<p>“Hhh Hosta~’</p>
<p>The three of you watch as Nishi cums all over her face, Hosta giggling and licking her lips as she pumps a few more spurts out of the ninja. Warrior’s ovipositor twitching inside you as he grunts. Pulling out and using quick shallow thrusts as he stares at his Queen.</p>
<p>Hosta giggles as she rises and strolls to her king, twirling for him and blushing as she plays with her breasts and batting her lashes innocently.</p>
<p>You moan sadly as Warrior withdraws from you and leaves you empty and needy, quickly Nishikenrai and Pero have you between them as Nishi kisses at your neck.</p>
<p>“We got you Dez~ No worries”</p>
<p>“Hey man nice cooldown time-”</p>
<p>“Thanks! I cheated!”</p>
<p>He smirks as he wiggles an empty stamina potion, your claws lightly shoving his face. But the protest ends as soon as it begins as Nishikenrai rubs his cock against your needy cunt.</p>
<p>“Y’know… what with Warrior being a show off..” “I’m sure we both could give Dez a lil treat eh Pero?”</p>
<p>“Oh definitely~”</p>
<p>“What-”</p>
<p>Pero’s talons grip at your breasts as he lines his cock back into you, rocking happily as Nishi rubs the head of his against your clit, earning happy moans.</p>
<p>“Yeah you like that baby?”</p>
<p>Nishi teases and then sweats when Pero snaps his beak, flustered as he looks back to Dez being spread by Peros cock and seeing the birdmans feathers ruffles.</p>
<p>Okay maybe dirty talking wasn’t the best idea-</p>
<p>“Hhh you okay Nishi?”</p>
<p>Dez grins and tugs him in for kisses as moans as her legs spread, Pero running his beak against her neck. Her claws guiding his cock against both her and Pero. The both of them stilling as she works Nish’is cock into her as well.</p>
<p>The keen she makes is music to both their ears as they messily thrust, a mess of hands and Talons groping at her flesh, the two men frenzied as they lose themselves.</p>
<p>Momonga watches as Warrior ruts himself into his Queen, having her on the ground in a mating press as Dez is fucked senseless, his eyes taking in her expressions as he mindlessly pumps Demiurge’s cock.<br/>It’s all so chaotic in the most beautiful of ways as his Guildmates indulge themselves in pleasure. His heart all fuzzy as he glances down to hear Demiurge purring.</p>
<p>“You feel a bit left out don’t you?”</p>
<p>A shy nod and he nibbles at the demon's ear, glancing back at the spectacle as Nishi pulls out and cums all over Dez’s stomach.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll be sure to take extra good care of you for being so loyal to me.”</p>
<p>Your minds going to mush as Peros adjusts you to press against his chest, his talons working magic as you sob arch. Tightening around his cock as another orgasm runs through you.</p>
<p>“P-pero, oh god-”</p>
<p>“Mm yes you like that don’t you~” “Can’t get enough of me huh~?”</p>
<p>Pero puffs up proudly as all Dez can do is nod and pant, pulling her off just in time to press his cock under her tail and cum all over her backside.</p>
<p>You manage to escape Pero’s grip and weakly laugh as you teleport next to Hosta, having to make a minor break from the birdman or otherwise risk losing your senses. Warrior moaning as he fills his little angel to the brim and releases her, Hosta weakly trying to cover her messy pussy.</p>
<p>“Ah ah! The boys had their fun I want some too~</p>
<p>Warrior hums in appreciation as Hosta eagerly spreads her legs for you, trilling happily.</p>
<p>“Seems she appreciates that tongue of yours!” </p>
<p>“Good, wouldn’t want to leave such a beautiful woman in wanting~”</p>
<p>Hosta’s face goes bright red as you drop and lick her messy slit, moaning as you clean her and play with your own folds, her sighs and squirms driving you on as your tongue circles her clit.</p>
<p>“Wow- that’s… that’s hot-”</p>
<p>Glancing backwards you fluster as all the guys watch you, Hosta’s mewling getting your attention back to see her giving you a playful pout.</p>
<p>“Ah sorry sweetie!”</p>
<p>Her mewling turns into gasps as you kiss at her clit and softly suck in apology, Warrior giving pleased trills as he moves beside you, using his larger claws to bat your hand from your own slit and rubs you.</p>
<p>“Yes, Please my Queen like a good slut~”</p>
<p>Flashing Warrior a dark grin you slide your tongue completely within Hosta’s folds, his Queen screaming and gripping your horns for dear life as your tongue ravishes her.</p>
<p>Warrior squeaks as he startles and slides two digits into you to pump and huffs.</p>
<p>“I’m still better at oral-”</p>
<p>You nod appeasingly and kiss Hosta’s lips as she cums and gushes into your mouth, eagerly licking her clean as you crawl over her, kissing up her body and sucking at her breasts.</p>
<p>‘....’</p>
<p>“Ah Dez, go easy on her.”</p>
<p>Purring you pepper Hosta’s breasts in soft kisses, making your way to kiss her lips softly, tongue sliding inside as she submits.</p>
<p>The guys sigh dreamily as they watch the girls make out, each sizing up the others. Who’s going to give in-</p>
<p>And then in synce they pull out stamina potions.</p>
<p>You pout as Hosta’s pulled from you, watching as Pero picks her up delicately. You wink at the both of them as Nishikenrai climbs onto you and pulls your tail up, your ass raising as Warrior’s ovipositor casts a shadow over your face.</p>
<p>“Ah shit-”</p>
<p>Pero sighs as he rocks himself into Hosta, feeling the small maid slowly relax against his feathers. His eyes trained as Warrior eases his head into Dez’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Careful Warrior.”</p>
<p>“Relax, she can handle it!”</p>
<p>He huffs as he sees Dez’s eyes lock on his as he nods. Warrior moaning as she sucks him off. His cock sliding further-</p>
<p>Dez snarls her lip and Pero clicks his beak. </p>
<p>“Ease up Warrior!”</p>
<p>The large insectoid obeys and Dez’s face relaxes as she hums happily and sways her hips, enjoying how Nishikenrai uses her tail like a handle as he thrusts. Peros gaze softening as Dez enjoys herself.</p>
<p>Hosta’s hands gently rub his beak as he looks down and meets her gaze, Hosta’s eyes darting to Dez and then back to him, a small smile as she winks.</p>
<p>Ahhh how did a NPC know!?</p>
<p>Hosta’s the first to tap out as Pero finishes cumming on her thighs, her legs like jelly as Pero holds her.</p>
<p>“Hey bud, think your Queen needs some me time-”</p>
<p>He chuckles as Warrior finishes all over Dez and she shakes her head, making a face as she wipes her hair.</p>
<p>“Ewww Warrior-”</p>
<p>“Hehe Sorry~?”</p>
<p>You flash him a good natured grin as he lifts Hosta and nuzzles her, waving his claws.</p>
<p>“It was a honour to take part today! And Dez you have my whole hearted thanks.”</p>
<p>He bows and Hosta flusters, likewise bowing her head like Warrior.</p>
<p>“No problem! Have fun you two!”</p>
<p>You yelp as Nishi gives your ass a testing smack and Pero strides in front of you, puffing up as you happily reach to stroke his shaft.</p>
<p>“Mmm your cock looks great Pero~” “But I gotta say it feels even better.”</p>
<p>Kissing up it you moan and hiss as Nishi stiffens up, shoving him off you as he cums.</p>
<p>“N i s h i-”</p>
<p>“I-I didn’t tho! Sssorry Dez!”</p>
<p>Sighing you shake your head as Nishi slurs his speech, unable to keep himself from slumping to the floor.</p>
<p>“Mmm out.. Can’t feel my dick…”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry baby, it’s just some exhaustion, you drink lots of water and take a well earned nap.” </p>
<p>Smiling you momentarily kiss Peros shaft and then ease yourself next to Nishi and help the guy log out.</p>
<p>“Thaaank you Dez…”</p>
<p>You giggle as Nishi kisses and nuzzles your neck before logging out, your eyes landing on Pero with a smile.</p>
<p>“And then there was one~”</p>
<p>Turning your head you laugh as Demiurge lays ruined on Momonga’s lap, cock dribbling as it twitches limply.</p>
<p>“Nice-” “Hey why don’t we all clean up at the hotsprings? I’m starting to get… sticky..”</p>
<p>Pero perks up and scoops you up, bridal style as he hops excitedly.</p>
<p>“Oh! OH I’ll help clean you up, after you were so amazing it’s the least I can do~!”</p>
<p>“Ah yes… and it’d be great to clean up Demiurge.”</p>
<p>The lot of you abandon the dirty throne room for the poor other maids to find. Momonga and Pero squealing as they cannonball into the spring. Meanwhile you and Demiurge limp your way in.</p>
<p>You sigh as the warmth floods through you, your eyes closing and then flutter open as Pero scrubs at your shoulders.</p>
<p>“Mmm thank you Pero…”</p>
<p>“Anytime babe! I uh-”</p>
<p>He flusters as you worm your way into his lap and blushes as you feel his still hard cock.</p>
<p>“Aw baby, did you still need some help?”</p>
<p>“I-it’s okay! I’m just glad youuu”<br/>Pero moans as you kiss his neck and purr, kissing along his beak.</p>
<p>“C’mon sweetie, take what you need…”</p>
<p>Your hands trail up his chest as you adjust yourself and sink down onto his cock, eyes hazy as you nuzzle into his neck.</p>
<p>“Mmm cum in me too, you were so good you deserve a special treat don’t you…”</p>
<p>Momonga’s jaw nearly drops as Pero doki’s, Dez bouncing within the water. Demiurge purring as he scrubs at his Master's bones.</p>
<p>“Ah thank you Demi…”</p>
<p>He grins as he settles into the demon's lap, enjoying the show of Dez and Pero as Demiurge now pampers h i m.</p>
<p>You moan softly as you can feel Pero’s muscles tense, and feel him still as he fights himself, your head tilting.</p>
<p>“Don’t you wanna cum?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah.. But fuck.. I don’t want this to end-”</p>
<p>He quickly nuzzles his cheek against yours in a ‘kiss’ as he shudders, your body pressed flush to his. Well… if he won’t thrust you have ways of making him cum~</p>
<p>Pero moans as Dez muscles pulses around him in rhythm, he grunts and gasps as she milks his orgasm out of him. He might be more upset but with how she gasps and melts into him? It’s definitely worth it.</p>
<p>“Mmm…”</p>
<p>Your eyes flutter as you feel Pero’s warm seed inside you, how his talons slide to squeeze your ass.</p>
<p>“We should do this again…”</p>
<p>“Really!? O-or you mean the uh the orgy…”</p>
<p>His voice drops and you shake your head, smiling as you press your chest to his.</p>
<p>“I meant you and me, some more one on one time…” “Or you and Shallty, that sound like fun?”</p>
<p>“Yes!!”</p>
<p>You squeal as Pero lifts you and then dunks you, you gurgling and popping back up to dunk him.</p>
<p>And then your attentions turn to Momonga as his eyes are out and Demiurge is pampering him…</p>
<p>The both of you lock eyes as you ease closer to Momonga, suddenly hearing Demiurge snarl as his tail curls around his Master.</p>
<p>“Don’t even think about it you two.”</p>
<p>“Aww…”</p>
<p>“Buzzkill..”</p>
<p>Momonga chuckles as her pets Demiurge’s cheek, praising his sweet demon. It seemed the team bonding was an absolute success~! And he didn’t have to obliterate anybody! Double yay!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And with that the team bonding mission a complete success! And the Pero ship starting to ship! Ah I loved this chapter so much now to turn my eyes to another good idea .. 👀💕</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Instincts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author's note:<br/>Sebas is aware how open Dez is, and genuinely loves how his mate adores the many Tomb residents. Yet he can't help how his body tenses as other NPCs leave their scent. How his fangs threaten to bare… And with some lessons from Shalltear, he's going to remind Dez who her daddy is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Content warning! ⚠️<br/>Light Daddy Kink! Blood mentioned, Marking, Possessive!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You aren’t sure what you expected after the little orgy you and the guild members had.</p>
<p>But it definitely wasn’t this as you answer the door in a robe, seeing candy grams, amazon boxes, and a bouquet of flowers!?</p>
<p>The Candy gram was addressed from Momonga, some of your favorite snacks along with a dozen other weird treats Momonga himself liked, and inside had a tiny replica of an Ainz Ool Gown ring…</p>
<p>Gosh you could just kiss him all over his lil twink face!</p>
<p>The flowers from Warrior a mix of purples and reds, you don’t miss how it’s a blend of both your colours, your face shoved into them to inhale the sweet calming aromas-</p>
<p>And then start to immediately sneeze.</p>
<p>God you aren’t gonna be able to breath through your nose today-</p>
<p>Sebas growls as he takes in the throne room early that morning, directing the maids on where to apply more soap. His eye twitching.</p>
<p>He could never be upset at his Supreme ones enjoying themselves, yet he can smell two NPC’s who had partaken in the entire affair. </p>
<p>At the very least Queen Hosta was doing her best to help! But that foul demon had now become a lay about, soaking in Lord Momonga’s attention like some posh cat.</p>
<p>“More soap.”</p>
<p>Sebas eye twitches as he himself scrubs the rugs clean, doing his best to keep his temper under control as the maids carefully pat his back when they walk by.</p>
<p>Jealousy clings to his heart like red hot pokers, something so small and petty bothering him much more than the mess he cleans.</p>
<p>Demiurge got to partake, why not him? His Mate loves him, he knows for a fact. Perhaps his gentle nature contributed to it? The feral bastard had no trouble sinking his fangs into willing flesh so why not him to his beloved mate?</p>
<p>His eyes close thoughtfully as he thinks of a solution to the problem. Perhaps he’s been holding back too much? His mate would always urge him to let go… </p>
<p>And then he knew of how Warrior would roughen his Queen up, how she can handle it.</p>
<p>Perhaps he just needs lessons in how to assert his dragonish nature.</p>
<p>A certain vampire comes to mind, but before then time to exact revenge.</p>
<p>Momonga looks away shamefully as Sebas stares him down, Demiurge’s tail curled under himself. As Sebas slides the request for more cleaning supplies forward.</p>
<p>The lich refuses to meet the NPC’s stare as he slides the paper back and nods, Sebas continuing his silent rebuking.</p>
<p>“I-i’m sorry! We’ll clean up a little more next time!”</p>
<p>A pleased nod he leaves, shooting Demiurge a lip curl with eyes cold enough to pierce rock.</p>
<p>The message is clear as Demiurge smirks back. But he can ignore the demon for now…</p>
<p>You can’t breath through your nose as your entire body shakes from a powerful sneeze, using your day off to relax as the phantom soreness runs its course. Popping in the anime DvD’s Pero got you while feeling his other gifts.</p>
<p>Just because it’s not your actual body going through the group's bonding time doesn’t mean the nerves in your head know any differently.</p>
<p>Sliding to your side you giggle at the little vibrator Pero got you, it’s model designed to look like a lemon as you enjoy the fanservice a bit more then usual-</p>
<p>And then this cute clear terrarium! Ah it’ll be perfect for a new critter~ Maybe a tarantula-</p>
<p>The lemon vibe slips from your hands as you grumble, seems like even some personal playtime will have to wait…</p>
<p>Guess this means you’ll really be paying attention to the plot as you make yourself comfy and eat Suzukis treats, cooing to yourself as you live in decadence.</p>
<p>Sebas pauses outside of Shalltear’s domain, smelling the blood creep from the creaks of the wood. While he knows she won’t attack.. having her frenzy would be rather unpleasant..</p>
<p>A solid polite knock is all he needs for her to open the door, tilting her head up and beaming.</p>
<p>“My my! What a lovely surprise to see you Sebas, what brings you to my lovely home? Come in!”</p>
<p>Stepping aside she curtsies and closes the door behind him, Sebas taking in the modest room. It’s as if a gothic princess resides within though it’s… rather literal. On her petite table a tea set displays, red pooling within the delicate china.</p>
<p>Seems he was rather mistaken to worry so much.</p>
<p>“I was hoping to get advice and I couldn’t think of anyone… more qualified to ask, Lady Shalltear.”</p>
<p>“Ohoho flattery will get you far you know~”</p>
<p>“It isn’t flattery if it’s true, you’re the only one I know who knows how to dominate-”</p>
<p>Shalltear squeaks as she covers her mouth, bashfully looking away as she giggles.</p>
<p>“Oh! Oh my Sebas I’m flattered but the only men I’d share a bed with are the Supreme beings~”</p>
<p>“...That’s good? I was just worried how to please my mate in a way she’d like…”</p>
<p>“Oh-”</p>
<p>Well now she just feels silly-</p>
<p>“I’ll be happy to help you! Leave it to me and you’ll be making our Mistress drool and worship your cock!”</p>
<p>“M-must you be so crass!”</p>
<p>“Yes! Otherwise how will I know you’ll get the point? You want your mate happy, and I want to get second hand validation.”</p>
<p>He’s not sure what he expected from getting his new ‘classes’ from Shalltear. At the very least she took it seriously.</p>
<p>Though he did get rather scared when Lord Perorocino found them examining a presentation board with safety tips and a diagram of a dragonoid cock. </p>
<p>Lord Perorocino’s beak clicks angrily as Shalltear and Sebas head snap to look at him, the birdman’s feathers standing on end as he hisses.</p>
<p>“YOU- YOU ALREADY GET DEZZY-”</p>
<p>For a moment Sebas life flashes before his eyes as he accepts his fate, Lord Pero lunging for his neck.</p>
<p>“I’LL SEND YOU TO TOUCH AS A COIN PURSE-”</p>
<p>Shalltear saves him by rushing in front of Sebas, gripping his talons tightly and kissing them.</p>
<p>“S-shallty-”</p>
<p>Flustered whines leave Pero as he’s distracted, Shalltear gently playing with his talons and putting them in a pinching gesture. Holding them over her head and watching their Lord adoringly.</p>
<p>“Your … menu?”</p>
<p>Flicking the menu open his entire body relaxes as he tugs Shalltear into his arms, tears pricking his eyes as his beak nuzzles her cheek.</p>
<p>“Oh sweety- I’m so sorry I thought that Shallty… Daddy’s so sorry…”</p>
<p>-I could never be angry with you my Lord…-</p>
<p>Her hands gently rub his beak, kissing under it as Sebas carefully clears his throat. Pero flashing him a apologetic look.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry dude- I wasn’t thinking…”</p>
<p>His arms cage Shalltear closer, wings subconsciously covering the vampire.</p>
<p>“She’s my sweetheart, Shallty’s my only gal and … I wasn’t thinking..” “Heh… On the upside you’d be a really pretty purse- Ow!”</p>
<p>Sebas’s eye widens as Shalltear pulls a feather off his chest and huffs.</p>
<p>“Right right! So uh… W-what exactly did I interrupt?”</p>
<p>-You’ll have to forgive my Lord, Sebas. He tends to be a bit rash when he’s emotional, isn’t it charming~?-</p>
<p>-Perhaps, were I not at the receiving end…-</p>
<p>Shalltear giggles as she smooches Perorocino, walking back to her slide show and fishing a scarf from her inventory, wrapping it just so.</p>
<p>“Dezzy!”</p>
<p>And then she picks up a collar…</p>
<p>“..S&amp;M? Pet? “</p>
<p>She tosses the collar to Sebas who catches it with ease and then looks away nervously.</p>
<p>“Hmmm…. And with the board.. are you teaching Sebas what Dez likes?”</p>
<p>Shalltear cheers and claps, Pero flustering at the display.</p>
<p>“Oh okay well then maybe I can help?”</p>
<p>It was.. a bit odd being unable to communicate with Lord Pero. Though Sebas could see the two were much more fluid in their understanding. Similar to Lord Warrior and the Maid Queen Hosta…</p>
<p>“And give her this! I’m sure you’ll both love seeing Dezzy in it~” “I know I would~!”</p>
<p>Fully prepared, Sebas sets to work planning and preparing for his mate. Ensuring his room was spotless…</p>
<p>He had never invited her into his own den…His treasure pile under his bed sparkling in what almost felt like encouragement. Polishing each coin, gem, jewelery and trinket. Moving his hoard to his bed properly and fussing over the arrangement.</p>
<p>Placing Lord Pero’s gift in the center of his hoard he pauses. Now to get his mate here…</p>
<p>Ah it’s embarrassing… but perhaps old school courtship will work!</p>
<p>Logging in you don’t expect well… a pile of gifts from Nishikenrai. Most of them being incredibly useful items that were a pain to grind for. Your heart having warm fuzzies as you spend your time opening and putting each one away. Small little emojis attached to each one's tag.</p>
<p>“Sweet nerd…”</p>
<p>You’re definitely going to find him and embarrass him in kisses-</p>
<p>Shiny glittering catches your eye as you finish packing up the last of Nishi’s gifts, spying a lone Yggdrasil coin?</p>
<p>Tail swishing you pounce on it and pocket it, spying another and pouncing again-</p>
<p>Sebas heart warms as he watches his mate ‘kill’ every coin he lays, her eyes too focused on finding the next coin as he quickly seeds a trail back to his chambers.</p>
<p>How much does a dragon and thief share in common among courtship? A fair amount he wagers as he deposites the rest of his coin outside his door, opening it and hiding.</p>
<p>And it’s not long before his mate catches up to him, giggling as she adds new coins to her growing stash, tail held up as her face is the picture of smug.</p>
<p>“Oh!”</p>
<p>He watches as she notices the treasure pile, entire body jerking forward and then back, tail lashing behind her as she studies the doorway. Brows scrunched up as she collects the coins within her grasps.</p>
<p>Eagerly he waits in anticipation as she hesitantly crosses the threshold, inspecting his room and depositing the coins within the rest of his hoard.</p>
<p>While it’s a modest hoard, his heart thumps happily as his mate inspects the jewels and jewelery within, claws swirling the treasure around.</p>
<p>Steps catch your attention as you look up to see Sebas close the door behind himself, a determined look within his eye.</p>
<p>“Sebas!”</p>
<p>Abandoning the hoard you stride to your sweetheart and wrap your claws around his neck, purring delightedly.</p>
<p>“Y’know~ You’ve got a pretty sweet hoard here~ Why if it was anybody else I might have swiped it for myself…”</p>
<p>Sebas lets out a deep pleased purr as he picks you up and keeps walking, carefully laying you onto the treasure and kisses at your lips. Your tail corkscrewing around his leg as you coo and nip at his lips.</p>
<p>Your claws slide to grab his tie, only to have Sebas slip from your grip like water and whine as he hands you a small box.</p>
<p>“For me? Oh you spoil me so much~”</p>
<p>Opening the present you equip it immediately and shiver, looking down.</p>
<p>“O h~”</p>
<p>Ghosting your claws over the gold chains making up your jewelery bikini you roll into Sebas treasure, purring as the coins stick to your flesh.</p>
<p>Sebas eyes seem to devour you as he makes his way to the edge of the bed, suddenly grabbing your ankle.</p>
<p>“Se-BBY-”</p>
<p>Squeeling, he pulls you back to the edge of the bed, hands roughly tugging your tail as you yelp, feeling his hands rub your backside slowly.</p>
<p>“Sebas-”</p>
<p>He brings down his hand roughly onto your ass, the stining pain making you whine as your cheeks jiggle, ears bending back.</p>
<p>“S-Sebby?”</p>
<p>Another powerful smack has you cry and pout, skin reddening.</p>
<p>“Daddy please~?”</p>
<p>At that his hands rub your stinging flesh in soothing circles and purrs, hands momentarily leaving you as you hear a zipper being pulled.</p>
<p>“Mmm you gonna give your baby a lil treat daddy~”</p>
<p>You gasp and moan as Sebas brings his fangs to bite your back, making his way slowly up to your neck.</p>
<p>“Mark me baby~ “</p>
<p>Cooing you slide your hands under Sebas treasure pile and nestle yourself into it, flagging your tail for Sebas. Glancing back you spot him going to rub your lower lips and mischievously hide your core with your tail.</p>
<p>His gaze hardens and you smirk, innocently batting your lashes.</p>
<p>“What daddy~? “</p>
<p>Tugging your tail he raises a brow and you stifle a laugh, keeping it firmly in place.</p>
<p>“Make me~!”</p>
<p>Chuckling you look away, confident that he’ll give you kisses…</p>
<p>You don’t expect to hear metal jingle and leather snap taught.</p>
<p>“uh-oh..”</p>
<p>There’s a loud crack and you scream in surprise, whining as you hold your tail high and squeal.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I’m sorry!”</p>
<p>He crawls onto you and presses your shoulder blades firmly, making you give in and press yourself into his pile of gold. Taking your hands Sebas pulls them behind your back.</p>
<p>“W-where did you learn this!?”</p>
<p>A small smile graces Sebas lips as he ties his mates arms back, gripping them as a handle as he discards his pants and undergarments. Pulling her binds to have his mate arch.</p>
<p>Lining up himself Sebas wastes little time shoving your chain covering aside and sinks himself into you, his hand gripping your binds and his other around your throat.</p>
<p>It’s all new with Sebas as you give in and let him bend you, eyes locking with his as he leans over you and purrs.</p>
<p>“You gonna hurt me daddy?”</p>
<p>Flashing him your biggest puppy eyes you pout, Sebas chuckling and kissing between your eyes as he slowly rocks his hips into you, the both of you softly gasping and sighing.</p>
<p>The steady sound of wet flesh and the pleasure of having him pump himself inside you has your body turn to jello, melting in Sebas grip as you moan and sigh, tail sliding to rub Sebas back.</p>
<p>Sebas grip loosens as he thrusts deeper into you and you yelp as you drop into the coins, Sebas leaning to look over you and chuckle as you spit out a coin.</p>
<p>“Meanie-”</p>
<p>Your tail shoves him back and Sebas huffs, only to growl as you roll onto your back, coins and small gems stuck to your flesh as you helplessly offer him your stomach, hands trapped behind you.</p>
<p>Sebas eyes go narrow as his body shifts, looming over you as his scales grow and cover his flesh, long muzzle nuzzling your cheek as his large claws rest on either side of you, caging you.</p>
<p>You’re utterly helpless to him as Sebas fangs brush against your neck, goosebumps prickling your skin as you sigh and expose yourself to him. His fangs sinking into your shoulder as he snarls and scooches his lower self closer.</p>
<p>Legs wrapping around Sebas you moan and gasp as his large ribbed cock shoves itself into you, ribbed bit by ribbed bit. Sebas fangs sinking deeper into you and make you hiccup from pain. The burning of stretching and bitting has your mind swim between pain and pleasure.</p>
<p>Sebas growls loudly as your tail wraps around his and he claws dig into the bed, breathing hard through his nose and he grunts.</p>
<p>And then begins to give his all as he thrusts and ruts into you, one claw sliding under you and holding your pelvis up as he determinedly breeds you.</p>
<p>“Yes! Yes Daddy!”</p>
<p>He snarls and rocks his head as he keeps his powerful bite on you, pain shooting through you having you clench around his cock and making him purr.</p>
<p>Sebas presses himself as deep as he can and releases his bite, licking your wounds as you whimper and shudder, tears sliding down your cheeks.</p>
<p>“Rrrr…”</p>
<p>You hiccup and sniffle as Sebas tongue licks up your cheek and coos lovingly, large fangs brushing your cheek as you turn your head to kiss his muzzle.</p>
<p>“You’re so good~”</p>
<p>He purrs and quickly bucks his hips, spilling inside you and growls as he eases you back onto his treasure, large claws sliding to between your legs.</p>
<p>His paw bean softly presses itself againt your clit and you purring, eyes fluttering close as you spread yourself for him…</p>
<p>Only for time to tick by with no stimulation.</p>
<p>Your eyes open and you pout up at Sebas, waiting oh so patiently and baring his fangs in a ‘smile’.</p>
<p>“...S e b a s-”</p>
<p>The smiles gone as Sebas hisses at you, snapping his jaws and you shrink back, only to huff and snap your jaw back.</p>
<p>“Make me!”</p>
<p>It’s a poor choice of words as Sebas large claws flex and ghosts over your ass, his head tilting as your ears lower as low as possible, gaze averting from his.</p>
<p>“....I’msorrydaddycanIpleasecum?”</p>
<p>Smuggly his paw returns to your clit and rubs in slow soothing circles as you arche and moan, flustered as you spread yourself as much as you can for him.</p>
<p>“Yes daddy… you’re so good to your babygirl..”</p>
<p>Closing your eyes you sigh as Sebas continues his steady pace, eyes roaming your body.</p>
<p>Every gasp and coo, every squirm has his treasure digging into her soft flesh, how her stomach still has coin… his mates sweet sounds of pleasure-</p>
<p>You moan and go limp as sweet release floods through you, whining as Sebas slips himself back inside as you still pulse, small bits of drool sliding down your cheek as he needily thrusts into you.</p>
<p>He just keeps rutting you as you moan and take it happily, Sebas seemingly determined to stuff you with as much seed as possible. Your mind going from thinking and praise to only the pleasure and warmth Sebas floods you with.</p>
<p>Your stomach bulges slightly not that you care, only how he growls and keens, noises you hadn’t heard before as he bends to ease his tongue down your throat in a ‘kiss’.</p>
<p>Everything feels so good as the rest of the worlds melt away, your eyes struggling to stay open as Sebas stuffs you, to the point you can feel it leak out.</p>
<p>“mmm daddy…”</p>
<p>Sebas growls softly as he pants and feels the high of breeding his mate disappate, seeing how her eyes unfocus as she smiles, body limp and relaxed as her chest heaves for air.</p>
<p>He murmurs a small apology in dragon tongue as he curls around his Mate, head resting against her stomach as her arm strembles to stroke his head. His body curling protectively around her.</p>
<p>She is his, his mate. The inner dragon satisfied as she wears his claim upon her, his scent completely covering her.</p>
<p>His snout gently bumps her stomach, purring. While it’s too much to ask… part of him hopes one day she might allow him to sire a tiny clutch… Though life now is still a blessing.</p>
<p>Sebas purrs louder at the thought of his mate with their eggs, the pleasing vibrations sending his mate to the dream realm as he protectively nestles closer, undoing her restraints and covers her with his treasure.</p>
<p>Of all the gems in his hoard his Mate is without question his most precious one of all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When you're a big bad femme dom but then dragon daddy threatens to spank you with his massive hands and suddenly 👉🏾👈🏾 'yessir...' 😂<br/>Ah finally Sebas gets some assertive assurance he is a special boi! And not only that, letting his dragon instincts take the lead 👀<br/>(The dragon instincts was a collaboration of ideas with other creators ;v; my writing friends are so heckin smart and creative TvT)</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Parent's Day Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author’s note:<br/>We havn’t checked in on Warrior and Hosta for a while! How have their grubs been fairing? What’s it like when you only have one NPC who doesn’t feel comfortable having many others watch their young? Tired parents ask Dez to take over for a bit and Hosta reminded she’s Warriors beautiful desirable Queen~!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is mostly thanks to Faction and Nose chan 😂 love ya both 💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiny frustrated clicks come from Warriors room as he approaches. Work at his dojo had taken more time then he expected and as a result his schedule had gotten thrown off.</p>
<p>So first thing after coming home and doing his IRL routine he hopped onto Yggdrasil to see his sweet wife and grubs!</p>
<p>At least.. that’s what it felt like to him.</p>
<p>Regardless of what others might tease him for, it fills him with joy to see his nest after a long day!</p>
<p>And thus he opens the door, grubs nearly talking him as they click and trill gleefully, the largest attaching itself to his face and babbling happily.</p>
<p>“Yes! Daddy’s home! Aaaa I missed my lil grubs have you been good for your mother?”</p>
<p>At that he looks up and sees Hosta’s arms crosses, a small frustrated smile on her face as she melts and joins the grubs in snuggling into Warrior.</p>
<p>“Ah so they did give my sweet angel some trouble…” “Bad little ones! I know you get fussy but Angel works hard…”</p>
<p>Carefully he boops Scarlet, Rose, and Bloodstone on the mandibles, each baby making remorseful chirps.</p>
<p>Hosta giggles softly and reaches up to run her hands under Warriors chin, causing the insectoid to trill.</p>
<p>The sweet moments interrupted as Bloodstone chomps on his mandible and rocks her head, making small buzzing noises.</p>
<p>“Ahaha okay okay, you’re all probably hungry right?”</p>
<p>Handing the other two grubs to Hosta, the pair pull out their royal jellies. The thick liquid shining within their bottles, the little ones eagerly making peep peep noises as the two prepare their styles of feeding.</p>
<p>Hosta pulls out her trusty spoon and lets the babies feed spoonful by spoonful, smiling when the baby’s leave bite marks into the wood.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Warrior throws his head back and gulps the jelly, rocking his head side to side as he manuely activates his ability, lowering his head and holding the grub to his face as he lets it latch onto his proboscis.</p>
<p>Admittedly it was a bit embarrassing having to have his creation teach him how to feed the grubs properly, but it had bonded the two together. The Hive Alliance stronger then ever…</p>
<p>His mind wanders as his grub feeds greedily, perhaps Dez could watch them for a time? Hosta could use the break and they hadn’t had much personal time together…</p>
<p>“My angel, do you think our little ones might enjoy having a sleep over with Dez’s kids?”</p>
<p>“....”</p>
<p>Hosta pouts and holds Rose and Scarlet closer, Warrior chuckling.</p>
<p>“I know it’s probably uncomfortable to be away from them…” “But..”</p>
<p>He hands Bloodstone to her and pulls the group to his chest, mandibles stroking her cheek.</p>
<p>“They’ll just be down the hall, you know how deadly protective Dez is… and then Cocytus will probably be there too! Along with Sebas…” “...Y’know what even I wouldn’t be able to take them all down if they aggro’d..”</p>
<p>Momentarily he shudders as he pictures the combined might of the Demoness Hive. Yeah, he’d be really fucked-</p>
<p>“And!! Dez’s grubs all get lessons from Kyuhekou too, so you know they’ll play nice!”</p>
<p>Slowly Hosta’s pout turns into a tiny smile, nuzzling her babies.</p>
<p>Maybe they’ll have fun playing with grubs their own age!</p>
<p>“..!”</p>
<p>Beaming, Hosta nods and kisses Warriors eyes, pleased trills radiating from him.</p>
<p>“Right, I’ll send Dez a message right away!”</p>
<p>You giggle as your Grubs follow you from their Kyuheko lessons like a trail of ducklings. Each one singing their Cocytus song in harmony.</p>
<p>A neat little fact you’ve come to discover. The ‘Cocytus Song’ seemingly shows what grubs belongs to him.</p>
<p>Together you round the corner and pass maids who coo and squeal as they watch the train, the babies soaking up the attention and trying to walk with their midsections held up like papa. Only to waddle and fall back onto all six and crawling.</p>
<p>Warriors door opens and you wave as you open your doors room and the little ones walk in, Warrior chirping loudly-</p>
<p>Only to have the babies ‘pop’ into the air and<br/>curl into spikey ice balls.</p>
<p>“Sweeties that’s… that’s like your grandpa…”</p>
<p>Crystal peep peep’s loudly and you sigh as your tail gently rolls them into the room as Warrior and Hosta approach you, carrying their little ones.</p>
<p>“They can walk y’know~”</p>
<p>“I know that! It just… makes us feel better to not have them be vulnerable…”</p>
<p>The red Grubs look up at you and hiss, their soft bodies gaining your curiosity as you whistle at them. Confused, they tilt their heads and try to mimic the noise.</p>
<p>“How come they don’t have shells?”</p>
<p>“.. I don’t know..? But they don’t seem to have any problems.”</p>
<p>The both of you watch as the babies successful whistle back at you. Seemingly relaxing.</p>
<p>“Sooo about you watching them…?”</p>
<p>“Yeah no problem Taka, I’ll keep a eye on them tonight and tomorrow.”</p>
<p>As he hands the grubs to her the babies flail and chirp worriedly, clinging to his fangs tightly and refusing to release.</p>
<p>“Ah- Sorry… um hm…”</p>
<p>Warrior tilts his head and kneels, clicking his mandibles at Dez, the demoness perking up and moving to nuzzle him. The grubs watching closely as Warriors proboscis licks at her cheek and she gives him a playful bite. Hosta giggling and is gently pulled between them as Warrior kisses at her neck and Dez kisses and nuzzles her cheek.</p>
<p>The Maid Queen’s scent lingers upon the strange demoness and allows the grubs to relax as she gently scoops the large grubs up, struggling to hold all three.</p>
<p>“What do you feed these grubs-”</p>
<p>“Royal jellies only~!”</p>
<p>Giggling you bid the pair farewell and enter your room, your own grubs chirping excitedly as they crawl and circle you.</p>
<p>“Hey sweeties! Your cousins are here to play!”</p>
<p>Setting the red grubs down you can’t help but giggle as they dwarf your own grubs… and are headbutted. The red grubs looking at you and chirping the kiddie version of ‘what the hell?’</p>
<p>“It’s how we show affection, try it!”</p>
<p>And thus now you have a swarm of grubs playfully headbutting each other… maybe you can teach them some other things as a surprise~</p>
<p>Returning to their room Hosta spies a maid rush out giggling. Warrior chuckling as he gently scoops her up and nuzzles her neck.</p>
<p>“Now let’s pamper my angel~ my amazing Queen~!”</p>
<p>Walking into their domain Hosta’s eyes widen as rows of delicious fruits and treats lay upon tables within their room, Warrior walking within and picking up a tray, holding a wedge of chocolate covered strawberries.</p>
<p>“Say aaa…”</p>
<p>Hosta aaa’s and happily munches as Warrior feeds her, melting in his grip and cooing happily.</p>
<p>She barely registers as he enters the bathroom, filling the tub with hot warm water and dropping a pink bath bomb within. The water sizzling in soap as it disintegrates, bubbles rising and floating off the edge of the tub.</p>
<p>Warrior dutifully unclasps his Queens outfit, low trills nearly making her vibrate as his warm claws gently ghost over her skin as he hides away her clothes.</p>
<p>Hosta blushes as Warrior eases himself into the bath, still gripping her as he lowers her carefully into the water, feeding her another chocolate fruit as his few free hands gently kneads her skin.</p>
<p>“Just relax my Queen… let me show how much I love you…”</p>
<p>His mandibles nuzzle the back of her neck as he summons a loafa and carefully scrubs at her skin, finally letting her ease between his legs as his large hand releases her and rubs her back…</p>
<p>Eventually the tray of sweets is finished as Hosta groans, accidentally overstuffed as Warrior sets the tray aside.</p>
<p>His small Queen’s eyes are closed in contentment as his large claws slide to her back and gently squeeze…</p>
<p>Her eyes open as Warrior massages her muscles, gently pulling her arms to her side and letting her stretch. The warmth of the tub and knead of her muscles pulling her into a dreamlike doze.</p>
<p>Warrior purrs as he cups warm water and lets it run down the back of Hosta’s head, trilling quietly as he watches his small Queen.</p>
<p>He had relationships in the past, hell he had one not long before Hosta. Granted that one ended… poorly…</p>
<p>But being here with Hosta? It was different, it felt different. Even before the grubs she felt like she was more then a toy, hell more then a girlfriend!</p>
<p>He nuzzles her and licks at her neck as he trills a deeper tone, eyes darkening as his jaws open to ghost along her skin.</p>
<p>Logging into the tomb had changed for him. It had felt like after a long time returning home. Hosta’s happy smile being one of the first things he sees.</p>
<p>“I love you so much…”</p>
<p>His throat tightens as his body makes foreign noises, a familiar feeling when he made his first trill.</p>
<p>But this one’s different, his song makes his heart pound and body melt as he leans onto Hosta’s smaller form.</p>
<p>“I love you so much and wished you could come to my realm.. or for me to stay here…”</p>
<p>His eyes dull as Hosta looks up with surprised eyes, softly gasping when his proboscis sneaks its way into her mouth. His body vibrating as he trills.</p>
<p>“I’d stay here forever by your side, you make me feel so happy my Angel”</p>
<p>A click echo’s in Warriors ‘ears’ that confuses him.</p>
<p>“W-warrior…-”</p>
<p>His eyes seem to glow as he snaps to attention, trills replaced by aggressive buzzing as he looks around in a panic, claws caging Hosta to his chest.</p>
<p>“Who’s there!?”</p>
<p>Warriors body shudders and he hisses, searching for the voice’s owner. Ready to attack as delicate hands cup his cheeks.</p>
<p>“shh It’s okay my King… we’re safe right?”</p>
<p>His gaze lowers as he freezes in shock, staring at Hosta’s mouth.</p>
<p>“You said yourself… n-nobody would sneak in right?” “I-I love you too, so much! A-and as much as I love you I’d feel safer if you could be in the tomb too…”</p>
<p>Her gaze lowers as a blush forms over her cheeks, Warriors heart hammering hard.</p>
<p>“I think the Supreme Being’s world sounds scary… but I’d still go for you if I could!”</p>
<p>She perks up and then is shocked when Warrior bites his wrist.</p>
<p>“WARRIOR!?”</p>
<p>Releasing his bite, drops of blood drip into the water and Warrior shudders, eyes focused intently on Hosta.</p>
<p>“My love… you.. you can talk?”</p>
<p>“You can hear me!!!”</p>
<p>Confusion swallows Warrior whole as Hosta jumps to engulf his face in her chest, worry leaving him as he chirps in appreciation and runs his lower claws down her body.</p>
<p>“Yes! God’s- If this is a dream I never want to wake up-”</p>
<p>His proboscis glides down her midsection as she giggles, Warrior rising as he eases out of the tub and engulfs his angel in white plush towels, his body trembling as he trills.</p>
<p>“My king are you okay..?”</p>
<p>Her lips quiver, Warriors gaze drawn to them like a moth to flame, holding his queen close to kiss her slowly.</p>
<p>They both moan quietly as Warriors second more humanoid tongue slips out, running along Hosta’s lips as the thinner proboscis withdrawls.</p>
<p>“I’m better then okay…”</p>
<p>Warriors chuckles as he swaddles his queen, her laughing filling him with joy as her pink hair pops out of the towels.</p>
<p>“Warrior~!”</p>
<p>She fights a losing battle to free herself as Warrior sets her within their nest, finally free as Warrior crawls a top of her and trills.</p>
<p>His eyes gleam brightly as his lower hands hold her hips, mandibles twitching eratically.</p>
<p>All their time together he had wanted to talk yet now with the chance to his mind draws a blank!</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful-”</p>
<p>“My king you embarrass me!”</p>
<p>Hosta squeaks as her hands cover her face, Warrior chirping as he leans his head down to trail his mandibles down her stomach.</p>
<p>“It’s all true… You’re so beautiful, even the others thought so! Nishi wouldn’t stop saying how lovely you were…”</p>
<p>His hands ghost up, sliding to massage and gently knead her breasts, groaning as Hosta coo’s.</p>
<p>“So soft~”</p>
<p>Proboscis sliding out he trills and wraps it around her left breast, squeezing her slowly as his lower claws spread her legs, smaller hands leisurely feeling along her outer lips.</p>
<p>“W-warrior~”</p>
<p>Her moans drive him forward as his claws carefully pinch her nipple, jaw nibbling at the other. His lower arms playfully spreading her wide as she whimpers, twitching.</p>
<p>“My love!”</p>
<p>Hosta’s hands weakly cup Warriors cheeks, bashfully tugging his head down, needily squirming in his grasps.</p>
<p>It suits Warrior fine as he lowers himself and dips his proboscis into his Queen, mandibles holding her hips snuggly.</p>
<p>His claws give Hosta’s breasts a last parting squeeze before sliding to her hands, the two intertwining their grips with one another. Hosta squeezing tightly as Warrior’s proboscis gives her clit a flick.</p>
<p>Her hips buck up against his mouth as she whines, his proboscis wrapping around her clit and rubbing at the sides of it, massaging his Queens clit.</p>
<p>“W-Warrior! Warrior please-”</p>
<p>“Mm yes… tell me what you want…”</p>
<p>His claws engulf her hand as he holds her, Hosta panting as Warriors lower claws dipping into her core and pumping slowly.</p>
<p>“I want you! I w-want to make you feel good!”</p>
<p>Hosta cries as Warrior continues his steady pace, body held firmly in place with all his claws, his mandibles.</p>
<p>How his mandibles twitch to hold her steady, how he could crush her…</p>
<p>And how she’s never felt more safe or loved then in his grasps.</p>
<p>With a shrill cry she cums, Warrior chirping proudly as her pumps her through her orgasm, proud as she clenches and quivers around his digits.</p>
<p>“Yes, my sweet Queen… I love you so much!”</p>
<p>He trills and lays his large head on her stomach as she gulps down air, eyes sparkling as he watches her adoringly.</p>
<p>She’s shiny with sweat, and he imagines it would taste delicious as his proboscis pokes at her flesh, rolling and curling leisurely. His smaller claws patting and rubbing her sides.</p>
<p>Eventually Hosta comes down from her high, looking down to spy her beloved watching her warmly. His proboscis flicking at her like the Supreme ones ‘party streamers’.</p>
<p>Smiling she gently moves her king, guiding his movements as she lifts his chin.</p>
<p>Her King submits to her touch and direction as she rises, having him roll onto his back as she climbs onto his chest, hands roaming all over his armour before slipping under to knead his tender flesh.</p>
<p>“Remember the first time we made love?”</p>
<p>“How could I forget? I felt so bad running into you and then you seemed so determined, tugging me into my room.”</p>
<p>Hosta bashfully looks down and leans onto her King, breasts smooshed against his armour.</p>
<p>“Do you know why I went looking for you?”</p>
<p>Warrior silently shakes his head as all his arms raise to rub at her back, Hosta’s eyes tearing up as she looks away, Warrior clicking in distress.</p>
<p>“My Creator wasn’t the kindest, often times he’d lament only being able to make someone expendable…” “So often I wished to make him happy but I never could… and then when I first met you? You were so kind and sweet to someone as lowly as me.”</p>
<p>Her tears drip onto Warrior as he soothingly trills as wipes her cheek clean.</p>
<p>“I would wish you were my Creator… and then feel so guilty for being a bad creation!”</p>
<p>“Hosta, you’re not bad at all.”</p>
<p>Protectively Warrior holds her flushed against him, his low buzz seemingly working its way up her spine.</p>
<p>“Your Creator was a jerk okay? But hell he made you so there was good in him at the least.” “Of all the things he did for Ainz Ool Gown? His only most stunning accomplishment was making y o u.”</p>
<p>Hosta’s lips tremble as she sobs and hide her face in Warriors neck, the two holding one another tightly as if they might disappear. Eventually Hosta calms herself through her sniffles.</p>
<p>“You’re too kind my love…”</p>
<p>“Mmmaybe but it’d true! As you were saying my angel~?”</p>
<p>She giggles as she peppers Warriors head in kisses.</p>
<p>“Right… well when my Creator left Nazarick it… it made me scared.” “It’s well known that once a maids creator leaves then the creations are quickly… euthanized. There’s no animosity though! We know its to benefit the tomb!” “It’s just….. it’s just…”</p>
<p>Her grip tightens onto Warriors softer flesh and she whines.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to die without at least seeing you one last time!” “And that’s why I went looking for you then ending up seeing stars..”</p>
<p>She giggles and Warrior’s chest shudders with broken chirps, steam rising from his eyes as tears drip down.</p>
<p>“O-oh no! Please don’t cry-”</p>
<p>Hosta’s soft hands caresse Warriors head, kissing him as she cleans his tears.</p>
<p>“We’re together, and nothing can take me from you or you from me anymore my love!”</p>
<p>“Never, never again. Even if I have to fight Momonga we’re never going to be apart.”</p>
<p>Her cheeks turn pink at the feral tone in Warriors voice as he sits up and buzzes loudly.</p>
<p>“Not ever again I swear it.”</p>
<p>His grip tightens a fraction as she hears the click of his armour being undone. Sneaking a peek she spies his ovipositor spring out from under his plating, pulsing and dripping as the heat seems to radiate  from it.</p>
<p>Immediately she bites at her lip, glancing at the ovipositor to Warriors possessive eyes.</p>
<p>“Maybe y-you could mark me my love~? S-show your angel..”</p>
<p>Flustered she covers her face and whines loudly, unable to complete her request as Warriors mandibles clash above her head, her body pushed into the plush nest as her body is gently bent, legs dangling in the air.</p>
<p>The last coherent sight she sees is her beloved with steam eminanting from the gaps in his armour, his ovipositor dripping onto her pussys lips as he lines himself up. Eyes gleaming as the rest of his body is covered in shadow.</p>
<p>“My sweet angel, I love you, I love you so much… and you’re mine. All mine!”</p>
<p>His mandibles clash again and she squeels, for a moment he twitches back, only to loudly sing his mating trills as she spreads herself. </p>
<p>She may not be able to s a y what she wants but he’s clear to get the message…</p>
<p>The next day knocking takes your attention as you open the door, smirking as you eyeball Warrior holding Hosta. Purple marks on her collarbone while her stomach noticeably bloated.</p>
<p>“Mmm you kids have fun?”</p>
<p>“Ha, ha. You’re one to talk, so! How did our little angels behave!”</p>
<p>“Like little fiends but hey they’re super cute!”</p>
<p>Allowing the pair inside Warriors heart nearly explodes. Cocytus sits on the ground with both Rose and Styx, reading them a story as BloodStone and Crystal wear little costumes, ‘fighting’ each other.</p>
<p>Scarlet meanwhile sits within Sebas’s lap, holding an empty cup as she pretends to sip it along with Sebas.</p>
<p>The rest of the grubs watch as an audience as their siblings fight with the story, Cheering tiny chitters as Bloodstone is declared the winner and Crystal dramatically flips over with their pudgy legs in the air.</p>
<p>“OHmygooooodimgonnacry-”</p>
<p>Upon spying their parents the Red Trio screech and make their way at grubby speed to get to their sire, each overjoyed to see him.</p>
<p>‘Papa!’</p>
<p>‘Paaaa!’</p>
<p>‘Aaa!’</p>
<p>You have little warning as Warrior suddenly sobs loudly, wondering if the stress of IRL is getting to him as you hand him tissues.</p>
<p>His massive mandibles pet each grub on the head for ‘kisses’ as the grubs animatedly waggle their pudgy arms.</p>
<p>‘...!!’</p>
<p>‘!!!’</p>
<p>The trio headbutt Warrior and confuse the insectoid until the three begin to sing, heads held high as they sway.</p>
<p>Cocytus chirps and blushes blue in embarrassment as his own Scuttlebugs join in the singing.</p>
<p>“We present to you! The Cocytus song!”</p>
<p>“Aaaaa”</p>
<p>Warrior apparently has been taken out of commission as he just keeps crying and holding the little ones.</p>
<p>Concerned you flash Hosta a look and are patted on the shoulder. Well if she has a handle on it…</p>
<p>Though you think as you watch Warrior thank both your boys and play with your grubs he’d be an excellent father. Hell he already is one!</p>
<p>“So are we going to be expecting another batch of Grubs~?”</p>
<p>Teasingly you poke at Hosta’s tummy as she pouts and looks away, turning her back on you.</p>
<p>“Nooo I’m sorry sweetie!”</p>
<p>Warrior huffs as he hears Hosta’s displeased noises then snaps his head as he hears soft purrs.</p>
<p>And there’s his queen and friend, giving each other little cheek kisses.</p>
<p>“Hmm perhaps next time we’ll see about reaffirming that alliance huh Cocytus?”</p>
<p>A light nudge and Cocytus whirls, nodding happily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who asked for more adorable grubs???? YOUR GRUBBY BABEY CUTE IS HERE!<br/>AND before anyone asks 😄 my thoughts for how the mod works is both technological and also a little magical! Kind of like... Hmm forging soulmates?<br/>Soulmates aren't found, they're created. A bond you create with your loved one. And when a player bonds so closely to their lover a little bit of their soul syncs to their lover, allowing them to hear.</p>
<p>That and tech wise the 'click' signifies a unlocking mechanism. Warrior is the first -within the tomb- to have unlocked this level of devotion and sync with Hosta. </p>
<p>But then again this is one mechanism I havnt flushed through completely ;v;💕</p>
<p>But ye now Warrior can hear his Queen💕💕💕 AND BY EXTENSION HE CAN HEAR HIS LITTLE ONES TOO (His soul has synced to his queen, and by extension of accepting her he's accepted his young too!) </p>
<p>What does this mean for Dez?<br/>What does this mean for Pero?<br/>And what does this mean for Warriors IRL life?</p>
<p>These are the questions...</p>
<p>And as a side note for those who miss KHDS- I am so sorry I'm trying! But projects are numerous and home like is not very kind please bare with me 😭😓</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Karmatic Wrath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author’s note:<br/>After the guild’s killed off another rival guild Dez is still in her Karmatic form and will be for some time… Except she’s feeling much too amorous for her own good. Her boys love her yet one wrong step and they might be crushed…<br/>Meanwhile Wrath spies a new demoness frolicking on the 7th floor, and with how large and strong she is there’s only one thing on his mind as he chases her down.<br/>And maybe Dez shouldn’t use her weird new abilities anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mod maker has released a racial class update! Too bad for Dez or very fortunate?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood. Bathed in the warm liquid. </p>
<p>Perhaps this mod was more intense in other matters, yet you didn’t expect this. The new update was poorly timed released it seems…<br/>The day just before a raid and now…</p>
<p>While your teammates fought from the outside in, you slid past the enemies ranks to flank them from within.</p>
<p>And that’s when you discovered how twisted this mod could be used. You didn’t think it would be possible-</p>
<p>You had crushed a druid under your claws and felt the warmth. The crunch.</p>
<p>How the NPC’s there were so much more satisfying as they tried to escape you. Something in the back of your brain itching to cause more mayhem.</p>
<p>It itches and itches as you try to scratch.</p>
<p>And then a cleric? Some holy player you think. All you see is red and the bright light. A light you’ll snuff out.</p>
<p>Crushing the player you chuckle as warm drips onto your claws and you tilt your head back.</p>
<p>Yes, your favorite killing style.</p>
<p>But it feels so wrong now, you can hear a widow's wail as you drop the player into your jaws and feel the humanoid s q u i r m down your throat.</p>
<p>You’re still wet as you return home, Touch-Me walking at your side awkwardly patting your haunches. It takes a surprising amount of effort not to kick at him in instinct as you look down.</p>
<p>At the least your guild has recognizable outlines, as you struggle to find any features.</p>
<p>“Dez you did great work out there, are… You doing okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah I’m good. Just feeling a lil weird?” “Nothing bad but I might look up some stuff later.”</p>
<p>“Well if you need us to do anything you give me a call and I’ll assist at once!”</p>
<p>You chuckle as you depart from the party, stepping through the smaller halls.</p>
<p>The maids gasp in awe as the Karmatic justice of Nazarick makes her way through the 9th floor, rushing to get out of her way though their Supreme one seems in no rush.</p>
<p>In fact her steps seem slow purposefully, their Mistress merciful to give them such time to avoid her hooves.</p>
<p>Upon reaching your chambers you second guess yourself. The last time Sebas had seen this form was when he was almost killed…</p>
<p>In fact you only ever really kill in this form…</p>
<p>Perhaps asking your lovers to help you unwind would be unwise, especially since it would hurt to accidentally injure them-</p>
<p>Though you’re sure the demons on the 7th floor could handle you- hmmm…</p>
<p>A shake of your head and you instantly appear at the entrance to the 7th floor, lamenting as it looks as if the resident demons are all busy with their tasks. </p>
<p>All which saddens you as you dip into the lava lakes, flashing the imps around the temple a thoughtful look.</p>
<p>Oh they’d be so delicious swarming your body.. fucking all your wholes and stuffing you with cum-</p>
<p>You drool and groan, shifting your hooves in desperate need of friction. But as you twist and stretch you just can’t reach your needy lips in this form..</p>
<p>Whines leave your throat, unashamed to try and ease your pent up frustration within the confines of the 7th floor.</p>
<p>It’s a floor of demons after all, who is to get after you for indulging in lust?</p>
<p>Your eyes flick as you open your menu, didn’t you see some new abilities from mod makers update?</p>
<p>Each species was suppose to get a few qualities to enhance their sex lives, yours had two new abilities due to your racials. Not that it really did anything for battle…</p>
<p>Your Shadow demon came with an umbrella ability. ‘Demon Domination’ allowing you to bed any demon lower leveled then you. At least almost any. </p>
<p>And the ability you currently select, emitting an aura of unbridled lust. ‘Aphrodisia Aura’ a well… aura? Scent? It made the radius around you get unbelievably horny. But with great power comes great… drawbacks.</p>
<p>The ability had a little warning that it could make nearby npc’s near feral in their need. Which hey, if you wanted a gangbang but everyone else is busy then voila!</p>
<p>But now?</p>
<p>Evilly you make your way near the temple, staying within the relative ‘safety’ of the lava lakes as you slip your tail under you and pull. Rubbing the underside of your tail against your pussy as you moan.</p>
<p>Immediately the imps nearby drop their materials and watch slack jawed, cocks poking out as they watch you with large eyes. Their faces flushed as they pant and then whine as their eyes look torn between you and their tasks.</p>
<p>And just to rub in your little streak of cruelty you purr and lick at your muzzle, eyes lidded as you turn slowly, sliding your tail aside and taunt them with your slick folds.</p>
<p>You can hear their pained whines as they get back to work and you chuckle.</p>
<p>“Mmm sweetheart I’ll please you another time…”</p>
<p>Their teary eyes perk up as they go back to work but now with raging hard ons.</p>
<p>Within the temple Wrath flings himself through a window, startling you as you step back to see the demon flare his nostrals, a blissful sneer before his eyes lock on you as his maw opens.</p>
<p>You can see the heat radiating from his jaws as he begins to lumber forward… and then breaks into a run as he rushes at you.</p>
<p>Oh SHIT-</p>
<p>Greed groans as he leans on the balcony above the lake, Envy beside him as she shifts uncomfortably.</p>
<p>“That horny idiot's really going for Lady Dez huh?”</p>
<p>“Can you blame him? I can smell her from here…”</p>
<p>The both of them tense as Lady Dez kicks Wrath square in the chest and takes off, for a moment they pity their brother…</p>
<p>Only for Lady Dez to come closer, circling Wrath and flick her tail as she purrs and plays with herself. Wrath lunging as she jumps away.</p>
<p>“Looks like he doesn’t realize who it is..” “He’s getting aggressive.”</p>
<p>“Welp looks like I’m the oldest now.”</p>
<p>The two shrug as they return to the temples inner walls, each taking off to find Imps to use as their personal sex toys.</p>
<p>You laugh evilly as Wraths tail lashes in frustration, your legs kicking at the ground as you wait for him to give chase.</p>
<p>And chase he does as he roars, trying to grab you as you rear up and kick.</p>
<p>He dodges but only barely as your hooves graze his arm, Wrath wincing and sneering.</p>
<p>You laugh and run, run along the shallows of the Lava as he gets on all fours and gives chase, his jaws trying to snap at your legs.</p>
<p>He gives you a good workout that’s for sure, and can take a pummeling with the occasional kick.</p>
<p>You scream when he pounces and lands on your saddle area, biting at your haunches as you fall into lava and rubs his cock against your fur, growling as you both struggle, his large hands gripping your furred breasts roughly as he bites into your furr and pulls.</p>
<p>It makes you yell and quiver as your tail suddenly wraps around his neck and throw him h a r d, seeing the wave of lava splash as you pant, mind foggy.</p>
<p>God it felt so good- so good to have him try to have his way-</p>
<p>But you’re stronger and you intend to make him know it.</p>
<p>The imps along the shore rub their cocks as they watch, chuckling to themselves. Looks like Wrath got too eager-</p>
<p>Wrath rises from the lava and shakes like a dog, growling as he approaches.</p>
<p>“Mmm yes come try again Wrath, you beast~”</p>
<p>His ears perk up as his face takes on a ‘oh shit!’ look.</p>
<p>He didn’t know it was Lady Dez!! Oh god he’s gonna die- he saw a beautiful demoness, tried to smash and now he’s gonna die for trying to rut her-</p>
<p>“Such a good workout too… mmm so big… and powerful”</p>
<p>Her eyes make him feel small but the way her jaws open, her toothy grin…</p>
<p>His head lowers as he lets out a low whine, tail wagging as he begs in his own way. Begs to taste her before she kills him-</p>
<p>“Don’t be so sad… come… you’ve earned your reward…”</p>
<p>His Mistress growls as her tail slides to the side, her dripping cunt quivering…</p>
<p>And all thought leaves his mind as he lunges and shoves his muzzle against her hot slit, plunging his tongue into her with reckless abandon.</p>
<p>Oh god his Mistress has a taste!? How delicious and sweet, how the more he nips and grunts the more nectar she makes-</p>
<p>God it feels like he’s trying to eat you as you feel his muzzle push more, how his feral moments have you moaning like a whore. He’s rough but god it’s not like how Warrior was-</p>
<p>His single drive seems to be to fuck you into the lava as he bites your legs and you cry out, leg kicking.</p>
<p>Wrath avoids the hit and bites again, shaking his head as you fall and he purrs climbing onto you.</p>
<p>Pain flares your legs though it's soothed by the warm lava, Wrath rubbing his giant cock against your warm fur. His tongue lapping and bites at your ear, its delicious pain as you moan and feel his claws strike and dig into your other set of legs.</p>
<p>Fuck it all hurts so much but then his tail slides between your folds and you moan, shuddering from the mix of signals.</p>
<p>“W-wrath!”</p>
<p>He snarls and gives a long lick up your second spine and nuzzles his closed jaws along your shoulder blades, loud sweet purrs coming from the demon.</p>
<p>“Mmm yes good boy…”</p>
<p>Wrath licks again at your back and coo’s apologetically, his tail wagging as he rubs his head against your wet slit.</p>
<p>He growls and slides his claws around your larger torso, keeping you still as he shoves his way inside you.</p>
<p>Your mouth goes slack as your eyes roll back, groaning as you can feel his flared head go deeper. He’s thick and huge, hell his cock might not even fit the humanoid form-</p>
<p>Higher thinking leaves you as soon as Wrath pulls back and roughly thrusts back in, brutally fucking into your pussy as he bites at the join in your body.</p>
<p>You scream and shudder as he doesn’t stop fucking you like a beast in rut. His larger claws sliding between your folds as he growls and rubs in time with his thrusts.</p>
<p>Their Mistress wails as she cums, her body giving a violent shudder as her front form drops into the shallow lava, tons of drool running down her jaws as Wrath grabs her tail and pulls her back end up, fucking her rougher.</p>
<p>She moans as she struggles to keep her head above the lava, a large magma slime sliding closer as it fashions itself into a pillow for her.</p>
<p>The imps cheer as Wrath really lets their Mistress have it! Yes! Yes if he does a good job then she’ll return! </p>
<p>And they can watch her in the throes of passion more and more~</p>
<p>You quiver as Wrath begins to get frantic, his jaws itching as you look back and hold raise your arm-</p>
<p>He bites and you screech, but the pains so temporary as his cock pulses as he ruts his seed deep into you, groaning around your arm as he slows down and licks at your wounds, nuzzling as he purrs and stretches to lick and nuzzle your neck.</p>
<p>“mmm yes… s’ good…”</p>
<p>Thinking's hard as you moan, warm so warm. His cock’s still in you as he pulls out, sheepishly purring-</p>
<p>You whine loudly and your ears go back, his eyes switching from looking at your face to your messy cunt.</p>
<p>“More….” “Gods I need it, I need m o r e-”</p>
<p>His Mistress wiggles her lower half and pants, spreading her legs….</p>
<p>Wrath growls as he shoves the full length of himself into her and purrs as she keens and goes limp. Her body trembling. </p>
<p>“Fuck me- fuck me and don’t stop-”</p>
<p>His cock throbs and obediently he thrusts like a beast in need, his claws marring his mistress in mark after mark. His Mistress moaning her encouragement as his claws dip down again.</p>
<p>He rubs her swollen clit and doesn’t let up when she cums for him, shoving his cock more into her and smirks as she sobs through her orgasm, his own filling her even more…</p>
<p>His long tongue licks at his jaws as he grins, watching his Mistress drool on the magma slime…</p>
<p>His palm slides to play with her oversensitive clit as he pulls out, watching his seed gush out before he plugs her back up with his cock.</p>
<p>“Yessss~ mmmrr…</p>
<p>The imps on shore likewise are a mess as Wrath smirks. Yeah runts, watch and learn how to pleasure a demoness!</p>
<p>His palm slides and you think he might be wanting to fry your brain as he rubs in slow circles with his callus paws.</p>
<p>Lady Dez lets out a low whine and he wonders if he should stop?</p>
<p>He slows and her eyes flutter open, her hips rocking back into him.</p>
<p>Well then if his mistress allows~</p>
<p>Your backside is covered in cum, your insides are coated and you think you can feel it in your throat, your body hurts as another orgasms trickles through you.</p>
<p>You’ve lost count as Wrath finally pulls out and chuckles, looking entirely too proud of himself-</p>
<p>Hell okay he deserves it…</p>
<p>You can feel your body shift and transform as you turn into your humanoid form, naked as Wrath looks down at you, a dark grin over his face as his hands reach towards you…</p>
<p>“nnnn…”</p>
<p>Words are hard, really hard as you spread your legs… yeah, just spread your legs and enjoy how much he fucks you. Life’s good and his cocks so filling, his cum makes you warm and happy, fuck even if he somewhat disabled your limbs you couldn’t be mad, not with how loose and tingly you feel.</p>
<p>His large tongue shoves into you to clean some of his seed, and you whimper as it feels like a long tapered cock, god you could cum just on his tongue as your hips twitch, unable to hold them up.</p>
<p>Which is fine for Wrath as he lowers you on to his head, looking this way and that…</p>
<p>Aww he’s not gonna fit…</p>
<p>You whimper as Wrath seemingly doesn't care, working his giant head into your poor cunt.</p>
<p>Giving out a pitiful whine, Wrath coos and licks along your breasts and then shoves his tongue into your mouth as you suck him and grunt. He doesn’t fit, god’s he doesn’t fit as he tries shoving the head of his cock into your cunt.</p>
<p>You groan and manage his head, and then it’s inch by agonizing inch as he makes your stomach bulge.</p>
<p>It’s too bad, if he thrusts you’re done for.. but god you still hope he does, if he kills you with it then by fucking hell you want to go that way-</p>
<p>Instead he wraps his hand around his shaft and pumps roughly, growling as his tongue also pumps into your throat and you gurgle.</p>
<p>The world's so good, just gross sounding thrusts, and his body stills as he cums so much into you, leaking along the edges of his cock as he pulls out.</p>
<p>“ggghh…”</p>
<p>Wrath purrs as he finishes giving his Mistress the last of his seed, tongue sliding out and then traces it along Mistress Dez’s lips.</p>
<p>He glances at the exhausted imps by the shore and then at Lady Dez… then back to the imps…</p>
<p>Your brains gone to rot as darkness comes and goes with your vision, somebody's holding you and suddenly you’re on the shore of the temple, fluttering your eyes under a hoard of imps with their cocks dripping cum…</p>
<p>“mmm”</p>
<p>Cock drunk you grab the closest one and shove his cock into your mouth, sucking needily as your head bobs. Your lower body quivering as you moaning.</p>
<p>Smaller claws rub your thighs and you spread tail keeps your ass safe as two cocks shove into your cunt. Your hands finding more cocks as you pump the swarm of imps.</p>
<p>Wraths tail wags as he’s done such a good job! B-but his dicks really sore and his sacks more empty then it's ever been.. But at least his friends are taking good care of Lady Dez!</p>
<p>The imps cum on your hands and inside your throat, the two screeching at one another as they roughly pump and cum.</p>
<p>Laying there you pant and drool, a new imp needily shoving the last aside as it grabs your head and thrusts.</p>
<p>Greed and Demiurge are horrified when they finally find their mistress, two imps still busy burying their dicks into her cunt, the sloshing of seed not bothering them as they finish.</p>
<p>-My Lady!?!-</p>
<p>“mmnnn…”</p>
<p>Heheh the world's fuzzy, you’re so warm… covered in warmth and sticky-</p>
<p>You spy Greed and lick your lips struggling to your knees as you try to grab him.</p>
<p>-W-woah there! My Lady!?-</p>
<p>He dodges their Mistress grasps as he flashes Demiurge a concerned look. Normally only succubi got into such frenzies..?</p>
<p>But ah maybe it was the beastly form-</p>
<p>She shudders and looks up at them lustfully, licking her fangs.</p>
<p>“C’mon, drop that armour n o w-”</p>
<p>God it sends shivers down his spine as Demiurge carefully picks their Mistress up, and stands her on shaky legs.</p>
<p>He then pulls out a pitcher of water and pours the cold water onto his Mistress.</p>
<p>“DEMIURGE FUCK -”</p>
<p>She shivers and whines as she slowly sobers up, gulping as her legs feel like jello.</p>
<p>“J-jerk..” “But… hhh… I can think… a lil better…”</p>
<p>Looking back to a happy Wrath you wave him to you and smooch his snout. </p>
<p>“Very very good boy~”</p>
<p>Demiurge chuckles as his arms try to tug you away from the 7th floor. While it might be nice to indulge in the 7th floor, his Supreme one still needs to be cleaned up… oh perhaps he should call Sebas to piss him off~!</p>
<p>Eventually Sebas sees you as Demiurge helps hold you up, your mind still a bit slushy from getting so cock drunk- His blood visibly bubbling.</p>
<p>But then in her stuppor she lunges form him, kissing him needily as she shoves him against the wall and Demiurge’s eyes go wide as her claws tug at Sebas’s belt. The dragonoid purring loudly.</p>
<p>“Gimme~ my mate.. so handsome… empty me..” <br/>Her kisses bite at his throat as she snarls, body near its limit.</p>
<p>“Get this unworthy seed out and breed me-”</p>
<p>Demiurge isn’t sure he’s ever seen Sebas loose his control as he shoves their Mistress against the wall-</p>
<p>Trying to get close Sebas growls ferally, eyes red as he glares down Demiurge.</p>
<p>Shit- shit he needs a supreme one- M-maybe Lord Momonga can calm the horny demon down. Oh gods what happened during that raid!?</p>
<p>Dez was later put into horny jail. Momonga having her promise to never activate the horny aura again. Sebas body still hot with need, he’ll just have to fill his mate with eggs at a proper time…</p>
<p>And as for Wrath?</p>
<p>Wrath couldn’t be happier, bedding his Mistress, having her get so lustful because of him??? The source of making her lose control?</p>
<p>It makes the sting of being fashioned with a cock and balls cage by Demiurge lessen. Resigned to his own version of horny jail…</p>
<p>Totally worth it.</p>
<p>It was later revealed it wasn't entirely your fault at least… seems mod maker had accidentally made the ability buggy. Instead of making everyone else lose their minds it made it happen to you instead…</p>
<p>But hey you're not complaining!</p>
<p>Though you happen to spy one of Momonga’s false monikers on the forum...</p>
<p>:Dude! Your latest update nearly made my guildmate go on a horny rampage! I have a demon lord, a swarm of imps out of commission cause they can't feel their legs and a dragonoid that was almost added to the list!:</p>
<p>Ah you're gonna screenshot this and frame it oh boy-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ngl I'm really digging Wrath here 👀💕 and I like to think if he didn't let the lil Imps have a turn he'd be a natural at demonic aftercare hehehe-</p>
<p>And turns out even mod maker can make a mistake every once in a while 😂</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Hedonist Delight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author’s note:<br/>Momonga’s told Dez she’s not allowed to use Wrath anymore that won’t exactly stop her. After all it’s more of a … suggestion~! That said, Cocytus and Sebas share a little special packet with The Demon Lord.</p>
<p>That and well, the cat like imps are about to get a sweet treat as well~!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My phone hates me why is posting images so difficult imma fiddle with dis bitch-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week since your uh… incident has you in idle need as you reminisce..</p>
<p>Your new racial buff was too strong and had glitched on you, seems that Mod maker was still having trouble-</p>
<p>And Sebas? Well your relationship had shifted it seemed.</p>
<p>Not bad by any means but a bit of an odd game.</p>
<p>You’d find treasure hidden in your hoard from his hoard, and then you’d sneak some of your treasure into his, and then when Sebas figured it out?</p>
<p>Well he finally stopped holding back when he rutted you, however the shift in his affections is clear.</p>
<p>Somehow, someway you’re going to figure out how to bare his eggs. They might.. not hatch… but you’re willing to try! He’s been such a sweetheart with your grubs you’re convinced he’d be a good sire too...</p>
<p>But now comes your particular problem. He’d be so spent breeding you into oblivion into a pile of treasures that the next day he’d have to take a day off to recover…</p>
<p>And oh you crave dearly, your libido taking no prisoners as you picture the swarm of imps that ravaged you after Wrath was done-</p>
<p>The feeling of the imps is a dull memory though, you might have been too far gone. Heehee- though that leaves you with a little guilt. You’d much rather remember a sexual partner.. or partners fully. So you’ll just have to find them for a refresher~</p>
<p>Making your way to the 7th floor your tail curls and flexes, you’ll just have the imps first this time t h e n get your insides rearranged by Wrath~!</p>
<p>Wrath squints as he adjusts the tiny reading glasses he stole from Envy, adjusting his little pamphlet to see better.</p>
<p>God’s why must everything be so small? The writing is at least very neat and legible as he flips the page.</p>
<p>Upon his Lord Sebas and Lord Cocytus hearing Lady Dez’s… outstanding review of his ahem ‘prowess’ they had saw fit to give him a brochure.</p>
<p>Simply titled ‘Caring for our Mistress’ Wrath had been honoured to receive the gift, eagerly devouring it. The two had suspected Lady Dez would come to him again and with his… size… had made sure he would be able to keep their Lady safe!</p>
<p>His tail wags as he looks over ‘potions for pleasure and relief’ section. Yes yes! He’ll give his Mistress only the sweetest pleasure! Ah the thought of becoming one of her regulars has his tail thump loudly against the pavement.</p>
<p>On entering the 7th floor you can f e e l all Npc’s pause their work, eyeing you. And for a moment you wonder if you’ve lost their respect?</p>
<p>Right.. you are The Profaned Mistress!</p>
<p>Lifting your head high you stride into the floor with confident steps, eyeing the denezins like a buffet. And at that you can see them all quiver, demons licking their fangs as they meet your graze with hunger then look down and bow their heads.</p>
<p>You are the leader here, you’ll take who you please. And as far as they’re concerned? They’ll be lucky to watch-</p>
<p>Though the smaller imps you’re after aren't in the courtyard. Normally they would be playing within the lava lakes?</p>
<p>At that you head within the Blazing temple and see the Imps cleaning. Cleaning walls and statues dutifully as they chirp and trill to one another, their wings keeping them afloat or twitching this way and that.</p>
<p>A grin graces your features as you watch the animated little demons, who suddenly straighten up when they see you, appeasing whines as they turn to their duties.</p>
<p>“Oh? Don’t feel bad~ In fact~...”</p>
<p>You slide to the nearest imp, sinking down low into a squat as your claws stroke the demons head, the small imp purring.</p>
<p>“It’s such hard work maintaining the temple after all, and you sweethearts work so hard keeping it clean”</p>
<p>The imps puff up and purr loudly at the praise, the one within your grasps turning to putty as you gently scratch and pet.</p>
<p>“Mmm would you all like to take a little… break~?”</p>
<p>At that their heads filt, ears twitching as they stare at you in confusion.</p>
<p>Your tail sways as you shift to your knees, getting on all fours as you knock one over and pepper its face in light kisses.</p>
<p>The group gasps and coo’s as they watch the lucky bastard get kissed down its neck, over its chest… lower and lower until their Mistress is kissing it’s covered bulge through their clothes.</p>
<p>They palm themselves and coo, some drooling as their Mistress flicks her wrists as they soak in her form. Armour melting away.</p>
<p>Desperate trills fill your ears and whines, the imps mewling as they watch you, ears low as they mewl their begging pleas.</p>
<p>Smirking you give one last kiss to the imp you have held down and let out a low feral growl, the imps before you prostrating themselves and trembling.</p>
<p>Oh how cute they all look on their knees~</p>
<p>“A friendly reminder my sweet devotees~ You care so well for Nazarick! And such devotion and care should be rewarded…”</p>
<p>Daring to look up they find their brethren drooling as their pink barbed cocks exposed, their clothing having been torn off as their Mistress strokes his shaft.</p>
<p>“You care for Nazarick and we, your Gods and Goddesses in turn care for you.” “And while the others show their affection and appreciation in other ways well…”</p>
<p>Winking you give a long lick to the imps cock and flutter your eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m more then happy to show my appreciation for your works.. physically~”</p>
<p>You pause your dominant behavior as all the imps start to cry- no no you didn’t mean to upset them!</p>
<p>Immediately your tail circles the group as you balance on your knees, pulling the swarm of ten into your arms and kissing each one.</p>
<p>“Shhh my sweets, did I upset you?”</p>
<p>The group sniffles as each one purrs loudly as their eyes focus on you, each one taking a turn as they rub their cheeks along your breasts.</p>
<p>They may be no where near good enough to scent their Mistress but still, they would die for her if need be.</p>
<p>One Imp timidly nibbles at their Ladys nipple and earns a pleased hum, her claws stroking random member’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“Well?”</p>
<p>Confused the swarm chirp as their Mistress seductive smile warms their cores.</p>
<p>“Surely I can take you all on at once-”</p>
<p>Instantly an imp lunges for your face as others yowl and bite at your shoulders, shoving you to the ground.</p>
<p>Devoted they may be but they are after all lesser imps, all caution thrown to the winds as permission is given, their new purpose clear as the one gripping their Mistress horns shoves its cock into her throat.</p>
<p>They all need to fuck and they need it n o w.</p>
<p>You grunt as you hit the pavement, the imps snarling as two fight between your legs, shoving each other. Lifting your hips seems to solve the fight as one crawls under you and shoves its spined cock into your wet cunt the other snickering as it makes its way in besides its kin.</p>
<p>The barbs give you a scratchy feeling, but it’s not so bad as they busily pump into you with need, your tongue swirling around the cock in your mouth.</p>
<p>The two biting into your shoulders seem content to hump at your flesh as two straddle your chest, having some difficulty pressing your larger breasts together as they press their cocks between them.</p>
<p>The other six are content to wait their turn, the leader eyeing their Mistress ass-</p>
<p>He knows what happened to Demiurge, but the urge to fill her holes is too strong…</p>
<p>Your ears twitch as you hear commanding chirps, the imps on you growling and tugging you to your side. You aren’t sure what they plan as you hike your leg up, the two playing with your breasts bitting your nipples.</p>
<p>The leader shimmies its way to her backside, claws rubbing her plump ass, giving it slaps that has their Mistress moan and squirm. His eyes focusing on her tail as he tugs it.</p>
<p>Their mistress lets out a long snarl, sending dread into all of them as their movements halt, this is a gift! A gift-</p>
<p>The leader purrs as it shifts his head lower by her backside instead and licks at her cheeks.</p>
<p>Surprised squeels come from their Mistress as her hips buck and at once the wet frantic noises continue, their Mistress stail twitching as it shyly moves aside.</p>
<p>The leader purrs as it spreads her cheeks, long tongue pushing in-</p>
<p>Oh WOW that feels different-</p>
<p>It’s a good different as you lose yourself into the group, enjoying the scratches of their cocks, how warm their cum feels when they spill in you and on you.</p>
<p>The group shifts and you whine as their cocks leave you, licking your lips as the next group line up, two licking up their former kins cum from your used lips, a third devoting itself to sucking on your clit.</p>
<p>You mewl and shudder as the pleasant feelings evolve into more pleasure, eyes going lidded as an imp shyly pets your hair.</p>
<p>“Mmm?”</p>
<p>It’s eyes look away as it pumps itself, chirping timidly as it glances at your lips.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong sweetheart?”</p>
<p>At the pet name it blushes and whines, keeping its cock away from your mouth-</p>
<p>“Oh… do you want kisses~?”</p>
<p>It whines and nods and happily you lean and kiss the little imp, cooing as it groans and you can hear it quicken its own pumping.</p>
<p>The kiss is sweet as the imp swallows your moans, hips bucking as the others shove themselves into you, the imp on your clit drooling and licking all around it, the leader blissfully shoving its tongue deep within your backside…</p>
<p>You moan your body shudders through your orgasm, the imps squeeling as they cum on you.</p>
<p>The imps comically fall off you as they pant, chests heaving as blissful smiles emerge from them.</p>
<p>Purring you sit up and get a good look at yourself, a disgusted bleh leaving you. While it’s fun to do, you hate this kind of aftermath.</p>
<p>The kissy imp weakly tries to get you a towel and you chuckle, scooping up the group as you walk them all outside along the temples back, avoiding the other demons as you slip into a private pool of lava.</p>
<p>The imps stirr and chirp curiously as you sink into the pool, rubbing the lava onto your body to destroy the fluids. Letting the group float away though some choose to stay and use your body as a floaty.</p>
<p>Giggling you lay back and enjoy, giving a small kiss to each imp, the group basking in your attention as you sink into the lava.</p>
<p>The ground trembles causing you all to look up and spy Wrath, his tail swaying side to side as he sneers. Or rather it l o o k s like a sneer.</p>
<p>Eh you have the same problem when transformed.</p>
<p>“Hey there big boy, want to take a dip with us?”</p>
<p>The imps pout as they lose their Mistress sole attention.. but at least its Wrath and not Lord Greed or Lord Demiurge… Those pricks.</p>
<p>Wrath purrs as he slides himself into the lava pool, making it rise as the imps climb onto your head and hiss until the lava settles down and they dive back into the lava.</p>
<p>Wrath’s eyes focus on you as he slips until his head is the only visible part of him, tilting his head.</p>
<p>You copy him and his eyes squint happily, and then…</p>
<p>There’s a loud gurgling sound as the lava begins to vibrate and drip up, your eyes widening at the display as you gasp.</p>
<p>Wasn’t there a documentary like this you saw?? What was it called?? Hurgling? He’s hurgling!</p>
<p>The imps stick their tongues out at Wrath and warble scratchy sounds that hurt your ears before they each kiss your cheeks as they depart, Wrath baring his fangs at them and snapping his jaws as the imps laugh.</p>
<p>His attention then goes back to you as he hurgles louder and you coo, floating your way from you shallow end to his deeper part.</p>
<p>Please don’t fuck like gators- you really dont feel like drowning-</p>
<p>Your worries ease as he rolls onto his back as you climb onto his chest and smile, his larger claws covering your back end as he pets your thighs absentmindedly.</p>
<p>“What a beautiful boy! A mighty hurgle!”</p>
<p>His eyes shut slowly as he sneers, tail slowly wagging gleefully as he hurgles again- though being on him makes your eyeballs vibrate. His body completely relaxed as you explore his chest.</p>
<p>While you’re all demons on the 7th floor it’s amazing to see all the different types, the cat like imps, the humanoids like you and the arch-devil duo of Greed and Demiurge, Wrath being so lizard like… would Envy pin prick her eyes like a bird?</p>
<p>Your hands explore his scaled chest, how they’re so smooth you can’t feel where one ends and the other begins. Your claws gently digging in as you knead his chest.</p>
<p>Wrath yawns and then gags as he senses your head close to his maw, awkwardly whining as you inspect his fangs.</p>
<p>His mind swims in anxiety, did he brush good enough this morning!? Does he need to eat more bones for whitening!?</p>
<p>He whines when you gently tug his fangs and inspect his large tongue, feeling mischievous as you tap it.</p>
<p>Oh you know how much you’re playing with fire as his jaws tremble, fighting the urge to clamp down on you as you tease the roof of his mouth.</p>
<p>Wrath growls and you coo as it seems to go through your whole body.</p>
<p>“Good boy… such a good boy…”</p>
<p>You kiss his snout and lean back so Wrath can close his jaws, purring as you feel his lips.</p>
<p>They’re cracked as your claws trace them, Wrath shifting nervously in your grip as you smile and kiss his forehead.</p>
<p>“What a handsome sweetheart!”</p>
<p>Looking this way and that you sneakily wiggle to kiss at his temple, your tail rubbing up and down his body, your voice low and breathy.</p>
<p>“Whenever I think of an example of demon kind you come to mind~ Such strength… “</p>
<p>Your claws trace his large muscles and he perks up.</p>
<p>“Your appearance…”</p>
<p>Claws trace the rougher scales of his face as his expression turns to bliss…</p>
<p>“And such fierce lust~”</p>
<p>Your tail tips down and for a moment you’re throne off finding only a slit?</p>
<p>Mild teasing with the back of your tail has Wrath cooing, the tip of his cock peeking out from the lava as your tail wraps and slowly pumps.</p>
<p>“Mmm…”</p>
<p>He can feel his Mistress shift was warm and wet suck on his tip, throwing his head back into the lava and splashes as he moans.</p>
<p>“Such a big dick, but it feels so good~”</p>
<p>Nuzzling his cock you moan and kiss along his head, rubbing up and down his shaft as you sigh.</p>
<p>Wet teases your lips and you look back, Wrath purring as he bumps his snout against your pussy, nostrals flaring as he nuzzles into you and whines.</p>
<p>“Ah ah, I can’t… Last time Momonga ended up shoving me in a whicker basket of holding…”</p>
<p>You pout at the memory, Momonga had joked on getting you a chastity belt but when you started to tear up he had quickly clarified it as a joke.</p>
<p>Wrath snickers and quickly stops when you shoot him a glare, the both of you staring for a moment before you both chuckle, going back to your task of sucking Wrath’s massive cock and him nuzzling your lower lips.</p>
<p>His large tongue slides into you and you gasp, Wrath purring as he lazily pumps.</p>
<p>The two of you take it slow and leisurely, just enjoying each other's touches as you run your claws down.</p>
<p>Your eyes flutter as Wrath fully extends and you see his sack puff out, kneading the tender flesh and listening to his low sounds of pleasure.</p>
<p>“Yes that’s it sweetie… just relax…”</p>
<p>Honestly if you could stay like this you might never leave… worshipping a massive cock, having Wrath explore you and nuzzle between your legs, the warmth of the 7th floor…</p>
<p>A snore comes from his Mistress as Wrath chuckles and submerges himself, choking as suddenly a death grip squeezes around his cock.</p>
<p>You surface the lava and release Wrath’s shaft, throwing him a dirty look as his cock pulses.</p>
<p>“Ahaha bad boy.”</p>
<p>There’s no real bite to your words, after all you were falling asleep-</p>
<p>Getting yourself comfortable you wrap your thighs around his large girth and pet his thigh, leaning back into him.</p>
<p>He’s quick to get the message as he thrusts between your thighs, his large claws cupping laval and pouring it over your chest as he purrs.</p>
<p>Feeling Wrath’s cock begin to twitch you sit up and rub your claws along the head, helping to slide the large demon over the edge as he growls and spills, a quick shift and it lands within the lava pool, steaming as it disintergrates.</p>
<p>You hum and try to depart, only to be stopped by Wrath hurgling for you and licking his muzzle. Well… far be it from you to deny a needy demon~!</p>
<p>Cooing you reverse summersault to straddle his face, praising him as his tongue finds its way to your clit. With how long it is he simply has to thrust past your folds as you grind down onto his slippery appendage.</p>
<p>The closer you get the more your hips stall, Wrath ever the sweetheart helping you the rest of the way as he holds your pulsing body still with his claws.</p>
<p>His tongue slides back as he peppers your core with kisses, purring as he lets you go slack on to his chest.</p>
<p>“Ss… very good boy…”</p>
<p>Large arms sling around your chest as Wrath nuzzles the top of your head, maybe you could make this a regular thing for the both of you..?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wrath has never been such a delightful character to write, he's in fact stealing the show! As well as that lil smoochable imp, what a lil sweetheart, I want more of those two around 😂</p>
<p> I hate editing and the fact i had to write out this damn code, not the links but the image stuff. Also! The art you see here? Das me I made that :3 </p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Decadence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author’s note:<br/>Mmm time for some Pero and Shallty! This takes place at the same time as the Karmatic Wrath chapter~! Seems Vampires had an update at the same time~ Plus we moving this held together by glue plot forward!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He just so happened to be in the area he tells himself. Heck he bought some bon bons! Pero’s a big boy, he can buy some sweets for himself!...</p>
<p>Ah who is he kidding.</p>
<p>Upon entering the tomb he flusters as he makes his way to the 1st floor. The real reason he got those bon bons? Just so he could buy Shalltear some novelty items…</p>
<p>Yeah, yeah he has it bad. Why did his heart have to be a big dummy?</p>
<p>But seeing the way she lights up looking at him? How could he be upset with that!</p>
<p>“Hooow’s my lil gothic princess~!?”</p>
<p>His heart jumps as her eyes slightly squint, her body doing a little hop as she runs at him and tackles herself into his chest, cooing and nuzzling him.</p>
<p>“I missed you tooo~”</p>
<p>Pero coo’s as he twirls with Shalltear, her sweet giggles like music to his ears as he lightly tosses her in the air and catches her, her lips peppering his beak.</p>
<p>“Sweet kisses from my Shallty- life’s complete!”</p>
<p>Life is sweet as he spends his time holding his beautiful vampire, her ruffly dress so plush and her kisses drift over his eyes, her hands worming their way through his feathers…</p>
<p>Shalltear sighs happily as her Lord’s feathers rise, her sharp nails gently scraping at the wax shafts of the feathers along his face. Softly blowing the birdie dander away as her Lord shivers and grinds his beak.</p>
<p>She loves this part of the day, just greeting her Lord and their little ritual of grooming and kissing! </p>
<p>The first time they had done this… oh she was so nervous, squirming and sighing over his touches- And now? Oh she knows just how far he let’s her nails go~</p>
<p>And how much he enjoys the fruits of her manicures.</p>
<p>Lord Perorocino mumbles sweet nothings into her ear as he twitches, reluctantly pulling away from her touches.</p>
<p>“Mmm Shallty you’ll put me to sleep like that! Then Momo’s gonna chew me out for missing Guild tax…”</p>
<p>Her little grin grows as her arms wrap around his neck, kissing at it and fluttering her lashes.</p>
<p>“Ah ah temptress, I know you’d love it…”</p>
<p>Pouting, Pero eases her down and nuzzles her with his cheek, her hands snaking to his talons and squeezing.</p>
<p>“Of course Princess~ Sides! I wanted to offer a few… suggestions later~”</p>
<p>The two hesitate parting, Pero sighing as he’s the first to let go and his talons ghost over Shalltear’s arm, getting a cheeky squeeze to her fluffy chest, giggling as Shalltear sighs needily.</p>
<p>Lord Perorocinos return can’t come fast enough in her opinion, though the juicy gossip flowing through the tomb’s certainly entertaining. Ever since the Barrier got thinner, more and more Supreme Ones seemed to enjoy the tomb~</p>
<p>Of course, one or two had asked her and she politely declined~ It felt good… wonderful even! Oh to think the Supreme ones wanted her~ More than that prudish bitch at least.</p>
<p>But ah, that’s when her sweet Lord had taken her, like such a gentleman! A sweet night of dinner, and then had caged her with his body, needily drove into her… beak digging into her neck…</p>
<p>Oh it had been so wonderful! And with that little bite well… </p>
<p>She just couldn’t bring herself to crave any other Supreme one besides her lord~ Of course there were a select Supreme ones she’d still submit to…</p>
<p>Though it makes her wonder as she spots Nishikenrai and a maid, smirking as she shyly hands him a handerkief and the two slip into a dark corner, why the Supreme ones hold their comfort in such high regard?</p>
<p>They could just take who they pleased, even ignore the residents personal biases, yet they don’t?</p>
<p>How noble~ Though she wonders if it’s just the Supreme Ones bending to the morals of both Lord Momonga and Lord Touch-Me…</p>
<p>But then again, it seemed even those two titans clashed~</p>
<p>Here’s hoping she could at least watch her Lord in the next orgy! Even clean his delicious cock-</p>
<p>The vampire brides part for their Mistress as she approaches, a blissed out expression on her cheeks. Ah she must be in her happy place…</p>
<p>It takes Pero entirely too long in his opinion to get back to the tomb, and with a bit of guilt that no wonder the other guilds think somethings up with them.</p>
<p>It’s not lost to Pero that they enjoy the tomb so much, to the point where they look like they’re plotting things…</p>
<p>But hey he bets his cash shop items that the other Guilds are just as bad! Okay maybe not, Heaven’s Gate would be so much more chill if they got railed every now and then.</p>
<p>The raid for today seems to have gone off without a hitch, as the main Skirmishers for the tomb celebrate. Ah next time he’d love to take part, but this week’s boss just didn’t have the good drops.</p>
<p>Upside is at least he’s got plenty of energy for Shallty~!</p>
<p>While stealth isn’t his strong suit he slips into her suit unnoticed with some difficulty, rubbing his talons together mischievously.</p>
<p>He places candles all along the room, ensuring not a single one has any sage essence… Ah it only took one time to learn about Undead Allergies.</p>
<p>Thankfully it didn’t really do much then an itchy nose and eyes, but still, not pleasant for his Princess!</p>
<p>And then he brings out his surprise, a little box of luxury bon bon’s, strawberry flavoured since most stores catered to human and demi human npc’s…</p>
<p>Bah he hopes they’ll add grotesque options, a sweet little packet of sugar mixed blood for his Shallty~!</p>
<p>Or would that just be diabetic themed?</p>
<p>His mind wanders as the door opens, would different medical issues result in drastically different flavours? What about consistency? </p>
<p>And suddenly his world is engulfed in purples as Shalltear lands on him, cooing happily as her lips pepper his mask.</p>
<p>“Hehe missed you too sweetheart! How was patrols?”</p>
<p>While he can’t hear her, her head moves side to side little by little, nodding or shaking her head. And while she makes no noise he finds himself making little chirps of agreement or displeasure with her.</p>
<p>As she ‘talks’ her hands slide under his mask, lifting and he blinks.</p>
<p>Large amber eyes stare back into Shalltear’s gaze, before the pin prick pupils dilate. His eyes look nearly black as he squints and nuzzles his beak under her chin, clicking and cooing.</p>
<p>She knows her Lord can’t hear her, and yet he lets her chat away all the same. His attention solely on her as his talons worm their under her dress, Her Lord’s talons comfortably settling on her thighs.</p>
<p>His touch is so soft with her, how he showers her in affection, attention… dare she hope even love?</p>
<p>“Shallty?”</p>
<p>Her mind comes back to him as his talons trace her lips, gently pushing up to show her fangs.</p>
<p>Obediently she opens and moans softly as his talons ghost under the sharp canines, chuckling as he teases her.</p>
<p>“You know… I havn’t let you bite in a long time~” “In fact, I’m starting to miss feeding you.”</p>
<p>She sighs and coos as his talons withdrawl, her Lord watching in glee as a drool string drips away.</p>
<p>He takes his time playing with her clothes, feeling up and down the fabrics as he peels them away bit by bit. Covering his eyes as Shalltear bashfully hides her padding. Taking his hand and holding it to her chest.</p>
<p>“So beautiful my lil princess~”</p>
<p>Pero clicks and coos as his talons carefully pinch her nipples, tugging her small breasts playfully.</p>
<p>“The most beautiful creation in all of Nazarick~”</p>
<p>It sounds like just flattery, in fact she might have passed if off as only that, yet her Lord’s words always sound so genuine. Feeling all his warmth and sweet words~</p>
<p>Pero clicks curiously as he gazes down, using the palm of his hand to slide down her body to slip between her legs and pet at her wet slit.</p>
<p>“Y’know I know how much … hmm energy you need…” “And while I love keeping you to myself I was wondering”</p>
<p>His free hand gestures vaguely as the other slips within Shalltear, pumping slowly and listening to her sigh and gasp as his talons stretch her.</p>
<p>“Well… well that maybe we could include Dez? Yknow all three of us! If you wanted is all-”</p>
<p>Shalltear pauses her wiggling as she grabs his wrists, panting as her eyes flutter.</p>
<p>“What do you think Princess? We can make a nice Dezzy sandwich~?”</p>
<p>Oh having Lady Dez between the two of them~? To have her at their mercy? Have her Lord render Lady Dez limp? Maybe even gloat to the boys how better she and Lord Pero are~? </p>
<p>Heehee!</p>
<p>But then- What if her Lord would rather sleep with Lady Dez…?</p>
<p>Perorocino’s eyes droop as Shalltear’s expression drops for a moment, and then a grin.</p>
<p>Ah ah!</p>
<p>His talon’s slip from her slit and wipe on the bed before gently cupping her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey Shallty if you’re not okay with involving Dezzy between the both of us it’s okay…” “But if I do get to smash with Dezzy, it doesn’t change how I feel with you.”</p>
<p>At that he pinches her cheeks and pulls, making Shallty giggle as he stretches her face into silly expressions and makes his own.</p>
<p>Or at least tries to, who knew having a beak was so annoying?</p>
<p>“You’re my dream gal Shallty, now and always mkay?”</p>
<p>Pero smirks as his arms slip around her, throwing himself back into the bed as she squeels and lands into his chest, Pero’s chuckles echoing in the room.</p>
<p>“Of course, if you w a n t e d to… peg me and rail my body i n t o Dez th-”</p>
<p>He barely finishes as Shalltear hear’s ‘peg’ and immediately sits up, a fiendish smirk on her ‘innocent’ face.</p>
<p>“H-heeey no- I-Imean-”</p>
<p>Oh ho it’s hard to think as Shalltear licks her lips and slips her delicate hands down his body, slipping her hand past his slit, ghosting over his peaking shaft… and circling his ass.</p>
<p>“S-shallty I need… my brain..”</p>
<p>Her eyes flutter, a small smile as she shakes her head ‘no’.</p>
<p>Ah, she’s gonna rail him stupid-</p>
<p>Shalltear’s sweet smiles enough by itself to pin him to the bed, more preoccupied to not sadden her with his disobedience. How she sensually slides off his chest and scrolls through her inventory. Flashing him a cocky grin or slightly shaking her head as her eyes roam him.</p>
<p>Her Lord deserves the best, but ah there’s so many choices~ A werewolves knot? Dragon ridges? Maybe a tentacle-</p>
<p>Well the Supreme ones holidays are soon, she’ll save the inflatable werewolf knot for then~ But for now? She pulls out her long smaller yellow tentacle, hands gliding over the blue rings.</p>
<p>“Ooo you havn’t used that one in a while!”</p>
<p>Nodding she smirks and sets the toy into it’s harness, ensuring the straps are secure as she sets it in place.</p>
<p>“How do you want me Princess~?”</p>
<p>Casually she rolls her hand palm up and Pero coos, staying on his back as he gets himself comfortable.</p>
<p>At that she smirks evilly and takes out a pillow for her Lord, tossing it to his chest.</p>
<p>“Hm?.. It says Princess! Just like my Shallty~!”</p>
<p>Pero’s brow knits when Shalltear tut’s at him and he stares at the pillow more, looking back as she points at him.</p>
<p>“Pillow… that says princess-” “Are you calling me a Pillow Princess!?”</p>
<p>He squaks indignantly, but she can see how his feathers puff up adorably, his over exaggerated crossed arms.</p>
<p>“Well I mean it’s t r u e but still! How insulting!”</p>
<p>She laughs and he can’t hold up his pouty display as he likewise chuckles as Shalltear gets herself into place, pouring a heating oil along her toy and rubbing it all over.</p>
<p>Pero coos as he watches, talon wrapping around his fully extended throbbing cock and pumps leisurly as Shalltear presses the tip of the tentacle against his hole.</p>
<p>“I’m all yours Shallty~ give it to me”</p>
<p>With a fluid push she lets the tendril slowly enter her Lord, his moans sweet as he wiggles, feeling each sucker enter him. </p>
<p>Her eyes watch as her heart takes a beat, her smaller hands resting on her Lords talons. And then his hands take hers instead of his shaft.</p>
<p>Inch by inch he takes her tentacl strap so beautifully. Squeezing him in praise as he behaves. Hips slowly pulling back as Pero throws his head back and moans softly.</p>
<p>Pulling out each sucker is it’s own miniature battle as his body tries to keep hold on the strap, Shalltear’s hands moving to hold her Lords shaft. His talons held over her hands as she pumps.</p>
<p>“Yesss Shallty~”</p>
<p>Shalltear’s thrusts are nice and slow as her Lord clenches on her strap, the warm oils both helping her to move slowly and seeing how her Lord’s face flush from the heat, how he pants and ruffles his feathers.</p>
<p>“Shallty~”</p>
<p>He moans her name like a prayer, as if she’s the one who deserves sweet worship and exaltation, her sweet silly Lord~!</p>
<p>-You’re doing so well my Lord~ Look at you taking my cock so well~-</p>
<p>-I adore you, I love you, you make me so happy!-</p>
<p>Her hips thrust rougher with every confession as she coos and leans into his body, her face nuzzled into his chest as she moves her hips.</p>
<p>Perorocino’s arms slide away from Shalltear’s busy hands to wrap around her, moaning and cooing as he pants. His talons sliding up to play with her hair.</p>
<p>“Yes baby, give it to me~!”</p>
<p>Frustrated whines come from Pero’s chest as Shalltear releases his cock and rubs his chest soothingly. Oh she knows how much he loves being plowed into~</p>
<p>But she couldn’t risk hurting him with this toy. Not with the suckers posing a risk to tearing him. Her hand reaching up to rub his throat and feel him swallow anxiously.</p>
<p>She squeezes and he gasps as her grip gets stronger, his cock throbbing and twitching.</p>
<p>They hadn’t even gone that long and already he’s so close~ </p>
<p>He wheezes as his heart races, talons twitching and balling into fists to keep them from Shalltears flesh, his mind swimming as the room begins to spin.</p>
<p>Shalltear keeps her pace as she stares at her Lord, watching as his mouth opens wordlessly, his eyes quickly darting side to side.</p>
<p>And then her grip loosens, her Lord sucking in that sweet air as he wheezes and grips her strap tightly with his body, spilling his cum all over her stomach.</p>
<p>Her body shudders as she holds onto his feathers, knowing her Lord’s pleasure is all thanks to her? To have him so vulnerable? So beautiful and handsome~?</p>
<p>Perorocino coos as he listens to Shalltear's cute moans, grinning as he can feel her drip.</p>
<p>“Kinky slut~ But ah I wouldn’t want you any other way!”</p>
<p>He whimpers as the toys taking out, the unpleasant emptyness making him shudder. God if he could live his like just getting pounded and doing the pounding-</p>
<p>Grinding fills his ears and he pauses, looking as Shalltear giggles at him and huffs.</p>
<p>Okay so maybe the mod made him adapt a few bird characteristics!?</p>
<p>… Would a cloaca be like a pussy or-</p>
<p>Ah he’ll just google it later, his sweet Princess deserves the finest treat he can give~</p>
<p>“Mmm Shallty, wanna snack for being such a good girl?”</p>
<p>It’s almost terrifying how quickly Shalltear moves to straddle his chest, arms caging either side of his head.</p>
<p>His heart thumps and it’s times like these he’s reminded of how strong he made her.</p>
<p>Her eyes glow red as she coos, fangs growing and sharpening, nails lightly digging into the fabrics behind him.</p>
<p>Everything in his body screams at him to get away from the danger, to run and bolt.</p>
<p>But this is his Shallty, and even if his body is terrified he knows she’d never harm him.</p>
<p>Her Lord’s body responds just as mortals always do.</p>
<p>Deep primal fear.</p>
<p>She can hear his heart rate increase, his body tensing as it wants to run, the cold sweat of a body ready to run for its life. How it feeds her vampiric urge to hold him down.</p>
<p>But she doesn’t, instead opting to ‘cage’ him.</p>
<p>They both know he could very well escape if he wanted.</p>
<p>Yet it makes her body feel so warm to see him twitch his head to the side, trembling as he bares his neck and wills his body to calm down.</p>
<p>The trust between Vampire and willing Lover…</p>
<p>Her own body screams to sink her teeth into his arteries, but no, she could never ever betray his trust!</p>
<p>Instead she leans her head down slowly, blowing air onto his feathers to make them rise. Nuzzling kisses into his neck as her left hand slides to carefully hold his beak.</p>
<p>Tenderly, lovingly she peppers him in kisses as her lips seek the warmth a nearby vein provides, licking the area and moaning softly as her lips curl back…</p>
<p>It’s a sharp pain that lasts only a moment as Pero’s arms wrap around Shalltear as she feeds. His chest heaving as he whines. Yes he does it out of love, all for his Shallty!</p>
<p>That and… while it is incredibly hot, there’ only so much he can do for Shalltear relationship wise.</p>
<p>His talons gently hold her head as she feeds, her sweet coos and moans relaxing his body as he slowly pets her.</p>
<p>For his body to stay healthy and to afford the rig he has to stay logged off and work. Hell Buka would kick his ass if he neglected anything…</p>
<p>But then he feels bad he can’t see Shalltear as often as he would like, can’t just pop in for a few minutes for kisses and nuzzles. Or really take her out on dates, not with her vital job as Guardian.</p>
<p>Yet he can do this for her. Submit to his Vampiric lover’s desire to feed and claim, to satisfy the strongest urge she has.</p>
<p>His body starts to feel cold and he wonders if he should check his health as Shalltear releases her bite, tongue licking over the wound to help clot the bleeding.</p>
<p>Her entire body glows briefly as her eyes seem to vibrate. Shalltear laughing gleefully and peppering him in kisses.</p>
<p>“Yummy baby?”</p>
<p>Eager nods and kisses confirm her satisfaction and he sighs happily.</p>
<p>“I’m glad! But… daddy needs a nap…”</p>
<p>He rolls and chuckles evilly as he squishes Shalltear under him and she whines and giggles.</p>
<p>“Y’know~ Ever since I got that ‘Vampiric delight’ perk the brides have been giving me the eyes~”</p>
<p>Pero swears he can see his sweet Shallty go from baby to murder as her eyes harder, lip snarled.</p>
<p>“Which y’know it doesn’t really seem to do anything besides that? You know anything about it Shallty?”</p>
<p>At that she looks away, flustered.</p>
<p>She can’t tell him he’s extra delicious!?</p>
<p>“Well anyway… I don’t let em, my blood’s just for you after all-”</p>
<p>His words stutter as tears slide down Shalltear’s cheeks, his talons gripping them.</p>
<p>“Shallty?”</p>
<p>She sniffles and turns to shove her face into his Talons, offering her own neck.</p>
<p>“Aww baby…”</p>
<p>While he can’t feed like her, he obliges and bites into her skin, rocking his head to drive his predatory beak in.</p>
<p>The keen Shalltear makes startles him, how her hands suddenly grip his hair and keep him there.</p>
<p>Perorocino stills and sighs happily. He might be a Vampiric Delight but his delight is his Vampire.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aren't they the cuuutest quq I know we all expect them to be hella kinky and yes they have their moments 👀 but rn I just wanted to give em some sweet adorableness ;v;</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Holiday Hijinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author’s note:<br/>The tombs celebrating the holidays! Why is Luci*Fell tied to a giant pine tree? Honestly Supreme One Holidays make no sense.</p>
<p>But then again, the Supreme ones are giving each other gifts! Some are giving up bad habits for the month! And presents for everybody! And for one NPC he’s going to get the gift he’s wanted for a long time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mild discontent washes over the NPC’s at their Supreme one's actions. That for whatever reason, the first floor had been secured and then o p e n. </p>
<p>The crypt would normally be difficult to enter, but the Supreme ones had withdrawn the NPC’s to the second floor, none as upset as Shalltear had been.</p>
<p>So much so she refused to let Pero smash for a day.</p>
<p>But the Supreme ones were insistent, decorating the tomb to be … bright? Small lights lining the hallways, decor being set up throughout the tomb.</p>
<p>Much more to clean for the maids, but again their Masters tried to be considerate.</p>
<p>Something about this time of year being special, Holidays for different Supreme ones in different regions of their world?</p>
<p>Complete with the Supreme ones altering their behavior. An entire month of dropping their preferred vice. With some regrettably… over indulging with the residents put on hold.</p>
<p>And in Demiurge’s opinion it was a drastic improvement to not have to listen to Lord Touch-Me spout his nonsensical spiels of justice.</p>
<p>Even his Lord Momonga had altered his habits! Though it seemed the guild had been rather insistant in which one. Now his Lord would log out and go back to their world earlier and at a set time.</p>
<p>Though he misses Lord Momonga, the improvement is drastic.</p>
<p>And with how drastic the behavior changes, he must admit some of it is endlessly entertaining.</p>
<p>“1000 gold into the guild, Dez.”</p>
<p>“But Momooooo!”</p>
<p>Lady Dez is dragged along the hallway as her claws grip Lord Momongas ribs, his Lord keeping pace as her wings emerge, using him as a teather.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t enforce it but Touch s a w you sneak into Luci*Fell’s room.”</p>
<p>“Urgh come ooon an entire month of no gossip? No sneaky???”</p>
<p>“...T a b u l a is behaving-”</p>
<p>Demiurge winces as Lady Dez flashes him a betrayed look, slipping 2000 from her menu into the guilds collection.</p>
<p>“Dez-”</p>
<p>“Tabula’s a little B i t c h!”</p>
<p>Ah yes and the no swearing rule.</p>
<p>It’s honestly uncomfortable to see his Supreme ones behave in such a … manner. It irks him doubly so that Sebas is apparently ecstatic about the shift.</p>
<p>How he has that moronic pep to his step.</p>
<p>Shameful goodey two shoes.</p>
<p>You hiss as Momonga shakes himself and release, ‘floating’ after him as you pull out your list.</p>
<p>“Anyway, everythings according to plan. All festival exclusive items have been located, obtained, and proudly held within the treasury. All that’s left are the world events and of course the christmas party.”</p>
<p>“Excellent! Ahead of schedule even, and the tree?”</p>
<p>“Freshly set up in the throne room, anti-life cocoon freshly set up underneath it. Once a presents placed it cant be removed till the counter turns off.”</p>
<p>“Y e s!”</p>
<p>Momonga cackles excitedly and you raise a eyebrow, the extra sleep seems to have invigorated your favorite nerd.</p>
<p>“This is great! Ah I’m sure this year will be fantastic!”</p>
<p>“Hopefully, that said I know what I want for Christmas~”</p>
<p>“A orgy?”</p>
<p>“....okay not j u s t a orgy.”</p>
<p>The both of you laugh as you spy Sebas, your eyes twinkling in delight. </p>
<p>The holiday update came with a ton of updates, and if you didn’t know better.. Seem’d like Mod maker was really taking Santa’s philosophy to heart.</p>
<p>Perorocino had gotten his plea for some vampire sweets, Buka buka had apparently made a request to no longer be a suffocation hazard which you did NOT know about before, and you?</p>
<p>You got your dragon’s nest.</p>
<p>Which you suppose came with a heavy cost but no matter, a guild’s worth of gold and treasure to set it up? Worth every piece.</p>
<p>The only problem was keeping it a surprise.</p>
<p>While you love Cocytus dearly, with how word spreads on guildmate kinks, or how the npc’s knowledge of affairs in the tomb seems near instant… You can’t have your love bug spoil it.</p>
<p>So you had restricted access to your room from anyone, which might have made the tombs residents a little uneasy, but measures had to be taken!</p>
<p>And you had you little brood be excellent guards, taking their first true task seriously.</p>
<p>Granted they tended to fall asleep but at least it was in a big spikey pile in front of your door.</p>
<p>You grin as you get to your door and aren’t surprised to see said babys napping away, soft grinding noises coming from them as you kneel down and gently pet them.</p>
<p>“Sweethearts? My lil scuttle bugs~”</p>
<p>Their dull eyes gain life as they make soft ‘mrph?’ sounds, wiggling their way to you as they coo and click proudly.</p>
<p>“Yes! My good little guards!”</p>
<p>They proudly squeel as you scoop up all your young and pull them inside, their soft awe’d coos at seeing a giant pile of treasure. Yes! Soon they’ll have well…</p>
<p>They’ll have a clutch of eggs.</p>
<p>Where your aquarium used to be stands a large device, made of gold and red gems that flicker with fire elemental magic.</p>
<p>While the nest itself is to help allow you to breed, the eggs themselves would end up dying without a constant source of heat, and thus this doohickie was an extra item. That and for the forsee-able future the eggs would be little more then decor.</p>
<p>But Mod maker had promised that it would be worth it, one just had to trust them.</p>
<p>So you will, they hadn’t led you astray yet!</p>
<p>The pheromones ability didn’t count-</p>
<p>Pulling large gems out of Crystal and Styx’s mouths you purr and work on crafting your next projects, many NPc’s and friends to craft for! Perhaps a special blanket for Kyukouhko and his offspring? A reading light for Wrath?</p>
<p>What do you get for people who don’t ask for anything!?</p>
<p>Perorocino doesn’t have much luck either. While he thinks keys for some H games make great gifts he knows his guild probably wouldn’t like them…</p>
<p>Okay maybe Dez, but only the monster ones. Lord knows the last time he recommended ones with humans she just stared into his soul… the disappointment still haunts him-</p>
<p>Well for Momonga he’s got it set, a handy dandy Travelers digital notebook! The cover styled like a grimoire, the insides each their own data packets for taking notes and organization! </p>
<p>And of course a cute new hat for Punitte Moe! The red lillies would make him look so much more dangerous and pop out! And, just so fricken adorable!</p>
<p>While his Guildmates may be struggling with finding gifts for each other, Momonga has no issue! He may be anxious about everything else… But he’s been preparing for this day! </p>
<p>That and he has his ‘boytoy’ to help him, as Tabula not so affectionately calls him.</p>
<p>Said Boytoy happily wrapping the gifts Momonga had pain stakenly created. His tail swaying as he works.</p>
<p>He’s gotten so much better since Ulberts departure, tail mended, affinity steadily climbing..</p>
<p>“You don’t have to be so perfect with the wrapping Demiurge, they’ll probably just rip it.”</p>
<p>Demiurge only huffs as he takes out a ruler and folds. Looking disgruntled until Momonga wraps his arms around his waist.</p>
<p>His fingertips slide up to stroke Demiurges chest, playing with his tie as his demon purrs ever so softly.</p>
<p>“You know there’s a tradition with Supreme ones, where if a ‘mistil toe’ is above your head the person to spot it should kiss you.. and look what I have here.”</p>
<p>Looking up Demiurge smiles as the tiny plant is waved over his head, pausing his work to face him. Momongas hand sliding to cup his chin and tilt his face up. Skeletal fangs brushing against the devils lips.</p>
<p>“Happy holidays my precious imp.”</p>
<p>The anti life cocoon trap had to be reset a number of times, not only because of the guild members gifts…</p>
<p>But also the fact that most had also gotten gifts for Npc’s, lovers, or just that some were overly dramatically b i g.</p>
<p>And with each passing day the tomb grows more and more anxious! What lies beneath this beautiful tree and pretty boxes?</p>
<p>Christmas Eve strikes and you log in… directly into a trap.</p>
<p>Granted this had happen once before, when you had first joined, but this time…</p>
<p>“Woo hoo Dezzy! Can I get in on your naughty list~?”</p>
<p>You’re going to kill Luci*Fell.</p>
<p>Strutting past Nishikenrai, each step making the bells on your legs jingle.</p>
<p>A cosmetic trap now makes you look like Ms. Clause in her showgirl days.</p>
<p>“My naughty list includes rope Nishi, think you can handle that?”</p>
<p>“... Nooo….”</p>
<p>Another trap pings and you and Nishi investigate who got caught, to see Perorocino… as a skimpy reindeer.</p>
<p>Whistling he turns and glares, only to sqwuak at your outfit.</p>
<p>“He got you too!?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, the guy really knows how to pick out clothes at least-”</p>
<p>Snickering catches yours and Pero’s attention as you both lock onto the trickster angel. His eye flickering in trepidation before he takes off-</p>
<p>Loud yelling fills the halls as the NPC’s turn to see Lady Dez with Luci*fell in a headlock, Lord Perorocino gripping the angels wings and lower body as they heft him over their shoulders.</p>
<p>“And then we shove a lightbulb in his mouth-”</p>
<p>“I don’t know about the lightbulb, but definitely! Every tree needs a angel after all~”</p>
<p>‘Guy’scomeonitwasfunny-’</p>
<p>They follow at length behind the trio, seeing how the Supreme one’s growl at one another.</p>
<p>‘Come on Desmond-’</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that!”</p>
<p>‘Desmoldy, D e s m o n d-’</p>
<p>Giving each other worried glances they all jump when Lord Luci*fell yells as Lady Dez jabs his stomach harshly, Pero wincing.</p>
<p>“De-”</p>
<p>“Don’t. you. start.”</p>
<p>The gaggle of maids sweat as they enter the throne room, the duo hefting Luci*Fell into the tree as Lord Momonga logs in. His eyes taking in the scene before him and immediately does a about face.</p>
<p>Touch-Me logs in shortly after and stares at the scene as Dez shoves a star bit into Luci*Fells mouth, making the angel gag.</p>
<p>“Momonga are you seeing this-”</p>
<p>“I don’t see anything.”</p>
<p>Even as Touch-Me turns him to face the yelling trio he shakes his head, hurrying himself anywhere but to help. </p>
<p>“Nope no I don’t see a thing!”</p>
<p>On the upside it had boost the guild moral to see their ‘angel’ on the tree. A number of them taking selfies with the poor guy.</p>
<p>The morning of Christmas is… something you suppose.</p>
<p>While normally guild members had a set routine for such types of festivities.. you’re rather lonely.</p>
<p>A day off from work is appreciated, but your family well, they weren’t festive at all. And seeing all the sappy Christmas movies has you more depressed then anything.</p>
<p>But you can’t just sit on your behind all day as you wait to log in. Maybe you’ll just pop in a few dvd’s and do some workouts? Watch some online vids on terrarium scaping?</p>
<p>Your phone pings as you look down to see Momonga’s icon pop up.</p>
<p>While you sent everyone a merry christmas text and them in kind, it catches your attention as you check his message.</p>
<p>-Do you have a free moment?-</p>
<p>-Sure Momo, you need anything?-</p>
<p>-I was just wondering if I could call you, at least for a little…-</p>
<p>-Lonely Christmas eh?-</p>
<p>-Maybe.-</p>
<p>-Okay Suzuki gimme a minute!-</p>
<p>Smiling to yourself you take out an old laptop. While Rigs are great for most projects, sometimes you just need something small, and now well!</p>
<p>Setting it up in the kitchen you log in and give Momonga a call, his screen popping up as the adorable twink looks back at you.</p>
<p>“Hey you didn’t have to go so far-”</p>
<p>“It’s fine! Just don’t mind if I cook a little okay?”</p>
<p>His voice is soft as he has a tiny smile.</p>
<p>“Not at all! What are you going to cook?”</p>
<p>“I am.. going to a t t e m p t to cook home made hamburgers!”</p>
<p>While you’re a little bashful on Momonga witnessing how you’re… not the best cook, it’s fun and relaxing to have your friend to talk to. And he clearly enjoys the cooking noises as he smiles.</p>
<p>It’s definitely not the undiginified ‘FUCK’ you yell when you burn your burger.</p>
<p>When it’s finally time to log into Yggdrasil you bid Momonga a temporary farwell, blowing a kiss to the screen and enjoy how flustered he gets. </p>
<p>As you clean up and slip into your rig your mind wanders. Most of the guild won’t actually log in tonight anyway, most of them happy and busy with their family’s.</p>
<p>And while you’re happy for them, it’s… well is there a word for the feeling? Lonely? Envious?</p>
<p>You’re a lil bit envious.</p>
<p>But now as you dive, your guild's your new home. The NPC’s your family-</p>
<p>Okay maybe family isn’t the best word but still! Incredibly close and comforting.</p>
<p>Entering the throne room your mood immediately heads south, but seeing Momonga’s eye lights brighten upon seeing you has your lips turned into a smile.</p>
<p>And then seeing Demiurge just behind him, tiny smirk and head held high.</p>
<p>“Welcome Dez, you’re right on time.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, figured you'd do a detour to s-”</p>
<p>Momonga’s gaze cuts off Tabula’s comment as he hums. Tabula gesturing in a vague bow to Momonga.</p>
<p>Along side Tabula a few other guild members wave their hello’s. Blue-Planet and Luci*Fell flashing smile emotes as their body’s struggle to show any change in moods.</p>
<p>“Right well, presents time!”</p>
<p>Blue-Planet lifts his tiny box, inspecting the label as he mumbles ‘Buka’. Opening it and cooing as he takes out a small globe, it’s continents shifting from Pangia to slowly current continent alignments.</p>
<p>Tabula himself flashes you a smirk and snatches the gift you got for him. Your arms crossing as he holds his head up as you likewise grab his gift for you.</p>
<p>“Ready bitch?”</p>
<p>“Age before Beauty, Bastard.”</p>
<p>A huff and tug of ribbon has his present fall apart, a golden data crystal spinning in his tendril hands. Upon closer inspection he gasps.</p>
<p>“You… you really got me a Zine? Occult Symbols and their uses…”</p>
<p>“Of course. I wouldn’t give anybody a shitty present.” “Even tho I really wanted to-”</p>
<p>Opening your present it explodes, zero’s flashing over your body as you flutter your eyes.</p>
<p>The other members snicker as you look down, body completely coated in glitter. But in your hand is a Crystal dagger. Absolutely useless but incredibly pretty and shiny… acceptable!</p>
<p>Giving each other gifts ends more with laughter then with yelling, granted Momonga did have to seperate you and Tabula when you had disagreed on NPC gifts.</p>
<p>Momonga himself catches your eye as he nods towards Demiurge, your grin growing as you pluck his gift up and hand it to the demon.</p>
<p>“With regards! From our Lord.”</p>
<p>Curiously his ears flick back as he picks up the box, gingerly opening it and smiling.</p>
<p>Tip toeing up you look inside the box and then flash Momonga a disapproving look, your friend chuckling as Demiurge pulls out a very pretty bone saw. The rest of the tools glimmering inside like a deadly toybox.</p>
<p>Glancing at the gifts you pick up Sebas’s and fluster, excusing yourself from the party to find the butler.</p>
<p>And you do, conversing with a maid. Though as he spots you he excuses himself and makes his way to you, eyes soft as he leans for a greeting kiss.</p>
<p>“I missed you~! And today I’m granting you access to my room again-”</p>
<p>Stepping back you hold up a small modest box, grinning from ear to ear. Ignoring the glitter that now coats it.</p>
<p>“Aaand Merry Christmas! I got this gift for you my sweet dragon~”</p>
<p>For a moment Sebas looks confused as he holds the box, opening it in the most delicate matter that has you nearly frustrated. So he’s one of those ‘save the wrapper’ types-</p>
<p>And seeing the pocket watch inside has his body relax as he picks up his new pocket watch, Touch-Me’s insignia gleaming in the light.</p>
<p>“I had Touch-Me help, I know you all have a kinda.. built in sense of time but I thought you’d like it….”</p>
<p>Looking back to his Mistress she see’s her hold out a similar box, but in black and purple.</p>
<p>“And… one gift I didn’t want to risk you opening up in front of the others…”</p>
<p>Oh? Was he getting a collar?</p>
<p>Opening the present his mind is confused, a very beautiful Glass egg, but then his eyes focus on plush fabric. Lifting it to the light to see…</p>
<p>Baby booties?</p>
<p>Does this mean!?</p>
<p>Sebas’s eyes hone in on you and momentarily pin you to the spot with their intensity. Gulping you smile and nod.</p>
<p>“While they won’t hatch anytime soon, I’ve got a nest of treasure ready so when you wa-”</p>
<p>You squeal as Sebas pockets the gifts and scoops you into a bridal carry, proudly puffing up as the other maids giggle. A low deep purr in his throat as you nuzzle his neck, giving brief kisses all along it as your claws stroke the other side.</p>
<p>Upon getting to your room Sebas shifts his grip, holding you with one arm effortlessly as he opens the door.</p>
<p>Intently you focus on his expression, worry making your tail curl.</p>
<p>His eyes widen a bit, shiny and glistening as he scans the new nest and its piles of treasure, the egg’s heater sparkles as the place comes to life.</p>
<p>Your mimics chirp sharply, briefly at Sebas before shuffling to the very corners of your room, settling down as their eyes form to watch you intently.</p>
<p>Perhaps now they’ll start to get along, being egg guards?</p>
<p>Gold shifts and Sebas holds you closer, until your small scuttlebugs poke their heads from the nest, trilling happy notes.</p>
<p>“Yes! Sneaky sweeties…”</p>
<p>Freeing yourself you ease down and let your young climb up your body, snuggling the group and cooing sweet praise.</p>
<p>“You know, I had them guard the place?” “Not that I had any doubts anyone would disobey my requests, just to get them used to the idea of new siblings!”</p>
<p>There’s ripping noises behind you as your scuttle bugs hiss in agitation, turning you smile as your young immediately hide behind you.</p>
<p>“My little rollie pollies… that’s still Sebby!”</p>
<p>Sebas chuckles as he looks down and stretches his neck side to side, easing his large head down and sniffs at Perspherone, the tiny scuttlebug trying to nibble his snout.</p>
<p>The twins still hiss aggresively and lung at Sebas, your sweet dragon unimpressed as he yawns.</p>
<p>And again they all hide behind you, chirping in alarm as his large maw.</p>
<p>“Pfff scaredy cats, stop trying to pick fights Acheon, Geth. Or I wont let Papa train you.”</p>
<p>At that they settle down, the twin scuttlebugs looking disgruntled.</p>
<p>“Now… Mommy and Sebby need some privacy m’kay?”</p>
<p>While you’re tempted to let them see themselves out they’re still babies. So you gather the group into your arms and kiss Seba’s snout, winking as you leave the room with your young.</p>
<p>You little ones trill curiously as they watch your room get further and further away, kissing each ones forehead.</p>
<p>“You’re all doing so well, Kyukouhkou tells me you’re good students!”</p>
<p>Chirping agreement your little ones wiggle their arms animatedly as they chirp their tales. At least you think so as you nod along and nuzzle each little one.</p>
<p>All too soon you make your way to the seventh floor, your little ones making displeased faces at the heat and then spy the many demons within.</p>
<p>“Mommy wants to get you all more siblings, so the seventh floor will watch you, specifically Wrath okay?”</p>
<p>Said demon appears eagerly, along with the swarm of imps, each one nervous as you smirk.</p>
<p>“Come now, you’ll all do fine, after all they’re sweethearts~ And should see how part of their heritage is no?” “That and well, it’ll be a bit till your Christmas presents are taken to the Seventh floor..”</p>
<p>Rolling your eyes you shake your head and set your young down gingerly, petting each one.</p>
<p>“Why Eclair was made the delivery bird I have no clue…”</p>
<p>Returning to your nest you immediately hit record as you watch Sebas roll in your treasure like a cat, nuzzling the gold and cooing as he shoves the piles this way or that.</p>
<p>“Pff-”</p>
<p>The giggle you make catches his attention as he sits straight up, looking away and huffing as if he wasnt being ridiculous.</p>
<p>“No no by all means keep going~”</p>
<p>He flashes you an unamused glare and rises to his full dragon glory, tail curled around the nest and growls, beckoning you closer.</p>
<p>“Mhm you’re adorable y’know? Scenting m y nest~”</p>
<p>Sebas chuckles as you allow your armour to melt off and wrap your arms around his neck, claws tracing his scales.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry it took so long Sebas…” “But! On the upside, Christmas is all about family so…”</p>
<p>You make your way to his eyes and plant delicate kisses over his eyelid, purring as he leans into your touch.</p>
<p>“I’m glad to grow ours.”</p>
<p>Sebas growls as his large head pushes you down into the nest, coins and gems digging into your skin as he looks over your bared skin, scooping handfuls of treasure to sprinkle on you.</p>
<p>Once you’re partially buried, Sebas stalks on top of you and lays down. Had you been human you’d suspect he might accidentally kill you. And yet it’s… soothing. To be pinned down by someone so powerful and trusting.</p>
<p>You can feel his cock unseeth as it rubs itself against your legs, Sebas purring as he bends, scales stressing.</p>
<p>“Sweetie?”</p>
<p>He coos as he presses his forehead to yours and clicks his fangs, nuzzling against your skin as you spread for him.</p>
<p>Before his mating had been desperate, frantic nearly. Yet when the time to breed finally comes?</p>
<p>He pushes himself deliberately slow into you, purring louder from every sigh and moan as you stretch around his ridges.</p>
<p>His thrusts are slow and drawn out as he withdrawls to his tip and then sinks back into you, rolling his hips as he works you.</p>
<p>Clawed hands make their way towards your lower body, only to be caught by your hand and held. Their grip squeezing yours firmly.</p>
<p>Your love making is slow as you kiss his snout and summon your wings, fluttering them in the treasure they’re buried in, freeing them.</p>
<p>And with some force you flap them powerfully, managing to roll over Sebas and have the dragon on his back.</p>
<p>He submits and lays back as you keep the slow pace he set, wings fanning over your mate protectively.</p>
<p>Sebas twitches within you and you run your claws over his chest, bending to kiss it as you slide to the hilt and grind yourself side to side, purring as Sebas cums with growl.</p>
<p>Your tails wrap around one another as you keep him within you, continuing your rocking as Sebas claws feel along your body and hold the base of your wings.</p>
<p>The two of you continue your slow breeding until he can’t anymore, his gaze bashful as you hold a happy grin. </p>
<p>“Do… do you think it took?”</p>
<p>He certainly hopes so. And while he would have been perfectly happy even before all of this, his heart feels like it might burst at the prospect of little ones.</p>
<p>He just hopes they inherit his Karma…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me writing towards the end: Readers can have a little smut, as a treat!<br/>This is definitely more a fluffy chapter then anything else, the guild is cute and much fluff!<br/>And nobody worry, After Warrior was done with his family stuff he logged straight in to spend the rest of his time with Hosta, same for Pero TuT</p>
<p>But! I'm curious on what details yall liked! </p>
<p>And sorry if this chapter feels a bit... Weird? I've never celebrated Christmas, or any holiday really so they're hard to write for me ;v; I do hope you all enjoyed it tho!</p>
<p>Now 👀 how different are Sebas and Cocytus when it comes to preggo Dez I wonder~?</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Gravid Grump 1/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author’s note:</p>
<p>New year’s and well the christmas breeding definitely took. Dez’s stomach is huge and she’s finding it harder to log in and actually move. Cocytus is worried about stressing her out too much… and the lucky sire? Well he’s certainly finding things out about himself!</p>
<p>Content warning: Pregnancy Kink</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You should have expected this really. Last time there were many eggs and you could barely get around. But this time?</p>
<p>As you log in you notice your heal seems worrying low, not in the red but definitely in the yellow. Your stomach swelling as if you had been carrying for 8 months.</p>
<p>Just how fast did this mod work?</p>
<p>Your body aches and you can only really describe the dull pain as being in your very bones.</p>
<p>A quick look to your menu might even hazard a agreement as all your strength is sapped.</p>
<p>There is no one in your nest this time around, knowing Sebas he’s probably tending to the tomb. And you? You are still mostly submerged in treasure.</p>
<p>Weakly you try to free yourself but to no avail, and being stuck all alone?</p>
<p>Okay you panic a little. Immediately trying to squirm without much luck.</p>
<p>With your arms under the treasure you can’t exactly open your menu the regular way. But, Yggdrasil isn't just a regular game.</p>
<p>A quick jerk of your head flags a warning in your vision and you stare intently at the Yes box that pops up, an audible click occumpanying the box fizzling to confirm.</p>
<p>Your old HUD comes back to life, each option highlighting when your eyes linger.</p>
<p>Satisfied in knowing the eye tracking controls are working you glare at the npc list, opening it up to bring up any nearby residents.</p>
<p>And while you hate to call him, with Demi in Momonga’s room he’s the closest option.</p>
<p>You relax as Demiurge is called you stare at the ceiling and frown as you begin to calm, everything will be okay. It’s definitely just.. a new experience.</p>
<p>Demiurge arrives with a cheeky grin and then it drops as he spies you, clearly any thoughts of your call being for something explicit aren't happening.</p>
<p>He quickly digs you out of your treasure pile and check over your stomach, his warm hands making your eyes flutter as you curl closer to him.</p>
<p>“Heey…” “So… not to panic you… but my health is being depleted.”</p>
<p>His tail curls around you protectively and the distress in Demiurge’s face is evident as he scans you, meanwhile your arm waves to return your controls to normal.</p>
<p>Demiurge’s hand gently taps at your stomach and your tail sways mischievously. Does he know?</p>
<p>“Sebas doing.”</p>
<p>The face Demiurge makes goes from disgusted cat-no-banana to remorseful as you pat his shoulders and chuckle.</p>
<p>“No no I get it you don’t have to be sorry!” “Just help me, I don’t… know what’s wrong.”</p>
<p>With ease he lifts you and like a cat you curl your face into his neck and purr as his body heat helps invigorate you, the slow drain of health continuing but at a less steady pace.</p>
<p>Thankfully neither of you run into Sebas as Demiurge assists you and for that you feel somewhat guilty. But it’s different!</p>
<p>Cocytus is close enough to Warrior that even before the Hive Alliance went down he could just shrug off his duties temporarily. Hell the Frozen floor itself is a great deterrent to intruders.</p>
<p>And Sebas well.. without Touch-Me’s expressed approval he would still do his duties.</p>
<p>That and your sweet dragon comes off as a work-a-holic… honestly if you two could chat this would be so much easier.</p>
<p>Your inner ramblings are interrupted as a sheepdogs face is suddenly against yours and sniffing, squeeling in delight you smooch the wet nose and are rewarded with a small ‘woof!’ noise.</p>
<p>Pestoniya’s tail wags as she whines and has Demiurge set you down, fretting this way and that before she pulls out something from her inventory. A vial with dark red Syrup like substances.</p>
<p>Whatever it is you have a nagging suspicion it’s no health potion.</p>
<p>The two of them stare you down as you eyeball the vial and then back to them. </p>
<p>Giving in, you chug the potion back and are surprised to feel the ache in your bones lessen, Pestonya yipping happily as you return the empty vial.</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t feel as in pain now! So thank you!”</p>
<p>Nodding rapidly, Pestonya then hands you… for lack of a better guess. A cuttlefish bone?</p>
<p>Taking it you inspect the thing and look back to Pestonya, who snaps her jaws like she’s eating.</p>
<p>“... You want me… to eat this?”</p>
<p>A nod and you’re honestly confused as you now naw on your little weird chew toy, fangs scrapping it until you turn your head and cough a tiny cloud of calcium into your elbow.</p>
<p>“Urgh, how many of these do I have to eat?”</p>
<p>Demiurge pantomimes a infinity symbol and laughes when you glare, pulling out a small femur and handing it to you.</p>
<p>So cuttlefish and bones-</p>
<p>Along with the dull pain?</p>
<p>“Was I being depleted of calcium? Is that why?”</p>
<p>Perking up the two NPC’s nod and look at you in awe, Demiurge’s tail swaying happily.</p>
<p>“Honestly that’s so….” “Expected…Honesty… If my body is going the egg route-” “Oh god am I going to have to cut myself open-”</p>
<p>Pestonya whines in horror and Demiurge shrugs, it makes you wonder if he knows about C-sections-</p>
<p>“Right well, Demiurge thank you for your assistance, Pestonya… If I could trouble you keeping me company until I can get back to Sebas?”</p>
<p>At once her arms are wrapped around your and you giggle, nuzzling her cheek as she makes soft ‘woof’ noises. Perhaps a quirk of her racials?</p>
<p>The two of you depart from Demiurge as you walk to the second floor, content to spend some of your time with your brood and watching their studies.</p>
<p>As you walk every now and then Pestonya nudges you and hands you small dishes, to which you politely consume and see as your health gradually climbs back to green. </p>
<p>So it’d seem for this pregnancy you’re going to be a ravenous endless pit… If only you could enjoy the food.</p>
<p>Getting into the Black Capsule has Pestonya trying to gently dissuade you, but you’ll have none of it as you march in. And within you see your young, intently watching Kyukeouhko as he walks back and fourth. His hand waves and Styx chubby arm raises, little curious clicks coming from them as Kyukeouhko responds.</p>
<p>It warms your heart to see your little ones study so hard and be such good buggies, easing yourself into a beanbag that Kyu’s children provide you.</p>
<p>Easing into it a ‘giant’ cockroach the size of a cat crawls into your lap as your claws pet over its wings, Pestonya shuddering as her lip curls at the bug.</p>
<p>Beckoning her to join you she does reluctantly, and then melts as you give her the same treatment and pet her gently.</p>
<p>Life is good as your broods lessons come to a stop and they chirp, finally noticing you and cheering as they furiously wiggle to you. Your new cockroach friend takes off and both you and Pestonya feel the bad shivers as it’s legs make The Noise.</p>
<p>Your babies distract you as their little hands gently pet your tummy, their eyes shining bright at you as they tilt their heads.</p>
<p>“Your sibling's in there! They’re growing their shell.”</p>
<p>Archeon tries to headbut you only to get flicked in the forehead, a tut tut noise from you all the discouragement he needs.</p>
<p>“They’re delicate right now, now… you all were so good for Uncle Kyukeohkou!”</p>
<p>Your brood trills happily as Kyukeouhko nervously approaches you, hesitant to get closer until you open your arms and beckon him.</p>
<p>When he finally gets to you, you allow him to help you up and kiss at his mouth-piece. Smiling as The Duke blushes and the babies make a drawn out chirp. Maybe the bug version of ‘ooooo?’</p>
<p>“My little sweeties seem to be learning so much from you, my Duke! I hope it won’t trouble you adding to your classes…”</p>
<p>At that Kyukeouhkou looks ecstatic as he chirps, his antenna wiggling in glee.</p>
<p>A alert pops up in front of your eyes, pulling you from the sweet moment with the Duke, Pestoniya likewise tugging at your scarf.</p>
<p>Sliding through numerous menus you finally find the problem, Sebas npc name tag slowly turning red. Perhaps his agitation growing?</p>
<p>Regardless you flash Pestoniya a nod and give a final air kiss to your Duke and brood, teleporting with your ring. Better to immediately calm down Sebby, right?</p>
<p>And there you see what’s gotten Sebas so upset.</p>
<p>In the 9th floor hallway stands Sebas outside your door, Demiurge blocking his path with the smuggest of smiles. </p>
<p>Your groan attracts both their attention with Sebas roughly shoving past the demon who chuckles as he grabs your shoulders.</p>
<p>His touch is gentle yet firm as he inspects you, his steely gaze softening to an almost crestfallen look.</p>
<p>“Are you okay sweetie? I know… you and Demi don’t get along but he did help me.”</p>
<p>Sebas eyebrow ridge twitches and for once your patience is tested as your face sours. As much as you love Sebas, your sweet dragon, if he continues to throw a fuss about it you’ll have to lay down the l a w.</p>
<p>Or spend more time in the 7th floor, the lava might be good for you anyway-</p>
<p>A touch to your stomach startles you, Sebas hands very gently feeling along the surface as he has the smallest of smiles.</p>
<p>Even if he’s sometimes difficult, warm moments like this?</p>
<p>Smiling likewise you slide closer to the butler and nuzzle his neck, flashing Demiurge a glare…</p>
<p>‘Get me w a r m t h’</p>
<p>Demiurge nods as he seemingly understands your command and walks off, to do what you have no clue. But at least you can trust he’ll come up with something.</p>
<p>Sebas gentle grip shifts as he kisses at your neck and purrs, his hands sliding down under you as he lifts you with ease.</p>
<p>Well looks like you’re just going where he wants!</p>
<p>And what he wants is you back in the nest, go figure.</p>
<p>He gently settles you down into your treasure trove, eyes glancing at the gold. Interrupted as you lightly tug on his beard.</p>
<p>“Baby… baby look at me. Do. not. bury. me. again.”</p>
<p>Sebas cheek tints ever so slightly as you giggle and pull him into more kisses, hands worming their way under his dress shirt…</p>
<p>A soft sad sigh escapes you as he pulls back and you wonder if he shares Cocytus’s inhibitions?</p>
<p>Only for Sebas to tug at your armour, urging you to discard it.</p>
<p>Gleefully you allow it to melt and quirk a eyebrow as Sebas takes hold of your leg, inspecting your hooves with care. His hands making their way to your calves and k n e a d s.</p>
<p>Sure you don’t have pregnancy swelling but his hands are like magic as your tension melts, body limp as you allow him to pamper you.</p>
<p>Sebas purrs as he rubs his Mates legs, working the tension from her.</p>
<p>Yes he was a bit rash at picking a fight with Demiurge over him helping her… He should have been there when his mate first logged on!</p>
<p>Though.. it is his duty to Nazarick to keep things in order.</p>
<p>So at times like this? He’ll gladly assure his beautiful Mate of his love and… he’ll attempt to get along with the slimey demon frog.</p>
<p>Her fur is softer then it appears as he works his fingertips through the material, rubbing into her muscles as his mate coos and flutters her eyes.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to sweetie, but thank you..”</p>
<p>If only he could speak back to her, to apologize for his behavior. but he can’t so he’ll make up for it through actions.</p>
<p>His hands slide up her legs to pull and push against her thighs, the blend of beast and humanoid meeting together.</p>
<p>It fascinates him as his fingertips slide over the area, feeling the subtle differences in texture. The sensation of smooth skin becoming more fluffed, more lean and ‘tight’ compared to her squishy self.</p>
<p>As he works your leg you chatter about the tomb, relaxed as your tail makes its way to Sebas back and carefully caresses.</p>
<p>When he gets to your hips your eyes grow heavy with lust and sleepiness, hands cupping his face to tug Sebas to you, repeatedly giving him fleeting soft kisses.</p>
<p>Everything is relaxing and warm as he withdraws from your claws to kiss at your neck, fangs growing as he sinks a bite into you.</p>
<p>Going limp you sigh as the sharp pain feels almost relaxing to you as it fades away, replaced with the sensation of Sebas lapping at the wound.</p>
<p>Better still you can feel how Sebas hands roam your stomach, as if he’s polishing a crystal ball with the most gentle of movements. His body lowering as he kisses downward.</p>
<p>He pauses at your expanded middle, nuzzling you and presses his cheek against it.</p>
<p>Your claws carefully go through his hair and scratch at his scalp in lazy circles as he angles his head, throat against your stomach as he produces a deep purr. Eye’s watching you as his pupils dilate, expression one of bliss.</p>
<p>For a brief moment you fall asleep like this, dozing in the warm affections of your mate. </p>
<p>Stirring as warmth laps at your folds you peer down to catch Sebas face pressed between your legs. His hands holding your pelvis up as he snakes his tongue inside to taste you.</p>
<p>Something though is off about how he moves, how he eagerly licks and holds you.</p>
<p>“Sebas~?”</p>
<p>Calling his name doesn’t seem to distract him as he flicks his tongue over your clit, causing your breath to catch as you spread yourself more for him.</p>
<p>Far be it from you to deny your sweet dragon~</p>
<p>One hand leaves its resting place of your backside to rub at the side of your stomach, Sebas momentarily rising to kiss at it before returning to his new ‘happy place’. </p>
<p>He purrs even louder when he runs the flat of his tongue across your clit and your legs involuntarily squeeze his head, his claws gripping your thighs and push them til they lay flat into the nest.</p>
<p>It doesn’t take many more laps like that till you moan his name and shiver, Sebas growling as he shoves his tongue in you.</p>
<p>And then you watch as he purrs as he lays within your nest, pupils blown wide as his eyes go lidded, body limp.</p>
<p>Groaning you sit yourself up and crawl your way to your dragon, seeing how his body twitches and the purring just keeps going on and on.</p>
<p>“Sebas sweetie, are you okay?”</p>
<p>More purring erupts from Sebas as he tugs you into his grip, pulling you into your shared treasure pile.</p>
<p>A scan of his status leaves you with a rather hilarious discovery.</p>
<p>While you’re fine being pounded into, from now on those with low resistances are at risk of well… getting high from your nether regions.</p>
<p>And you just made your mate high off his ass as he stares at the light reflecting off the scattered treasure.</p>
<p>Later you’ll just have to see if you can disable the feature, even if he’s cute as he rolls onto his back with you on his chest, purrs vibrating into your skull.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part one of two! Now to post the second chapter, I hope you all really enjoy! I also have some kinda sad news that I'll expand on in next chapters end notes. If things all go well then there shouldn't be any problems. But life's uh... Life's tough.</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Gravid Grump 2/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author’s note: Yep! It’s a two parter! Why? Because the last one was long af and well I like bite sized feels.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Touch-Me was less then thrilled discovering you had accidentally drugged his creation. Even more so when you explained how it happened.</p><p>To his credit he did calm down when you said you’d promise to turn off the ‘drug coochie’ buff you had gotten. And he even let Sebas have his paternal leave!</p><p>So then why is Sebas still grumpy?</p><p>The purring imp on your stomach’s the cause as you sit in the round room. The small demon curled on your baby bump and nuzzling it’s firm pillows.</p><p>“So it’s basically a living heating pad?”</p><p>“Yeah! D-”</p><p>Sparring a glance at Sebas you smile at Momonga and his smug boytoy.</p><p>“Your royal bedfellow came up with the idea~”</p><p>You’re not sure who’s expression or reaction is the best. Sebas, who coughs to hide a laugh, Momonga, who looks downright scandalized. Or Demiurge who looks both uncharacteristically bashful yet happy.</p><p>“HE IS NOT- He’s… Well um.. y’know.. more like a boyfriend-” “ANYWAY.”</p><p>Momonga hums as he watches the imp’s tail curl around your stomach, a ring with a ruby heart dangling from said tail.</p><p>“As long as you’re doing fine. I do ask you limit how many offspring you produce in the future Dezzy..”</p><p>“Remember that week you and Warrior decided to breed? Well about a thousand other players had similar ideas.” “So to not cause Yggdrasil to lag, Mod maker is asking to limit the size of your brood.”</p><p>“Aww okay…”</p><p>A firm grip eases itself onto your shoulder that you return with a squeeze, not even needing to look up.</p><p>“Then I guess it’s good to have gotten knocked up when I did.”</p><p>Your claw slides under your little imps chin as it leans into the scritches and you bend to kiss him on the top of the head. Sebas even giving its back a firm pat that the imp returns with a disgruntled growl.</p><p>“More gentle, they’re delicate.”</p><p>“And I see someones working on his jealousy issues.”</p><p>“He is! He’s gotten a lot better about it, and well you see he’s trying.” “I think he gets along with this one and Kyu more then the others, besides Cocytus.”</p><p>“Oh? What makes this imp special, I can see why he and the Duke get along but the imp?”</p><p>Cupping your little heater you pick him up off your belly, earning a sad mrrr that’s replaced with cooing as you nuzzle the imp.</p><p>“This ones more… affectionate but not sexual? He likes kissies.” “That and well… he’s trying but I don’t think anyone will be happy if I snuggle up to Demiurge right now.”</p><p>“Even a monk’s patient's reaches a limit.”</p><p>Nodding sagely Momonga stands and offers you his hand, your imp riding upon your shoulders as both Sebas and Momonga help you stand.</p><p>“And the constant consuming?”</p><p>“Everything’s under control, I just worry about cutting them out…”</p><p>At that the room's atmosphere seems to shift, everyone staring you down. </p><p>Was it something you said?</p><p>“E-excuse me!? What do you mean!?”</p><p>“Well obviously I don’t think this form can survive pushing out the eggs, nor do I think they would survive me being despawned right now.” “You already know my body goes into idle mode to prevent a despawn. Who knows with labour.”</p><p>Sebas is immediately holding your armour, his steely face set into a deep frown as his eyes seem to prick.</p><p>He’s terrified.</p><p>“Sweetie, it’s okay...Hell even in our world sometimes the baby's too big and they need to be taken out. Granted I’m not sure how a C-section works with Yggdrasil.”</p><p>Your words only mildly comfort Sebas as Momonga pipes up, trying to help.</p><p>“Yeah! I mean.. the death ra-”</p><p>The NPC’s startle as Lady Dez claws are suddenly wrapped around their leaders Phylactery, squeezing tightly and the air fizzles from Momonga’s non-existent lungs.</p><p>“I’ll be fine. Right. Momonga?”</p><p>Nodding frantically, Momonga grunts as his guildmate releases him, an apologetic look on her face as she returns to comforting her mate.</p><p>Okay maybe it was a dumb idea to mention mortality revolving around birth but he just wanted to help!</p><p>Well perhaps he still can! Normal methods of pain and drug induced effects won’t work on someone like Dez but maybe there’s other ways.</p><p>The two groups depart from one another, Momonga and Demiurge, and Dez with her imp and Sebas.</p><p>The closer the birth.. or rather egg laying date approaches the more on edge and protective Sebas becomes. All the NPC’s treating you like glass.</p><p>But this time you can’t fight them, you don’t have the strength. Every log in seems to have you hoard health potions to keep up with the eggs demands as they become more developed.</p><p>Your younger brood had even tried feeding you their little jelly cups to help. Which you greatly appreciate. Looking after them becoming your main task once you give up trying to explore the tomb.</p><p>That and they become handy little cooling pads for your head.</p><p>Okay maybe you take too much advantage of everyone's body tempratures but it works for you.</p><p>The night before the eggs are due has you nervous. Momonga had discussed different options for blocking pain, even fiddling with the mod. The best idea he had though? Involving the Pliedes and Pestoniya.</p><p>Of course you trust Momonga, you trust the NPC’s to do their best. But what if something happens?</p><p>What  if something happens to the eggs and Sebas blames you? Or worse, blames himself?</p><p>Anxiety and guilt over things that may or may not happen keeps you from any good rest, so when you log in you look nearly… dead.</p><p>Dropping into Yggdrasil has everything hurting, your eyes heavy with tiredness that you can’t distinguish from the night before or just your avatar's body. </p><p>Your imp chirps in greeting as hands that don’t belong to it swab at your forehead.</p><p>Tilting your head you see Sebas, eyebrows knit, a deep frown. To the guild he’s just got his normal resting face.</p><p>To you, the way he fusses, how his chest seems to heave, The slight shine to his neck.</p><p>The man is panicking.</p><p>And looking down you can see why.</p><p>Your stomach looks as if it’ll split open on it’s own. But it’s strange. You can see the timer, you should be hit with the contractions by now?</p><p>Is something wrong with your egg?</p><p>Suddenly your room is flooded with NPC’s and fear grips you as they surround you. For a moment it doesn’t register that they’re Residents let alone the Pliedes. Your tail lashes out as your fangs bare.</p><p>Your shoulders are suddenly pushed back into the treasure and you snarl, sinking your fangs into whatever holds you, only to be met with steel.</p><p>Entoma ducks as your tail zooms by her head, venom dripping onto her maid uniform as Delta pins down your tail.</p><p>Your imp curls near your neck and purrs soothingly as you’re restrained, but it’s not very effective as Yuri pulls out a number of long thin needles.</p><p>Having them inserted has your body instantly go limp, to keep from harming yourself? The sensation of sharp pokey things going into you? Or how Narbarels hands come to life with sparks of electricity.</p><p>You can’t stop their movement, words fail you as Narbarel lets loose a ‘attack.’</p><p>And you really are limp as pain shoots through you. From your spine to what feels like your nerves are on fire.</p><p>Tearing and cutting noises are head, but you can’t see what they’re going. Not with your body reacting on it’s own.</p><p>Fear and loss of control has you cry as the pain stops. Your body still can’t move but the pain finally stops into a blissful calm-</p><p>Lady Dez goes earily still as Solution pulls her skin apart, using her slime like abilities to user out one egg.</p><p>It’s small for a dragon’s egg, even with Lady Dez’s size.</p><p>Handing it off to her sisters she goes back to ensure her Supreme One is well, only to discover a second egg, larger then the first.</p><p>It takes some tugging to free the egg, and even more finesse to get it out without scaring their Supreme one even more.</p><p>Lord Sebas keeps his hold on his mate, relief flashing over his expression before he looks back to Lady Dez’s face.</p><p>His beautiful mate’s eyes wander slowly to meet his own. The warmth in his heart mixing in worry as she seemingly looks through him and back to the wall.</p><p>He’s crestfallen till he can feel her hands struggle their way up, intertwining with his as Narbarel dispells her makeshift chain lightning.</p><p>Yuri pulls the needles free from their mistress as Solution pours healing potions over her womb, Lady Dez mumbling her gratitude yet curling her limbs away once she’s able. Looking down at her stomach as it begins to shrink to it’s former form.</p><p>Her tail curls around her body and the Pliedes collectively pout. </p><p>‘I’m sure she will thank you all in time. Lady-... My Mate, you see that must have been difficult for her.’</p><p>Sebas speaking in place of a Supreme one irritates Solution and Entoma, yet they only nod.</p><p>He is one of her mates after all…</p><p>The maids help clean you and the nest, and you nod your thanks as you hide yourself within the treasure, Sebas looking down at you and softly stroking your back.</p><p>You sigh softly as you begin to register his touch, leaning into his gentle hands.</p><p>Eventually, Sebas is able to ease you from your hiding spot as he walks you to your egg … hatchery?</p><p>Two beautiful silver eggs with dark crimson ‘viens’ running down their casing. Still yet from you as they twitch into place.</p><p>It sinks in as you reach out, Sebas twitching to try and stop you, stopping when your hands reach the warm shells and gently pets them.</p><p>For a moment he feels rather silly, forgetting your craving for warmth.</p><p>“They’re beautiful… our greatest gems…”</p><p>Sebas purrs as he nuzzles you, eyeing the hatchery and you.</p><p>Your mate catches your attention with a growl, and gestures to the hatchery, and then to himself.</p><p>More specifically, he inhales and exhales deeply. As if running out of breath?</p><p>His mouth opens and within you see his fangs, and then the flickers of light coming from his very throat.</p><p>Nodding, the two of you interlock hands together. Side by side.</p><p>You breath in, and feel the sweet burn of your fire magic. Like when you ignite your claws but this time deep inside your chest.</p><p>Sebas breaths out, gripping his mates claws tighter, his heart pounding as he prepares his flames.</p><p>Together you synce up your breathing and exhale your flames together upon your hatchery, blue and red dancing and coming to life as the hatchery whirls and keeps the flames going.</p><p>Together you created your eggs, and breathed fire and life into your small clutch, Sebas purring as he leans his head utop of yours.</p><p>And then you ruin the moment by coughing smoke onto Sebas coat, his small chuckles causing you to erupt into giggles as you watch your eggs together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey so some sad news. My family isn't doing so well and I have a loved one currently... In pretty rough condition. So I'll be entering a .. Schrodinger's hiatus. </p><p>What do I mean by this? Next week if I'm not posting then things got rough and I won't know when I post. But if I do update next week then things are relatively fine...</p><p>I'm just having a rough go and don't think I'll be writing much rn I thank you all for your patience and understanding. </p><p>Here's hoping I won't have to tho!</p><p>Seriously I love you all, and I'll be more sad if I can't bring you some delicious smut TuT Next chapters suppose to be Luci*fells spotlight. (And then Kyukuhou. Who by the way, I'm just going fuck it and his name's probably gonna be wrong every other time it's mentioned.) ((And my editing may have taken a nose dive- listen I just wanted to push these out for y'all before I perhaps go poof)) I love y'all lots happy new years!<br/>((Pals!!!! You havnt seen my work since last year!!! 😂 ... I think I'm funny ;v;💕 ))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. You'll do.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author’s note: Howdy ;v; Thank you all for your kind words, I'll have more to say in the end notes. You're all wonderful, thank y'all qvq I hope you like this chapter!</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seriously, I adore all of you so much and this and the next chapter are for ya! I haven't completely stopped writing so I do have a mini backlog worked up ;u;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luci*Fell isn’t popular. Hell nobody really likes him. And that’s fine by him. They tolerate his jokes and he finds glee in causing mischief.. But he didn’t expect it was the same for the NPC’s. </p>
<p>Albedo craves what others are given so freely. Her own creator refuses to feed her succubus nature, the other Supreme ones fear her creator… (as they should). But there is one Supreme One that knows no fear, shows no inhibitions… He’ll do just fine.</p>
<p>While some had incredible luck with the NPC’s, the same couldn’t be said for Luci*Fell.</p>
<p>No, for him the tomb is like a buffet when you’re on a diet.</p>
<p>So many wonderful creations but not a single one will touch him.</p>
<p>And he supposes that’s fair, he never really got along with people so why would this be different?</p>
<p>Though it still kinda stings to see maids politely refuse his advances.</p>
<p>Perhaps he’ll have to be more.. choosy in his pranks? A peak into the maids affinities show they had been unfortunate casualties, probably why they don’t like him.</p>
<p>Floating along the halls he fiddles with his wing, playing with the fabric as his mind remains occupied, face set in a vacant smile. Perhaps he’ll ask Pero on endearing himself? Or trying at least.</p>
<p>Albedo sighs happily as her creator brushes her hair, Tabula’s tendrils ever gentle as he undoes the small knots along the ends.</p>
<p>He never addresses her, and unlike the others he doesn’t talk.</p>
<p>Yet he beckons, her creator treating her with the gentleness of a doll, pampering her.</p>
<p>But there’s one need her creator never satisfies.</p>
<p>One that’s worsened with his tendrils sliding against her shoulders, warmth pooling in her chest as she leans into it.</p>
<p>Tabula finishes her look by affectionately patting her head, teleporting off.</p>
<p>Most likely to tend to her sisters.</p>
<p>Lord Tabula cares in his own way, certainly more than others, and yet loneliness still claws like her hunger. Growing and growing.</p>
<p>Departing from her Creator’s room leaves her weighing her options. For some time now each of the Supreme Beings had begun to develop ‘favorites’ for their relief. </p>
<p>Yet none would go to her, seemingly fearful of Lord Tabula.</p>
<p>So then, what if she went to them?</p>
<p>Clearly there were no punishments for impudents NPC’s to approach a Supreme One? They’re just tending to their Lord’s and Lady’s carnal needs?</p>
<p>No, not just that…</p>
<p>They share something special with their favored Masters as well.</p>
<p>Jealousy tugs at her, until she spies on of the rare Supreme ones, Lord Luci*fell. His demeanor small, were he not a Supreme One he’d seem… w e a k.</p>
<p>Curled around himself and holding his wing, despite the non-expressive face stuck in his signature grin.</p>
<p>“Oh! Albedo, did Tabula change your hair?”</p>
<p>Grinning she nods and gets closer, Lord Luci*fell perking up as his doll like hands twitch towards her then go back to his wing.</p>
<p>“That’s good! He always dolls you up so pretty, which- yknow it’s kinda funny he doesn’t do the same to himself y’know?”</p>
<p>Confusion trickles across her face and for once Luci*fell chuckles not from mischief but a foreign warm feeling.</p>
<p>“It’s true! But then again some of us are the same.. guess it doesn’t seem that way right now…”</p>
<p>He looks away then back, eyes glancing over to Albedo’s chest then quickly looks away.</p>
<p>She catches him look, and the way his porcelain looks more… wet?</p>
<p>“S-so you’re probably busy right? O-or on your way to see another teammate?”</p>
<p>His fingers twitch as his singular wing flicks, the stem held rigidly behind himself.</p>
<p>It’s obvious he’s nervous, but his timid nature… Perhaps she could convince him to unwind with her? But how?</p>
<p>“....”</p>
<p> Smiling gently, Albedo takes his doll-like hand and rests it against her cheek, brushing her lips against his digits.</p>
<p>“O-oh um-”</p>
<p>Lord Luci*fell’s other hand rests awkwardly on her hip, keeping his distance until Albedo closes the distance, body flushed against his.</p>
<p>:You’ll do, won’t you my Lord~?:</p>
<p>Luci*Fell gulps as Albedo giggles and holds him tight, leading his floating body to his room.</p>
<p>Her skin is so soft tho!</p>
<p>Lord Luci*Fell seemingly doesn’t mind being handled as he nuzzles into her skin, jumping when she pushes him into his room and locks the door behind her.</p>
<p>“....?”</p>
<p>Again he seemingly doesn’t know what to do with his hands, as Albedo slowly pushes his floating form into the bed.</p>
<p>At last he relaxes, his weight sinking into the bed as she straddles him.</p>
<p>His hands timidly rub her thighs as she leans forward, hands slipping under his chin to play with the gears in his cheeks.</p>
<p>Quickly she withdraws her fingers and tilts her head, Lord Luci*fell mimicking her as his lips creak and twitch.</p>
<p>Albedo sighs as she leans forward, softly pressing her lips to his and coos as her Lord likewise sighs, hands more sure of himself as they slide up to squeeze her hips.</p>
<p>She kisses him again, rubbing his cheeks as her chest smooshes against his, Luci*fell’s lips creaking as they try to move against hers.</p>
<p>It’s more difficult to move his face then he thinks it should be.</p>
<p>Hell as a person he didn’t HAVE to think about it, let alone the concentrated effort it takes to move his face. Yet the efforts are worth it as Albedo enjoys herself on him.</p>
<p>Her hands slide down his neck and gently undoes his sheet, marveling at his torso.</p>
<p>He’s like a beautiful doll, articulated with seams of thin gold.</p>
<p>Carefully running her nails down them has Luci*Fell moan and arch into her, lifting her as she rests on his lap.</p>
<p>“O-oh that feels nice-”</p>
<p>His own hands slide to her wings and she hisses, eyes glowing down at him as he yelps and shrugs back into the bed, whimpering.</p>
<p>“Sorry-sorry- I don’t know what I’m doing!”</p>
<p>Her hands gently slide up his seams in apology as she leans forward for more kisses. Doing her utmost to sooth his fears. After all, what is an angel to do? She has her nature to guide her but him...</p>
<p>Easing his mouth open her tongue slides against his and he relaxes again, his hands easing their way to her chest.</p>
<p>She can feel the way his fingertips ghost over the material of her dress, testingly squeezing her.</p>
<p>The sounds Albedo makes sounds amazing, her pleased sighs and pants boldening him as both hands knead at her breasts.</p>
<p>“Amazing- so amazing-”</p>
<p>Tugging at her dress he squeals as her breasts spill out, shocked.</p>
<p>Bashfully Albedo sits up, her arms loosely held beneath her chest as she tilts her head to one side, a coy smile gracing her features.</p>
<p>“You’re like a model!” “Well prettier then a model-”</p>
<p>Leaning up he gives her face a hard stare, the tiny creaking sounding as his face morphs into one of bashfulness…</p>
<p>And then envelopes his face in her breasts, giggling in glee as his hands grapple her and feel along her nipples.</p>
<p>Albedo moans and gasps as Luci*fell plays with her breasts, making pleased muffled sounds as he squishes himself into her, her golden necklace jingling as it’s disturbed and draped on top of his head.</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>Pausing he looks down and his eyes widen with a click as his lower cloth is damp, gently moving Albedos dress to admire her wet panties.</p>
<p>“Oooh-”</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>How does he help?</p>
<p>“So um… that’s a pussy-”</p>
<p>Albedo sighs and then her heart thumps as Luci*fell's face immediately snaps back to its default look, feeling guilty as she gently cups his cheeks and kisses at his forehead.</p>
<p>Shifting her body to straddle his thigh she smiles, revealing the rest of Luci*fell’s body with undoing all this clothing.</p>
<p>A doll?</p>
<p>“It’s there I swear!”</p>
<p>Looking closer she spies a golden latch, and with a flick her suspicions are confirmed as his golden cock slides out fully.</p>
<p>He’s literally made of gold, carved to look like a cut man's cock, the base smooth as it melds into his body. A single vein running down the underside as a ‘seam’. </p>
<p>Purring she wraps her hand around the humanoid cock, slowly pumping it as she watches Luci*fell twitch and groan.</p>
<p>“Can.. can I make you feel good?”</p>
<p>Pausing her work she hums and pushes him back into the bed, discarding her clothing into a pile on the floor, crawling over him and smiling down at the angel.</p>
<p>Luci*Fell  fidgets as Albedo gestures to her face, lulling her tongue out and opening her mouth wide, a perfect ahegao faces as she points at him.</p>
<p>It feels silly for him, but he mimics her, and feels warm fuzzies as she nods proudly.</p>
<p>And then she leaves his vision, only to be eclipsed.</p>
<p>“!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!”</p>
<p>Giggling, Albedo squeezes his head with her thighs, keeping him in place with her body and her hands as she holds down his legs.</p>
<p>She purrs and licks at his cock’s gland, cooing as Luci*fell calms down and stills.</p>
<p>Putting his head into her mouth she hums and sucks, beginning to move her hips to grind herself against his tongue.</p>
<p>He moans loudly as Albedo rides his face, licking at the bump he roughly knows as her clit, his own hips rising. His cock going deeper into her mouth as she likewise moans.</p>
<p>Albedo bops her head as Luci*fell angles his face with her hips.</p>
<p>Energy seems to drain from him as Luci*Fell gets closer and closer, muffled moans more desperate as he grabs at Albedos backside.</p>
<p>She’s the first to cum as she leans back and arches her back, crying out as Luci*fell continues the pace she had before on her clit, face wet with her fluids as she rocks against him.</p>
<p>His hands cup her ass as he rubs her skin, basking in the glow of having a beautiful woman cum on his face.</p>
<p>The aftershocks of her orgasm subside as a hunger overtakes Albedo, rising off Luci*Fell. The angel whining as his hands slip from her backside and continue their grabby handed gestures.</p>
<p>Giggling, Albedo adjusts herself and moves her breasts to occupy his hands, cooing as Luci*Fell immediately plays and kneads them.</p>
<p>:Handsy, aren’t you my Lord~?:</p>
<p>“God- what have I been missing?”</p>
<p>Luci*Fell’s body quivers as Albedo takes his shaft, giving a small pump before lining herself up.</p>
<p>“A-ah! Um!?”</p>
<p>She stills, watching as her Lord tenses. Her hands gently going over his and cupping them to her chest gently.</p>
<p>“O-okay- hehe sorry I um- It’s y’know a lot and god you’re warm an-”</p>
<p>His words come to a halt as Albedo leans and delicately peppers his porcelain lips in soft reassuring kisses, squeezing his hands tighter.</p>
<p>Albedo only sinks down once her Lord fully relaxes and gasps, eyes glowing bright the further she sinks down.</p>
<p>“A-albedo!?”</p>
<p>Her wings fan themselves as she sinks down to the hilt, eyes lidded as she rocks against his golden cock.</p>
<p>“A-Albedo! I- I’m!?”</p>
<p>Warmth floods her insides as a cruel smirk appears on her lips.</p>
<p>It’s her Lord’s seed. Supreme Being essence within her at last-</p>
<p>Luci*Fells body twitches, whining as he grips the bed and sniffles. Talk about a hair pin trigger.</p>
<p>But something doesn’t feel right-</p>
<p>Looking back up to Albedo he watches as her body wriths itself, swaying and grinding down on him. As if she’s belly dancing. Eye’s enraptured as she rises herself and sinks back down onto his cock. Her hands cupping her face and sliding down sensually over her breasts.</p>
<p>Was his brain always so heavy?</p>
<p>She’s never felt so light before, as if she were floating.</p>
<p>But even then this feeling? The pleasure and fullness?</p>
<p>Albedo grins and slams herself down onto Luci*Fell, watching as the angel gasps and arches. Squeezing her own breasts as Luci*fell drools and submits like a doll.</p>
<p>Her doll.</p>
<p>She doesn’t let up until he comes again, her body warming itself as her wings fan again, moaning as pleasure takes her body.</p>
<p>Her body trembles as she feels his pleasure, milking him of every last sensation.</p>
<p>And when he softens inside her?</p>
<p>She dances, moves her hips just so upon him. Making him rise again as her eyes flash gold.</p>
<p>Again. </p>
<p>And again.</p>
<p>And again.</p>
<p>Luci*Fell twitches. The world is dark and pulsing. His heartbeat slow and body limp.</p>
<p>Vaguely, he can feel something move on his lower body, but what it is he can’t seem to recall. His mind content and sleepy.</p>
<p>Albedo cries out and falls over her Lord’ body, her wings eclipsing him as the tight coil in her stomach releases. </p>
<p>But it’s so much more powerful then the other ones!</p>
<p>Her Lord’s body doesn’t respond beyond it’s last attempt at cumming, nothing left to give. His hands shakily reaching for her hand.</p>
<p>His face creaks, morphing into a peaceful look, gazing at her in bliss.</p>
<p>And then his body is consumed by light, Albedo falling on the bed and blushing furiously.</p>
<p>She’s just killed her first partner, a Supreme Being… By literally fucking his lifeforce out of him.</p>
<p>Small guilt bubbles into her heart until the door slams open, hiding her face in the sheets and mewling.</p>
<p>As much as she feels bad her body hasn’t felt so good before!</p>
<p>Something cool and smooth drapes itself over her back and she glances up, smirking as Lord Luci*Fell purrs.</p>
<p>“OH MY GOD THAT WAS AMAZING-” “CAN WE DO IT AGAIN!?”</p>
<p>Well call her a heretic, she’s going to enjoy killing her Lord repeatedly, in the most blissful of fashions~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone. January... It was a fucking nightmare tbh. And things have gotten harder. Especially since I have some issues going on with my beloved Melon (my baby boi kitty).</p>
<p>I still love overlord and I still love KHDS and ATA. I havnt stopped loving them, nor thinking or creating for them. It's .. it's just been very hard. Those who follow me on Tumblr know just how much a mess I am xD ... ;W;</p>
<p>So I've been drabbling some self indulgent stuff, but hey! I got this one done!</p>
<p>And technically this is a part one. </p>
<p>We getting another chapter! Specifically for you Nose Chan and my sourgummy bbi. Next up, Pegging the angel 😏</p>
<p>But also I'm sorry to have been gone so long ;v; uploads may be a bit sporadic sorry TvT 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. You need a intervention.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author’s note: This is pretty much a part two to Luci*Fell and Albedo. Don’t stick your dicks in Succubi people, once you go succ you aren’t coming (heh) back.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! And Happy Valentine's day!<br/>So I decided to post this today for those of us who may or may not have special sombodies and need some good small smut.<br/>Honestly tho, if I had better time management I'd have probably made a actual Valentine's themed story TvT hope y'all enjoy some pegging</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Luci*Fell-”</p>
<p>“No shut up!”</p>
<p>“C’mon Fell, puss is good but that good?”</p>
<p>Pero and Tabula keep Luci*Fell cornered, backed into a wall as each cross their arms.</p>
<p>Sighing, Luci*Fell shrugs in defeat. Having both the prude of the guide and the biggest pervert come to him like this… he’s definitely fucked up.</p>
<p>“I’m just saying, Luci- dude, my bro. Buddy, you need to keep like- a schedule or something?” “It’s worrying, dude you’re level 80, you’re squishy now-”</p>
<p>“What Pero means to say is stop fucking my kid until you die!”</p>
<p>Tabula’s tendrils lash out, gripping the Fallen Angel by the throat and lifting him with ease.</p>
<p>“Look, your levels are down, your racial tree is being uprooted. Dude, find a maid to fuck or get a real girl-”</p>
<p>Pero shoots a glare at the Mindflayer and harshly elbows him, smacking the tendril and releases Luci*Fell from his comrades' grip.</p>
<p>“No way! Albedo’s… she’s.. she’s amazing! And well…”</p>
<p>Luci*fell shyly holds his index fingers together, head cocked down.</p>
<p>“We’ve been having little dates-”</p>
<p>“I beg your pardon?”</p>
<p>Tabula deadpans, with Pero awwing and leaning closer.</p>
<p>“Deets! What do you two do!? C’mooon man spill!”</p>
<p>Throwing his hands up, Tabula turns tail and stalks off. Crudely throwing a modified middle tentacle at the two.</p>
<p>“Fine fine, I tried but you’re all hopeless. Just tell Momonga it wasn’t my fault you fucked your avatar into non-existence.”</p>
<p>The two men huff as their third leaves, Pero immediately clapping Luci*Fell on the back.</p>
<p>“Listen- Tabula’s a cynic, but really you two go on dates?! Is it nice? Do you treat Albedo well? Does she treat YOU well? Besides, yknow the sex…”</p>
<p>“She tags along when I set up my traps and sometimes she tugs me to the first floor and I um-”</p>
<p>Pausing, Luci*Fell shuffles away from Perorocino, mask creaking into an innocent smile.</p>
<p>“I maybe set a few really harmless traps for Shallear.”” “Listen! Albedo really likes it! She laughs!”</p>
<p>Instead of anger, Pero fluffs up and picks up the Fallen angel by his armpits, spinning with him.</p>
<p>“Aw it’s fine! It keeps Shallty sharp and I’m glad you two are having fun!”</p>
<p>Abruptly Pero’s spinning is stopped as he pulls Luci*Fell close, eye to eye as his beak clicks harshly.</p>
<p>“But if you hurt my Princess I’m going to break you like fine china.”</p>
<p>“Yes,sir-”</p>
<p>It’s almost unnerving how Pero’s talons dig into his seams and suddenly release, clapping Luci again.</p>
<p>“And Albedo… you treat her good?”</p>
<p>“I um.. I try! I get her those gift baskets and sometimes I um..” “I like to hold her hand…” </p>
<p>“You’re… so precious dude-”</p>
<p>“She also likes to hold me down and ride my face and- I’ve never been more relaxed!”</p>
<p>Luci*fell sighs like a lovestruck fool, swaying in place as Pero nods.</p>
<p>“I get it- I do… Listen I’ve been there. First time Shallty used her racials on me she drained me like a kapri juice packet.” “But it’s not healthy. Especially when you don’t grind like the rest of us.”</p>
<p>Scooping Luci up like a doll Pero walks off, taking him to his room. The maids flashing each other scandalized looks as Pero throws him over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Listen I got just the thing! How do you feel about stuff in your ass tho?”</p>
<p>“EXCUSE ME-”</p>
<p>Ah perhaps it’s better not to meddle with Supreme ones…</p>
<p>“DO NOT DO YOUR FREAKY BIRD DICK THINGS-”</p>
<p>“Relax, besides I don’t uh…” </p>
<p>“Wait… you wouldn’t smash me?”</p>
<p>Weirdly, he feels almost offended by this revelation. To think Pero WOULDN’T claim his ass?</p>
<p>“Hey luci-”</p>
<p>“No, i'm angy.”</p>
<p>“You still have beautiful eyes~”</p>
<p>Ruffling Luci’s wing he chuckles when the doll looks away and then back. Flipping him off.</p>
<p>“So besides hurting my feelings what do you suggest?”</p>
<p>“Aww Luci, I still love ya… like a stinky alley cat.”</p>
<p>Pulling out a low grade data crystal, Pero plops beside him, holding it up for the angel to see.</p>
<p>“Okay so- as you know I love this mod so much~ anyway!” “I think to help you and Albedo you should try using toys.”</p>
<p>Crushing the crystal, it forms into a dildo, simple and smooth. It’s pink hue almost tantalizing.</p>
<p>“Okay but… won’t that be less satisfying?”</p>
<p>“Not necessarily! Succubi tend to…”</p>
<p>Rolling his wrists, he sways his head side to side, searching for the right words.</p>
<p>“Okay so sex wise? Albedo’s been stuffing her face with your junk food.” “But if you draw it out.. it’s a fine gourmet meal?” “Basically it’ll be satisfying enough for her not to keep killing you.”</p>
<p>“yeah… about that? Why do you think she’s smashing? Not that I’m complaining-”</p>
<p>Tossing the toy to Luci, Pero snickers and lounges back, a wing fanning himself.</p>
<p>“She’s a succubus. ‘Bedo can’t help but feast. And you’re her only source of Vitamin D.” “I’d try but uh… Shallty has hard limits and I don’t want my princess angy.”</p>
<p>The two of them continue their talk, Luci*Fell more confused then satisfied as he leaves the birdman's room. Maids blushing as he floats past them.</p>
<p>Albedo waits outside his room, her eyes a soft glow as she smirks at him. Gripping his wrist as soon as he gets close.</p>
<p>“Albedo-”</p>
<p>His words are cut off as he’s tugged inside, pressed against his own door and hungrily kissed.</p>
<p>Luci*fells hands wrap around Albedo as they nip and kiss one another, sliding down to fondle her ass.</p>
<p>She breaks the kiss to purr and tug at his armour, Luci*Fell giggling nervously as his digits dig into her plump flesh.</p>
<p>“Wait a minute-”</p>
<p>Pouting, Albedo leans back and seems to calm. Her eyebrow quirking as she slides her hands to feel his face.</p>
<p>Aaah words are hard, how do you politely say ‘please stop killing me with your cooch?’</p>
<p>“You’re uh.. really great Albedo! But um.. I can’t keep dying.”</p>
<p>Tears glisten in Albedo’s eyes as she tries to tug away, Luci*fell keeping his grip.</p>
<p>Words are so hard, he’s never been good with them.. but maybe something different?</p>
<p>“I don’t want to stop being with you! I uh… um..”</p>
<p>His hand travels to her wings, and while he doesn’t touch them directly… he does massage the muscles connecting them.</p>
<p>Albedo coo’s and watches him in confusion, carefully making her way back to kissing her Lord, softer and slower this time.</p>
<p>Yes, she needs to stop taking advantage of her Lord’s indulgence… but perhaps they could still try other means?</p>
<p>“Pero came up with a few suggestions and uh.. I’ll let you decide…” “We could use some toys?”</p>
<p>Releasing Albedo he floats off, letting a collection of dildos, vibrators, eggs-</p>
<p>Cold shivers go up his spine as he spies a yellow glow in his peripherals, and suddenly his body is shoved into the bed, face first.</p>
<p>“A-albedo!?”</p>
<p>Her warm hands rub at Luci*fell’s hips, kneading them until he whines and relaxes himself.</p>
<p>“I meant using them on you but- uh…” “J-just be gentle, with whatever you do.”</p>
<p>Smirking, Albedo looks over the collection, finding her prize and strips, her wings covering Luci*fell’s face as a ‘surprise’.</p>
<p>Albedo’s soft down obscures his vision, yet he hears her soft please sounds. The veil of down lifting to show a pretty golden cock in his face.</p>
<p>Tilting his head he spies Albedo in a harness, wet slick at the base of the golden strap she now sports. Apparently she had chosen the ‘double sided’ toy to play with.</p>
<p>Gentle pressure is put at the back of his head, her hips pressing the toy against his lips. Though he doesn’t see the appeal of it he obediently obeys. </p>
<p>Golden tongue lavishing her pretty false cock, drool coating the device as Albedo watches eagery, licking her lips when his mouth covers the head and sucks.</p>
<p>Oh next time.. she’ll definitely infuse this bad boy with magic~ Yet how good it is to see her Lord worship her.</p>
<p>Luci*fell’s mind wanders as he licks and drools over her false cock, would annoying the sixth floor today be a good idea? His jaw aches, does Albedo enjoy watching this? Is there a point?</p>
<p>Nodding in satisfaction Albedo pulls away, giggling as Luci*Fell stretches his jaw.</p>
<p>Oh he’s going to enjoy what she has planned~</p>
<p>The Fallen Angel barely notices as Albedo leaves his field of view, stretching his neck this way and that until he feels something prod his backside.</p>
<p>“WOAH- woahwoahwoah Albedo- justwaitasecondyou’renotseriousright!?”</p>
<p>Albedo for her part just sighs, smirking when her Lord’s backdoor clenches tight.</p>
<p>:Please Lord Luci*fell, you’ll enjoy it I promise.:</p>
<p>Her comfort falls on deaf ears as her Lord tries to army crawl away. Gripping his legs she drags him back, placing the drooled covered cock on his ass and slowly rubs between his cheeks.</p>
<p>“O-OKAY- That is! that is!!! Something!!!”</p>
<p>Leaning down, Albedo kisses between her Lord's shoulders, nuzzling his porcelain flesh as her hand slides under him to gently squeeze his shaft.</p>
<p>Pumping him slowly, she licks and nibbles at his seams until he relaxes, gently prodding him with her cock.</p>
<p>Again he clenches, though this time he doesn’t try to escape.</p>
<p>“I heard it hurts- does it hurt a lot?? Albedo do you know uh, how?” “It’s… it’s not gonna get sucked in and stuck right?”</p>
<p>Luci*fells cheeks burn as he hears Albedo laugh above him. </p>
<p>He was stupid! He shouldn’t have listened to that asshole!</p>
<p>Grumbling he tries to get up, only for Albedo to still giggle and slide her hands back, carefully feeling the space between his cock and ass.</p>
<p>“No, lemme go…”</p>
<p>Ah.. she hurt his feelings-</p>
<p>But maybe there’s a way to make it up to him?</p>
<p>Crossing his arms, Luci*Fell huffs as Albedo presses the space between, pleasant shivers going up his spine.</p>
<p>N-no don’t give in! He’s angy!</p>
<p>The resolve melts away when Albedo chuckles again, this time it’s dark and fills him with worry.</p>
<p>Warm and wet touches his ass and he jolts, hips held securely as Albedo moans and kisses his backside.</p>
<p>“OH MY GOD-”</p>
<p>Luci*fell instinctively jerks away, though he never thought Albedo to be so strong as she effortlessly keeps him in place.</p>
<p>Her warm tongue prods and flicks at him, his yelling morphing into confused moans.</p>
<p>It’s weird, it’s warm and hot-</p>
<p>With Albedo’s continuing worship his body eventually gives in, relaxing as Albedo pushes her tongue in.</p>
<p>“SSsfk-”</p>
<p>Her Lord’s voice sounds almost like static as her hand grips his cock, pumping him in time with her plunging her tongue inside him, pre dribbling onto her wrist as she smirks and gives him a parting kiss.</p>
<p>“Fuck- Albedo~”</p>
<p>Getting to her knees it floods her heart in warmth as her Lord raises his ass for her, one leg useless as the other shakely holds him up. Arms pressed into the mattress as a drool puddle forms.</p>
<p>Oh if he likes that he’ll l o v e what comes next~</p>
<p>Lining up with him she smirks triumphantly as he leans back, pressing himself against the head of her cock.</p>
<p>:Be a good boy and count to ten…:</p>
<p>Moving her hips forwards she pushes, rubbing Luci*Fell’s cheeks as she does. Pressing into him until the tip of her cock spreads him.</p>
<p>“Ooooh God-”</p>
<p>It burns, more then he expected but not as bad as he feared as Albedo takes his backside.</p>
<p>To think, she’s taken his v card and his ass card… though with how she worships him..</p>
<p>Luci*fell drools as he tries to push back into Albedo. Body so relaxed and so needy she could do whatever she wants with him.</p>
<p>Albedo coos as she pushes the full extent of her cock into her Lord’s ass, smirking as his body trembles and twitches.</p>
<p>“Oh- oh fuck-”</p>
<p>Profanities come spilling out of her sweet angel as she pulls out, feeling the emptiness as her toy wiggles free of her, trapped in its harness.</p>
<p>And then the sweet sensation of being filled while she pushes back into her Lord. His moans and whines all that matter in her world.</p>
<p>Luci*Fell purrs as Albedo leans her full weight onto him, her breasts squishing against his shoulder blades as her hand wraps around his.</p>
<p>The pain and burning from his ass subside considerably as Albedo holds him, her own whines and moans intensifying as she holds him tighter.</p>
<p>And then she gives her first real thrust.</p>
<p>White enters Luci*fell's vision as he screams, Albedo biting onto the back of his neck and digging her nails into his ball joints.</p>
<p>The gentleness thrown to the wind as her eyes glow, and her wings flap. Sheets falling to the floor as she shoves Luci*fells torso down and takes his ass with abandon.</p>
<p>All he can do is scream in pleasure as his body tightens, mind numb to everything but their shared pleasure.</p>
<p>Oh she can feel it, feel how the both of them lose their senses. How good she feels in his backside, the sensations he feels as she plows him.</p>
<p>She had only used her ability to share his sensations to lessen the pain of taking him. But then- there was nothing to stop the sheer pleasure from being shared as well.</p>
<p>Her Lord’s voice cracks as he cums on the bed, her eyes rolling back as she stutters and moans into his ear, panting as his orgasm floods through her.</p>
<p>“Oh God Albedooo….”</p>
<p>Peppering her Lord’s neck in kisses she drunkenly snaps her hips into him, hilting herself as she licks and nibbles him.</p>
<p>Her Lord hardly makes sense as he babbles incoherently, trying in vain to push himself back onto her cock.</p>
<p>;You like that? My sweet boy… you like when I fuck you like a bitch?:</p>
<p>It’s so dirty and wrong.. but so good as Luci*fell rocks himself against her head, whimpering as his hand shakely turns to squeeze hers.</p>
<p>Taking it as her cue she kisses his neck and smirks.</p>
<p>:Come on… beg for it~:</p>
<p>Pulling her hips away from him she leaves her Lord empty and twitching for her, evil grin as Luci*Fell chokes out a sob.</p>
<p>“Albedo! Come on please! F-fuck me!” “I need it! I need you please!”</p>
<p>Snarling Albedo thrusts into him fluidly, eyes bright as she ruts him into the bed, his hands porcelain cracking as she squeezes him.</p>
<p> They don’t stop their frenzied rut until Albedo’s hips can’t go any longer, Luci*fell laying in a puddle of his own drool and seed.</p>
<p>Albedo moans and mumbles as she falls beside him, slipping the strap off to reveal her own soaked pussy and legs. </p>
<p>:You did spectacular my Lord…:</p>
<p>While she knows he can’t possibly hear her.. she does gently rub the back of his head. A pleased groan coming from the man.</p>
<p>Hesitantly, she pulls him to her chest, letting his face rest on her breasts as her Lord weakly wraps his arms around her.</p>
<p>She could really get used to this, and from how he screamed for her toy cock?</p>
<p>Seems her Lord’s discovered a new favorite pastime~</p>
<p>They stay like this as Albedo watched her Lord recover from their fucking, watching carefully as his body twitches. Triumphant smile as he stays intact.</p>
<p>Slowly but surely they'll get the hang of this… together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Albedo's hard to write so y'all might not be seeing her again for a while xD but hopefully if and when we do, she'll have mastered the art of knowing when to hold back!<br/>Now if I can make myself focus and get that Pero Dez Shalltear sandwich ✨😭</p>
<p>These latest chapters feel so short to me, but then again I'm still trying to get into the swing of things.. nonetheless I hope you enjoy them!</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chimken Sammich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author's note: <br/>Heyyy I got no wifi! Which makes looking up ATA on google docs impossible ;v; So this chapters being written down on my phones internal notepad!... I wish it had spell check oh boi TvT But we finally get to that delicious delicious chapter :eyes:</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woooo I'm starting to get back into a schedule!!<br/>What does that mean for KHDS? I'm still working on it, just  slowly ;u;<br/>But in lighter news! I'm not frozen to death yeet-<br/>(Why are the southern states so fricken cold qwq)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>News of a possible new Guild member travels quickly, ever quicker when it's you at the helm of spreading information~!</p>
<p>You just 'happened' to overhear how Touch's wife was getting into playing Yggdrasil~! But had trouble deciding just what racials to go for...</p>
<p>Hopefully she'll pick a grotesque, it'll be delightful to have another new member under the Ainz Ool Gown guild roster.</p>
<p>Buut of course you wouldn't be able to host a welcome party without a few more people in the know!</p>
<p>Like Pero!</p>
<p>Perorocino hums and haws as Shalltear spins for him, swaying in her new pink dress happily.</p>
<p>"Oh you're just so cute!"</p>
<p>He hips to take her hand and nuzzle his beak against her cold skin, giggling when Shalltear sighs dreamily.</p>
<p>"Though.. that dress would look a lot better all scrunched up~"</p>
<p>Shalltear's eyes twinkle as she slips from her Lord's grasps, crawling onto the bed and posing, fang twinkling in the candlelight.</p>
<p>And just as he approaches, the shadows flicker. A chill making his feathers ruffle.</p>
<p>Clicking his beak softly he subtly glances around, seeing the very edge of the vanity's shadow ebb and flow.</p>
<p>Temptation to put on a show takes him over, but then again... while Shallty's kinky...</p>
<p>"Alright Dez show's over come on out!"</p>
<p>Immediately Shalltear jumps out of bed, just in time to see Lady Dez pull herself from the shadows, dropping from the wall to the ground gracefully.</p>
<p>"Oh far be it from me to stop you two~"</p>
<p>"Uh huh! So were you just being a lil minx or did you have something you wanted to share?"</p>
<p>Quickly, her Lord locks the demoness in a headlock, but then squawks when some of his back feathers are pulled.</p>
<p>"Fooor your information! I was just gonna say we got a potential newbie..." "But... y'know we never did quit get to playing with one another.. or Shallty~"</p>
<p>Pero nearly vibrates in giddiness, shooting Shalltear an excited look and then a much more... thoughtful one at his friend.</p>
<p>Well... more than a friend.</p>
<p>"Um.. yeah about that Dezzy?"</p>
<p>"Mm?"</p>
<p>It's so much harder to think clearly when his crush looks at him so warmly, tail curled around him...</p>
<p>He knows Dezzy would never be mean about it, or belittle.. but still, fear creeps into him.</p>
<p>"So uh, a little full disclosure right?" "I like you. A lot, in fact... I've been wanting to talk to you about it for a while now."</p>
<p>Dez's warm silence and gentle squeeze urges him on.</p>
<p>"It just never seemed like a good time, y'know with everything.." "But like... it doesn't have to change anything I was just wanting to let you know..." "Cause.. it'd seem shitty to not disclose that."</p>
<p>Perorocino glances at Shalltear, a sad smile on her face as her eyes look wet.</p>
<p>"But also, I'm a package deal.. I'd like for us to be a thing... but just know I come with Shallty!" "I love her lots, um... Sorta... like how you dig Cocytus? Minus the egg bit.."</p>
<p>Nervously chuckling he looks down, seeing his friend's smile widen.</p>
<p>You didn't suspect a thing about Pero liking you. Sure, he's always been an affectionate guy, but that's Pero!</p>
<p>And honesty? You'd have probably thought he was joking, if it weren't for him confirming his and Shalltear's status.</p>
<p>"Well, you should know Pero, the same goes for you. Sebas and Cocytus are my boys, you WILL respect them, and I will respect Shalltear."</p>
<p>Gulping, realization hits you in the gut.</p>
<p>This would be the first IRL thing since Ulbert...</p>
<p>"Um... Could we... maybe take it slow?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean slow?"</p>
<p>"Like... IRL..."</p>
<p>"Oh oh- So having sex is fine but a date's a litte too intimate?"</p>
<p>Your cheeks flush as you shove Pero onto the bed, laughing as he goes 'wee' and faceplants into the plush fabric.</p>
<p>"You ass! You know exactly what I mean!"</p>
<p>"Maaaybe! Ah I get chu Dezzy~!"</p>
<p>The two pause as Shalltear hiccups, each one immediately by her side.</p>
<p>"Oh baby are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Shalltear? Sweetie?"</p>
<p>So much is happening all at once, at first she thinks her Lord's displacing her, then not, now to have not one but two Supreme Being Lovers?</p>
<p>Shalltear hiccups and grips Perorocino tightly, your claws ghosting over her shoulder, hesitant to touch...</p>
<p>Only for Pero's to gently push your hand down, both claws and talons holding onto the delicate vampire.</p>
<p>"We got you Shallty... no worries..."</p>
<p>Glancing up at Pero you smile and give his beak a quick kiss, and then lean down to ghost your lips along Shalltear’s neck.</p>
<p>Her moans are soft and needy, and frankly? They're perfect.</p>
<p>And of course... you and Pero are a lot alike in some respects.</p>
<p>"Sweetie.. do you want me to make you feel good?"</p>
<p>Kissing at her neck your free claw softly rests over her check, huffing at the padding and sliding under.</p>
<p>Her whines of protest don't dissuade you as you find her small breasts, purring as your thumb gently brushes her nipple.</p>
<p>She pushes herself against Pero's chest, trying to get away from you until you lick at her collarbone.</p>
<p>"Now now, I know this feels good... doesn't it~?"</p>
<p>Heating up the very tip of one claws, you flick her nipple and smirk as she gasps, hands suddenly gripping your shoulders.</p>
<p>"Pero made you so perfect, so don't be shy~"</p>
<p>Soft kiss after kiss you gently push Shalltear’s straps apart, letting the fabric and pads fall, her body bare and clearly in need.</p>
<p>"Oh you're beautiful~"</p>
<p>Your kisses are stopped by Pero's Talon, his beak pulled into a smirk.</p>
<p>"Sorry? I didn't hear the magic words?"</p>
<p>Grinning, you purr and flutter your lashes at the big bird, kissing the tip of his beak.</p>
<p>"I'd love to go out with you Pero, you've always been so sweet to me how could I refuse?"</p>
<p>"Well you could but that'd kill my boner-"</p>
<p>Laughter comes from the both of you until you gasp and freeze as Shalltear nibbles and kisses your neck.</p>
<p>"Careful~ She's a biter!"</p>
<p>"Well good thing I enjoy getting bit"</p>
<p>Shalltear’s fangs brush by your jugular and suddenly you're not so sure-</p>
<p>"Heh we'll see if that still holds truth."</p>
<p>Watching Dez squirm in Shalltear's grasp makes his heart all fuzzy, yet at the same time he gently grips Shalltear’s wrists and pulls her back.</p>
<p>"Y'know? One time me and Shallty we were fucking like rabbits right? And well- I let her bite and-"</p>
<p>Shalltears sweet laugh interrupts the story as Pero chuckles and nuzzles her.</p>
<p>"So she bites me right? Has her little snack?" "And I swear to god, instantly limp."</p>
<p>The most undignified snort leaves you as you try not to laugh, oh god-</p>
<p>"Pfff I'm- I'm sorry that hilarious-"</p>
<p>"I know!"</p>
<p>They two of you chuckle as you disrobe, Pero's laughter cut off as the two stare at you.</p>
<p>Or more likely stare at your breasts.</p>
<p>"...Shallty? Pero?"</p>
<p>"Those are really pretty-"</p>
<p>A rushed nod by Shalltear confirms, they both are enchanted by your chest.</p>
<p>"Thanks!"</p>
<p>Picking up Shalltear you blush as she latches on to one of them and squishes the other as you head towards the bed, falling backwards with the little vampire on top of you.</p>
<p>“How about you put on a lil show Pero?”</p>
<p>Cooing, your hand trails down Shalltear’s cold body, finding your way to between her legs. Already slick with arousal your fingertips circle her clit, Shalltear moaning needily as she squirms.</p>
<p>“You sure Dezzy?”</p>
<p>“Of course~ Wouldn’t want to keep her waiting for her turn.”</p>
<p>Sliding your digits to either side of her lips you gently pull, Shalltear’s mewling irresistible as Pero moves behind her and drools.</p>
<p>Hooking your legs under Shalltear and locking them you spread the both of you, ‘trapping’ her with your free claws.</p>
<p>“O-oh damn-” “Beautiful-”</p>
<p>Your eyes close in relaxation as Pero fidgets with himself and his gear, continuing the slow pace that has Shalltear whining and whimpering.</p>
<p>“Patie-”</p>
<p>Warmth presses between the both of you, your eyes fluttering in surprise as Shalltear coo’s.</p>
<p>Glancing down you push Shalltear up just enough to catch Pero’s spear like head rubbing itself between both your lips and Shallty’s. Pero chuckling as he wets himself with both your slicks.</p>
<p>“Impressed~? IRL is bigger~”</p>
<p>“Lier-”</p>
<p>Pero huffs in indignation, smirking as he adjusts his angle. The shaft sliding against the head of your clit.</p>
<p>Shalltear moans as Lady Dez’ head rolls back, sighing contently as their Lord pleasures her.</p>
<p>Not one to stay passive, her hands explore and grip Lady Dez’s breasts. Squishing and kneading them playfully.</p>
<p>“Mmm mkay Dezzy, get a good grip on Shalltear would you?”</p>
<p>“Got it-”</p>
<p>A rush of thrill goes down Shalltear’s spine, being at the mercy of ones that could strike her down, even without meaning to.</p>
<p>How Lady Dez’s claws glide along her back, her fangs brushing against her neck, hooves keeping her legs in place-</p>
<p>Pero barely has a chance to move as Shalltear squeals, body trembling as more slick drips onto Dez.</p>
<p>“Oh wow-”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s just gets so excited!”</p>
<p>“No kidding! I’m gonna need a towel!”</p>
<p>He doesn’t waste any time in pushing himself in to the hilt, Shalltear whimpering and moaning as she tries to move.</p>
<p>“Brutal~”</p>
<p>“Oh please, Shallty loves it when I rough her up a little, dont’cha baby?”</p>
<p>There’s hardly a pause as Pero withdrawals to the tip, and then spears her again, this time nice and slow.</p>
<p>You aren’t exactly sure on being the bottom, especially with Shalltear literally drooling on your chest, but the look of rapture on her face is certainly worth it.</p>
<p>Adjusting your claws to knuckles you flash Pero a evil look, tail corkscrewing around Shalltear. Her eyes flashing as she whimpers fearfully.</p>
<p>“So she likes to be roughed up does she…”</p>
<p>Salacious lips pull into an evil grin, both Pero and Shalltear’s chests tight with anticipation.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we see just how many orgasms it takes for our sweetheart here to black out?”</p>
<p>“Oh you’re evil…”</p>
<p>For a moment Shalltear gulps as Pero adjusts himself at just the right angle.</p>
<p>“But I am SO game!”</p>
<p>At that her world spins, lips taken by Lady Dez in a hungry kiss, knuckles trapping her clit and rubbing, Pero fucking into her at the sweetest spot.</p>
<p>Tears run down Shalltear’s face as you break the kiss, screams of pleasure coming from the Vampiress. </p>
<p>“Oh- Oh fuck yes keep making her cum Dezzy-”</p>
<p>Pero cages her under his chest, panting as she pulses around his cock. Her slick making her tight pussy produce all sorts of lewd sounds.</p>
<p>If this is how she’s going to die it’ll be worth it.</p>
<p>Round after round, with Lady Dez playing with her clit in different ways, experimenting with what makes her scream louder.</p>
<p>Low beak grinding catches your attention as you look up, Pero’s eyes dilating as his beak clicks open.</p>
<p>“Come on Pero~ Give Shallty some relief~”</p>
<p>Whining, Perorocino’s eyes flutter shut as his hips still, pulsing as he cums deep inside Shalltear.</p>
<p>The two of them collapse on you for a minute as they catch their breaths. Your claws moving to pet both their heads.</p>
<p>“You two were so wonderful~ So pretty and handsome…”</p>
<p>Cupping Peros cheek you stretch to smooch his beak, and then kiss the top of Shalltear’s head.</p>
<p>“T-thanks… Dezzy…” “Now about you’re turn-”</p>
<p>Glancing down he chuckles, rubbing Shalltear’s hips. His Vampiress whining softly.</p>
<p>“Aw I know baby I know…” “Dez…”</p>
<p>The tone Pero uses has you watching him curiously, his cheeks and around his eyes turning pink.</p>
<p>“You um…” “Well you think you could maybe… I dunno…” “Lick.. Shallty clean? Imeanifyoudon’twanttothatsradyoudoyouboo-”</p>
<p>“Well… I don’t normally make it a habit…”</p>
<p>Seeing the two pout you smirk, trying to untangle your limbs without disturbing them.</p>
<p>“Buuut in this case, I’ll give it a try.”</p>
<p>Pero’s eyes seem to sparkle as he withdrawals from Shalltear, his cock still semi hard and glistening.</p>
<p>“Mmm that’s beautiful-”</p>
<p>“It’ll feel even better I promise~”</p>
<p>“Oh I remember, I can’t wait!”</p>
<p>The three of you adjusts on the bed, Shalltear propped up on tons of pillows as you spread her legs, Perorocino behind you and rubbing your ass as you bend down and wiggle.</p>
<p>Shalltear purrs as you spread her pussy, watching as Pero’s seed leaks out. For a moment you hesitate, till Pero’s talons feel along your hair.</p>
<p>There’s no push, just reassuring scratches to your scalp as you bend down to run your tongue along her entrance.</p>
<p>Your rewards are her sweet moans and Pero’s cheerful chirping, his talons slipping beneath you to rub his pads along your clit.</p>
<p>Already you jerk and sigh into Shalltear, Pero’s touch soft and careful.</p>
<p>“That good Dezzy?”</p>
<p>“Mhm.. you can be a little firmer…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following your suggestion, Pero presses down a bit more, rubbing your clit in slow firm circles.</p>
<p>Gasping against Shalltears now warm slit you mewl and raise your hips, tail flagging over your back.</p>
<p>“Yes-”</p>
<p>Dipping your tongue into her you swirl against her walls, Shalltear moaning and gripping your horns momentarily before letting to, biting her pal lips as you slide your tongue fully into her.</p>
<p>“Mmmnn…”</p>
<p>“That’s it Dezzy, you just enjoy… god you’re breathtaking like this…”</p>
<p>Dez purrs against Shalltear, tilting her head to flash Pero a smirk.</p>
<p>She’s his dream gal, and to have her give them both a chance?</p>
<p>He CANNOT mess this up!</p>
<p>Nuzzling his beak against her neck he trills and keeps his pace steady, grinning wide as Dez’s hips buck involuntarily. Her sweet moans are music to both his and Shalltear’s ears as she lets go, body trembling then turning to jelly as her orgasm comes and fades.</p>
<p>He pauses his movements, shifting to press his palm fully down on Dez’s lips and clit, waiting.</p>
<p>Multiple smaller trembles have his crush cooing in surprise, now more inclined to use Shalltear as a crisp pillow as her tongue slides back.</p>
<p>“Oooh that’s… that’s nice-”</p>
<p>“Isn’t it? The things you learn browsing the internet~”</p>
<p>Lifting yourself up by your hands you tilt your head to the side, Pero leaning down to nuzzle you.</p>
<p>Cautiously, his chest rests along your back and you flince. But soon relax as his down softly presses itself against you.</p>
<p>“You okay Dezzy?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.. this.. this is fine.”</p>
<p>“Good! You uh…”</p>
<p>Pausing he blushes and nuzzles her ear.</p>
<p>“Do you need to like… wrap your tail around my neck or somethin?”</p>
<p>“What makes you say that?”</p>
<p>“I just uh… you usually like control right? That’s why you had Momonga at the gangbang right? I just wanna make sure you feel safe-”</p>
<p>Tears prickle your eyes as your tail worms it’s way under Pero’s chest, gently pushing him off your back.</p>
<p>“You’re not wrong…”</p>
<p>Adjusting yourself you kneel up, Pero backing up a bit to give you space. His brows show a little disappointment yet he still grins.</p>
<p>“We can try again some oth-”</p>
<p>“Pero?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I was just changing positions to be more comfy-”</p>
<p>“Oh…. OH-”</p>
<p>Laughing he blushes as you snicker and bonk him on the tip of the beak.</p>
<p>“Now come here big bird~”</p>
<p>“Stooop I’m gonna picture fucking a muppet-”</p>
<p>“Hey hey only Sebas can shove his hand like that-”</p>
<p>“OH MY GOD”</p>
<p>Pero howls with laughter as you snicker and fall back on Shalltear, pausing in a crunch as you continue to lower yourself, mindful of the horns.</p>
<p>Looking up you see Shalltear giggling, happy eyes filled with tears as you beam up at her.</p>
<p>“Your creator is amazing… I’m just not letting him shove those sharp bits up my coochie-”</p>
<p>“Aw C’mon you’ll love my sharp bits!”</p>
<p>“No way!”</p>
<p>“Then I’ll just trim my nails when we meet IRL then~”</p>
<p>The talk of meeting him has you quiet and fluster, yelping as he spreads your legs.</p>
<p>“Aw, cat got your tongue?”</p>
<p>“More like bird-”</p>
<p>“Mhm that comeback was weak.”</p>
<p>“Shut up and get to thrusting!”</p>
<p>You flail your leg, a critical mistake as Pero catches it and grabs your other, putting them over his shoulders.</p>
<p>His eye sparkles dangerously as he leans over, shadows silhouetting him beautifully as he purrs.</p>
<p>“The safe word’s red light~”</p>
<p>Sweet cold hands grip your shoulders, legs sliding under your arms and wrapping around your stomach as Shalltear has you held down.</p>
<p>And now it’s YOU at their relative mercy.</p>
<p>Though unlike Shalltear, Pero gently prods your slit. Making his way leisurely as he lets you stretch around his speared head.</p>
<p>“Yes~”</p>
<p>Purring as he stretches you, you sigh when his talons grip you by the thighs a little tighter.</p>
<p>The stretch feels wonderful as Pero nuzzles your neck, cooing sweet soft nothings into your ear until he’s buried within you.</p>
<p>Shalltear smiles and watches as her Lord takes his time, savoring each thrust of his hips.</p>
<p>The way his beak grinds, his feathers slightly ruffled, even his eyes pinning then dilating…</p>
<p>He’s been wanting this moment for so long.</p>
<p>Her chest warms at her Lord’s happiness, how one of his talons leaves her thigh to grip the back of Lady Dez’s head to hold her close.</p>
<p>Sighing warmly she watches as they fuck… no it feels more close then that.</p>
<p>You smile as Pero begins to twitch within you, claws sliding to his chest and then travel their way up to the back of his head.</p>
<p>“Come on.. don’t hold back…”</p>
<p>“Nnrgh.. I wanna make this last-”</p>
<p>“You’ll have plenty of chances sweetheart…”</p>
<p>Her sweet words push him over the edge as he moans, pulsing within her. Dez cooing as her claws gently scritch his scalp.</p>
<p>“Mmm good sweetie, that feel wonderful?”</p>
<p>“You have no clue-”</p>
<p>The three of you stay like that for some time, grooming and praising each other.</p>
<p>Momonga hums as he tries to find Pero, Demiurge in tow as he checks the list given by him.</p>
<p>“We’ll be needing a vote, I know she’s more humanoid, but Ms. Touch has to be vetted like everyone else.”</p>
<p>Demiurge nods along as he taps the board, tilting his head.</p>
<p>Momonga looks over and nods, rolling his wrists in a vague gesture.</p>
<p>“Since she’s still learning, Touch offered to pay her guild tax. I have no issue, besides it’s rather touching wouldn’t you say?”</p>
<p>Demiurge gives him a deadpan stare, to which Momonga chuckles.</p>
<p>“Oh come now, play nice…”</p>
<p>Carefully he pets the Arch - Devils cheek, earning flustered hums in return.</p>
<p>“Now let’s get Pero’s thoughts…”</p>
<p>Opening the door with resignation he sighs as Pero and Shalltear snuggle in the bed, smirking that him.</p>
<p>“Hello you two…”</p>
<p>And then Dez pops up, topless and snuggled into Pero’s other arm.</p>
<p>“DEZ”</p>
<p>“Momonga~!”</p>
<p>Momonga’s jaw clacks open as he watches Pero get sandwiched between his guild mate and his creation.</p>
<p>“Sooo boss man… you n boytoy wanna join~?”</p>
<p>Before anyone can react, the two NPC’s hiss at each other.</p>
<p>For a moment the two sweat, did they overstep-</p>
<p>Until their Lords and Lady erupt into laughs and giggles.</p>
<p>“Guess that’s a no Pero~” </p>
<p>Kissing his cheek you coo and grin.</p>
<p>“So next week, IRL date, then the day after 5th floor group date mkay?”</p>
<p>“You got it Dezzy~!”</p>
<p>As she departs, Momonga’s eyes glow softly, head tilted ever so slightly.</p>
<p>“Um… so Momonga… “</p>
<p>“You don’t have to say anything.” “Besides, I still have Demiurge.”</p>
<p>Pulling the devil closer, Momonga chuckles.</p>
<p>“Besides, I trust you’ll take good care of her”</p>
<p>“Hell yeah I will! I’ll do you proud-” “That said I mean… We got a lil stuff to work out.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Like what?”</p>
<p>“We were serious about if you wanted to join us, maybe not with Shallty tho-”</p>
<p>“UWAH ARE YOU SERIOUS-”</p>
<p>“Deadass-”</p>
<p>Looking to Demiurge, the devil smirks and wraps his tail around Momonga possessively, before giving him a little nudge.</p>
<p>“...I’ll think about it…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly yeah I am very tempted to make a weird buggy m/m of Kyukuhou wanting to get railed 😂<br/>And FINALLY, THE BIG SHIP TO SHIP ALL SHIPS and Momonga just happy his friends are happy ;v; come on big guy, it coulda been youuu 😭<br/> And to contrast Dez making nearly everyone her lover 😭😂 a special treat next time on ATA, Limits and Limitations! Stay tuned! 😂💕</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Limits and Limitations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author’s note:<br/>Ayyy Now we enter Ms.Touch! She’s joining the guild! And we got the 5th floor date!<br/>More Fluff then smut, and chapter build up for Kyu and Cocytus :3c Not together tho … bro’s being bro’s is a hot idea :eyes:</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey so just a quick heads up this chapter doesn't actually contain smut! Sad and shocking I know ;v; so if you'd like to skip it I understand! <br/>However, there might be a bump in chapters that are more feels then smut but I'll explain in the end notes.<br/>That said thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting the guild to agree to the new member was relatively easy. Especially given who she was.</p>
<p>Though she does worry, will Touch’s friends like her?</p>
<p>The first time she had considered playing ‘Yggdrasil’ was back when her husband had just gotten into the game, but it really hadn’t been her thing.</p>
<p>But then, he’d look so happy playing with his friends during game night!</p>
<p>And then hearing the moans…</p>
<p>Her husband playing some porn game wouldn’t be so bad, but then knowing there were other players? It had her nervous.</p>
<p>‘Honey? I’d never do that, that was just Desmond, she’s uh… really into Sebas.’</p>
<p>And thus her curiosity about the game was resparked!</p>
<p>Maybe it was the fact that it was virtual and thus they could be a little more adventurous…</p>
<p>When her girlfriends heard about her plan they admittedly teased her, but honestly! What would be so bad about trying her hubbys favorite game?</p>
<p>The first couple of characters she tried to make were a secret, mostly to surprise him…</p>
<p>But she quickly figured out WHY they had to make their guild.</p>
<p>Honestly, some people could be so rude! And she was only level ten!</p>
<p>This character though! This time it would be different! She's got a battle plan and some player hunters won't stop her!</p>
<p>It had taken listening to tutorials on her way to work but she figured out a way to be the best of both worlds. A Seelie Witch, a blend of both fae and humanoid!</p>
<p>And then when she’s big and strong she’ll have beautiful butterfly wings to match her hubbys bug knight aesthetic~ </p>
<p>Tense silence goes through the meeting hall, Touch me clicking nervously.</p>
<p>“Guys I know she’s only level 30, but she’s tried so hard! And she got there all on her own I swear!”</p>
<p>“Touch, I know she’s your wife but…”</p>
<p>Pero shifts in his chair uncomfortably.</p>
<p>“Level 30? And she’s only Grotesque in name.”</p>
<p>“Guys I know, but it’s hard, you all remember what it was like before joining the guild…” “Momonga, you were being hunted down and toyed with like a NPC..” “Dez, your entire build is based on being unseen, don’t think I didn’t notice. So it was easier for you to avoid Monster hunters..”</p>
<p>Touch me stands, a fire in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Pero, you and Buka buka only got to your levels because you stuck together! Without your attack and Buka’s defence neither of you would have survived on your own!”</p>
<p>“We get it Touch…”</p>
<p>“AND Tabula! You and Luci*Fell were stuck in Elysium, Blocked off from fleeing to Midgard by Demi humans-"</p>
<p>The entire guild erupts into a chorus of 'WE GET IT-'</p>
<p>“I propose a compromise…”</p>
<p>Momonga stands as Touch-Me watches him warily, taking his seat.</p>
<p>“I propose that Ms.Touch be made into an ally of the Guild, at least until she hits the level 80 mark. That way, while the NPC’s won’t assist, she’ll at least be able to make use of our crafting rooms, and to hide within the guild if need be.”</p>
<p>Grumbles of various states of disagreement and agreement come from the guild. Eventually, one by one each teammate nods.</p>
<p>“Then it’s settled, Ms.Touch will be our ally. I do believe you all know to be respectful to her while she still learns the ropes.”</p>
<p>The meeting ends with some disgruntlement, but on a whole? At the least one of their strongest players will be happy with his wife around.</p>
<p>Shalltear glares down this overgrown fairy, timidly holding her wand as she awaits the Supreme Beings.</p>
<p>To think, they’ll let some weak nothing enter their ranks!</p>
<p>For a moment she senses her Lord and Lady, though she dare not take her eyes off the intruder.</p>
<p>“Honey!”</p>
<p>The loiterer lunges and in that moment Shalltear’s eyes go red, her mouth growing as her claws sharpen.</p>
<p>Piercing screech shakes the 1st floor as Touch-me covers the loiterer with his body, and in Shalltear’s jaw is Perorocino’s arm.</p>
<p>Tugging her legs is fruitless as Lady Dez’s shadows grip her like a vice, keeping her rooted in place.</p>
<p>“woooah there Shallty- “ “Sorry Touch, we didn’t know the results so nobody told the NPC’s-”</p>
<p>Shalltear snarls as the weakling trembles, stepping aside from Lord Touch-Me and holds his hand.</p>
<p>“I-It’s okay! I just startled the dear-”</p>
<p>“What’s important is you don’t have the complete mod…” </p>
<p>The three sigh as Touch-Me pulls out a red band, his golden insignia etched into the very fabric.</p>
<p>Fastening it to his wife, Shalltear’s growling stops, seemingly squinting at this weakling.</p>
<p>While her level is insultingly low, her aura bares the timid flow of an ally. Not yet a true Supreme Being. </p>
<p>Maybe an upstart?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trio collectively sigh as Shalltear relaxes, giving Ms. Touch a huff before turning to curtsy to her lovers and departing.</p>
<p>“W-well honey it’s nice to know your second home is well guarded-” “So… could you give me a tour my knight in shining armour~?”</p>
<p>She coo’s and wraps her arms around Touch-Me’s, the two guildmates with him ‘awww’-ing softly.</p>
<p>“Well okay… but only the first couple of floors.”</p>
<p>Together the two take their leave as you lean on Pero.</p>
<p>“She’s adorable-”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, Touch is lucky I hope she lasts.”</p>
<p>“Pff don’t be mean.”</p>
<p>Glancing at your HUD then back to Pero you smile, tilting your head against his soft feathers.</p>
<p>“How about we have that meeting now? Cocytus and Sebas still need to be made aware.”</p>
<p>“I don’t see why not? Could we call em to the 5th floor? Might be a bit chilly for most of us but the big guy will probably feel more relaxed on his home territory.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a plan!”</p>
<p>Sending a ping to Cocytus and Sebas you hang up and grip Pero’s talons timidly, him squeezing your hand tightly.</p>
<p>It’ll be different this time…</p>
<p>Eventually you both regroup with Shalltear, making your way to the fifth floor and spy the sweetest sight.</p>
<p>Cocytus holding the scuttle bugs, Styx perched on his head as he waits at a large picnic table with Sebas.</p>
<p>And within Sebas lap is Crystal, in her miniature tiara. Sipping the tea Sebas offers her.</p>
<p>“Ohhh my fricken god-”</p>
<p>Pero cries from the cute scene and then double takes when Dez is suddenly missing. Only to find her cooing at her babies and peppering each in kisses along with her boys.</p>
<p>“Are you all having a good time with your papas?”</p>
<p>Each grub squeals in glee, their little chubby legs wiggling.</p>
<p>“Dezzy they’re so adorable-” “I just wanna squish em!”</p>
<p>Loud clashes of Cocytus mandibles catch his attention, his large head bowing but cold eyes locked on his head.</p>
<p>“B-but I won’t…?”</p>
<p>Cocytus nods approvingly and sticks his proboscis out at him, the grubs watching him and then sticking out their tinier proboscis at the birdman.</p>
<p>“Meanies-”</p>
<p>“It’s okay Pero, besides I love how protective he is~”</p>
<p>Sliding into place you smile and hold onto Cocytus claw and Sebas free hand, smiling gently.</p>
<p>“You both are incredibly precious to me, and that’s not going to change. I just want you aware of me and Perorocino.”</p>
<p>“Yeah! You could say… a house alliance~?”</p>
<p>Not bothering to turn your tail flicks and swats him in the ass, Shalltear giggling as her Lord yelps.</p>
<p>“Perorocino and I are going to be… courting… here and in our own realm. This won’t displace either of you at all.”</p>
<p>Cocytus head tilts slightly, Styx mimicking his sire as Cocytus chirps questioningly.</p>
<p>Sebas for his part remains neutral, though his grip tightens. Eyes glancing at Pero and scanning him.</p>
<p>“Pero may help with the little ones, though as you know the eggs are both really under mine and Sebas care. The scuttlebugs are… mostly… independent.” “Both of you are still my sweet mates, if you desire…” </p>
<p>Cocytus stands, setting his little ones in your lap, placing Styx between your horns as he walks along the table to Perorocino.</p>
<p>His eyes are dark dark blue, claws tremblinging.</p>
<p>Shalltear sweats as she shifts, fighting the urge to get between the two. Pero sinking into his chair as he gulps.</p>
<p>“H-hey big guy- pleasedonthurtme-”</p>
<p>Ear piercing screeches come from Cocytus as frozen mist shoots from his head, frozen tears falling as he hoists Perorocino up and tosses him in the air. The bird man flailing and laughing as Cocytus nuzzles under his beak aggressively.</p>
<p>Tears prick your eyes as you grin, laughing as Cocytus nearly knocks Pero down, tail wagging as his mandibles rub along Pero’s beak, adorable piping noises coming from deep within Cocytus.</p>
<p>The new sounds curious as Cocytus’s head then snaps to Shalltear, tail stilling as his mandibles clash.</p>
<p>Her hands go up defensively, but it’s too late as Cocytus' hand shoots out to welcome her.</p>
<p>“Heh! I guess this means technically you’re part of the Hive Alliance?” “Orgy’s are on the first Saturday of the month.”</p>
<p>Rolling your wrist you laugh and then watch Sebas, contemplative as he strokes his beard thoughtfully.</p>
<p>His eyes open and his brow furrows in worry, giving you a solid squeeze.</p>
<p>“Your positions secure Sebas, there is nothing that I lack from you.”</p>
<p>Bringing his hand up you pepper his glove in kisses, cheek nuzzled to his palm as you turn his hand.</p>
<p>“Yeah Sebby! Besides I can’t thank you and Cocytus enough!”</p>
<p>The both of you turn to see Pero shivering as he limply gives in to Cocytus, hanging like a doll as Cocytus nuzzles him and a frozen Shalltear.</p>
<p>“You guys are the whole reason Dezzy didn’t put up with Ulb’s shit-”  “And you’ve made her so happy? How could I push you two out of the way?” </p>
<p>“That and well… it seems Pero and I are naturally very open.”</p>
<p>Pero flashes the boys a thumbs up.</p>
<p>“We don’t mind if say Dezzy wants to bang nishi for a bit, or me wanting to mess with him.” “The guild open game, with Tabula and Buka off limits.”</p>
<p>Standing, you walk to your new frozen lovers and giggle, wrapping your scarf around Shalltear and him, watching as their slowly turning blue characters regain their proper hue.</p>
<p>“So long as we talk to one another.” “Besides, at the end of the day, we’re romantic with each other.” “By that I mean when it comes to the guild.”</p>
<p>Nodding solidly you pause, allowing Pero to take the floor.</p>
<p>“Ooof course you two and Shallty are still our main MVP’s! Aaand well… I still don’t wanna share her with you guys, sorry…”</p>
<p>Chuckling nervously he chirps and nuzzles Shalltear’s cheek, Cocytus finally putting them down as the big bug sniffles.</p>
<p>“Buuut if you two… wanted to share, m e~ Then let me know.”</p>
<p>Pero winks at the two of them, Seba’s eyes widening and visibly flustered, Cocytus' face turning dark blue and quickly glancing below the belt.</p>
<p>“Uh… Except..Cocytus… you’re gonna have to take it easy….” “Dez told me about your monster dick and I really don’t wanna end up unable to walk back home…”</p>
<p>At that Cocytus gazes at you, sparkly eyed and blowing mist. You can nearly see little sparkles around his eyes as he puffs up with pride.</p>
<p>Sebas lets out a low growl, gesturing to the scuttlebugs who look up curiously.</p>
<p>“Oh- oh shit- wait no can i swear around them!? Fuck- NO-”</p>
<p>Pero cries as he holds his beak closed, whimpering and looking tearfully at you and Sebas.</p>
<p>Meanwhile you laugh and pet the grubs in your arms.</p>
<p>“Ah it’s fine Pero. They know that language is for a time and place.” </p>
<p>Looking down, your little ones look back up at you and chirp happily.</p>
<p>“I’ll explain the Eggs and the Queen talk after you all pupae okay?” </p>
<p>Tilting their heads the chirp curiously and nod, snuggled in your grip. Sebas flashing you a worried look, while Cocytus nods and chirps comfortingly.</p>
<p>“Wow… you can’t hear them but communicate so!”</p>
<p>His talons gesture, his eyes squinting happily.</p>
<p>“Lots of practice! Sure we get… miscommunications..” “But there’s nothing we can’t talk through…” “What about Shallty?”</p>
<p>Shalltear blushes as all eyes are on her, the silence broken by a small chirp from the little ones.</p>
<p>Shyly, she looks at Sebas and Cocytus, and then turns into a shit eating grin.</p>
<p>‘!!!!!’</p>
<p>“!?!?!?!”</p>
<p>The two of you watch, Sebas bright red as he looks away, Cocytus trilling happily.</p>
<p>Her eyes lock with Pero and she blushes, demurring away as you struggle to make heads or tails of her body language.</p>
<p>“Sooo shallty says she doesn’t mind if you'd like her to join you and the boys, she just doesn’t want to get um…” “God there’s no sexy way, keep your dicks outta my Shallty, got it?”</p>
<p>Sebas huffs, still refusing to look at them as Shalltear likewise huffs and turns her back on him, Cocytus looking confused as he lowers his head to rub his proboscis on Shalltear’s cheek.</p>
<p>Your heart really can’t handle how cute Cocytus is as Shalltear sighs and gives in, giving his forehead an awkward pat then huffs.</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s probably as far as she’ll go” </p>
<p>Pero laughs as Shalltear giggles.</p>
<p>“So Dezzy, should we talk with your other lovers and clear it all up? I mostly got just Shallty and her brides.”</p>
<p>Your ears heat up as Sebas and Cocytus flash you an amused look.</p>
<p>“So um, probably a chat with Wrath…”</p>
<p>“Kay..”</p>
<p>“Greed… Demiurge... “</p>
<p>“Okay-”</p>
<p>“Uh the… um… seventh floor…”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Kyukehkou-”</p>
<p>Cocytus perks up with an excited chirp, making you giggle.</p>
<p>“Yes you’re buddy!” “Um.. Hosta and Warrior?”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“What? “</p>
<p>“Nothing- I’m just kinda impressed-” “So who’s got the biggest-”</p>
<p>“Cocytus-”</p>
<p>The two of you grin and giggle as Cocytus trills pridefully, hands on his hips as you all coo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhhh when will our cute king and queen do the do-eventually..<br/>You see I feel a bit odd, there's still so much I'd like to do with ATA, buuut also it feels like I might be making it too long? I guess I'm a lil self conscious of how many chapters there are ;v;""<br/>But also a heads up that since this was feels next week is definitely gonna be smut. Or maybe earlier? I'm not sure i didn't get to finish kyu before bed ;u;<br/>Now as for the increase in feels. You see I put most of my thirst energy into ATA but sometimes it also morphs into feels. Specifically, theres Most  likely going to be lots of feels for Cocytus big event! And also some stuff with Pero.<br/>Anyway it seems a bit early to really dig into the meaty of WHY I think those chapters deserve to be in AtA, but again I'll get into it when it happens.</p>
<p>Tl;DR IM INJECTING MORE FEELS INTO THE SMUT AND MAYBE A LEETLE LESS SMUT BUT ITLL STILL BE THERE</p>
<p>AND honestly, I do feel bad for chapters without smut, I know I'd get a little outta sorts being on the other end. Just know that normally I try to post at least a thirst chapter the next day but today was rough and I didn't quit make it TvT love y'all and sorry for rambling so much rn.</p>
<p>And y'know, lemme know if you actually like the ramble, cause I could talk about my fics all day-</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. In my stead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cocytus has been acting strangely, in both great and concerning ways. You miss being with the big bug boi! <br/>And so does he, but at least he knows just the bug to ask to make sure you get your insect fix</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like this is a longer one hoo boi!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While you knew Cocytus is ever ecstatic of you gaining new relationships, you’re rather surprised by just how much he’s taken to Pero.</p>
<p>Aka following him like a puppy.</p>
<p>Or rather is it affectionate? You swear you’ve seen Cocytus toss him every now and then, yet talking with Pero he just chuckles and changes subjects.</p>
<p>Maybe another bug thing? Trying to test how fit Pero is?</p>
<p>You sigh, pouting as you miss your sweet bug. Claws traveling to your menu to call him to your room.</p>
<p>His arrival is marked by unusual frost, moreso then he normally produces. Entering your room with comfort to his steps he chirps happily to you.</p>
<p>Giggling you reach for him and kiss his mandibles, purring.</p>
<p>“There’s my love bug~ “</p>
<p>Cocytus chirps and blows mist over your head playfully, bumping his forehead to yours and trilling.</p>
<p>And then he steps back, shyly looking away.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong sweetie?”</p>
<p>Stepping forward your claws gently rub at his thorax, his chest vibrating with his pleased trills.</p>
<p>Yet again he steps back. Ah… another no.</p>
<p>You can’t help the way your tail goes limp along the ground, or the flattening of your lips.</p>
<p>“Ah that’s okay sweetie..”</p>
<p>Taking a respectful step back you purr when Cocytus tail curls around your limp one and squeezes.</p>
<p>“I’m okay, and you have every right to say no!” “I’m not angry at all, it just seems after our little scuttlebugs were born you’ve…” </p>
<p>Scratching your scalp you look down, trying to find word for how you feel.</p>
<p>“I miss… the love making?” “Do you need help with our brood? More time to relax?”</p>
<p>Distressed clicks sound off as his mandibles twitch, shaking his head as his lower arms reach for you and pull you into a tight hug.</p>
<p>The contact has your eyes water- no don’t crrry-</p>
<p>Hearing his Queen sniffle hurts, and yet he can’t figure out how to explain why he refuses?</p>
<p>His body simply can’t. Not for lack of want, his armour is tight, rigid, and fragile. </p>
<p>As a Hive Lord, his body yearns to produce eggs normally. Yet once it does a newer phenomenon takes him. Perhaps a little too overjoyed at taking on the husband wife role.</p>
<p>And then a perfect storm of his molt coming…</p>
<p>Looking down he sees his mate pepper him in chaste kisses to his frost Gem. </p>
<p>His claws are too meaty and dangerous to use on her, and petitioning another partner…. hmm another partner…</p>
<p>You make an undignified squeaky noise when Cocytus suddenly grips you in a crushing hug and turns. Rushing out the door with you in his grip.</p>
<p>“Cocytuuuuus-”</p>
<p>Maids rush to hug the walls of the tomb to avoid being knocked down by the massive wall of bug, Lady Dez screeching as she holds tightly to him.</p>
<p>“Make way! Woooo!!”</p>
<p>Okay forget the sex for a minute, it’s thrilling to laugh manically as you’re held securely. M-maybe he can toss you somewhere soft??</p>
<p>He slows down by the Black Capsule and you both laugh as he sits on his haunches, lifting you to his face.</p>
<p>“Where’d that come from!?” “But more specifically… can we do that again?”</p>
<p>Cocytus breaths hard, rubbing his mandibles and shakes his head. Chirping when you snicker and pout.</p>
<p>The Black Capsules doors open wide, to show a… irritated Kyuhekou.</p>
<p>At least you think so, with how his wings fan, gesturing his lil scepter at Cocytus and making shoving gestures as he clicks in agitation.</p>
<p>And then looks at you, back to Cocytus and then back to you and makes a shrill sound as he drops into a bow.</p>
<p>“No no, go on, tell Cocytus where that thing can go.”</p>
<p>Leaning on your claws you snicker at Kyu’s distressed trilling.</p>
<p>“I’m playing sweetie, we’re sorry for making a racket outside your door.”</p>
<p>Shifting your gaze you hum.</p>
<p> “But.. Why are we, Love bug?”</p>
<p>You're curious as Cocytus looks at you, then Kyukehkou and makes a series of clicks and snaps to his mandibles.</p>
<p>It’s fascinating to see the two insectoids talk in their tongue, both lightly fidgeting with either their wings, extra arms, or how Kyukehkou flicks his antenna.</p>
<p>Kyukehkouh huffs at Cocytus.</p>
<p>:How dare you?! Causing a scene outside my Capsule is one thing, yet shirking off your duty to our Lady?:</p>
<p>:I Would Love To See You Take Out YOUR Ovipositor During Molt.:</p>
<p>:Oh- I.. I didn’t notice-:</p>
<p>:It’s Fine. I Was… Perhaps Hoping You Could Take Over In My Stead?:</p>
<p>Kyukehkou rubs his antenna nervously, looking down, to Lady Dez then back to him.</p>
<p>:But is that really okay with our Mistress? And why me?:</p>
<p>Cocytus tail wraps around their Lady’s, nuzzling  her arm shamelessly for attention she so happily provides.</p>
<p>:My Friend, No Other Partner Knows My Plight As You Do…: :And… It Has Been A Time Since You Last Got Your Chance~:</p>
<p>Cocytus head tilts playfully as he nudges the smaller bug, chuckling when Kyukuhou flusters</p>
<p>:Then it would be an honour to assist! And, admittedly… I’ve been hoping for another try.”</p>
<p>You coo as Cocytus nuzzles you again, and gently ushers you towards Kyukehkou.</p>
<p>But as much as you enjoy Kyukehkou…</p>
<p>Gripping Cocytus claws you make a whine, ears held down low. Cocytus clicking comfortingly and squeezes you.</p>
<p>“Okay… but we’re good… right sweetie?”</p>
<p>At that he holds his head high, happily trilling. Singing you his little Cocytus song, finishing with a ‘kiss’ to your forehead with his proboscis.</p>
<p>“Mkay.. love you sweetie”</p>
<p>Cocytus trills as Kyukehkou chirps, offering you his arms as you wrap your around his.</p>
<p>Kyukehkou leads you within the Black Capsule, his children swarming and clicking their legs against each other in a chorus of bug sounds.</p>
<p>He flusters as Kyu waves one hand, his offspring flooding into holes in the wall and disappearing from his chamber.</p>
<p>“Wow, this place is way bigger without your kids…”</p>
<p>At the end of the room lay desks, most likely the ones he has set for your little ones classes.</p>
<p>Your companion seems to fluster as he looks for an area for the both of you to bed. Politely ignoring the plethora of desks.</p>
<p>“We can use the floor you know-”</p>
<p>Shrill hissing comes from Kyukehkou as he virmantly shakes his head.</p>
<p>Raising your brow you smirk and release his hand, arms wrapping around his neck as your claws fiddle with his cloak.</p>
<p>“Well we can lay down this little cape.. buuut it might get messy~”</p>
<p>Kyukehkous hissing suddenly stops as he looks away, playing with his own fingertips as you undo his cape and playfully put it on.</p>
<p>“Now you see me!” “Now you don’t~”</p>
<p>Mist raises around you as you disappear in a dark cloud, Kyukehkou chirping curiously.</p>
<p>Behind him he feels warm claws rub his back, looking back to see his Lady in … n-nothing but his adornment-</p>
<p>He trills, turning and gripping her, falling backwards as his Mistress giggles.</p>
<p>“Tell me my Duke, what is it you’d enjoy~”</p>
<p>While he knows she can’t hear his words he still trills his desires, hands gripping and kneading her sides.</p>
<p>:You my Lady… and admittedly…:</p>
<p>His trills turn low, amorously rubbing at her legs.</p>
<p>:I want to reassert my greatest accomplishment… bringing you to your knees:</p>
<p>Kyukehkou rolls, ensuring his Mistress lays comfortably on his cape, her tail rubbing the side of his leg.</p>
<p>His upper arms reach to caress her cheeks, gently playing with her hair, one lower arm rubbing at her shoulders, the last gently taking her claws and bringing it up to kiss.</p>
<p>She coo’s and shifts, trying to kiss at his hands yet he moves them away.</p>
<p>He hums, gently reaching and squeezing her breasts, plopping one into his mouthpiece and drools, nibbling and licking.</p>
<p>“Mmm…”</p>
<p>You purr as Kyukehkou lavishes your body in kisses and caresses, parting your legs as his lower arms move to squeeze your inner thighs.</p>
<p>Trilling against your breasts, Kyukehkou nuzzles you, cooing as your arms wrap around his neck and tug him up.</p>
<p>“Gimme kisses~”</p>
<p>Eagerly, Kyukehkou presses his mouthpieces to your lips, chirping as one of your hands slides down to palm at his plating.</p>
<p>“Open up sweetie…”</p>
<p>Kyukehkou shudders as his plating moves, his lean ovipositor sliding into your hand as you slowly begin to pump his shaft.</p>
<p>He’s quick to buck into your grasp, chirping needily as you tug his cock with care, his own hand finding your clit and sensually rubs it in circles.</p>
<p>“Oh~... mm just like that..”</p>
<p>Legs spreading, you gasp and coo as the two of you work the other. Kyukehkous other arms gripping at your breasts and tugging, pinching, and kneading.</p>
<p>“God yes, don’t stop-”</p>
<p>Tears prick your eyes as you wrap your hand around the tip of Kyu’s cock, squeezing in rhythm.</p>
<p>Your head throws back as the pleasure in you snaps, moaning as you arch into Kyukehkou’s hand. His cock twitches as you grip it tighter, whines coming from the large bug.</p>
<p>“Hhh-”</p>
<p>His hips snap forward in your squeezing grip, fucking himself into your hand as he cums onto your stomach, trilling as his seed coats you and drips out of his cock.</p>
<p>“Fuck… you know I love this so much about you~”</p>
<p>Rubbing his messy tip against your slit you coo at his warmth. Licking your lips as you prop yourself up on your elbows.</p>
<p>“Fill me my Duke, Fuck me like your little whore~”</p>
<p>Kyukehkou trills and bucks himself into you, spreading your pussy around him.</p>
<p>And then the real battle begins as Kyukehkou’s brain seems to flip off. Throwing himself over you and caging you as he adjusts over you, the seed on your stomach dripping off the side of you.</p>
<p>His upper claws harshly grab your arms, pinning them above your head as his lower ones grip the small of your back and hoist you up. </p>
<p>Laying within the Roach king’s shadow with him over you, panting and his drool dripping onto your cheek? It’s terrifying and thrilling.</p>
<p>And even better? Knowing he’s a complete slave to his instincts to breed.</p>
<p>Lady Dez’s eyes go lidded as she sizes him up, her delightfully evil smirk gracing her lips as she licks…</p>
<p>And makes the mating trill.</p>
<p>Kyukekhou knocks the breath out of you as he slams his hips into yours, nearly falling as he screeches and squeezes you tight. His cock repeatedly hits your insides, making you squirm and scream.</p>
<p>His eyes nearly bulge as she squeezes him, hissing as she milks his cock for more and more cum, the steady pleasure spiking with every tremor…</p>
<p>If he could get her to clench…</p>
<p>Kyukehkou’s hand suddenly grabs your throat as you gasp and squirm, your tail sliding to rest over his shoulder. A little reminder of who’s really in charge.</p>
<p>Loud hisses and trills, along with wet flesh hitting chitin fills the room as he ruts into his mistress. Her cunt squeezing him as she strains against his grip.</p>
<p>Splurts of seed coat your insides as he groans, easing up on your throat as you cough and gulp down air. The Duke groaning as each wheeze constricts and milks him.</p>
<p>Struggling to free your claws you growl and flip the both of you, pinning his shoulders as you use a hand to swipe your menu.</p>
<p>Hitting your special ability you lick your lips, hungrilly raising and falling onto Kyukehkou’s cock.</p>
<p>“I hope you don’t have any duties to do my sweet Duke~”</p>
<p>Another trill from you has him buck into you, gripping your hips as he jackhammers himself into your dripping cunt.</p>
<p>Falling forward you cry and lick at his mouthparts, slipping your tongue into his mouth as he sucks and coos.</p>
<p>His lower hands busy themselves playing with your clit as you moan into him, eyes going lidded as fall flush to him, grinding yourself down on his ovipositor.</p>
<p>Your movements stall as your pussy clenches, that sweet release doubled as Kyukehkou pulses within you.</p>
<p>He trills as he nibbles at your tongue, withdrawing and pushing you back, getting on his knees as he coaks you onto your hands and knees.</p>
<p>Slipping over you he trills lovingly, lower arms gripping your hips as his upper arms wrap around your middle, reaching up to squeeze your breasts…</p>
<p>Again and again the both of you cum, your stomach bulged with Kyukehkou’s seed as he finally falls off you, limbs up stiffly as his antenna twitch.</p>
<p>Unable to raise yourself with your jelly legs you giggle and stroke Kyukehkous head, smirking as you pepper his forehead in kisses.</p>
<p>“This time I win~”</p>
<p>For a moment you still worry about him as he lays unresponsive, chest heaving. </p>
<p>Looking around you blush as his cape lays forgotten on the floor, drenched in white.</p>
<p>The ground around you likewise a mess of sticky and wet. </p>
<p>“Oh wow… what a mess~”</p>
<p>Sneakily you try to crawl out of the black capsule, reaching the entrance as you push the doors open and try to get out.</p>
<p>Only for insect hands to grab your slick fur tightly, a heated hiss coming from the Capsules chambers.</p>
<p>“KYU-”</p>
<p>Screeching you’re dragged back inside, a skidmark of fluids leading back within the chamber as the sound of wet flesh being pounded into resumes.</p>
<p>Beyond the busy thrusting of Kyukehkou intent on fucking you sensless lays a half empty stamina potion, the lil cheater chirping playfully as he tugs back your hair and hisses his demand for kisses.</p>
<p>Seems you won’t be done until he says so… not that you particularly mind~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dez was later found unconscious in the Black capsule, s.o.s spelled out half hazardly in cum- 😂<br/>I jest but hoo boi I love me some cock-roach! Heheh!!<br/>And while I pun, I apologize if Kyus name isn't correct or spelled differently each time, I'm starting to have a rough go again. But don't worry! I'll be creating more chapters!<br/>But it's starting to feel like ATA has just glanced at the ending in sight, not for a while mind you. Unless the Manic gods above bless me with the writing zoomies 😂<br/>Next chapter be prepared for the fluffy fluff 👀✨ so fluff you might need to consult your doctor 😂✨💕</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Scuttlebug adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author’s note:<br/>Ayyy it’s a big chapter! Cocytus enters his molt and the scuttlebugs need to be kept away. But with Cocytus upset cries they’ll do whatever it takes to get back to papa! Even if it involves less then nice means to the other NPC’s.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was just about to go to bed before I remembered this 😭<br/>Also get ready for some tooth rottening fluff... No smut today but so so soooo much fluff. Next week tho? Bring some tissues *smirk*<br/>Special thanks to FactionZero!! Sweetie pie who helped come up with a Air buddies esq Scuttlebug adventure! And overall the main fluff enabler of ATA. Love ya sweetie 💕✨</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crystal shells bump against steel eggs. Geth licking and nuzzling their egg encased siblings.</p>
<p>Maybe, if they take very good care… siblings will hatch faster?</p>
<p>“No! No tasting!”</p>
<p>Chirping sadly, Styx pouts as mama gently scoops him up and sets him back into the treasure pile with his siblings. Mama’s mimic gently scolding him as it strokes his armour.</p>
<p>“Hhh I know Warrior said Cocytus would be fine but…” “Stay here sweeties okay? Mommy’s going to check on papa…”</p>
<p>Her tail’s blunt edges gently bap at each of their cheeks as her body vibrates and then vanishes.</p>
<p>‘What’s wrong with Papa?’</p>
<p>Crystal trills sadly, watching the door with shaded eyes. Acheon nuzzling their twin.</p>
<p>‘I think he’s doing the growing thingie-’</p>
<p>‘But Papa’s already big?’</p>
<p>Deep rumbles shake the group, familiar cries making their heads vibrate.</p>
<p>Somewhere deep within the 5th floor their papa is calling for them! </p>
<p>You sigh as Cocytus chirps sadly, despondent within his giant nest, sniffling. His shell bright white as the body underneath pulses, soft squishy bit vibrant dark blues.</p>
<p>“Sweetie I know you want our little ones… but you’re squishy…”</p>
<p>Mournful chirps sound back at you as Cocytus looks back, his eyes cloudy yet wet.</p>
<p>“Oh Cocytus….”</p>
<p>Easing closer you place the softest of kisses to his forehead, smiling as Cocytus trills lovingly, steam releasing from the breaks in his armour.</p>
<p>“They’ll be fine, now… let me see how I can help…”</p>
<p>Summoning some towels and buckets you submerge the fabrics, claws dipping in and making the water boil, lifting steaming towels.</p>
<p>Carefully you examine Cocytus, placing the hot fabric on his shoulder plates. Your sweetheart hissing and chirping as he slowly rocks himself within his prison.</p>
<p>“Who’s my big ol gummy boy?”</p>
<p>His head struggles to move as his mandibles stiffly click.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes you sure are!’</p>
<p>More subvocals rock the scuttlebug group as Crystal huffs atop her throne, Mama’s chest mimic.</p>
<p>‘We’re gonna go guard Papa!’</p>
<p>‘B-but mom said to stay here…’</p>
<p>Perspherone shyly looks up to their leader, glancing to their first obstacles, the mimic babysitters.</p>
<p>‘Yeah but we won’t be leaving the big nest, just Mama’s nest.’ ‘So really, we’ll be behaving!’</p>
<p>While that sounds smart, he’s still not so sure.</p>
<p>‘Well okay…’</p>
<p>His eyes light up as his sibling chirps, jumping high into the air and curling into a ball, reflexively the mimics tilt up to watch her.</p>
<p>‘Now!’</p>
<p>‘[Frozen Arrow]!’</p>
<p>The mimic’s are hit square in their faces, stunned in offense rather than status effects.</p>
<p>Each scuttlebug pops themselves into orbs as they roll quickly to the door, opening automatically for them.</p>
<p>Zooming down the halls each one weaves between columns, Supreme Ones chuckling as they nyoom past.</p>
<p>Crystal slows and skids to a stop as she pops out of her orb, her siblings raming into her and getting dizzy as they shake their heads.</p>
<p>‘Obstacle spotted!’</p>
<p>In front of them? Sebas stands guard of the 9th floor exit. The steel-y butler adjusting his cuffs as he greets and nods to passing maids…</p>
<p>He’ll just make them go back to mama’s room…</p>
<p>But perhaps they can get around him!</p>
<p>Turning to her siblings, Crystal gently nudges Styx onto her head. Archeron and Geth nodding as they gently grab their siblings by the armour.</p>
<p>Forming a tiny conga line they scuttle to the walls, plopping their grubby legs to the tile and ‘stick’ to it, soft plop plop noises as they make their way up into the rafters.</p>
<p>They wait, watching him as he turns to address a maid, and then scuttle quickly down the wall behind him, opening the door and slipping past into the 8th floor.</p>
<p>As soon as all siblings are through they close the door and fall to the floor, giggling in glee!</p>
<p>And then screech when a floating fetus appears before them. Acheron and Geth zoom to the front of the group and rear up, hissing loudly as Crystal and Styx flare up their magic. Lethe tilting his head at the thing.</p>
<p>“Welcome to the 8th floor, Supreme Clutch of Lady Dez” “I am Victim, it’s an honour to meet you…”</p>
<p>‘We eat it?’</p>
<p>“Please do not eat me…”</p>
<p>Geth squints as the weird squishy thing floats away from them, and then spies the pretty pink tree in the middle of the floor.</p>
<p>‘Is that the exit?’</p>
<p>“Yes and no.”</p>
<p>Crystal huffs as she blows snow at the gummy thingie, each one hissing threateningly. Something deep within them dislikes the gummy, but why?</p>
<p>“One of the Pleiades can open the door for you, it’s just inaccessible for most NPCs”</p>
<p>‘And we are special!’</p>
<p>“Yes… Yes you are.”</p>
<p>Smugly, each Scuttlebug plops along to the weird pink tree, confused when they meet a human.</p>
<p>‘Intruder?’</p>
<p>‘Doesn’t smell bad?’</p>
<p>The human’s mind seems elsewhere, yet her appearance reminds them of the other maids within the 9th floor…</p>
<p>Maybe she just isn’t all there.</p>
<p>After a bit the group chirps at her, watching as she perks up. Opening a door made within the pretty pink tree. </p>
<p>Trilling their thanks the group make their way through the doorway, sweating as their armour begins to melt. Feeling how the cool marble shifts to warm ash.</p>
<p>Each one shivers and shakes, eyes hardening as their bodys warm. Magic sizzling as Red spines like glass form over their armour in place of their blue ice spikes.</p>
<p>Safely protected by the extreme heat they plop on, distressed when they’re halted by a river of lava.</p>
<p>‘Oooh not good…’</p>
<p>‘Can swim?’</p>
<p>‘Noo we just float, legs too squishy…’</p>
<p>Crowding at the edge of the lava, Crystal dips her tiny arm into the pretty river, chirping at the warmth that clings to her then plops off.</p>
<p>“Royal Clutch?”</p>
<p>The Lava rises, towering above the scuttlebugs as they look up, immediately trilling as they crowd to the being, each headbutting it affectionately.</p>
<p>‘Ignis!’</p>
<p>‘Slime friend!’</p>
<p>Steam releases from the slime as he oozes down into a more manageable form, head flattening as it cools and hardens.</p>
<p>“Do you need passage, my Lieges?”</p>
<p>‘Yes!’</p>
<p>‘Yes please!’</p>
<p>Ignis chuckles as the little scuttlebugs walk up his head, each one nuzzling ever so often as they group on top of him.</p>
<p>Crystal wiggles to Ignis head, pointing across the river.</p>
<p>‘Onward!’</p>
<p>Within the burning temple, Demiurge turns as he gathers his scrolls, walking by the window.. and then pauses, returning to it.</p>
<p>In the middle of the lava lake is the royal clutch. Using his slime as a boat…</p>
<p>Demiurge sighs as he looks away, going back to his work. You know what? Somebody else can handle this.</p>
<p>Cocytus cries as his helm falls off, hands gently cradling the piece of armour.</p>
<p>“Shh it’s okay sweetie, you’re almost done”</p>
<p>Lady Dez purrs and peppers his arm in kisses, blunt ends of her claws tracing calming circles over the back of his claws.</p>
<p>“You’re okay honey, and you’ll be even stronger. Just hold on a little longer okay?”</p>
<p>Why had molting gotten so much harder?</p>
<p>Well, not physically.</p>
<p>But before, it had always bugged him, a day of not being able to defend the tomb… His mate cooing soft praise as his shell expands.</p>
<p>Thats why…</p>
<p>It’s not JUST the tomb he can’t defend right now. Even if his Guardian duties are paramount to him. He can’t defend his mate or little ones in this state.</p>
<p>Yet here she is, cooing and defending him. Keeping him safe and warm as his body begins to cool again. Little ones stashed away deep within the tomb in the safetest of places.</p>
<p>His chirps turn into broken trilling as he cries and nuzzles his mate emotionally, whining when his mandibles squish her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Shhh baby boy, my sweet King… it’s okay…”</p>
<p>It’s much more then okay. Everything is wonderful and his heart is so full it’s helping him grow.</p>
<p>The scuttlebugs tense as they hear their papa’s subvocals, Perspherone getting on his hind legs in worry and sways.</p>
<p>His balance tips as he falls into the lava with a sceam, cut off as he hits the hot liquid.</p>
<p>‘Brother!!’</p>
<p>His body bodys up as his tiny limbs flail, head surfacing as he wheezes. Suddenly lifted high upon a beasts head.</p>
<p>“Careful, young Masters… You shouldn’t be swimming without more guards.”</p>
<p>‘t-thank you… Wrath…’</p>
<p>Perspherone shivers as he rolls rightside up, nestling himself securely between the demons horns and refusing to budge.</p>
<p>“Young Master?”</p>
<p>‘I’m okay…’</p>
<p>Together with Ignis, the slime and Wrath ferry their little charges, pausing at the opposite shore for the little ones to depart.</p>
<p>Perspherones hesitant as he pauses on Wraths snout, looking back and blushy as he smooches the demons nose and hops off rolling away in embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Travel safel, and beware of deep liquids.”</p>
<p>Wraths muzzle crinkles in a grin as his tail wags and splashes the lava, he got a smooch!</p>
<p>‘Oooo somebodys got a cruuush!’</p>
<p>‘Shut up!’</p>
<p>Geth and Archeon chuckle and shove Perspherone between them, Styx giggling as they leave the 7th floor.</p>
<p>‘You do! But he’s mama’s you know?’</p>
<p>‘I don’t want eggs! I just… think he’s nice…’</p>
<p>‘that’s true.’</p>
<p>Perpherone nods, puffing up proudly.</p>
<p>‘But I c o u l d woo if I wanted! My voice is best!’</p>
<p>Crystals eyes roll as she wiggles further into the 6th floor watching for the twins.</p>
<p>‘oh please, your song sucks and Wrath would eat you.’</p>
<p>‘He’d eat you first cause you’re so round-’</p>
<p>‘I am filled with nutrients!’</p>
<p>She turns and rears onto her hind segments, hissing as Styx sticks to her head in fear.</p>
<p>‘Woah!’</p>
<p>A lunge that’s narrowly escaped as the two grubs circle each other, clashing as their mandibles lock and try to vault the other.</p>
<p>Fenn walks to great the powerful creatures in her mistress’s domain, watching as the grubs headbutt each other and wrestle like puppies. Tilting her head in confusion as the larger purple one lifts the blue one and throws him.</p>
<p>Who then curls into a ball to land harmlessly.</p>
<p>Wait…</p>
<p>BALL!</p>
<p>The grubs screech as Miss Aura’s giant dog grabs their brother in its maw, tail wagging as it takes him and runs off.</p>
<p>‘HEEELP- DROOL, DROOL-’</p>
<p>Crystal squeals as she and her siblings try to run after the dog to no avail. Watching as he’s taken to the giant tree on the floor.</p>
<p>‘....’ ‘Okay… we go get him… ‘</p>
<p>‘Yeah, you got him stolen.’<br/>
‘Bad Queen!’</p>
<p>‘Shut up! Am good Queen! We’ll get him back.’</p>
<p>Aura looks down from her room as Fenn runs back to the tree with a pretty blue ball, running excitedly and dropping it, barking to play.</p>
<p>“Ahaha okay! Where’d you get that ball tho puppy?”</p>
<p>She jumps and drops far below, using her whip to slow her descent as she lands. Fenn dropping the ball and rolling it to her.</p>
<p>Grabbing the thing she aims and throws, ears twitching as it makes hissing noises as it whirls.</p>
<p>“Huh a noise maker? That’s awesome!”</p>
<p>There’s two more throws before Fenn howls, dropping the ball and pants, fleeing as he ducks his head into a pond and gurgles bubbles.</p>
<p>Aura investigates the glowing now red ball as it uncurls. And to her horror, shows a baby scuttlebug.</p>
<p>“OH MY SUPREME ONES IM SO SORRY-”</p>
<p>She lifts the lil guy and he growls, weakly trying to escape and then.. throws up on her.</p>
<p>‘ss...sorry….’</p>
<p>“Aw lil buddy-” “Fenn! You dumb dog!”</p>
<p>She glares and then feels a pang of sympathy as Fenn’s head emerges, mouth all red as he repeatedly licks his snout.</p>
<p>It’s only a mild sting of heat, she’ll fix him up later… but oh boy…</p>
<p>Angry chirping catches her attention as the other scuttlebugs appear, little eyes honing in on her and advances, hissing loudly.</p>
<p>“Hey hey- It’s uh okay!” “He’s safe! I’m SO sorry guys!”</p>
<p>Carefully she sets the grub down as it’s inspected by the others, watching as the smallest one casts a mild healing spell.</p>
<p>“Is he going to be okay?”</p>
<p>‘Yeah, just dizzy…’</p>
<p>‘Poor guy’s been getting the shaft.’</p>
<p>Perspherone flops to the side as Aura gently pets his shell, melting along with the others to form their stronger icey armour.</p>
<p>‘I’m… okay now…’</p>
<p>Crystal wiggles by Perspherone’s side, gently nudging him upright.</p>
<p>‘Sorry.. it’s my fault you got turned into a toy…’</p>
<p>‘It’s okay… but next time it’s you who turns into a ball.’</p>
<p>‘heehee deal!’</p>
<p>The two shake mandibles as they turn their eyes to the sweating floor guardian, hissing as the other scuttlebugs surround her.</p>
<p>‘Carry us to Papa.’</p>
<p>“Eh??? All of you??””</p>
<p>‘All!’</p>
<p>All at once they bounce, piling on aura and latching onto her arms, back and head,Styx giggling.</p>
<p>‘Carry us and we won’t tell Papa your doggy stole Perspherone’</p>
<p>Each eyes sparkle.</p>
<p>‘Be a shame.. if papa turned this floor into winter…’</p>
<p>“You guys are evil-”</p>
<p>‘So yes??? Carry?’</p>
<p>‘Yeaaah okay carry..”</p>
<p>She laughs as the scuttlebugs nestle against her clothes, ignoring how their little legs stick to her.</p>
<p>But then they start chirping, making her skin crawl as she carries them through the floor. </p>
<p>The bug noises…</p>
<p>It’s oookay- they’re a Supreme Ones Babies! It’s fine! And they’re Cocytus’s and she loves the big guy-</p>
<p>And then they start to trill and she can’t help but break into a run.</p>
<p>The faster Aura goes the more fun the little ones have, loudly squeeling as she skids to the 5th floor, snapping her whip at the door and skids.</p>
<p>She ducks as the scuttlebugs go flyying, all of them stuck inside snow drifts as she slams the door close.</p>
<p>Their legs wiggle as they try to dislodge themselves and cheer, throwing snow up in celebration as they wiggle their way to their proper home.</p>
<p>Traversing the Frozen Earth feels like second nature. No longer held back by textures nor temperature. </p>
<p>“Young Masters…”</p>
<p>Grouping together the scuttlebugs look up at the Frozen Virgins, chirping their greeting.</p>
<p>“You know you’re not allowed to be here…”</p>
<p>‘But Papa’s been crying! We just wanna help guard!’</p>
<p>Together the six join the sisters and form a line, blowing their icy breath together to create an icicle barrier. </p>
<p>A commotion catches your attention as you look to the entrance of the Palace, Cocytus whining when you walk closer to the door.</p>
<p>“Okay sweetie… will this make you feel better?”</p>
<p>A wave of your hand has you equipping your frozen armour set, lifting your head and lashing your tail in a mimic of Cocytus body style.</p>
<p>“See? It’ll be like you protecting me… okay…”</p>
<p>Cocytus pastel blue face darkens as he trills and looks away, cooing as you giggle and leave the nest, looking down in confusion.</p>
<p>“What are you all doing here….”</p>
<p>The scuttlebugs chirp their papa greeting as they turn and watch your legs, looking up in confusion and then repeating their greeting, just the mama version.</p>
<p>“Sweethearts…”</p>
<p>Behind them their little barrier gleams in the light and your heart squeezes.</p>
<p>“Awww.. “ “Okay… can you all be very gentle with Papa? He’s fragile right now.. but i'm sure seeing you all will make him feel better.”</p>
<p>Your tail curls around them and squeezes the clutch together as they agree. Peeking into the palace you watch as Cocytus peers back, clicking curiously.</p>
<p>“The intruders… have been dealt with!”</p>
<p>He seems to relax and then trills loudly as you release your clutch inside the palace. Watching them carefully as they swarm their papa and hug his legs carefully.</p>
<p>Your family vibrates as they sing their Cocytus song together, Cocytus lifting the young ones and cooing as their combined cold helps his shell solidify.</p>
<p>His white body turns it’s icy blue shade as his eyes gleam, nuzzling and kissing his little ones and cooing happily as they chirp and chirp.</p>
<p>Joining them your tail curls around Cocytus as you make a nest with the both of them, nuzzling your mask against Cocytus’s mandibles. Watching as your baby's animatedly seem to be telling Cocytus their little adventure.</p>
<p>Well in theory, after all how much trouble could six grubs get into?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And Fenn was forever scared of balls after that day. But also awww baby's got to guard papa.. bug happy family *sniffle* I love them sooo much  and this chapter was just big self indulgent fluff TvT</p>
<p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon">Deviantart</a> | <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Poor Demiurges asshole. We never speak of that smut incident again. Anyway this fic will update irregularly since KHDS is my main baby. Let me know what you think ♥️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>